Pretty Rave Boy
by crave-the-rave
Summary: Naruto. The loser. The freak. He's hated during the day, but working as a dancer in a night club does have it perks...can he survive on the rave scene? sasunaru, AU gaanaru friendship, NejiGaaNeji it WILL be finished
1. ch 1

Disclaimer: I do not and have never and sadly never will own Naruto

Note: First fanfiction...please be nice...BIGGER NOTE I have been asked to rewrite the first two chapter, and I agree...they're not particulary good and I seem to be losing alot of people on them...so I will be editing them...NOW!! and PLEASE...THIS DOES GET BETTER SO BARE WITH ME...THE PLOT HAS NOT YET BEGUN...bows THANKYOU!!

He sat alone and practically out of sight. His posture hunched and his eyes down, it was almost as if he didn't want to be noticed. He sat alone at a desk in the far corner, away from others. Away from the taunts and jeers, from the added pain. For he was ignored. The desks around him were empty and he was isolated, sitting in his own little corner. There was barely any light hitting him, and any that was merely cast shadows across his work. He was trying hard to work but his mind was wandering. Curious he glanced at the others. They were having...fun.

This boy was Uzumaki Naruto...and he was sitting. Alone. He was leaning forward so his face was hidden, but had he not, he would have given the room a view of his tanned face with three scars on each cheek. This didn't detract from his looks however...he was extrememly good looking...he had blue eyes that seemed almost too large to belong to a boy, but they did and no one could deny Naruto was a boy. His blonde hair fell forward slightly and he swept it back behind his ear with a sigh. Fifteen more minutes...only fifteen more minutes of maths and he could escape. He smirked thinking of walking out of school and heading home to a nice staemy cup of ramen and a cup of coffee. Mmmmm...he could practically smell it already...

'...and that is how Pythagoras works. Naruto? Would you care to help me explain question 3B?' his teacher Iruka asked, cutting through Naruto's coffee-filled thoughts. He shook his head, plastering on a fake grin. He scratched his head sheepishly.

'Sorry, kinda lost you there at the bit about Pythigamy...,' he said sounding apologetic. Inwardly he sighed. He knew the answer, but Naruto Uzamaki wasn't supposed to. They all thought Naruto Uzumaki was an idiot, but to be honest Naruto Uzumaki didn't give a shit. He would have shrugged at that moment save for the fact that he would get evn more strange looks from his classmates...

'Pay more attention Naruto or I'll have to have you in detention,' Iruka said turning to face the board. Someone turned round to face him grinning.

'Naruto can't pay attention, he's too much of a freak to do that,' he said. Everyone laughed. Naruto felt his heart clench painfully but instead put on a smile. He was used to this...

'yeah, well someday you'll see how great I am! All of you' he said grinning stupidly.

'Shut up you faggot,' someone jeered. Naruto felt his grin falter, but survival instincts kept in glued in place. He was used to it. It was part of his routine...

He got up, had coffee and breakfast and made his way to school...he entered the building and was tripped over, glared at, beaten up and ridiculed...all because of one stupid twat...

'Naruto, please be quiet and get on with your work,' Iruka called, not even turning round. Naruto could hear sniggers and sighed dejectedly. He picked up his pencil and began to work when he felt something hit his head and bounce off. A few more sniggers. I saw it was a piece of paper scrunched up to form a ball. Uncurling it he saw a note. _Go and die you freak _it said. Oh...how original...he'd only heard that, what? Five hundred times? He sighed and crunced the paper into his fist. He honestly didn't understand why they did this to him. Did it make them feel any better? And Naruto...Naruto knew he was lying...it did hurt...but he couldn't let them know that...couldn't give them the satisfaction...so he acted like it DIDN'T hurt when it DID.

The bell rang startling him out of his thoughts and causing him to drop his book on the floor by his desk. The thud was barely heard because of the bell, but the action was seen none the less and laughter filled his ears. He bent down, his face red and picked it up as his class left, leaving him alone. Putting the book into his bag he looked up and saw Iruka looking at him. Naruto panicked and grinned widely to reassure him he was fine.

'Er...I've gotta go now Iruka BYE!!' he said waving erratically and leaving before he could say anything. Iruka looked at him leave, feeling a strange sense of sadness hit him. He shrugged it off. The boy was Naruto and Naruto was never sad. He smiled and shook his head for believing otherwise and sat down to begin marking.

As Naruto left the class room he felt himself fall forwards. Before he could shout he had landed on the floor with a dull thud and was lying there winded. He heard sniggers above him.

'Watch where you're going freak,' he heard someone say. As he turned his head to see he felt a hand grab his shirt and pull him up. Then about five hands were dragging him off. He struggled and started to kick out, to escape.

'God he's feisty' someone said. Naruto turned to face him, still being dragged. All he saw was that he had black hair and a piercing as he was suddenly backhanded. He felt himself fall and with a clang his head collided with the lockers. A blinding pain hit his and he fell to the floor. His jaw felt the impact of someone's foot and tasted the coppery taste of blood in his mouth.

He could feel some trickle out between his teeth, but didn't care as his head was throbbing so badly. He blindly lashed out at the attackers' ankles, and heard a grunt, but the victory was short lived as someone grabbed his shoulders and hefted him up holding his arms behind his back. He looked up, blood dripping from his mouth and started at the boy, arm poised to strike.

It was Kiba. He tried to plead with his eyes, while struggling in the grip. Kiba almost faltered, his expression softening for just a second. Then, it was replaced with a hard and steely glare. He swung his arm back and hit him with a left hook. Naruto swore he could see stars. He groaned and looked up, but was hit back by a boot. His head swung back and hit the floor, shoulder cracking. As he lay there he could hear a dull ring in his ears. As they continued to lash out, to kick him, to pound him, he lay there. He disconnected his mind from his body and thought. What had he done? What had he done to deserve this? His last thought before losing consciousness was whether he'd be able to go to Rave Crave, whether he'd lose his job, his lifeline.

Blood leaked into his shirt creating a sick dark red pattern. He cracked his eyes open and he winced at the rush of pain his body was experiencing. He sat up slowly holding his head swaying slightly. He licked his lips and felt dried blood along his mouth. One word came to mind...shit. He felt the vibrations from his phone and reached down timidly to see who was calling. Caller ID: Gaara. Shit. How was he going to hide this?

Gaara. He'd known him for his entire life and he was like a brother to him. The red haired boy was his best friend and would always be. He remembered how they met...

* * *

7 years ago:

The little boy sat alone, tears streaming down his face, across his scars. They forgot about him. They said they'd find him, in hide and seek; they said they'd count to one hundred and find him. It was the rules. Naruto scrunched his face up as he sat on the pavement, gravel leaving little bumps along his legs. He rubbed his eyes, trying to stop crying. He should have known they were lying, known they'd leave his in the end. They always did. He hiccupped one last time then stood up and wandered dejectedly down the road. It was getting dark, but no one was expecting the seven year old home. So he carried on at a slow pace. Tired, physically and emotionally, he headed in the direction for his flat, hoping it wasn't broken into again. Someone had once thrown a rock through one of his windows and he'd had to make do with some brown tape to cover the cracks. It was hard to do as he'd had to stand on a chair and the tape gummed his fingers up. It was hard enough stealing tape from his school, but actually using it! Naruto shook his head at the memory. Maybe his flat was perfectly fine. Maybe he was just thinking negatively. He looked around, noticing that during his brief moment of nostalgia he'd wandered down a wrong street. Trying not to panic he turned round to retrace his steps, but even as he headed back, the sky was growing black. Naruto hated the dark. It was always to the dark that he woke up, not to a loving family. Not to a hug. The dark was all he had after a nightmare. The dark to him was the symbol of cold lonely nights, and for that, he hated it.

He quickened his pace and turned the corner that led back to the park where he had been hiding, but found he collided into something. Naruto screamed, and tried to run from the monster, but ended up falling backwards. He closed his eyes, bracing for the impact, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and in the dim light of a nearby street lamp saw that the monster was in fact a boy. The boys pale arm was wrapped around Naruto's t-shirt, preventing him from falling. Naruto looked up into surprisingly green eyes and almost gasped. They were the same eyes he saw every night as he looked sadly into his cracked and dusty mirror. But the feeling vanished as the boy of around nine let go of him like he was contagious and carried on walking, brushing past him.

'Wait!' Naruto called, grabbing the strangers arm. The boy leapt back, suddenly eyes blazing, and stood in a defensive stance.

'Why are you talking to me?' he said venomously. Naruto opened his mouth but no words came out. He stood there gaping like a fish. The boy eyed him warily. Naruto looked to his feet, finding his courage. Then he spoke.

'Your eyes,' he said stepping forward. The boy flinched. 'They're the same as mine. You're lonely,' he said reaching out.

'SHUT UP!' the boy screamed leaning back. He looked so angry, Naruto nearly ran, but he stopped himself at what he saw. A flicker of fear. And of hope.

'How do you know? You don't KNOW ME! You know NOTHING about me!' the boy screamed grabbing his head and curling in on himself. He stood there panting for about a minute. There was silence.

'What's your name?' Naruto asked timidly. The boy looked at him like he was crazy.

'You said I know nothing about you right?' Naruto questioned. The boy just stared. 'Well...tell me something. What's your name?'

The boy just stared at him for a moment, almost to see if he was serious.

'Gaara,' he said quietly looking away. Naruto smiled.

'Cool! I'm Naruto,' he said. Then he stood just smiling. He was actually talking to someone.

'Er...' he began. Gaara looked up at him questioningly. Naruto looked down at his feet sheepishly.

'This is gonna sound really weird, but...canibeyourfriendplease?' he said hurriedly.

'What?' Gaara asked looking intimidating and yet confused. Naruto took a deep breath.

'Will you be my friend?' he asked, pouting up at Gaara, eyes wide. Gaara's eyes widened a fraction and he stared at Naruto like he was mad. Naruto sighed heavily.

'No...Never mind. I understand. I guess I'm not supposed to have friends. I'm sorry,' Naruto said sounding so deeply depressed before turning and walking away.

'WAIT!' he heard Gaara shout. His brow furrowed. Why was he calling him? He turned to face Gaara, his face blank.

'What?' he asked sadly. The nine year old looked sheepish.

'Why do you want to be my friend? No one likes me. They all avoid me. I'm a freak,' he said in a monotone. He seemed to be new to the concept of conversation. Naruto shook his head.

'I don't listen to what people say. They all hate me too. They say I'm a monster...but I'm not' he added, worried that the boy would flee from him like all the others. The boy's eyes narrowed.

'You're lying. You just want to hurt me,' he said angrily. Naruto shook his head hurriedly.

'NO! I wouldn't do that! They hurt me too...so much. They just ignore me. I'm just a freak to them!' he said. Unbeknown to him he'd subconsciously started to cry during this sentence. Hot tears ran down his small face and he buried it into his hands, trying to stop sobbing, but failing. Then he felt a light on his shoulder, and an unsure voice telling him to stop crying. That was when he made his first friend. Ever.

Naruto followed behind his..first friend...he resisted the urge to giggle hysterically. He'd made a friend. A friend! With red-hair...okay that had nothing to do with it, but he'd made a friend! Naruto almost skipped behind the older boy...Gaara...that was his name...he'd just become friends with Gaara..and Gaara was taking him somewhere. 'Er...Gaara?' he asked the boy timidly. The other boy turned around sharply as if forgetting Naruto was there, but he quickly recovered...

'Er...yeah?' Gaara replied, sounding like he wasn't all too used to talking.

'Where are we going?' Naruto asked timidly.

'Er..I'm going home,' Gaara said quietly.

'Can...can I come?' Naruto said, lokking down at his feet. He looked up with bright eyes and saw the boy look confused.

'Er...,' Gaara said awkwardly. Naruto continued to look up at him.

'I...I guess so...,' Gaara said after a little while. Naruto smiled happily.

'That's good,' he said, half jogging to Gaara and slipping his small hand into the slightly larger one. Gaara tensed immediately and yanked his hand back as if it had been burnt. Naruto was confused...

'Why did you do that?' Gaara asked angrily. Naruto saw something flash in his eyes akin to fear but ignored it and took a confused steo forward, his face scrunched up cutely.

'I...I just wanted to hold your hand,' Naruto said sadly, ducking his head. He'd obviously done something wrong...again...he didn't want to lose his first ever friend.

'Hold...my hand?' Gaara asked, sounding confused, looking at Naruto then at his hand. Naruto nodded.

'Yeah...,' he said. Gaara looked at Naruto and Naruto nearly crumbled under the intense stare, but held on. He was his first friend...

'Why?' Gaar asked him suddenly.

'Why what?' Naruto asked...Gaara was really confusing him.

'Why did you want to...hold my hand?' Gaara asked, looking at his hand, turning it round like he had never noticed it before.

'Because..' Naruto thought...whay did he want to hold Gaara's hand.

'It's what friends do,' he said nodding, pleased with his answer. Gaara's eyes widened.

'Friends?' he said, testing the word. Naruto smiled, nodding again.

'Yeah, friends...,' he said...a sudden thought gripped him...what if Gaara didn't think he was a friend...that's why he reacted that way...

'You...want to be my...friend?' Gaara asked, looking questioningly at Naruto.

'Yeah!' Naruto said grinning.

'So...you're my friend now?' Gaara asked. Naruto nodded happily...maybe Gaara did want to be his friend!

'And friends...hold hands?' Gaara asked, now sounding shy. Naruto nodded.

'Yup,' he said, and with that, slipped his hand into Gaara's and smiled up at him brightly. He saw something in Gaara's face change, and suddenly the taller boy was...smiling...with teeth and all. It was...it made Naruto feel so happy...he'd caused that smile...it was him...

Present:

Naruto was currently lying on the floor in the dark somewhere and bleeding profusely though his white shirt. His phone was vibrating and he hissed as he reached slowly into his pocket and eased it out with difficulty. Hissing, he flipped it open against his leg.

'Hey Gaara!' he said, trying to appear cheerful.

'Hey Naruto. You okay you sound a bit off…' Gaara replied sternly.

'No I'm fine. Just a bit tired you know hehe' he said, trying to laugh it off. Now he was awake 'Naruto could make out that he was in a cupboard. Great, he thought.

'Naruto? You there?' Gaara's voice brought him back to reality.

'Of course I am! Whodyathink Iam panda eyes?' he said, chuckling, his words slurring together with the pain. Naruto could see the black dots tearing away at his vision and tried to fight them down.

'Naruto...are you drunk,' Gaara asked...Naruto could hear the beginnings of anger in his voice.

'Never again,' Naruto groaned, proping himself onto his elbows.

'Look, Gaara, can you pick me up?' Naruto asked.

'Why?' came the quizzical voice. Naruto settled for the truth.

'I kinda got the shit beaten out of me,' he said . He couldn't be bothered to twist the truth...he was too tired and his head was throbbing. But even with a headache, he could feel the tension coming from the other line.

'Who was it?' Gaara's said icily. Naruto was glad the anger wasn't at him.

'I don't know. Got knocked out,' Naruto replied hastily. He could hear a cracking on the other line.

'Quit gripping the phone so hard Gaara. I'll be waiting by the entrance. Can you hurry only I'm bleeding…'

Naruto heard a click and tone. Naruto chuckled to himself. Gaara was probably already in the car. He sat up. Great. Now to get out the cupboard.

tbc

R&R PLEASE...OR CLICK NEXT CHAPTER BUTTONEITHER WAY PLEASE KEEP READING!!

with chapter er...two now which involves alot of pissed off Gaaraness...yey!

NOTE: Please give this fic a chance...it DOES get better...

NOTE: if you've already read the fic as far as it goes and are just checking the new beginning...is it an better? I joined the two chapters together and added more detail because I seemed to be losing a load of readers after the first chapter.


	2. ch 2

YEY!! Omg!! I got reviews…thank you so much I will take your advice Hopefully I can write more this time  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (cries) and NEVER WILL!! NOO! So don't sue me. I'm poor. i also do not own A.F.I, H.I.M or The Nightmare Before Christmas cries as she realises how little she owns

Naruto sat hunched over on the steps outside his school. Every inch of him ached and he was almost certain that a couple of his ribs were broken. It certainly hurt to breath in, and every time he did he had to stop himself from wincing. Truth be told he was lucky. He could remember being beaten so badly that it hurt to keep his eyes open. He shivered and shook his head. No. Don't' think about it, he told himself. He tried to keep the memories of his past locked away inside his head.

Thinking about them brought him down, no matter how high he was. He thanked god it was a Wednesday. It'd been hard enough crawling out of the supply closet never mind being locked in school at night. If the art club hadn't been on he didn't know what he'd do. Or rather what Gaara would do. God, Gaara was going to throw a hissy fit about all this. He'd probably blackmail Naruto into telling him the names and then…Naruto didn't want to think about what he'd do. He remembered one time when Naruto went round to his house with bruises. When Gaara asked the name of who did it, Naruto didn't really think twice. It was only when the boy had come into school the next day sporting a broken arm and multiple scratches across his face had Naruto realised what he'd done. Yeah…Gaara really was overprotive.

Naruto heard the hum of an engine and looked to the source. Yup. There he was…and looking pissed. The redhead leapt out the car immediately after parking it and ran to Naruto.

'Hey Gaara,' he said smiling up at him weakly. There was dried blood around his mouth. Gaara's eyes were blazing.

'Naruto…what happened,' he said venomously while leaning down to support Naruto, looping his arm over his neck. Naruto gasped at the movement and Gaara slowed down as they walked to the car.

'Same old,' Naruto said, painfully inching towards the rusting old banger.

'Naruto,' Gaara warned looking down at him sharply. Then he leaned down and opened the car door, manouvering Naruto inside before slamming the door shut and stalking round to the drivers side. Naruto knew he wasn't specifically angry at him, but felt his insides squirm all the same. There was an awkward silence as Gaara sat, breathing heavily, gripping the stearing wheel.

'Naruto...tell me who did it,' he said quietly. There was an awkward pause.

'I didn't see Gaara,' Naruto said calmly. Gaara turned to face him.

'Naruto, tell me so I can kill these fucking bastards! Why the fuck are you on their side??' he shouted, his eyes wild.

'I'm not on there side,' Naruto shouted 'but I really didn't see them!' his mind wandered back to the thought of Kiba, his arm poised, but he shook off the feeling of guilt and contined none the less.

'They knocked me head first into a locker! They got me from behind!' he said sadly before looking at Gaara with his blue eyes brimming with tears. Gaara held his stare for a moment.

'FUCK!' he shouted, lashing outwards and hitting the stearing wheel. He sat there heaving for a moment, trying to contain his anger.

'They hurt you. They fucking hurt you...'

'I know Gaara. But it's over now. You couldn't have helped me, it's not your fault!' Naruto said reassuringly before timidly reaching out and placing his hand on the red-head's shoulder. Gaara fliched before relaxing into the touch and sighing.

'Why won't she let you change schools?' he said shaking his head.

'You know aunt Tsunade. She thinks I'll be better off there..you know. She went there...it was alright then...' Naruto muttered.

'It's changed!' Gaara snapped angrily putting the key into the slot and turning it viciously. He put the car into gear and stamped onto the accelerator, causing the car to shoot forward, out of the small carpark and onto the road. Naruto anxiously gripped the sides of the seat mentally kicking himself for forgetting about Gaara's notorious driving skills. Not only was his liscence fake, but the 16 year old had no disregard for pedestrians and was subconsciously aiming to break every speed law on every road. Naruto could tell that this behaviour would only worsen with Gaara's anger and gripped tighter as they swerved to avoid an elderly woman near a zebra crossing.

'Gaara slow down!!' he shouted. Either Gaara had gone spontaneously deaf or was ignoring him. The second option was more likely. Naruto sighed. He'd have to play the sick card.

'Gaara I'm injured and in considerable pain, in case you forgot, so SLOW DOWN!' he said. Gaara's speed decreased almost immediately and his eyes darted from the road to Naruto looking guilty and apologetic. Naruto felt his gut twist in guilt; he hated doing that to Gaara as he knew how much he cared.  
'Eyes on the road racoon,' he said, calling him the nickname he hated.

'Shut up you fucked up fox,' Gaara replied, placing said racoon eyes back on the road. the insult had no bite though, they were used to it. The nickname though, had developed over a young Naruto's obsession with the dark rims under each eye. And fox...well the whisker like scars explained that.  
Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as the car came to a shuddering hault outside Gaara's house. Naruto tried to leap out, forgetting his injuries, but pain caused him to hunch over gasping. He was used to pain, but that didn't mean he liked it. He felt two hands on his shoulders and looked up to see Gaara, his eyes full of concern.

Gaara helped him up and Naruto leant his weight on him. Then, slowly, they made there way to the house. Naruto suddenlt realised he hadn't evern noticed Gaara appear beside him, until he was looming above him. Hadn't heard him move. He chuckled to himself, god Gaara's a weird one. Easy to spot in a crowd, but stand him alone and you'd find he'd blur in with the background.

Naruto was so busy thinking, he didn't notice he was infront of the house until he could see the peeling off paint on the door. Mind you it wasn't much to look at. It was like a grey box, dull and depressing. The windows were caked in a thick layer of dust and the ground around it was dead, no plants in sight. It looked as though no living thing could blossom near it and it had an eerie feeling. There was always a sense of foreboding when you entered the Sabaku dormain. The inside wasn't much better either. Dried plaster coated various parts of the wall and the staircase was drenched in darkness. Spiders hung above, preying on thoughts and their webs dripped downwards seeking escape. The house, overall had a very depressed feel to it. Which was probably why Gaara's siblings Kankuro and Temari were so cheerful. To fill the void as such. This was probably why Naruto was greeted as he was when he entered the household.

'Naruto!' came the voice of Gaara's older sister, Temari, right in his ear. He then felt his body being constricted in an all mighty hug. He nearly screamed, but was saved by Gaara possesively grabbing him back.

'He's injured you moron!' Gaara shrieked, gingerly holding Naruto, who was still leaning his weight onto him. Temari's eyes widened when she took in Naruto's disheveled appearance.

'Who did it?' she asked angrily. Naruto opened his mouth.  
'That's what I'm trying to find out,' Gaara said, cutting across him.

'Why won't he tell you?'

'God knows,' Gaara said sighing. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

'Hey! I'm right here you know!' he said sounding agitated. Gaara and Temari stared. Naruto rolled his eyes.

'I'm in a bit of pain so if we could hurry this interrogation up a bit...'

As soon as he said it Gaara started steering him upstairs.

'Temari, get the first aid kit' he said, carefully helping Naruto to move. Each step caused his ribs to ache and his head was throbbing. His ears still had a distant ringing in them. He had his left arm looped over Gaara's neck and Gaara had is arm around his waist, taking half the weight. To anyone else, they would seem like a couple, but they'd always been this close. They'd been each others only friends for seven years.

'Hey, Gaara, where's Kankuro?' Naruto asked casually as they reached the top of the stairs.

'At work probably,' Gaara replied swinging open his door. His room was a contrast to the house. The house looked as though it had no say in what it wanted to looke like, and so was depressing. Gaara's room was gothic by choice. The ceiling was a simple black, but his walls were plastered with every band he liked and random scribbles done in black marker pen saying things like 'I will kill you some day'. Yeah. It was typical Gaara.

Gaara sat Naruto down on his bed and opened his drawer pulling out some painkillers. He snapped them open and gave the pills to Naruto with a glass of water on his bedside table. Not wanting to think of how long the water had been there he threw them in his mouth and downed them with a gulp.

'Can we have some music on?' he said, asking for anything to take his mind off the pain.

'Sure. H.I.M?' Gaara asked, stepping over various piles of clothing to reach his CD rack.  
'Any A.F.I?' Naruto asked.

'Only one of their old albums,' Gaara said, rifling through. Naruto shrugged. Gaara fiddled with the player and soon 'The Lost Souls' was blasting through their ear drums. Naruto's eye twitched and he mouthed

'Can you turn it down a bit?'

Gaara shrugged and twisted the volume button. Naruto could now hear his own voice.  
'Jesus Gaara, we're not at Rave Crave!' he said exasperated.

'Yeah, well when you spend all your time there, your hearing's not so great...hey speaking of Rave Crave...' Gaara began.

'I don't think I can dance tonight. Can you...?'

'Yeah I'll tell Jiraiya you can't make it. Reckon you can do Saturday?' Gaara asked. Naruto smiled genuinely.

'Yup! It takes more then a beating to keep me down!'  
Just then they heard a knock.

'I brought the first aid kit,' came Temari's timid voice from the other side of the door...she always did hate Gaara's room. She thought it was...well just plain creepy. What with 'I hate you fucking bastards' scribbled across the wall.

'Yeah, just bring them in,' Gaara said offhandedly.

'Er...I think I'll leave them here actually hehe,' she said. Gaara raised his eyebrow (or rather where an eyebrow should have been...he shaved his off...like you do...yeah...). He walked over and flung the door open and saw the place where Temari had just been and a first aid kit lying abandoned on the floor. He picked it up and looked at Naruto as if to say 'wtf?'

'I really have no idea,' Naruto said keeping a straight face (though finding it quite hard). Gaara sat down on the black bed sheets beside him and clicked open the box. pulling out wipes.

'Give me your face,' he said.  
'What!?' Naruto asked confused. Gaara looked as though he wanted to roll his eyes, but being Gaara of course he simply grabbed Naruto's chin (gently though) and started to wipe the dried bloood off with a tenderness quite unimaginable for someone looking at him. He had an appearance that sent alarm bells off in any human being, and made you instinctively cross the road, or run away screaming. One rumour used to be that he could kill a person just by glaring at them...that was a lie of course, but it spoke volumes when you have a rumour like that about you.

'Do you really not know who did this Naruto?' Gaara asked, still cleaning Naruto's cuts.

'No. I swear,' Naruto said, feeling overwhelming guilt at having lied to his best friend.

'Take your shirt off and before you ask, I need to see your ribs,' Gaara said bluntly. Knowing Naruto he'd think he was coming onto him. Naruto slowly lifted his shirt. Gaara growled at what he saw. Across Naruto's chest were deep gashes and dark black and purple bruising. It looked nasty. Gaara tried to contain his anger.  
'Okay Naruto, I'm gonna add some antiseptic so they don't get infected okay? It will sting a bit,' he said, preparing some cotton wool.

'Can't be worse then when it happened can it?' Naruto said, smiling weakly, still holding his shirt up. He took a breath and Gaara started to dap at his wounds. Naruto's breathing hitched as he tried to ride through the stinging pain. His wounds, still tender, were on fire.

'Nearly done,' Gaara said reassuringly. Naruto couldn't talk and only nodded swiftly. Tears squeezed there way out of his eyes and he clenched his teeth. Then the stinging stopped.

'Okay your all clean. I'm gonna add a bandage okay?' Gaara asked, guilt written across his face for causing Naruto pain. Naruto smiled.

'I know the drill Gaara. You've done it enough times already,' he said. Truth be told he felt more reassured at Gaara's technique of explaining all the procedures. It made him feel better for some reason. Gaara painfully wrapped a bandage round Naruto's ribs and at last Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. The painkillers were starting to take effect and he lay back into Gaara's touch. Gaara leaned over and ruffled his hair before wrapping an arm round him. His lips quirked a bit, too small for others to notice, but Naruto knew it was a smile and so grinned like a maniac him self.

'Why wont you let me move to your school?' Gaara asked him. Naruto sighed.

'We've been over this. I don't want you to get into trouble. The kids in my school are brutal...'

'Which is why I should go!' Gaara said, removing his arm. Naruto felt cold at the lack of touch.

'Please Gaara...move to my school, but just not now. Later please,' Naruto begged. Even if his friend was strong, he'd get picked on. And he'd hurt them. He'd get sent to juvie or worse...prison for G.B.H grievious bodily harm. He din't want Gaara to put himself out for him.

'I...I just hate it,' Gaara said looking down.

'Hate what?' Naruto asked moving closer to him.

'I hate how...I can't help you, protect you. You're getting hurt and...I...I can't help you,' he said quielty, yet still full of anger. Naruto felt his heart clench ; he sounded so helpless.

'But you can Gaara. You help me. You were the first one to ever help me in my life and I'd die without you,' Naruto forced Gaara to look at him and there eyes locked.

'I need you,' Naruto said slowly and forcefully.

Gaara felt his heart swell. He needed him! He h

ad a purpose in life, he was needed. He would defend Naruto with his life, even if it meant death. He swore. He would protect him. No matter what.  
Naruto swung his arm over Gaara's shoulders and smiled, ignoring the pain in the joints. His head felt better now he was drugged up and he was happy sitting here with Gaara.

'Can we watch a film?' he asked cutely. Gaara looked into his open blue puppy eyes and felt his heart melt.  
'Sure,'

'YEY!!' Naruto said, his voice making up for lack of movement.

'Can we see a horror! A really gruesome one!' he said giving a toothy grin. Gaara was amazed at how bi-polar his friend was, from so lonely, to serious, to hyper. He was smug to know that he was the only one who saw under Naruto's mask and witnessed his true smiles.  
'Can we watch...er...Nightmare Before Christmas!' Naruto said jumping a little on the bed.

'That's not a horror,'

'Yeah it is. It's got skeletons and ghosts and...okay. It's not a horror. But it's still amazing!' Naruto said defiantly.

'Yeah yeah,' Gaara said walking over and selecting the DVD. He then manouvered to the CD player and turned A.F.I off which was still happily playing throughout all the drama that ensued. Finally he slotted the DVD in and watched it dissapear into the machine. The movie started.

Naruto spent the entire movie singing along to the songs, demaniding Gaara got him some popcorn, waving it about, commenting how Marilyn Mansons version of 'This Is Halloween' was 'so much better' and generally annoying the hell out of Gaara. But Gaara let it slide. He loved seing Naruto happy...he was like a disease and his happiness was contagious. On a downside, his depression was easy to catch as well. When Naruto was sad, it almost seemed to rain around him, causing Gaara to become upset as well. But Naruto was happy now, so Gaara was currently resisting the urge to grin like a maniac.

'Hey raccon-eyes, what time is it?' Naruto asked yawning loudly. Gaara checked his watch.

'Quarter to ten,' he said. Naruto yawned again.

'Better be heading off soon,' he said stretching and wincing. He was so happy he forgot about his injuries.

'I'll drive you,' Gaara said, commandingly. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

'Okay,' Naruto said. He was too tired to argue and wanted nothing more then to lie down and rest his bruises and aching body. Gaara stood up and offered Naruto his hand. Naruto took it and was half carried, half dragged out the room and down the stairs, when Temari ran out in front of him.

'Naruto! Are you leaving?' she asked. Naruto nodded.

'Yup! Gaara's giving me a lift,' he said smiling. Temari leaned into to give him a one armed light hug (being wary of his bruises) and whispered

'Are you sure...you know Gaara's driving,'

'If I die you can have my cat,' he whispered back. They shared a knowing smile and Naruto left the house calling

'Tell Kankuro I said hi,'

'Will do,' she shouted back.

They trecked to the car and Gaara helped him in and did his seatbelt.

'Hey...how come you don't wear a seatbelt?' Naruto asked, tying to look outraged and failing miserably.

'Coz I'm a grown up,' Gaara replied smirking, knowing it'd piss Naruto off to no end.  
'What? You're two year older then me, not twenty. And your only sixteen. SIXTEEN!' Naruto shrieked flailing his arm. Gaara turned on the exhaust and thrust the car into reverse.The journey from hell had begun as Gaara swirved down the small alleyways and curves doing at least 60mph. So it was no surprise that Naruto was considerably paler when they arrived outside his shabby little flat.

'No, Gaara it's okay, I can walk,' Naruto said, waving off Gaara's atempts to help him. He heaved him self out the car after giving Gaara one last hug and limped off to his door. He turned, gave a cheery wave, said

'BYE! Remember to tell Jiraiya!' and stepped inside. His demanor changed and his face dropped.

Naruto's flat was tiny. Miniscule even. It had the essentials, but that was it. A small kitchen slash bedroom, a shower slash toilet and one tiny tv set on a small wooden table. It was clean, spotless even, but it had the feel that no one lived there. Wheras Gaara's had the feel that someone inhabited it, Naruto's had no 'homey feel'. So as Naruto stepped inside, the only thing that he enjoyed looking at was his cat Kyubbi.

'Hey Kyu,' he said smiling. Now to you it may seeem quite sad that he was friends with a cat, but Naruto had no friends until he met Gaara. He takes any he can get. And Gaara got him Kyubbi. For his birthday a year ago. If Naruto's love for Gaara could have increased any more, then it did at that moment. Naruto wouldn't stop hugging the red-head for twenty minutes, and even then kept on grinning. And so Naruto wasn't entirely lonely anymore. He had his cat and his red-head. And with that he was content. But when Naruto was alone and having one of his moments, one of his urges to just...a cat wasn't enough. And Gaara didn't know...wouldn't ever know. It was his little secret...well his and Kyubbi's, but he was a cat...what did he know?

Naruto slowly peeled off his shirt and school trousers and threw them unceremoniously in a heap by his small bed. Then he fell onto the bed falling into a fitful slumber.

DrEAm SeQUenCe 1st person naruto p.o.v  
It's dark. So dark it actually hurts. I can't see anything or hear anything. It's like being underwater. I can't breath, I'm choking. There...there's a man...his arm is raised. I...can see...it's an alleyway...theman...he..he's still here. He's gaining on me...my feet can't move. I'm trapped! No! NO! He's..taking me somewhere..no...No..NO!!  
Dream over...normal p.ov  
Naruto woke up shivering. He was dripping sweat and breathing heavily. What had that dream been? Why had he had it? Why now? He could see Kyubbi staring up at him with wide eyes. Had he been making noise? Thrashing? He was panting now, trying to draw in breath...but he had the urge. Subconsciously he reached under his pillow and grabbed it. The knife. He loved it. The way it glinted when he urned it towards the light, the way it would slice so easily the way the blood looked as it...No! He couldn't be thinking this. What would Gaara say? He had to think of Gaara. Doing this was betraying Gaara. Hot tears staretd to run from his eyes as isolation kicked in. Did Gaara really care? Despair filled him as he gripped the knife.  
tbc.  
Yey! another chapter! Please review!! by the way if anyones reading this then Sasuke will be making his debut soon enough :)


	3. ch 3

REposting this cahpter as some iDIOT coughmecough deleted it so sorry if you were expecting newness :( truly I am

Closet: Hopefully you'll like this chapter as well Shinigamii-Ji: Thankyou : ) I completely agree…I could always imagine him raving, what with his bright colours and urge to be acknowledged…and what better way to be noticed then to dance with glow-sticks? I think every one would notice you : )  
deathseason: I'm really sorry (and it's probably my retarded ness) but what do you mean 'wots update update' ?…  
Thankyou : ) reviews make my day (literally) and I send virtual love to everyone who does…yey!

Disclaimer: (this makes me depressed I swear) I doI mention in this chapter.

Now for the chapter..tada :)

Naruto woke with a start, sitting up straight so fast he should have had whiplash. Instaed all of the blood rushed to his head and he leaned forward groaning at seeing black dots form in front of his eyes. When normality return he stretched, ignoring the pain, and pulled back the covers. What he saw made him stop. The bed sheets had a coating of red on them. It looked suspisiously like...blood. Naruto paled. He hadn't...had he? He dived under his pillow, pulling out the knife. Raising it, he examined it carefully. Shit. It was drenched in dry blood. Naruto dropped the knife and curled into a foetal position amongst the orange covers, now turned red. He looked at his arm, now slashed and mutilated. Why had he done it? What had been going through his head to make his start cutting again?

He wracked his brain in panic. He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember doing it! He felt his breathing quicken and his heart rate race. Why couldn't he remember? He swallowed and put on his game face, plastering a grin on his face. It was the same every morning no matter what, no matter how he felt. He had to smile or others would suspect. He had to hide behind his mask. He rolled out of bed and slouched the short distance to the bathroom/toilet. He turned, still grinning and looked in the cracked mirrow above his tiny sink. He felt his grin fade, and hurriedly replaced it. He was the ultimate of actors, able to sustain a smile while crying his soul out. He heard a soft 'meow' from the narrow doorway and turned to face Kyubbi. His fake grin turned into a real smile.

'Hey Kyu,' he said softly. Kyubbi gracefully leapt up and onto the bath, and with agility only a cat could possess, walked along the thin side before halting in front of Naruto. Naruto reached out to stroke him, stopped, and used his right hand. His left arm was still one big open wound. He tickled Kyubbi behind the ears before walking into the small kitchen, Kyubbi following like an obediant puppy.

'You hungry Kyu?' he asked. Kyubbi miowed, scratching his ginger fur. Funny, how in the light from the dusty window, his fur looked like fire...  
Naruto opened his cupboard and took out some Whiskers cat-food. He opened it with the can opener or as Naruto called it 'fucked up contraption' and glanced at his watch. 7.30. He had plenty of time before school, which was good as he'd have to bandage up this morning as well as the usual things. But Naruto tried not to think about it, he didn't have time to have a guilt trip as he had to mentally prepare his self for the day ahead.

He messily poured the contents of the can into the red cat bowl that had 'Kyu' randomly scribbled on in marker pen. It slopped over the sides and Naruto scrunched his nose up at the sight.

'I don't know how you can eat this Kyu,' he said, laying the bowl onto the floor. Kyubbi leapt onto it and started attacking it with his mouth. Naruto shook his head.  
'Crazy cat,' he said puting the empty can into the bin and walking into the 'bedroom'. Now Kyubbi was taken care of he could clean his arm. His stomach clenched at what he had done...how he'd betrayed Gaara...no. He stopped himslef there. He didn't want to mess his mind up this early in the morning. Maybe after school he could contemplate at what he'd done, but right now he was bleeding onto the floor.

He reached under his bed and pulled out a first aid-kit with ease, suggesting that this was an action that had taken place many times before. Flipping it open, he pulled out an antiseptic wipes and tried to open it with no results. Finally he resorted to his teeth and ripped it open, ignoring the sterile taste on his tongue. Pulling it out and chucking the wrapper onto his bed he gently wiped at it, much like Gaara had done for him the day before. He really owed Gaara for that. Maybe with his next paycheck from Rave Crave he'd treat him to something. Gaara was awfully hard to buy for though. Hmmm...maybe a voodoo doll? It'd be something right up Gaaras' street; something to scare Kankuro with.

Naruto reached in and pulled out a bandage, noticing he was running low. He'd have to get some tonight when he stocked up on ramen...mmm...ramen. Not only was it INCREDIBLY cheap, he also loved the flavour.

He wrapped the bandage around tightly around his arm with expert accuracy and tied a small, neat knot. There. Under his baggy clothing no one would see. Truth be told, he liked his tight fluorescentclothing, the skinny jeans, the converse, the glowsticks. If you could wear that under the school's strict policies Naruto would be in HEAVEN! Alas, the school thought that tight fitting, muscle showing clothing was against the rules, so Naruto had been stuck with wearing a white long sleeved shirt and black trousers for his school years. He had had his individuality stampeded on by the government insisting that schools should premote 'clones'. He sighed as he stepped into the clothes and critically examined himself in the mirror. True, the crack across the middle didn't help as it caused him to look as though he had been cut in half, but he didn't want to spend his money on a new mirror. He had more important things to spend it on like food..well ramen, but it was the same thing.

After watching his bleak figure and splashing his scarred face with water, he hobbled off to the kitchen. He'd checked the bandages round his ribs and they had lasted the night and were still secure, so he saw no point in changing them. They'd been dissinfected so they should be alright. Well one day wouldn't matter anyway. It's not like he was going to get gangreen after twelve hours. He'd change them after he bought new bandage.  
Okay the real reason he couldn't change them was that he needed help. Somehow, the cuts had bled in the night and were now sticking the bandage onto his skin. He'd be in agony when removing them. But Naruto didn't want to think of pain so kidded himself to think of something else. He couldn't help it. It was a defense mechannism formed from years of living alone.

He turned the kettle on and waited for the steaming hot cup of energy and goodness to awaken his system. He was unusually tired for some reason...

'Kyu! Get down from there,' he shouted at his mischevious cat who had jumped up onto the tiny counter and was making his way towards the kettle, which was at this moment in time just done boiling the water. He shoved Kyubbi off and he landed ungracefully onto the floor hissing before stalking off in the other direction, tail held high. He poured the steaming water into the cup and added two teaspoons of hyperness...I mean sugar, and stired. He was out of milk, so just sipped it, relishing the feeling of burning on his tongue. He checked the time. 8.25

Naruto walked to the door, grabbed his rucksack and set off to school. To doom. As he began his usual treck his mind went over the subjects he'd have to endure.

Period 1 -Art

Period 2-P.E

Period 3-English

Period 4-Maths

Period 5-English

Double English with Kakashi. Joy. He absentmindedly kicked a can as he ran the thoughts through his head. He turned a corner and saw his school in sight, a trail of identically dressed student walking towards it. Then he saw him. Sasuke Uchiha (A.N Yey! he's finally in it). He was dressed in the uniform alright, but it was the wasy he wore it. He made it look...well...good! His shirt was half tucked into to his tight designer trouses and the messy look suited him really well. Naruto thought it made him look quite hot...wait. Rewind. I did not just think that, he thought. He resisted the urge to shake his his head in an attempt to remove such thoughts. He hated him. And that was saying something. Naruto Uzumaki hated no one. No one. Even those who beat him up he didn't hate. He disliked them sure, but hate, no. He'd swore he'd never hate, not after he knew what it was like to be truly hated. But Sasuke...he struck a nerve.

Everyone knows the story of the Uchihas. Parents killed in plane crash on way to a wedding, only survivers being Sasuke and his brother blah, blah, blah. At first when Naruto heard this, his heart strings were pulled and he felt moved to befriend Sasuke. He knew what it was like to be alone. But...Sasuke. He rejected his offer. He humiliated him. And this in turn caused others to turn against Naruto. Of course, is _Sasuke _hated Naruto then everyone had to follow the most popular person in school's lead and hate Naruto. It started out small at first. Little snide comments and being knocked over in the corridoors. Then he started being beaten up. He didn't know if Sasuke knew that he'd caused this pain to Naruto...it had started two years ago. And he didn't care. He didn't blame Sasuke at all. No, what pissed Naruto off the most was how he spoke about his brother. He'd overheard him on the phone one time, passing him and couldn't resist the urge to over hear. The way Sasuke spoke to his brother made Naruto's blood boil. Because Sasuke was blind to what he had. He had a brother. His family weren't all dead. And here was Sasuke wishing they were. Naruto had never people he could call a family. He'd had parents but they weren't a family. A family protected and loved you. In that respect Gaara was Naruto's family, and he was fine with that. But here was Sasuke wishing his family away. He didn't know what he had!

Naruto walked into the building not even sparing the Uchiha a glance, heading straight for his locker. He was so angry that he didn't notice the person following him from behind. He reached his heavily grafittied locker and slammed it open, causing a few people to glare at him. Naruto nearly hit himself at what he'd done. He'd let the bastard get under his mask. He quickly reajusted it and a grin was now visible on his face. He rifled through his locker, pulling out the notes he needed for English and shut it with a click. He then walked onwards through the school ignoring the feet trying to trip him, the eyes watching him and rushed past Kiba and Shikamaru making it to his art classroom just in thime for the bell. Taking his place at the back he sat calmly, laying his pencil out randomly on the table and waiting for the students to arrive.

'You're early Naruto,' came the voice of Anko Mitarashi who was currently writing the lessons objects on the board. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, even though her back was too him; it was out of habit really.

'Yeah, my cat woke me up,' he said dramatically.

'Yeah, yeah, sure,' Anko said, not turning round.

'Believe it!' he said, spouting one of his many catchphrases, waving his arms round for effect. He had to act uninjured as to everyone else he was perfectly fine. Nothing had happened. He had to just act natural...well natural as the mask was. His natural side would be swinging poi round to the beat of pendulum. But nobody here could know that Naruto danced at a club as a profession. God knows what they'd say.

The rest of the class filed in as per usual, the occasional one giving him a smirk or a glare, and class began. Naruto, however, was too busy glaring at a certain bastard who was sitting two rows in front to notice he had been asked a question.

'Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke and answer my question!' Anko shouted, slamming a ruler down on Naruto's desk, causing him to jump and turn red out of embarrassment. He saw Sasuke snap his head round to him, but didn't look at him and instead started shouting typical 'Naruto' style.

'WHAT! Why would I wanna look at that pretty-boy anyway? He's got a pole shoved so hard up his...'

'NARUTO! Shutup! Or I'll stick you in a Friday detention,' Anko warned. Naruto shut up sharpish. He was at Rave Crave Friday's and couldn't afford to miss it. So he looked down at his desk pouting. He could feel the heated glares coming his way; he'd insulter 'their' Sasuke, so he was going to pay for it. Probably with blood.

'Now you've all shut your traps maybe you'd care to listen? You're doing partner work today and before you ask NO! I've chosen you're partners for you using the register, so ha!' Anko said, waving her ruler round visciously, ignoring students who were ducking to avoid it's wrath. Naruto's mind ignored the other names, but listened sharply when he heard

'Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki'

He had to resist the urge to scream. He was going to be stuck with that bastard for an hour. He settled for banging his head on the table and only stopped when he heard a  
'What the fuck are you doing you idiot?' (his first words in the fic...aren't they beautiful?)

Narto snapped his head up.

'Shut the fuck up you bastard. And if you really wanna know, I'm despairing about having to work with you're stuck up face for an hour,' Naruto quipped back. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

'Shut up you loser. I'm not exactly happy to be working with your freakish self either,' he said scathingly. Naruto didn't know why, but the insult stung. It never stung when anyone else said anything, so he was confused. He saw Sasuke look at him weird and realised he'd let his mask down, if only for a second and in a panic placed a jaw splitting smile on his face.

'Oh fuck you. Lets just get this over with,' he said grabbing his pencil. He saw Sasuke grab a chair and pull it over to his desk.

'Er...what do we have to do?' Naruto asked sheepishly (he did that alot).

'God, you really are an idiot,' Sasuke sneered.

'Shuthe t the fuck up you arrogant pussy and tell me what we have to do!' Naruto shrieked.

'How can I tell you if I'm 'shutting up',' Sasuke asked, smirking. Shit, Naruto thought. He'd dug himself a hole there. He settled for a

'Just tell me what we do you bastard'

Sasuke sighed and pulled out his sketch book.

'We need to draw each other,' he said. Naruto blinked owlishly.

'Oh. Is that all?' he asked, turning to a fresh page and immediately beginning to sketch in proportions. Sasuke blinked.

'What are you doing...idiot?' he asked, nearly forgetting to add an insult.

'What does it look like? I'm drawing you. Now shut up...bastard,' he said, eyes never leaving the page. All of a sudden, he leaned a bit ot the left causing his A3 sketchbook to fall to the floor, scattering various pictures. Naruto rushed to gather them up, but Sasuke had already picked on up and was examining it. It was a drawing of him and Gaara, with Gaara's arm around him, a small smile on his face. Sasuke's jaw nearly dropped at it. It was amazing. The detail on it caused it to look exactly like a real photograph and the subtle blends of harmonious and contrary colours made it stand out of the page. Sasuke quickly recovered however and placed a look of disgust on his face.

'Who's this then? Your boyfriend?' he sneered.

Naruto considered what would happen if he actually said 'yes'. Could _the _Sasuke Uchiha actually _change facial expressions?? _It was unlikely though and he'd probably just call Naruto a faggot and Naruto would get even more beaten up. So he settled for a

'No, but he's none of your bussiness. You don't even deserve to say his name,' and picked up the remaining picture strewn across the floor before continuing with his drawing.

(A.N..bit of .p.o.v changing here...not much but it is nesessary...I'll make ait obvious it does)  
Sasuke watched Naruto. The blonde's tongue was sticking out in concentration and and was leaning into his picture, as though it would draw 'artisticness' out. He was even rocking a bit, moving to the left a little. He looked as though he was in his own little world, just him and his pencil. Sasuke noticed how he wasn't even looking at him and vaguely wondered how he was sketching such a detailed picture without looking at the object (or rather person) being drawn. But what Sasuke was more worried about was why he himself couldn't stop looking at him. No matter what, he couldn't take his eyes off the boy. Could he be...no! Uchiha's don't think like that. They don't give into to childish lust. They are strong. They are willed. And they should not be noticing how cute Naruto, the school's biggest loser, was looking right now. Thinking about that, why did everyone hate him so much??

He hadn't done anything. Probably because he was such an idiot, what with being permanently happy. He even looked happy now with his stupid looking grin. And Sasuke was _still _looking at him. But then again...he wanted to get a good grade in art right? And for that, you need to study the subject. He was merely looking at Naruto to gain the highest degree of acuracy in his drawing...which he hadn't started yet. He looked at Naruto's picture...shit! He was nearly done (and it looked amazing). Sasuke grabbed his pencil and began to hastily draw the scarred boy. He blocked all mental thoughts about the loser and instead started thinking about how his brother deserved to die. Yeah, the selfish bastard and his creepy borfriend of his, forever controlling him, telling him what to do. And with that, Sasuke's mental state releaxed, content with the thoughts of hatred and revenge.

Naruto was uncomfortable. The bastard was looking at him. _Really _looking at him. He was used to the glares and the looks of hatred, but just being calmly stared at. it was wrong. Even Gaara didn't gawp at him like that. Gaara gave the occasional look, the even rarer smile, and Naruto was content with that. But what Sasuke was doing was...creepy. It was new to him, and although he didn't hate it, he sure didn't like it. The wanker was probably messing with his mind. Yeah. That's what he's doing, he thought. He looked down at his picture. For some reason he didn't need to look at the Uchiha. His image, his ugly-pretty face was etched into his mind. He didn't even know why. Probaly from galring at him so much. He brushed the thought away and continued with his work, adding tone to the drawing. It pictured Sasuke, turning to face the viewer, a look of pain on his face. He didn't know why he drew him like this, only that it just happened. He didn't even think about it. It was like the pencil moved on it's own. And it was scary, for as far as he could remember, he'd never seen that look on Sasuke, the pain in his eyes. So how did he draw it? Shit! The bastard just looked at his work. Naruto risked looking at the boy, to see his head down, drawing the picture (about time after all the staring he did). It was surprisingly good. Who'd have known the bastard had it in him? It was nothing compared to Naruto's, which looked like a black and white photograph, but it was measuring up to it.

Sasuke had a different style, his lines more soft, wheras Naruto's drawings were always 'in your face', with the lines sharp and exaggerated shadows, anything so it was noticed. If he'd thought about it more, he'd have realised that that was exaxtly like him and sasuke.

The bell rang, sending the chilling sound through Naruto's eardrums. His arms were itching like mad, but he didn't dare touch them...what did he have next again? Oh yeah P.E...shit! He started to panic on the inside as he packed away his stuff and headed to the changing rooms. How was he going to do P.E without everyone seeing...those? He couldn't not do it...not only would it cause suspicion but he couldn't get an after school detention ; the penalty for forgetting your kit. Going to the nurse would mean he would have to show his injuries. But they'd see them if he did P.E! He spent so long having an anxiety attack he barely registered he was standing in front of his locker until he nearly walked into it. He hurriedly opened it and grabbed his P.E kit. He'd have to steel himself and ignore every thing people said. On the outside he was smiling as he walked into the packed room, eyes glaring daggers at him, laughter surrounding him. But on the inside he wass shaking. Quivering like a leaf in a gale. He didn't know why, but he was scared. He sat down on the bench and was about to pull off his jacket whena figure appeared in front of him. It was the bastard. The guy sharply passed something into Naruto's unsuspecting arms causing him to drop it. There was laughter. Naruto picked it up and found it to be a book on Picasso's work. He stared quizically at Sasuke.

'Anko told me to give it to you. You rushed off before you could take it you idiot,' Sasuke said angrily. Naruto understood his anger. Any one would if they were near me, he thought.

'Well...thanks...bastard,' he said, nearly dropping the insult.

'Yeah...whatever...moron,' Sasuke said, turning away and sitting on a bench the other side ofthe changing rooms.

Sasuke was pissed off. He'd allowed the idiots 'thanks' to engage a reaction, and he was now hurriedly trying to hide his blusyhing face. After it was under wraps he wondered...why had they laughed at him. It wasn't funny. For some reason, seeing others laugh at the moron caused Sasuke to feel angry. Not at Naruto, but the others laughing. Why? Why had that boy caused him to feel like that? It was as if, since they'd talked, Sasuke had noticed him.

He vaguely remember talking to him about a year ago about something, but he couldn't really remember. He was messed up because of the recent deaths of his family, and around that period of time was a blur. Did he say something? Surely he'd of remembered. But anyway, he'd never really talked to him, and when they did, it was insulting. Besides, he was the most unpopular person in school, so being a Uchiha, couldn't be seen fraternising with him. He had his reputation so to speak. He glanced over at Naruto and stopped at what he saw.

The boy, now in his P.E T-shirt, had bandages up his arms from the wrist to the sleeve. What had happened. Who had done it. Sasuke felt a sudden surge of anger towards the perputrators of Naruto's injuries. He had a sudden urge to fucking kill the bastards who had hurt Naruto. Naruto himself was now pulling on his jacket, to hide the arms. But it was too late. Someone had seen. And soon everyone knew.

'You been cutting your wrists?'

'Ha! You fucking little emo!'

'Go and jump of a bridge you little faggot,'

Naruto tried to close his ears. But he heard the words none the less. And so acted how Naruto should have acted.

'I didn't cut my wrists! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I got my injuries doing something entirely heroic!' he declared, one hand on his heart and one foot on the bench.

'Yeah, like getting the shit beaten out of you!'

'You fucking weakling,'

People laughed. But he smiled. People jeered. But he grinned. Why was the idiot still grinning, Sasuke thought. He was so angry, and confused. Why were the boys like that to him. He had the urge to punch someone. But he didn't. He had his pride after all. And what he next did, made him want to kick himself. He walked over to Naruto, looked him straight in the eye and said

'You really _are _a loser,'. He gave a look of disgust, then turned, not looking back at the Naruto who sat alone on the bench. The boys followed him out laughing and miming slitting their wrists. Naruto felt the hot tears flow from his eyes. Why did what Sasuke said make him want to die? Why did the fact that Sasuke hated him make him so sad. It was then that he realised. He didn't hate Sasuke. Far from it. He was in love with him. Naruto nearly clutched his heart at that moment, the answer was so heart wrenchingly painful. Why? Why had he fallen for the one person who had inadvertantly made his life a living hell? Why had he fallen for the bastard he swore him self enemies with from the second he heard the conversation between him and his brother. Why him? Why...the most unreachable person. Because Naruto knew, even then, that he would never have Sasuke, and Sasuke would never love him back.

Over whelmed with sudden emotion Naruto tore his P.E clothes off and hurried into his uniform. Tears still streaking his face he ran out of the changing rooms and into the boys toilets (a.n cliche I know, but where else can a guy cry?). And so he sat, dry tears on his face contemplating his future. That's when it hit him. He'd betrayed Gaara. In cutting. He'd betrayed his best friend. And now he was in love...with a boy! Who hated him. Who would have girlfriends and have a life. Naruto didn't cry easily, and it was rare, so it wasn't suprosing that the tears stopped to be replaced by an expression empty of emotion. He could vaguely remember taking his mp3 out and turning it on. It had taken him weeks to save up for, but was worth it...Naruto couldn't survive without his music). The sound of Three Days Grace, blessed his eardrums.

_I hate...everything about you_

_why...do do...love me?_

_You...hate...everything about me_

_Why...do you...love me?_

Naruto hummed tunelessly to the song, trying to forget all of his worries. Because his worries became Gaara's worries and a worried Gaara was a scary Gaara. After relaxing to the music, Naruto glanced at his watch. He'd sat there for the entire P.E lesson and through break. He didn't mind missing break. It consisted of him sitting alone. That was it. He didn'thave a lunch and rarely talked. He had no oneto talk to. Probably why when he _did _have someone to talk to, he talked so much. God, he must annoy Gaara so much. Hmmm...he wondered, I'm not crying anymore. He wasn't. He also was more calm and collected. He had to sort this all out one way or another, but he'd do it later. Until then he stored all his emotions to the back of his mind and steeped out the toilet. He had English...with Kakashi.  
(Sasuke's p.o.v) Where was the idiot? He'd literally seen him a second ago. When he'd said...that. He wished he could take it back now, say he was sorry. But he couldn't. He was a 'Uchiha' and the didn't do that 'kind of thing'. God, Sometimes he hated being a Uchiha.

'Good morning my youthful students! I hope you are ready and eager to participate on this glorious day!' the voice of Gai pierced Sasuke's head. God, the man was just one big exclamtion mark!

'Where is Uzumaki on this fine day!?' he asked, peering round, his green spandex squeaking. Several students looked away, to avoid seeing this hedeously GREEN man.

'Sasuke!' the sudden use of his name caused him to concentrate 'go forward to the changing rooms to find our youthful friend,'

Some students scoffed at this and Sasuke walked out the sports hall, hearing

'Now every strapping young man here give me 50 press ups!' and the wave of groans come from within. Sasuke didn't know why, but he decided to knock on the changing room door.

'Oi, idiot. You in there?' he said. No reply. He knocked harder.'Hey. Answer me you twat!' Still no answer. Slowly, he opened the door.

'Naruto?' he whispered peering inside. There was no one there. He'd gone. Giving the room one quick glance, he left and headed back to the hall where the boys were all swearing to their hearts content while lying on the floor, attempting to 'press up'.

'Sasuke! Where is Naruto?' Gai said, suddenly appearing behind him. Sasuke nearly fell over, anime style, at his sudden approach, but gathered himself in time.

'He's at the nurses,' Sasuke said, the words coming out before he registered what he'd said. The lie just came so easy.

'Alas! May he soon be well enough to continue with his youthful flame!' Gai said, posing heroicly, not noticing Sasuke edging away slowly.

Why did he cover for him? It had just came so naturally. He'd done it because of what he'd said. Yeah. that's right. So now, he needn't apologise. Yeah. That was the twisted way in which Sasuke saw it. Yet again his pride got in the way of amitting...he was wrong...

(Naruto p.o.v) He stepped into the classroom, smiling, and sat down at his desk. He was the first one there. So to pass the time, he took out his sketch book. Flipping past the page with Sasuke's portrait, he started a new sketch. One of Temari, Kankuro and Gaara together. He could give it to Temari for her birthday; she always hated how Gaara never treated her like a sister. She was scared of him, and hated herself for being like that. So a picture of them as a family would be much appreaciated...well not by Gaara, but Temari would love it. He gave a small genuine smily at the thought of her face and carried on sketching. He was so engrossed, he almost didn't notice the arrival of other stuents. They ignored him, so why should he? In fact, he only put his sketch book away during the very late arrival of Kakashi. Their english teacher.

'Yo,' he said, walking in casually, putting a suspicious book shaped object into his pocket.

'You're late!' Naruto screamed, getting dirty looks from people in the room, but a nod from Kakashi. He was used to this typical loud Naruto behaviour.

'Well, I was helping this little dolphin...'

'Liar,' someone shrieked. It was Sakura, a girl with shocking pink hair. Naruto had used to be friendly with her; not friends, just friendly. They could have a quiet conversation every now and then. Now she hated him. Why? Sasuke hated him. Naruto felt a twist in his stomach thinking of Sasuke. But he shook it off. kakashi started to say the register. Naruto knew of everyone in the room. He gave a short, but loud 'here' when his name was called, directly after Sasuke's. He avoided looking at the bastard, and his eyes were in fact looking every_ but_ at him.

'So class...today we're doing Shakespeare...'

As Naruto left the lesson, he swore that Shakespeare should never have so many sexual inuendos for the old perverted teacher to pick up on. Who knew that 'Much Ado About Nothing' had so many references. God, Shakespeare really was a dirty old pervert, Naruto thought. He looked at his watch . It was time for lunch. And he was bored and trying to push away his emotions. He considered ringing Gaara, but knew that the red head called him every day, so there was no real point in calling him.

So he sat. Alone. Listening to his music, watching the other students talk. Chat. Have fun. Be normal. And he wished. He truly wished. That he cold join them. That people liked him. That he was popular. That Sasuke didn't hate him. That he...he stoped there. He never believed in wishes before and wasn't going to start now. To think that he used to be religious made him laugh. Now god was as far away to him as Sasuke...very. (A.N no offense to religious people, only after what Naruto went through, he found it hard to keep his faith...yeah...ONWARDS!) And so he spent his luch as he did every luch. Hungry and bored.  
Thinking back on his day Naruto could firmly say that he couldn't remember anything that Iruka taught him in maths. What the hell is he going to need to know how to find the diameter of a circle for? A circle's not going to help his defend himself from thugs...or students. But no, Iruka insists that the radius and all that shit is vitaly important to survive in life. Not only this, but Naruto already knew all of this. And because of this he knew that it didn't help him in the slightest. He wasn't as stupid as people thought. He only pretended to be stupid (well most the time anyway...sometimes he really was just stupid...or rather naive) At least Iruka didn't ask him any questions. In fact Naruto was left alone all lesson. He nearly fell asleep, but didn't want extra attention brought to himself after what had happened in P.E. Sasuke and Kiba were the only ones who had been in his English class, and P.E. But there were a majority of the boys who had jeered sitting behind him. Probably why his head was being pelted by paper. But anyway. No, it wasn't maths that Naruto remembered. It was the next lesson. He had double English on that day.

'WHAT? I'm being paired up with that bastard?' he shouted at Kakashi who was putting his fingers in his ears, blocking out the yelling. Naruto scould swear he was smirking behind that weird mask. He _said _he wore it to prevent germs entering through his mouth, but Naruto swore it was something else. Maybe he was secretly a ninja, like that film he and Gaara had watched a while ago. but anyway.

'Afraid so. You and Sasuke are now partners,' Kakashi said, pulling a disgruntled Sasuke towards Naruto.

'Use protection,' he said, then vanished. Both boys didn't realise the oher was blushing as they hurriedly looked away.

'So what do we do wanker?' Naruto asked, leaning onto his desk. He ignored the jealous looks of hatred radiating from the girls (and some boys) in the class at his partnership with Sasuke.

'You still not listening idiot? We have to do an interview with the other for our media, and turn it into an article,' sasuke said, occupying the seat next to Naruto's empty one. Naruto sat down in his.

'God you sound like a text book,' he said yawning. Sasukes eyes twitched.

'Let's just get this over with,' he said. Naruto was telling himself to be calm, but FUCK! Someone hated him. Partnering him up with the one person he tried to avoid who he THEN had to pretend to hate, when he may in fact have FEELINGS for that person! Gaah!

'Fine then, bastard,' Naruto said, trying to act normal. They both picked up the paper and scanned the questions they had to ask.

'I'll ask you first,' Sasuke said quickly. Naruto paled. Shit.

'What's your name?'

'You know my name!'

'Just answer it idiot!'

'Sigh,'

'Did you just say 'sigh?'

'er...no,'

'You did! Who actually says sigh?'

'I do!'

'Well you're an idiot,'

'Shuttup you loser!'

'Look who's calling who a loser. At least I'm not hated by every one in school'

That had stung. Naruto looked down missing the fleating expression of guilt flash across sasuke's face.

'...lets just get on with it. My name's Naruto Uzaumaki you stupid bastard' Naruto said, quietly. That was cheap. And it hurt. they both knew it as true but Naruto didn't seriously think Sasuke would just bring it into a conversation like that. He must really hate him.

'Hn. How old are you?'

'Fourteen,'

Describe and name your family,'

Naruto had been dreading this. He swallowed and began.

'I don't have one,' he said . Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction.

'Seriously?' he said.

'Well I have an aunt, but no immediate family,' Naruto said. There was a moments silence.

'Oh. Look...' Sasuke began, but was interupted by the sudden ringing of the bell. School was over. Naruto felt so relieved just then that he could have literally jumped for joy, biut instead rammed his work inside his bag, shoved his chair under his desk and rushed out the door without a backward glance. He walked along the corridoor, closing his eyes. School was over. Tomorow he could dance. He could see the flashing lights already, feel the admiring looks. Smell the fog from the machines and the stench of spilled alcohol, the smell of vinegar from spilled glowsticks when people had chewed them open to squirt the colour onto their arms. He could hardly wait. His injuries were barely bothering him at all, and the itching had stopped all together. He was blessed with quick healing, which was especially lucky in his case considering the injuries he got.

Before he knew it he was out of the school and walking towards the corner shop. What did he need to buy again? Oh yeah, bandages. Opening the shop door and hearing the tinkle of the bell, he headed straight to the first aid area. He grabbed a roll of bandages and some ibuprofen and headed to the checkout.  
'Again Naruto?' came the voice of Charlie. He was a cashier in the shop and knew Naruto quite well; mainly because he was constantly in there buying first aid equipment. Naruto nodded and payed for his stuff, giving a cheery wave as he walked out, the bell chiming again. He walked home at a pleasant pace, forgetting his troubles as he heard his phone ringing. It was Gaara. He flipped it open as he walked through the door.

'Hey Naruto,' the redhead said on the other line.

'Hey Gaara,' he said cheerily.

'Are you okay? Do you need help changing your bandages? Are you in pain? A...'  
'Gaara, I'm fine. You realy don't need to call me evry single day you know,' Naruto chuckled, throwing his bag onto the floor and sitting on the small bed which dipped at his weight.

'Thinking of yesterday, I think I do,' Gaara said darkly. Naruto winced.

'Yeah well, that was an exeption,'

'It's happened before as well!!' Gaara said pointedly. There was a brief silence.

'Are you up to dance tomorow?' Gaara asked. Naruto grinned mischeviously. He thought about the upcoming rave.

'You fucking bet I am,'

tbc.

Yey! That took ages :( Is it any good? Any Advice? If you got this far THANKYOU for reading. I love you :)


	4. rave crave

Thankyou so much to every one who reviewed, it made me so happy :)

This is it...the rave! Can I just say before hand that anyone reading this considers the music being listed as not 'rave' or in any specific category like 'happy hardcore' or 'new rave' to be nice. In this, Naruto doesn't specifically care what he's dancing to (what can I say, he's versatile) as long as it has a beat he can dance to, he's fine. So yeah. I hope you wont be disappointed, and I'm trying to add as much detail as I can. Er...yey!

Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned on this page (yes that includes Naruto...damn you...)

Chapter 5 :)

Naruto sat, fidgeting with excitement on his bed. His best friend Gaara was currently leaning forward into the cracked mirror, carefully smearing eyeliner in thick rims around his eyes. Naruto was anxious to leave. He wore his black skinny jeans and a tight fitting T-shirt that showed off his usually hidden toned features. The shirt was black, with green and purple streaks across it. On his feet were vans with little bats on them, mainly black but with bright pink around the top. He took his rucksack, full halfway with various objects of use. It was large, but he could leave it in the backroom. His nails had been painted with u.v polish, causing them to glint when in sunlight, and his hair had been died with semi-permanent pink streaks. Gaara had also allowed him to borrow some of his gel, and his hair was now dripping with sexiness (almost literally considering the amount that Gaara had used). But he was impatient. It had been so long since he'd done this and his body craved for the music. It literally ached.

'Gaara, hurry up!' Naruto said impatiently, his feet now tapping lightly against the post of his small bed. Gaara merely paused in his applying of make up.

'I said hurry up, not stop!' Naruto shrieked, throwing his arms in exasperation. Gaara gave his eyes one quick glance and pocketed the eyeliner.

'Why do you need so much eye make up anyway?' Naruto said annoyingly.

'Because I can wear it without being gay,' Gaara said calmly sitting down next to Naruto.

'Yeah well...wait...you are gay!' Naruto said, looking confused.

'Bisexual,' Gaara muttered, pulling on his thick boots, covered in chains (a.n sexy bondage)

'Same thing,' Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

'It's most definately not,' Gaara said standing up. He checked him self in the mirror. He wore a black top with a skull motif that was so tight it looked as though it moved when Gaara himself did. He had fishnets down his arms and was wearing them on his legs, although you could only see them through the carefully placed rip at the knee. He had fingerless gloves on, and his nails were black (go figure). His hair was messed up, but still looked sexy, and his eyes were literally glowing with all the eyeliner applied. They contrasted well with his pale skin.

'At least tell me you're dancing tonight?' Naruto said, looking up with puppy-dog eyes.

'In this?' Gaara said, pointing to his tight leather trousers. Naruto, eyes not leaving Gaara merely pointed to his skinny jeans.

'Yeah well...it's different. You're used to dancing whilst wearing tight clothing. I'm not,' Gaara said simply. Naruto smiled.

'You know my job wouldn't work half as well if I wasn't oh-so sexy as can be!' Naruto said jokingly. Gaara shrugged. He had a point. Naruto's job in all its respects was pretty simple. To get everyone dancing. Everyone. Even the losers who just stood there nodding their heads (no offence) had to be grinding amongst the rest of them. And Naruto loved it. He was the centre of attention as he danced with who ever crossed his path, male or female. He was paid to keep the party going.

'Please dance with me?' Naruto pleaded. Gaara's will was wavering.

'I know this new glowstringing routine...it needs two people,' Naruto said, bottom lip out. He looked at Gaara. (a.n for those who don't know what poi is/are I'll explain later)

'Fine then. But don't expect me to be in sync at the start,' Gaara said grumbling. Why did he agree to these things?

'Yey!' Naruto said, glomping the red head. Oh yeah...that's why. Gaara allowed a small smile before hugging the blonde/temporary-pink. His smile turned to serious frown.

'Are you sure you're okay to dance?' he asked, checking Naruto for bruises. Naruto shoved his top back down.

'Hey! Hands off! At least wait until were at the club,' he said winking and jumping away from Gaara.

'I'm serious Naruto. You've still got bandages on,' Gaara growled. Naruto stopped jumping around.

'I am serious,' he said, turing to face him 'and I tell you I'm fine. I really am! I heal fast,' he said quietly, hating to be reminded of what had happened. He felt a twinge of guilt as he picked at his bandage which was tied securely round his arm. Gaara felt guilty for causing his bitter nostalgia and walked up to him, wrapping an arm casually around his shoulders.

'I brought our own glowsticks this time. So we needn't scrounge off Jiraiya,' he said. Naruto's mood shifted and he once again became exited.

'Let me see!' he screamed. Gaara sighed.

'There in my bag,' he said, pointing over his shoulder. Sure enough, on Naruto's bed was a small black shoulder bag. Naruto dived away from Gaara and landed on it, nearly squashing Kyubbi who had at that moment in time decided to make a surprise appearance.

'Aaah! Kyu,' Naruto said, leaping in shock as the cat hissed and stalked off to Gaara, meowing and rubbing onto his legs. Gaara's eye twitched and Naruto resisted the urge to laugh. Now what was he...GLOWSTICKS! He scrambled in the bag and pulled out ten packets of them. His mind registered the colours; pink, green, blue, orange...he smirked choosing a green one and an orange one.

'What are you doing?' Gaara asked, trying, and failing to detach the cat from his leg using his heavy boot. Naruto tore open the packets and attached the string.

'Practising. I haven't used these ones before,' he said and began to sing them round. He didn't snap them, no he couldn't waste them like that. He needed them for tonight. But a practise can't hurt right? See, over the years Naruto had visited alot of raves and night clubs. And during this time he'd perfected the art of glowstringing. Glowstringing is basically swinging glowsticks in time to music. Sound easy? It's a talent. Each stick of light must create patterns and swirls, different depending on the music and the reason, whether to impress or to seduce. And over the years Naruto had become it's master.

He continued to swing them round, getting a feel for their weight and size...they were larger then the ones Jiraiya normally supplied. After several swings, Naruto suddenly reversed the directions of the sticks, causing them to almost collide, before swinging them above his head. He preformed a weave then ducked, as one came where his head just was, then thrust them downwards, jumping over one of them, landing gracefully as the glowsticks came to a halt. He looked up at Gaara, a lopsided grin on his face.

'They're good,' he said dreamily, before standing and throwing them into his rucksack. He grabbed the remaining eight and tossed them in as well before standing, bag on back, one hand on the bad and grinning a sincere smile. Gaara couldn't help but smile also. Naruto truly was contagious.

'Let's go !' Naruto shouted, punching the air and opening the door. He leapt out, Gaara neatly following him (Kyubbi had mysteriously disappeared).

'Aren't you going to lock your door?' Gaara asked the exited boy. Naruto turned around.

'I forgot. Sorry,' he said sincerely, whilst locking the door. Gaara ruffled his hair.

'Doesn't matter. Just don't make a habit of it, okay?' Gaara said. Naruto looked up at him and smiled. Gaara casually swung his arm round Naruto's as they walked the short distance to his car.

Naruto leaned against the wall shaking.

'Never again Gaara...I'll get the bus if I must,' Naruto said trying to clear his head from the journey over. Gaara ignored him and stepped into the club. Naruto shook his head, put on a smile and walked in. It was dead. No one was dancing. But there were so many people! Naruto really had his work cut out for him tonight. Walking past the motionless dancers, Naruto walked up to the DJ.

'Hey Jiraiya,' he shouted over the music. How could they not want to dance to this? Naruto could barely contain him self. He vaguely noticed Gaara put on an apron and step behind the bar, before a hand clamped onto his shoulder.

'Naruto! You need to liven them up! Get them drinking...get them paying!' Jiraiya said, almost threateningly. Naruto gulped, but nodded. Jiraiya turned back to his work station, surrounded by band posters and music.

'Anything specific?' he shouted. Naruto shrugged.

'I dunno...Pendulum?' he said grabbing his glowsticks and chucking his bag behind Jiraiyas chair. There was a glass window around Jiraiya, apart from a square metre where he could interact with people, and a box around him separating him from dancers...or rather the lack of them.

'Pendulum? Which one? Blood Sugar?' Jiraiya asked, rifling through the cd's. Naruto shook his head.

'Too over-rated. Er...I'll have Hold Your Color,' he asked, snapping the glowsticks and shaking them. They glowed. Naruto smiled. Then music started.

He stepped into the centre of the dance floor as the music started. Some of the people recognised him and immediately began to cheer, knowing what he did and how good he was at it. A circle soon formed around him. Naruto winked at Gaara, who was filling shots, and began to dance.

_soaking through_

_colors that have us up against the wall _

He held a glowstick in each hand and moved them above his head, shaking his hips slowly. He twisted his body in time to every beat, the music calling to him. He felt his eyes close, and it was just him and the music.

The music sped up and Naruto began to swing the sticks round suddenly, his hips moving all the time. He preformed a weave, the sticks weaving across each arm at an unbelievable speed, leaving a trail of color behind them. The air was thick with the smell of sweat, alcohol and fog, from the machine. As Naruto danced, the strobe lights flashed to each beat, highlighting the movements of his body. He opened his eyes.

Moving through the crowd he began to grind with random people, anyone who was there. Soon people were joining in with his dancing, grinding back. Naruto turned and winked at a group of girls at the edge of the circle who were gawping at him. He moved towards them, hips swinging slightly, and began to dance amongst them, urging them to join in. They were saying things, but Naruto could only hear the music.

Moving through the crowd he began to grind with random people, anyone who was there. Soon people were joining in with his dancing, grinding back. Naruto turned and winked at a group of girls at the edge of the circle who were gawping at him. He moved towards them, hips swinging slightly, and began to dance amongst them, urging them to join in. They were saying things, but Naruto could only hear the music. He grabbed one of the girls hands and wrapped it round his neck then began to sway. The girl complied, though now rather red. Naruto swung her round into her friends, who were now dancing.

He ran into the crowd of people who were swaying, but not dancing. The crowd cleared again and Naruto cart wheeled through the centre of it, one glowstick in his hand on the floor and one being dragged through the air, creating a tail of light luminating off it. He landed then began to dance differently. Before he was seductive now he was just plain amazing. He began to body pop and began liquid dancing. Every part of his body looked as though it was detached and he moved robotically through the crowd. They began to cheer and dance, awe radiating from them. Then Naruto nearly stopped. Through the crowd he saw him. Standing there. Watching him. Sasuke.

Naruto didn't know what made him do it, only that his body took over. His body seemed to move on it's own as he made his way over to Sasuke, swaying in time to the music. The glowsticks were wrapped tightly round his hands, so they weren't a hindrance. Before he knew it, he was in front of Sasuke. Without registering him for a reaction, he began to dance into him, grabbing his waist, forcing him to move. He felt Sasuke's arms encircle his waist and pull him tightly, but he barely noticed as he was so intoxicated by the moment and the music. He moved slowly, but in time to the left and the right.

_colours that have us up against the wall_

He began to mime to the music, this time looking Sasuke straight in the eyes. His face bore an unfamiliar expression. Naruto leaned into Sasuke, then sharply pulled back, arching. Sasuke's hands were still around his waist.

Then Naruto's common sense kicked in. He was dancing with_ Sasuke_, the boy who he had possible, more then probale feelings for, and in the middle of, well his job. He almost stopped dancing, but instead leapt back sharply. He looked up at Sasuke then, remembering his job, gave a flirtasciousl wink and turned to dance with another boy. The boy danced back, but Naruto didn't feel the connection that he'd had moments before. Mentally shrugging it off, he turned to face the bar. He backed away from the boy, pushing him into another boy. He watched, smiling as the two began to dance, then made his way to the bar. People were now dancing and Naruto couldn't help but feel pleased at what he'd done, watching the couples forming, the sparks flying between them. He reached the bar and leaned across, tapping Gaara on the shoulder. Gaara flinched, then turned around only to see Naruto.

'I'm not serving you,' Gaara shouted. Naruto pouted. Gaara smirked.

'Show me your I.D,' he said. Naruto paled, shaking his head. Not only was he four years under the legal drinking age, but his passport photo was hideous (who's isn't?).

'Not fair Gaara, you know how old I am,' he shouted over the music, mock angrily.

'Which is exactly why I'm not serving you!' Gaara shouted.

'Dance with me,' Naruto screamed. Gaara shook his head. Naruto turned his watery blue eyes to him, and even with the loud music, strobes, colour and fog, Gaara couldn't resist them. Gaara sighed, and nodded. He took the apron off and threw it into the face of the man to the right of him.

'Where you goin?' the man asked angrily, shrugging the apron off.

'He's dancing,' Naruto said grinning, pulling his friend throught the mini door (a.n what are they called anyway? You know the bar doors...anyway)

Naruto literally ran, dragging Gaara along, to Jiraiya.

'Oi, pass me my bag,' he shouted at the man. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

'Why?' he shouted, sounding cautious. Naruto rolled his eyes.

'I need the glow sticks,' he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Jiraiya chucked him the bag and Naruto tore out a pink and yellow glowstick. He threw one at Gaara, who snapped it expertly, before sticking the pink one in his mouth, and twisting. It started to glow.

'Why do you do it like that?' Gaara shouted, attatching the string carefully.

'It's fun!' Naruto screamed, tying the knot in his glowstick as well. He threw it a Gaara who caught it and twirled it once so it wrapped round his hand. He wrapped the other round his hand and stalked onto the dance floor, motioning for Naruto to follow. Naruto, his glowsticks still wrapped round his hands hollered to Jiraiya.

'Oi! Can we have Pretty Rave Girl?' he said. Jiraiya nodded and Naruto skipped off to Gaara. They both stood there, a crowd around them, exited whispers, waiting for the music. Jiraiya's voice came from the speakers.

'Now if you'd all pay attention to Kyubbi and Shukaku, glowstring professionals,'

The music started, and almost like clockwork the two began to swing the sticks.

_I know this pretty rave girl_

_Always think about her_

_When she says hi to me_

_Butterflies go right through me_

They began to move their bodies to the music, the strobes causing them to jerk. Their sticks left trails in the air in swirls and circles. While Naruto preformed a figure of eight Gaara did a butterfly, then they both swung them in circles to the right.

All of a sudden Naruto threw his stick in the air at Gaara, who caught it prefectly spinning and incorporating it into his dancing. Gaara threw his pink glowstick at Naruto, who twirled it behind him in exact time with Gaara. Then they both twisted their glowsticks around their hands and Naruto ran at Gaara, leaping onto his knees and flipping backwards. He landed and ran at Gaara again, this time cart-wheeling towards him. Gaara caught him and they both cartwheeled before Naruto jumped off. Gaara grabbed his arm and swung him towards him before they both ground together.

Naruto placed his arms around Gaara and their hips moved together in time to the musics' fast beat.

_And when I see her dancing_

_Want to take a chance and_

_Get in a little closer_

_And maybe get to know her_

They swayed together, Naruto leaning backwards, Gaara holding him up. The dance was meant to be sexy, but neither participant felt that way. They were best friends, and this was a bit of fun. But, they oth had to admit, they put on an amazing show, especially for those watching. They had definately got every one dancing. The song ended and they stopped, Naruto grinning madly, Gaara smiling slightly, glowsticks still in hands, sweating like mad, but feeling good. Gaara casually placed his arm around Naruto's shoulders and they left for the bar. Naruto swore he saw Sasuke glaring at Gaara, but that may have been his imagination. What had Gaara done?

* * *

Sasuke was bored out of his mind. He was currently sitting at school attempting to draw some one who _wasn't there _, that person being Naruto, who had conveniantly decided to not come into the art lesson. Come to think of it, where was the idiot? Anyway, he was bored. And this leson was being less then productive. So he left it. How? He was a Uchiha. Prided and respected. That and he had asked to see the nurse as he was 'sick'. But it was more because he was a Uchiha. Yeah. 

He walked down the empty corridoors, feeling increasingly bored and stopped. He could hear Naruto's voice. He felt a rush of anger. The little skiving shit. Then he remembered why he was here. Then again if Naruto had been there, then he wouldn't have left. So it was entirely his fault.

The idiot was talking to some one. Feeling curious, Sasuke peeked round the corner, only to whip back round when he saw that the blonde was on the phone.

'Yeah. No I'm fine Gaara. Yeah. Sure I'll dance tonight,' he said. Sasuke, who was in the action of walking away stopped. Dancing?

'So can you give me a lift? Yeah. Come round, then you can drive us to Rave Crave,' Naruto spoke, into the phone. Rave Crave? Sasuke thought. Isn' t that a night club.

'Yeah. See ya later Gaara. Love ya, you racoon,' he heard Naruto say chuckling and closing the phone.

Gaara, did he say? Isn't that the boy he saw in the picture. The red head or something. They must be close if he says 'love ya' at the end. Sasuke felt a twinge of something. Was it jealousy? No, Sasuke cleared his mind of those thoughts. Why would he be jealous of te sexy idiot. Wait...sexy? Sasuke was so caught up in these thoughts he didn't notice Naruto come round the corner. He looked annoyed.

'What were you doing bastard?' he said attempting to glare.

'Heading to the nurse,' Sasuke said in a monotone. Sasuke was sure he saw concern flicker over the boys features, but it was so sudden he may have just imagined it.

'Yeah, well I've gotta go,' Naruto said pushing past Sasuke.

'Wait!' Sasuke said. Naruto stopped and turned, looking confused.

'What?' he said. Sasuke didn't actually know why he said it, only that it had just come out. There were a million things he wanted to say and ask, but he settled for.

'Your...shoe lace is untied,'.

What-the-fuck? Of all the things he could of said and asked he'd said that. How lame! If he wasn't a Uchiha, he would have kicked himself.

Naruto looked down, then up at Sasuke.

'Er...thanks,' he said awkwardly, then walked off. Sasuke could feel the red tinge of embarassment crawl up him. Why did he have to sound so lame? Why?

He glanced around, then remembered he had to go to the nurse. He looked at his watch and shrugged. There was only five minuted left of lesson...what wa the point? So he headed to his next lesson. He only remembered Rave Crave as he arrived home...

123456789101234567891012345678910123456789101234567891012345678910

He dumped his bag onto his bed and lay down onto the black silk sheets. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Maybe he'd just go to sleep. He'd had no sleep the night before from typing out various things, his fanfiction, his english homework, his lyrics. He'd had about three hours shut-eye and his body was paying for it now. But it was as he shut his eyes he remembered it. What Naruto had mentioned. Rave Crave. Sitting up he reached for his laptop, opening it and turning it on. While it loaded the internet, he reached over and poured himself a coffee from the machine he kept on his bedside table (his lifeline) and drank it. It was cold, but he still felt the caffeine flow through him so didn't mind.

He went on goodle and typed in 'Rave Crave'. He clicked on the first on the list. it came up with a bright website with 'Rave Care' being written in glowsticks. Scrolling down he saw the dates. There was one for tonight. It was for all ages, but alcohol was only served for those with I.D's. He thought about it. Should he go? Was he really that curious about the boy?

Yes, he was. And with that he stood and stipped off his uniform (drool). He threw it into the wash bin in the corner of his room and squeezed into some tight jeans. They were 'Atticus' clothing and showed off his legs. Then he pulled a black T-shirt on with the motif in shiny hard to read black writing 'if you can read this you're too close...fuck off'. Then, after adding various bands and chains, he pulled on his thick black boots that cut off at the ankle. He stood and admired himself in the mirror. After giving his hair a ruffle he walked out, grabbing a fiver off his bedside table. He'd need it to get into the club. He descended the staircase.

He hated his house. It was large in size, but so...empty. It was just him and his brother that lived there (and occasionaly his brothers' boyfriend, but he was just plain scary). They couldn't fill the space. But moving wasn't an option. They'd lived there since birth, when their parents were still alive. The house had been left to them in their parents wills. It held so many memories. That was one of the reasons Sasuke so desperately wanted to move. He hated being reminded of what he had lost that night...of the accident. He shook his head slightly, ridding his mind of negative thoughts. He was about to go to a club for gods sake. He considered telling Itachi but, he'd just stop him from going. He'd tell him he was too young and all that shit. So no. He'd just explain it to Itachi later...even if he did get grounded. It would be worth it though. He didn't know why, but Naruto...he was important. So he left the house and headed for Rave Crave, relying on the websites information.

The first thing he noticed about Rave Crave was the noise. It was so loud it was deafening. And that was at the entrance. As he entered the club all he could see were masses of people, dancing, their bodies touching. He made his way round, searching for the blonde, hoping he was actually there. Sasuke wasn't one to normally go to raves or night clubs. Mainly because he didn't have friends who he trusted (or as he put it 'I don't need friends...they hold me back) so Sasuke wasn't completely used to this. He was used to being drunk, god yes. He loved the heavy feeling it gave him, the confidence. But he hated not being in control. That was one of the main reasons he disliked Itachi. He stopped him being in control. The room was thick with fog and the lights were blinding as he headed towards the centre of the room. That's when he saw him.

He watched in awe as the once thought idiot swung his hips back and forth invitingly, as he spun and twirled, the glowsticks highlighting his every body movements. The fog was hissing and swirling around him, making him look enchanted, and his eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful, so at home. Sasuke just couldn't take his eyes off him and was so enthralled, he barely noticed the tightening of his trousers. Then Naruto opened his eyes. And looked directly at him. For the first time in his life since his parents death, Sasuke felt nervous. But exited. Oh god. He was coming over, his hips swaying in time to the music. He'd wrapped the glowsticks around his hands, causing them to glow. Sasuke noticed he was wearing a bandage, but before he could wonder why, he was right infront of him. Then he was touching him. Sasuke hadn't felt such arousal since...well...ever! And he liked it. He started to move in time with the boy, wrapping his arms protectively round his surprisingly thin, yet toned body. The uniform certainly hid alot. The Naruto at school was a plain idiot, whereas this Naruto was...sexy to put it bluntly. Sasuke tightened his grip round the boy, but he pulled back. Sasuke kept his arms around him. But he pulled a way completely, an odd look on his face like he'd only just realised what he was doing. Then he turned to Sasuke and given him a wink. Sasuke's jaw nearly dropped off, and he could literally feel the heat pouring off his cheeks. But his blush turned red from anger as he saw Naruto dancing with others. He felt a twinge of...what's this? Jealousy? For once Sasuke didn't stop it, instead letting it bubble and writhe. He made his way angrily to the boy, but stopped as he saw him reach the bar. He was talking to a red head..._the _red head. It must be...what did Naruto say. Gareth? No, it sounded foreign. Gaara? Yeah, that was it. And at that moment he decided he didn't like this Gaara. Not one little bit. Especially when he saw Naruto grab him and pull him onto the dance floor. Jealousy flowed through him as he watched them dance, technically at first, then erotically, moving their bodies together. Sasuke was pissed off. Naruto had said they weren't dating. That fucking liar. And it stung, as he watched their bodies touch. He wanted to fucking KILL the red head. And was the idiot leading him on? He felt the rejection hit him, and he glared at them as they left the dance floor. He swore Naruto saw him at one point, but wasn't sure because he felt like he couldn't be there anymore. He couldn't watch them. He couldn't. And what hurt him the most was that he didn't know why.

* * *

'Where the fuck were you?' came the venemous voice of Itachi from the shadows as he walked into the kitchen.

'Out,' Sasuke replied angrily, thrusting open then fridge and grabbing some juice. He tore it open and drank it straight from the carton. He was pissed off and he didn't care.

'Sasuke, tell me where you were,' Itachi hissed, stepping out of the shadows. He was wearing a long black trench coat with corset strings at the back, pulled tight to show off his muscles and slim waist. He wore plain black trousers that went in and out in all the right places, causing him to look ten times sexier and he wore an elengant blood red shirt that peaked through his coat, half open and casually messy. His hair was pulled back neatly and tied with black string. His left ear was pierced multiple times, with skulls hanging off the ocasional ring. He had uncanny resemblance to Sasuke, and looked like he was Sasuke from the future. But right now he looked angry.

Sasuke didn't answer, merely carried on drinking. Suddenly, Itachi's hand, as if from no where, came plummeting down onto the table.

'What if you'd been killed, hmm? What if you'd been raped? You selfish fucker,' Itachi cried.

'I'm a selfish fucker? Look who's talking! You're the one who acted as though our parents never existed! Hiding their stuff, their photos. It's like you don't care their dead..'

SLAP.

There was an echoing silence. Sasuke cupped his cheek where he had been hit and looked at his brother in disbelief. He could feel tears threatening to eascape, but held them in check and stormed off out of the room. Itachi made to grab him

'Wait, sasuke,' he said.

'I hate you,' Sasuke said quietly, but loud enough for his brother to hear. Itachi's arm froze in mid air as he watched his brother vanish round the corner. He looked down at the hand he'd struck him with. It was red and stinging. He winced, immediately regretting what he'd done.

Sasuke lay in bed, his cheek aching. But he didn't cry. He didn't think about his brother or Naruto. Instead he closed his eyes and allowed himself to imagine his life if his parents were alive. Just for a while. Just to forget. It's not like it's a habit or anything right? But inside...he was aching.

tbc.

god that took ages (mainly because my BASTARD of a dad banned me from internet...I had to type most of this in a couple of hours and hung over[what can I say...we had a sleepover so I hope it wasn't too bad)

any suggestions?

should Sasuke stay a bastard for another chapter then get major guilt trip, or start acting nice?

by the way, thnkyou if you've actually read this...I'm happy now :)


	5. Guilt

YEY! Thank you if you reviewed and/or read. I say this every time, but it really does make me happy...lol. Anyway I love you all :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing that I mention on this page...especially Naruto :(

Naruto woke up feeling unusually happy. His brain tried to figure out why, and came to the simple conclusion that it was Saturday. No school. No bullies. No hassle. Just hanging out with Gaara and having fun. He smiled and closed his eyes again, wrapping himself inside his warm blanket, curling it around his neck to keep the cold air off. He was just settling, when his pillow started to vibrate. He opened one eye and blearily reached under neath, pulling out his phone and flipping it open against his chin. He closed his eyes again.

'Hello?' he said groggily, yawning into the phone.

'Hey Naru,' came Gaara precise voice over the phone. Naruto yawned again, and turned over onto his back, draping his arm across his eyes.

'Oh, hey racoon eyes,' Naruto replied.

'Shut up fox face,' Gaara said, pissed off at the childish nickname.

'Oh, so what should I call you? Shukaku?' Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes.

'Not if you want to be called Kyubbi,' said Gaara.

'What's wrong with Kyubbi? It's my stage-name,' Naruto said defiantly.

'It's the name of your cat,' Gaara said, dead-pan. Naruto huffed.

'Well it's a pretty cool name,'

By this time, Naruto was out of his cocoon of quilts and was sitting on his bed. He watched as Kyubbi crawled across his bed. He ruffled his fur smiling.

'Hey Kyu,' he said.

'What?'

'Oh, nothing Gaara, it's just Kyubbi,' Naruto said, stroking said cat.

'Did he sleep on your head again? Gaara asked. Naruto laughed.

' don't think he'd try that again after what happened last time,' he said evily.

'What?...actually I don't think I want to know,' Gaara said, thinking of all the possible situations which could have occurred. Naruto laughed.

'Yeah...well,' he said. He had stood up at this point and made his way into the kitchen to pour himself some liquid goodness...mmmm coffee. His body was aching for the energy. Stretching he asked

'So do you wanna meet up later? Go see a movie?'

He could picture Gaara shrugging.

'There's that film in cinemas at the moment...what's it called? Vampire-zombie-werewolf-blood-suckers?...'

'What time,' came the immediate reply. Naruto chuckled. he knew Gaara's obsession with gory films and his unhealthy obsession with vampires. He loved them so much Naruto actually painted a vampiresque (a.n don't know if word actually exists...oh well :) picture, fit with tombstones and good old fashioned cliché goodness. Gaara had stuck it on his wall next to a poster of some band called 'Kill-people'.

'I dunno. What time is it now? Naruto asked, watching the water boil. The steam was creating condensation on the dull tiles on his wall.

'Round ten,' Gaara said.

'The films around twelve so do you wanna come round here for a bit and hang out before hand, or pick me up and go to the movie?' Naruto asked.

'Yeah su...wait. Why am I always picking you up?' Gaara asked, mock angrily.

''Cause-ya-love-me!' Naruto said sweetly, resting his elbow on the bench and his head on his hand. He could hear Gaara sigh.

'Yeah,' he said sounding acutely affectionate. Naruto beamed inside, feeling happy. He was loved!!

'So I'll come round yours for around eleven...that gives you an hour to put your face on,' Gaara said

'Hey!'

'And we're walking,'

'...what? Why?'

'You need the exercise,'

Naruto sighed. He did actually. He was beginning to feel down about his fitness when Gaara's voice cut across him

'I'm only joking. I just thought I'd save you from my driving...which I think you over react to really but...'

'No! Walking is fine!' Naruto said quickly and sheepishly. A sudden noise from behind him caused him to turn. Kyubbi had knocked something over. He was probably hungry, poor thing, Naruto thought.

'I've gotta go, Kyu's knocked something over and the water's boiled,' Naruto said.

'Love ya you red head freak!' Naruto said cheerily. He vaguely heard an embarrassed 'Yeah...me too,' then shut the phone. He picked up the kettle and poured some water nto a mug. Shit! He forgot the coffee...that was stupid. He reached into the dirty drawer beneath the bench and pulled out a grimy spoon, wiping it on his orange and red pyjamas. He inspected it. It was clean enough. He unscrewed the coffee and heaped three spoon full's into the water, stirring, before adding four spoon full's of sugar. Smiling, he sipped it, then left it on the side of the bench.

'Don't worry kyu, I'll get you your food,' he said at the impatient meowing. Kyubbi brushed past his leg before clambering up onto the bench. Naruto swept into the bedroom and tossed his phone onto the bed, before heading into the kitchen and grabbing the an opener. He was just unscrewing it when a crash filled his ears and pain flooded across his foot. He leapt up yelping and saw that Kyubbi had brushed past the kettle, unbalancing it and causing it to fall over ungracefully and pour scalding water across the bench and the floor. Shit, he thought running into the shower room. Not really wanting to put his foot in the sink, he shoved it under the shower ad ran cold water over it for a minute. Why hadn't I worn my slippers today? he thought angrily. After a few more seconds he removed his foot and gave it a check. It was red and sore, but didn't look as though it would blister. He hopped over to his bed and swung under the bed, pulling the first aid kit out...he was out of burn spray. Just his fucking luck. He called Gaara.

'Hey...Gaara...,' he said, his foot throbbing. He still needed to clean up all the water in the kitchen...and feed Kyubbi.

'Yees,' Gaara said slowly and suspiciously.

'Can..you,' he coughed ' ahem, er...maybe...get some burn spray on your way over here?' he asked quickly. There was silence on the other end.

'I'm coming over now,' Gaara said, leaving no room object. But Naruto could try.

'No, Gaara wait!' he began, but Gaara had already shut his phone and was probably on the way over. God! And he still had to clean up the water in the kitchen. He hopped, grabbing the towel from the shower room on the way in to the kitchen. Kyubbi was meowing almost apologetically. Then again, it was probably because he hadn't been. fed.

Naruto fell onto his knees, suppressing a grunt and began to painstakingly wipe the floor and wring the towel into the miniscule sink. This was quite an achievement, considering he had to avoid touching his foot in any way possible. The task it self took a good ten minutes, and it was at the same time that Naruto was stumbling to his foot, relying on the walls support, when he heard the knock at the door. He hopped over to it, leaning his weight onto the door knob and swung it open inwardly. Surprise, surprise, there stood Gaara. He was carrying in his right arm a rather large first aid kit and he had a black and red shoulder bag swung across him hastily. He was wearing his cartilage piercings today, and the silver glittered in the light.

Before Naruto could even say 'hello' the gothic boy charged towards him, shutting the door. He looked at Naruto...hard. his gaze was unfathomable.

'Er...hey Gaara,' Naruto said, swaying against he wall. 'I hurt my foot...yeah,' he said, genuinely sheepish. Then he swayed forward...into the waiting arms of Gaara who then (ignoring Naruto's protests) carried him over to the bed. He began to treat Naruto's foot, not even asking how it happened. He sprayed it and Naruto hissed in pain.

'Hey careful!' he said through gritted teeth. Gaara didn't answer, but his actions seemed gentler. After about three minutes Gaara began to speak.

'How did you manage to burn your foot?' he asked levelly.

'Er...It's all Kyubbi's fault,' Naruto said. Gaara immediately turned to face the cat who was prowling around the foot of the bed.

'But it was an accident,' Naruto said in defence of his cat. Gaara continued to glare at the cat.

'No really it was,' Naruto protested. No answer.

'Come on Gaara. How the fuck is a _cat_ going to plot to kill me hmm?' Naruto said. Gaara seemed to deflate.

'It's just that...you're always getting hurt,' he said quietly. Naruto smiled.

'Yeah, well...that's life,' he said, sounding more mature then a fourteen year old should. Gaara scratched his head.

'Yeah well...' he began. Naruto laughed and reached over to ruffle his hair. His foot (surprisingly) wasn't as bad as he'd originally thought. Then again, Naruto was naturally good with injuries. He had broken his ankle and it had healed in two weeks. But that didn't stop Gaara being an overprotective bastard when it came to him.

So they lay on the bed, Naruto's foot at an angle to minimise pain, his head resting on Gaara's shoulder, and Gaara's hand entangled in his hair. The first aid box was lying, open and used on the floor by the bed.

'So can we see the movie?' Naruto asked, sweetly.

'Are you serious?' Gaara asked, twisting his head to look at Naruto. Naruto nodded.

'And how are you going to get to the cinema?' Gaara asked. Naruto smiled (he obviously had a plan he considered genius)

'Well,' he began 'the burns aren't that bad...come on, admit it Gaara, they're not. So, what I was thinking is that we wrap my foot in something like Clingfilm and I can use...Crutches!' Naruto said excitedly.

'How are we meant to walk there...it'll take the piss,' Gaara said.

'Well, you've got the car...you couldn't have got here in that time unless...I dunno, you ran or something stupid like that,' Naruto said, waving it off. Gaara didn't answer.

'Gaara...you didn't run here did you?' Naruto asked slowly. No answer. Naruto glomped the red head as much as he could without hitting his foot and lying on a bed. He was truly touched at what the red head would do for him, and he felt unworthy of his care.

'It was nothing,' Gaara said, trying to shake it off, but he had a red tint across his cheeks.

'Yeah yeah yeah,' Naruto said chuckling. He sat up, stretching, and manoeuvred onto his right foot. Gaara looked like he wanted to help, and as Naruto swayed slightly, he leapt up, grabbing his arm. Naruto looked up at him, gratefully, and he slowly leaned some of his weight onto his left foot. hmmm. It didn't hurt that much. So with Gaara's help, he started to limp around a bit.

'You can let go now Gaara,' he said. Gaara looked like he wanted to protest, but let go anyway, albeit reluctantly. Naruto hobbled around a bit on his own before smiling at Gaara.

'I'm gonna get dressed now,' he said. Gaara nodded and headed to sit back down on the bed. Naruto limped over to his pile of clothes and rummaged through until he found some shorts and a decent t-shirt. He made his way into the shower room, and after a few minutes of grunts and swearing (not what you think) he appeared, fully dressed, if slightly dishevelled. Gaara clapped sarcastically, face blank. Naruto huffed.

'Shut up!' he said, hopping over to the bed. He sat down, his slim tanned legs mostly on show due to his black shorts, chains hanging off them. He was wearing a tight blue superman t-shirt. When Gaara first saw this he gave him a 'look'.

'What? Superman rules!' he said, punching the air. Gaara nearly rolled his eyes.

'Real men wear tights, right?' he said.

'Yeah!...wait...what?'

They sat on the bed, Naruto looking at his shoes, thinking.

'Should I wear my vans, or my kitty face shoes?' he asked.

'Vans, You'd look like a twat wearing kitty face shoes with your shorts,' Gaara replied.

'True,' Naruto said, sliding his right foot into the vans. He then carefully placed his left foot in, surprised at the almost lack of pain.

'Hey Gaara! It doesn't hurt!' he said excitedly, jumping up and wincing as his foot came in contact with the floor.

'Yeah. Sure it doesn't' Gaara said flatly. Naruto leaned less of his weight on it.

'Well it _didn't,'_ Naruto said pointedly.

'Are you sure you want to go to the cinema?' Gaara asked.

'Well where else could we go?' Naruto asked, confused.

'We could go to the park?' Gaara asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

'Yeah! That's be great...just like when we were little!' Naruto said, remembering how they would sit on the swings, their feet hanging above the ground in the air.

'Okay then. The park it is,' Gaara said, offering his arm for Naruto to lean on.

* * *

They blonde and the red-head sat side-by-side on the creaking swings, their feet trailing in the dirt. The trip there had been a hassle, one which had resulted in Gaara forcing Naruto into a piggy back and stalking as fast as he could to the park. But Naruto's anger had vanished as they sat there in comfortable silence. They watched the little kids play with each other and Naruto couldn't help the pang of sadness that hit him as he remembered how he had never done that...well...with any one but Gaara. He smiled as he remembered what had happened one time. They had been playing hide and seek and Naruto (as usual) had insisted on hiding. The nine year old had hidden inside of a bush and had refused to move for a good hour. In fact he only moved when he heard Gaara's frantic (yes, frantic) yelling of his name. It was then that he realised how protective the older boy was of him. The boy had been near panic when he couldn't find Naruto. Safe to say, they didn't play hide and seek as often as they did after that incident. 

'Gaara?' he asked.

'Hmm?' the sixteen year old replied.

'Are you okay?' he asked. The red-head looked as though something was troubling him.

'Why won't you let me move to your school?' he asked abruptly.

'Eh?' Naruto asked. He could tall that this had been troubling Gaara and had to stifle laughter at how serious he was sounding. Gaara stopped swinging. Oh shit. Naruto shouldn't have laughed. He looked pissed off now.

'Is it because you're embarrassed of me?' he asked angrily. Naruto was confused.

'What..no?' he screamed.

'Then why not? Is there something you don't want me to know?' Gaara shouted.

'No! Why are you suddenly so angry? What is wrong with you?' Naruto asked, starting to panic.

'So you're saying something's wrong with me?' Gaara asked.

'No, Gaara, please just stop it!' Naruto asked.

'Have you ever considered that I've been wondering about this for along time. If you just don't want to tell me then fine!' Gaara said, standing up and stalking off. Naruto, knowing better, decided to let him go. It wasn't as though he'd catch up with him with his foot anyway.

What-the-fuck had just happened? Naruto was nearly in tears. Why did he suddenly start shouting at him? What had he done? Did Gaara think he was lying. Didn't Gaara know he didn't want him in his school because he cared? Because he didn't want him to get into trouble? Because...shit. Naruto paled. Could he have found out about him cutting? He fingered the bandage that covered the scabbed over cuts. But how? How could he have? Shit. Guilt washed over him at what he'd done and feeling suddenly depressed he scrambled off the swing. However, as he stood, his foot twisted and he crashed to the ground with a yelp. Yup, he thought. That hurt. He looked up blearily. No one was going to help him. So he struggled to his feet, contemplating. Then he saw him. Sasuke. Swallowing his pride he called out to him.

'Oi Sasuke bastard!' he shouted. The boy carried on waking in the other direction. Naruto could feel blood leaking down his leg and noticed a cut on his knee from his short fall.

'Oi! Sasuke,' he tried again. He didn't even know what he wanted Sasuke to do, but found him self calling him. Surely the boy would help him. For gods sake he had danced with him. Naruto blushed at the memory of the dancing, their bodies touching. He was confused. Did that mean the boy liked him? Naruto felt hope bubble inside him, and his anguish at Gaara was forgotten for a second.

'Sasuke,' he said, limping over to the boy. He put his hand on his shoulder, but felt his heart turn to ice as Sasuke turned angrily, his gaze cold and uncaring.

'What do you want freak?' he said, venomously. Naruto could feel tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, and his hand dropped limply to his side.

'Nothing,' he said hoarsely, limping off in the direction he had came. Sasuke's words had hurt. He'd thought he was different, with the way he was dancing with him. Naruto felt stupid. He was obviously playing with him. His heart started to physically ache as he headed home.

* * *

Sasuke was bored. He was grounded. yup. the great Sasuke Uchiha was grounded. By his brother. For going to the night club. Only he didn't know he went to a night club. If his brother knew, he'd be dead. They hadn't discussed the slap. Itachi offered a silent apology and Sasuke offered a silent acceptance. But he wouldn't forget it. He knew now not to push his brother's patience. But that didn't stop him wanting to escape the house. He looked around him bedroom. It was huge, even he had to admit it. He crept over to his door and opened it, looking into the corridor. Stepping back into his room, he grabbed his black bag encrusted with skulls and walked slowly into the corridor. Creeping to the stairs, he made his way down them, stopping whenever he heard a creak and avoiding that step. His palms were sweating as he reached the bottom and looked round for signs of his brother. There were none. Sighing in relief he made his way to the front door and opened it. It creaked loudly. He froze, wincing then looking frantically behind him expecting Itachi to be lurking, ready to strike. The hallway was empty. Leaving no time for him to show up, Sasuke leapt through the door and shut it as quietly as the big heavy duty door could possible be shut. He felt a twinge of guilt, but brushed it off. Itachi wasn't in charge of him. He wasn't his parents. 

Sasuke was still bored. He hadn't really thought his plan through. True, he was free. He was out the house and defying his brother. What he didn't think about was what he would do if he did in fact escape. He had nowhere to go. He soon found himself wandering aimlessly into the park. That's when he saw him. And...him. The fucking wanker. the red-head. And the lying blonde. They were sitting side by side at the swings. Sasuke knew he should just walk wawy, but his feet wouldn't move. He heard snippets of their conversation.

'Is it because you're embarrassed of me?' the red head accused the blonde. Sasuke's inner self was cheering him to say 'yes!' but Naruto instead answered.

'What...no?' and Sasuke felt angry at the red head and the blonde. The idiot was fucking leading him on. That was it...yeah. Fucking whore. He was suddenly incredibly angry. Naruto had specifically said that he wasn't dating him. And here he was kissing his fucking ass! He watched the two argue and couldn't help the feeling of relief when the boy...Gaara was it? Walked away from Naruto, leaving him alone. He saw Naruto fall over, and felt the urge to help him, but forced himself to turn away. He started to walk out the park when he heard him calling.

'Oi Sasuke bastard!' Sasuke forced himself to ignore him.

'Oi Sasuke!' he just carried on walking, forcing the boys words out of his ears. It was hard to do though when he boy had tapped him on the shoulder and was right behind him.

'Sasuke,' he said. Sasuke placed a cold expression on his face and turned to face him.

'What do you want freak?'

There are moments in a person's life when they want to redo something. To take it back. To start over. Sasuke wished with every fibre in his body that he could take back what he had just said. As soon as the words left his lips, Naruto's face...it hurt him to se him like that. So defeated, so anguished. His eyes, bright just a moment before, went dull and tears were leaking out the corners. Sasuke felt the urge to hug him, to apologise, but could only stand there as Naruto uttered

'Nothing,' and limped away. Sasuke noticed the blood leaking down his leg, the limp. He was hurt. Concern filled him, but was minimal compared to the guilt. He wanted to kick himself, hurt himself for causing Naruto such pain. But he couldn't take his words back, he could only ride the wave caused by them.

* * *

Gaara was feeling guilty. This didn't happen alot but... it was different with Naruto. Naruto could draw emotions out of him, like drawing juice from an orange. He did it with ease. Gaara dialed Naruto's number again.

'I'm sorry I'm not here to take your call right now... ' came Naruto's cheery voicemail message.

'Shit!' Gaara said, shutting his phone, resisting the urge to throw it against his wall. How could he snap like that? Say thoses things to Naruto? How could he accuse him like that? Thing is...he'd been having his suspisions for a while now. Why didn't Naruto let him go to his school? But he shouldn't have yelled at him. He was throttling his phone after recieving voicemail...again, when there was a knock at the door.

'Gaara, can you come out?' it was Temari. Gaara chucked his phone onto his bed and stalked over to the door, slamming it open.

'What?' he asked, angrily.

'Something wrong?' Temari asked, trying not to look into Gaara's room...it gave her butterflies. The bad kind. Gaara shut his door and leaned on it.

'I shouted at Naruto,' he said.

'Why?' Temari said shocked, knowing how well the two got on.

'About his school,'

'Ah,' Temari said, understanding at last.

'And I left him there. He's hurt. What if something happens to him?' Gaara said suddenly, grabbing onto Temari's shoulders eyes wide.

'Where is he?' Temari asked, feeling dread fill her.

'I left him at the park...he's not answering his phone!' Gaara said running his hands down his face, pulling his hair.

'Look Gaara calm down,' Temari said soothingly. Gaara slumped down the wall, crouching at the bottom. Temari sunk next to him, putting her arm round his shoulders.

'I'm sure he's fine. He's probably not answering because he's angy at you,' Teamri said bluntly. Gaara stiffened.

'What should I do?' he asked.

'What?' Temari said, surprised at his desperate tone.

'How do I make him not hate me? I _can't _have him hating me,' he said, gripping his shoulders.

'Gaara,' Temari said frimly 'He doesnt' hate you. You just snapped that's all. Give him time, he'll answer the phone,'

'Thanks,' Gaara said, quietly, so quiet Temari had to strain to hear him. But she smiled none the less, knowing her little brother needed her. She stood up, leaving Gaara to his own devices and passed Kankuro on the way down the stairs.

'Is he alright?' Kankuro asked, concerned. Temari smiled.

'Yeah. He's just frustrted. Give him some time before you see him,' she said, carryng into the kitchen.

'Okay!' Kankuro shouted after her. Meanwhile Gaara sat having not moved from the spot where he sat, wishing he could take back his words. Little did he know a certain Uchiha Sasuke was at home, thinking exactly the same...

tbc.

PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU IF YOU DO!!!

anyway (cough) it's not as long as the last, but I hope it was okay. Expect a lot of guilty Gaara and Sasuke next chapter (heehee)

erm...any advice or ideas? I'm an open person :)


	6. piercings equal love

Okay…prepare for much hurt!Naruto and Protective!Gaara and Guilty!Sasuke ahead…yey. Thankyou so much if you reviewed...reviews fuel my imagination. But omg...xXkawaii-chanXx you completely read my mind [little psychic moment there LOL

disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned on this page...sadly that includes Naruto:(

ChaAptEr 7 :)

Naruto stumbled back in the direction of his home, contemplating what he'd done...had he done anything? Why had Gaara been so pissed off at him? What had he done to Sasuke? His phone had rang twice and he'd checked the I.D. It was Gaara. But he couldn't talk to him. He was preoccupied with thoughts of Sasuke. He felt tears at the edges of his eyes thinking about him. They'd danced...Naruto had felt something, he didn't know what, but something between them that night. And then Sasuke just goes and...Naruto didn't want to remember his harsh words, his icy glare. But the thing was, he knew that he was right. He was a freak, a loser. It just hurt more then usual when Sasuke said it, that's all. Okay, now he was crying. Tears were literally streaming down his face, but as far as crying goes it was quite dignified. There were no 'girly' little sobs, just a look of pure pain on his face, and the tears were running in two straight lines, almost simultaneously. It was the crying that actors would work for years to achieve, the graceful yet anguished look. In fact, were there any directors that just so happened to be lurking around the alleyways to his home then there was a good chance that they would double take at Naruto's expression. But there were no directors, actors or producers there. Only gangs. Only...

'Hey freak, why you limping?' came a harsh voice from the shadows. The owner of the voice stepped out and was revealed to have many facial piercings. Naruto could vaguely remember him having lived near him and he could remember having been called at by him, tasteless names. But he was used to being called the names. So he didn't answer. It was only when he felt a hand on his shoulder turning him round sharply that he gave the boy any heed.

'I said why you limping?' the boy asked. Naruto said nothing.

'Maybe his boyfriend was too rough on the bitch last night,' another voice called. With a jolt Naruto realised he was surrounded. And he was going to get beaten up. Again.

'Ha, the faggot's crying,' another voice said, piercing his ears. The first boys' face turned into one of disgust and he shoved Naruto to the ground. The movement caused his injured foot to clash painfully with the concrete and couldn't help the cry of pain that passed his lips. That only gave them more incentive.

'Ha, you fucking pussy,' one of them said, kicking Naruto roughly in the side. This time he gave no reaction only closed his eyes, not wanting to look into his attackers eyes.

'Oi. Open your fucking eyes, prick,' the boy said, grabbing his blonde hair and slamming his head into the ground. Naruto complied, wanting the pain to stop, to end. His eyes opened in time to see the boys throwing something at his face, and they shut instinctively. It was dirt. How he got it, Naruto didn't care. All he cared was that it was in his throat, choking him, scratching it dry. It had gone up his nose as well, and Naruto rolled over onto his stomach, hacking, trying to get it out of his throat. It hurt to breath in and he coughed up the dirt, feeling nauseous as he thought of what it could have compiled of. Each gritty cough echoed through out the alleyway and his attackers left, but not before giving him one last kick, in between his shoulder blades, officially winding him. He lay on his front, struggling to draw in breath, his head light from lack of oxygen. His throat was aching...so bad. He didn't think he could even talk. His pocket started to vibrate again and he reached down to it weakly, only to find that the fox charm he had insisted on getting, had entangled inside his jeans [a.n believe me, it does happen. Angrily, he grabbed at it, trying to pull it out, but his weak state was causing black dots to form in front of his eyes. Finally, he freed the phone and flipped it open. He opened his mouth to say hello, but found him self coughing instead.

'Naruto? Naruto? Speak to me,' Gaara's panicked voice came from the other line. Naruto concentrated on breathing.

'H...help me,' he ground out before the dots took over his vision and knew no more...

* * *

Gaara was only vaguely aware when his brother knelt down beside him. He tried to ignore him, but his looming presence was hard to miss. 

'Gaara?' his brother said. Gaara ignored him, concentrating on the floor.

'Gaara?'

'Gaara?'

'Gaara?'

'What?' Gaara shouted finally, realising the idiot wouldn't shut up until he answered.

'Look...I've come to talk to you...give you some advice,' Kankuro said, getting more comfortable on the floor.

'What,' Gaara said, monotone. Kankuro sighed.

'Look...I think it's time you made some more friends apart from Naruto,' Kankuro said. Gaara felt anger appear.

'What?' he said, dangerously. Unusually his brother didn't back down.

'Look, I've thought about this for a long time, and I think you need to stop hanging round him,' Kankuro said, finality in his voice.

'No,' Gaara said angrily. He really needed to ring Naruto, to apologise, and here was his brother wasting valuable time. He stood to leave, but Kankuro stopped him, using his height to his advantage.

'Where are you going?' he asked.

'To ring Naruto,' Gaara said truthfully. Kankuro sighed.

'See? This is what I mean! Why do you need to ring him every night? It's not like he's in danger or anything! You're centring your life around this boy even more then before...I know you're friends but there's such thing as being to close!' Kankuro said. Gaara twitched. He didn't like Kankuro's tone. He also didn't like his use of 'boy' as an insult to describe Naruto. And why was he like thins? He liked Naruto...right?

'I thought you liked Naruto,' Gaara said, containing his anger. He was still shaking with it though.

'Yeah well...I found some stuff out,' Kankuro said, face stern. Gaara's hand unconsciously curled into a fist.

'Yeah...what stuff,' he said, venom dripping from every word.

'About his parents...about what they were. I think he's a bad influence..' that was as far as Kankuro got. Almost out of nowhere Gaara's fist came and caught his face in a left hook. Kankuro was knocked to the ground. He looked up to see Gaara shaking with barely contained anger, blood actually dripping from his fist where the nails had dug in. But his eyes. His eyes were frightening. They were full of rage and hatred. And they showed no mercy.

'You know nothing about him,' he said through gritted teeth. Then he turned and stalked into his room, slamming his door in most unlike-Gaara way. Gaara was normally silent in his anger, showing little emotion. Naruto knocked those barriers down. But how dare he? How dare he judge Naruto on his past, him parents? He knew _nothing _about him, what he had to go through. This is why he'd never told Kankuro. Kankuro was bias, prejudiced, and as much as he...well...loved his brother, he hated his views. He had only _just _come to terms about Gaara's sexuality. But to judge Naruto...that made his blood boil.

He remembered he had to ring him and apologise. He didn't know how to make it up to him. Maybe he'd take him to the beach again, like last time they'd had an argument. Naruto had loved it, he remembered with a smile. Gaara, personally, hated the sea. He hated waves, and water of any kind. But sand...he smiled. He loved sand. It was so easy to manipulate It fell through his fingers like silk, ye could be used to suffocate a man in seconds. Gaara used to imagine killing people using sand, imagine the powers it could have, the leverage on society he would posses. Until Naruto had told him that he didn't like dead people. Gaara wouldn't kill people...Naruto would get upset. He hated seeing Naruto upset. He dialled his number and waited for the voicemail, or Naruto's cheery voice. What he got scared him. Actually caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. Instead of the cheerful voice, he got silence. Then a fit of coughs. Panic filled him, and he cursed his brother for delaying the call.

'Naruto? Naruto? Speak to me!' he said anxiously. What he head next threatened to break his heart in two.

'H...help me,' came Naruto weak voice into his ear.

'Naruto? Naruto, where are you?' he asked quickly. No answer. He ran out of his bedroom and down the stairs, passing Temari. She said something, but he couldn't process it. All his brain could think of was that Naruto was hurt. Naruto needed help. His mind went over all the possibilities of what could have happened, each more gruesome and terrifying then the next. Guilt filled him. What if he'd been stabbed? Shot? R...raped? His last words were hateful, spiteful, accusing. He willed his feet to run faster and he pelted down the street to the park. Coming to a screeching halt he looked around.

'NARUTO!' he shouted, not caring how many weird looks he got. He passed this boy with raven hair and onyx piercing eyes, and nearly stopped for come reason, recognising him. Then his brain registered two words. Naruto. Danger. And he ran past him calling to Naruto. After five minutes fruitless searching, he decided he must have made his way home. But...he was already hurt. His foot. Gaara nearly bit himself for being so selfish, and guilt flowed through him, guiding him down the root to Naruto's house. His eyes caught sight of something lying on the ground, and Gaara would have ran straight past it were it not for his Naruto radar alerting him to it's presence. He ran to it and confirmed it was, indeed Naruto. With shaking hands he looked at his best friends, noticing the foot print embellished on his back, and he slowly turned him over. He was unresponsive. He patted his face.

'Naruto? Naruto? Wake up!' he said, sounding calmer than he felt. He saw his friends blue eyes open as he murmured groggily.

'G...Gaara?' Naruto said. Gaara noticed how weak his voice was. They were like that for a minute or so, Naruto lying in Gaara's arms. Then Gaara noticed how cold the younger boy was, and panic set in again.

'Come on Naruto, let's get you home,' he said. Naruto nodded blearily. He gave a grating cough and Gaara nearly winced at how rough it sounded. He pummelled down his anger at those who had done this to him, and concentrated on helping Naruto.

'Come on Naruto, you know the drill. Put your arm over my shoulder,' Gaara said reassuringly. He noticed how Naruto's eyes were vacant and swallowed his panic. Carefully, he grabbed Naruto's arm and hoisted him over onto his back. Then, ignoring his protesting legs, struggled to his feet. Naruto wasn't particularly heavy and was in fact, Gaara thought with a jolt, likely under weight. He needed to talk to him about all this. He knew why the older boys and adults beat him up...his past. But he didn't understand why he was hated at school as well. As far as Gaara knew, Naruto had been especially careful in hiding his past when he'd moved there. Obviously something had happened, but every time Gaara asked, Naruto would hastily change the subject. It happened so often Gaara had given up on finding out...until now. It had to stop.

'It's okay Naruto, we're nearly there,' he said calmly as he half walked, half ran, back through the park towards his house. He remembered seeing the raven haired boy staring at them, but carried on, ignoring him. Naruto needed him right now. He jogged through the twisting alleyways and streets, the light from the sky fading. He kicked open the front door to their home.

'Gaara!' Temari's shrill voice pierced his ear drums. He had no time for her now.

'First aid kit, NOW!' he said, commandingly.

'Naruto...not again,' she said brokenly, running off to get the kit. Gaara sped up the stairs, passing Kankuro on the into his room. He'd deal with him later. He carefully laid Naruto onto the bed, just as the blonde began to stir. His scrunched up face was confused.

'W...what?' he asked dazedly, his voice grating. Gaara hurriedly passed him the water on the bed side table and lifted it to his lips so he could drink. Naruto swallowed it greedily. He coughed once more.

'I sense a bit of dejavu,' he said tiredly. Gaara chuckled weakly.

'Where are you hurt? And no lying Naruto, you passed out,' Gaara said, trying to sound collected, but the break when he aid his friends name revealing his anxiety.

'Er...lets see,' Naruto said scratching his head. Gaara waited patiently.

'They smashed my head into the pavement, er...kicked my back, knocked me around a bit...you know Gaara, usual old beating,' Naruto said, sounding as if it didn't matter. Gaara pushed the urge to scream at him down, knowing with a pang of guilt, that it was that which had caused this in the first place.

'Why are you coughing so bad?' Gaara asked through gritted teeth.

'They poured dirt down my throat,' Naruto said yawning. Gaara tried to stay calm. He wanted to believe that Naruto over-exaggerated. Wanted to believe that it sounded worse then it was. But Gaara knew that if anything, what Naruto had just said, was an understatement. He breathed in and out three times before turning to Naruto.

'Okay then...let's get you sorted,' he said. Naruto gave him a weak smile, and with almost perfect timing, there was a knock at the door. As if by clockwork, Gaara set about treating his friend. He handed him the painkillers, and Naruto took them without complaint. It was second nature. Naruto was always being treated here, and Gaara always treated him. It was a routine. And that somehow made it worse.

Inwardly Gaara swore to himself. He was never going to let those bastards hurt Naruto again. Ever. He'd kill anyone who so much as looked wrong at him. He decided. He was going to move schools. Even if Naruto said no, he wasn't going to take no as an answer. He was simply going to tell Temari to change his schools. Temari would understand. And Naruto...well he'd make Naruto understand.

Gaara sat on his bed, his back against the wall, a bandaged Naruto leaning against him, his eyes closed. Gaara knew he was awake though.

'Sorry,' he head him mutter. Gaara felt the guilt wash over him again. Why was _Naruto _of all people apologising?

'No Naruto. Don't say that, take it back,' he said.

'But I am...I don't know what I did, but...I made you mad...please don't hate me,' the last part was almost a whisper. Gaara felt is heart melt at the words. _He feels the same._ That somehow made it worse.

'Naruto...I would never hate you...no matter what you did,' Gaara said softly.

'Same,' Naruto muttered. Gaara subconsciously played with Naruto's hair. It was just so soft and blonde and hard to resist. Plus it was natural to them both. They were like brothers, only Gaara was closer to Naruto then Kankuro.

'But Naruto...don't say you're sorry...I'm sorry,' Gaara muttered swallowing his pride. Gaara never apologised...well to anyone but Naruto. Gaara could practically feel Naruto's smile.

'But you know why I don't want you at my school right?' Naruto asked. Gaara shook his head.

'I...I don't want you in trouble,' Naruto said. Gaara could see it now, it all fitted into place. And that just increased his guilt. It was all his fault, if he'd just asked, not ran off, just...

'It's not your fault,' Naruto said, almost reading his friends mind. Gaara stil wasn't satisfied.

'Look, if you want to make it up to me then just treat me to something,' Naruto said. Gaara had to admit, it would make his conscious feel better to know that he'd done something to make his friend feel better.

'What?' he asked.

'Can you take me to get a piercing done tomorrow?' Naruto asked sweetly. Gaara's immediate reaction would be to say 'no!' and lock Naruto in a box that no needle could penetrate. But he thought about it. Naruto wouldn't randomly say stuff like that and not mean it...well he would, but not with something as permanent as a piercing or tattoo. Speaking of it, Gaara could get the lip piercing he'd been wanting for ages done at the same time.

'Are you sure?' he asked. Naruto nodded. Gaara sighed. He was loosing touch. He hadn't even needed to look at the puppy dog eyes, the sweet voice was enough.

'Fine,' he said.

'Yey!' Naruto said, coughing slightly before hugging his friend tightly. Gaara couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. Making Naruto happy was just...so rewarding.

'We'll go to the one I had my tattoo done at, I vaguely know the guy who did it,' Gaara said. Naruto's hug increased.

'So am I sleeping over?' he asked. Gaara looked down at him.

'Yeah. But you have to wear the pyjamas,' Gaara said, shifting from the bed to rummage through his drawers. He could practically see Naruto's face pale. He chuckled inwardly, remembering when Temari had first shown Naruto the pyjamas she had picked out of a sale for him. He thrust them at the bed and they landed neatly(ish) beside the blonde.

'Do you need any help?' he asked him. Naruto shook his head into the covers before lifting it to face Gaara. His hair was now a complete mess.

'No...I'll manage,' he said firmly. Gaara sighed as he watched the injured boy limp into the bathroom defiantly. He never would accept much help. Gaara had to stop himself laughing as he saw Naruto step out.

The pyjama bottoms were orange with black stripes, and were attached to little slipper things at the bottoms in the shape of clawed feet. The top was too large for him for some reason and hung down to his knees and off one shoulder. His face was bright red. Seeing him like this made Gaara want to hide him away from the world...he was too cute for his own good. Instead he chuckled at the sight.

'Laugh and I'll punch your fucking lights out,' Naruto said darkly, before hobbling over to the bed and falling down.

'Aren't you gonna get dressed,' he asked Gaara. Gaara shrugged.

'Yeah alright,' he said, standing and choosing his night wear. He chose a black T-shirt with the words 'vampires turn me on,' on the front and 'so bite me' on the back. He chose some black shorts with red paint splashed on which looked suspiciously like blood and he removed his various bracelets and amulets, dumping them onto the table. Naruto was examining him.

'I reckon your T-shirt would be better if it said something on the back like 'so I get turned on by my reflection,' or something...you know to imply you're a vampire?' Naruto said thoughtfully.

'Vampires don't have reflections,' Gaara said.

'How do you know? Have you ever asked one?' Naruto said. Gaara sighed.

'No Naruto, I have never asked a vampire if they have a reflection,' he said, lying down on his large bed, hands behind head.

'Aha! See!' Naruto said excitedly.

'Naruto,'

'Yeah?'

'Shut up,'

Gaara could tell Naruto was smiling. He could feel his shifting as he tried to get comfortable. When he was settled Gaara stood up.

'Where you going?' Naruto said sleepily.

'No where. I'll be back in a minute,' Gaara said quietly. Naruto eyes slid shut. It was probably the painkillers Gaara had given him earlier that caused him to be so tired, Gaara reckoned as he left the room. He knew where he was headed. Kankuro. Without even knocking, he burst into his brothers room. It was decorated with dolls of all shapes and sizes, all handcrafted by Kankuro. They were...creepy. And in amongst them all sat Kankuro, on the floor, looking up at his brother. Even in his pyjamas, he was a terrifying sight. He took a step towards him, radiating anger. Kankuro swallowed, Still in his position on the floor. Gaara moved closer towards him.

'While you were 'lecturing' me on how I should 'branch out' in my friends,' he said through gritted teeth 'my best friend, the one person who understands me was being beaten-to-death,' he said venomously. Kankuro said nothing.

'I am not going to make new friends. Ever. I'm going to fucking kill anyone who hurts Naruto in any way again,' Gaara said. He then walked slowly, but purposely to him, stopping when he was an inch or two away. He leant down and whispered in his brother's ear with such menace and meaning that it caused an involuntary shudder to run up is spine.

'And that includes you,'

He straightened and walked out the room, slowly and softly, as if he'd never been there at all.

* * *

Sasuke continued to sit in the park. He, yes _the_ Sasuke Uchiha was feeling guilty. Not just guilty. Immensely guilty. Sasuke was foreign to these feelings. In fact he'd never actually felt proper guilt. He'd had twinges, but...it was just that seeing the look on Naruto's face. It actually hurt him. It made his chest clench, like a heart attack. In some ways, loneliness is like a heart attack, Sasuke thought, remembering the advice his brother had once given him. 

'It starts off as just as a minor pain, a minor annoyance. Then the pain becomes too much to handle, and you reach for the phone, but it's too late,'

Sasuke shook his head. No. He didn't need friends, he thought. Friends would be...nice. But he didn't need them. So he sat there for god knows how long, on one of the park benches that are randomly there, usually dedicated to some old woman that used to love feeding the birds. He drowned out the noises of the children and the animals, until he didn't even notice when a majority of the children had left. In fact, the first thing that he noticed was the presence of the red head he'd seen from before. Anger filled him at the sight, but when he heard what he was calling...

'NARUTO!' he was shouting at the top of his voice, no signs of dignity, only panic. Sasuke himself felt panic and guilt at the realization. His boyfriend must be looking for him, which means...he's gone missing! Shit! He thought inwardly. Why hadn't he helped him? He'd come to him asking for it and the Uchiha pride and his own anger had turned him away. He watched as the red head ran off, rounding a corner, yet he continued to sit on the bench. For some reason he couldn't move. Let his boyfriend handle it, he thought bitterly, then got yet another twinge of guilt for thinking that way. Trying to remove the blonde boy from his thoughts, Sasuke tried to concentrate on something else. He looked to the ground at the dusty path, watched the ants below him attempt to devour and apple core some kid probably threw there. But...that was boring, whereas Naruto was...interesting. As he thought of Naruto images flashed through his head. What had happened to him? As in an answer to his thoughts the redhead that had passed through before ran passed. On closer inspection he was carrying...Naruto. The boy wasn't moving. Sasuke felt guilt well up at the sight. What had happened? Why couldn't he swallow his pride and help him? Why was he just sitting on a bench while the boy that wouldn't leave his thoughts was lying there unconscious? If only Sasuke had never said those things. If only...

Sasuke arrived home, unlocking and opening the door abruptly, the image of Naruto fresh in his mind. He didn't even think to check if Itachi was home. He'd hardly noticed he was heading home until he'd reached the door; his feet were almost walking on their own. But home he was. And there were no signs of Itachi. He forced himself to forget Naruto [or at least pretend he'd forgotten...he'd never forget the sight of him lying limp and injured. But where was that brother of his? He was curious. Usually when he was grounded Itachi would stay in the vicinity to make sure he stayed put, but here Sasuke was in an empty house. Now he thought about it, the door was unlocked. Where could he be? That was when he remembered who he was thinking about and edited the sentence to 'where the hell is that mother-fucker anyway?' then changed it further to 'I don't care where that mother fucker is'. Satisfied with his thought track he walked into the kitchen and flicked on the light. Out of habit he looked around, and seeing that there was no one in the kitchen thrust open the ffridge door and examined the contents. Anything to forget about today...

* * *

Naruto woke up on Sunday to the sight of a sleeping Gaara and cursed for not having his camera. When the insomniac actually slept [it was a rare occasion it was picture worthy. All signs of stress and anger and the general 'stay away from me or I'll kill you' vibe were gone leaving a peaceful almost cute expression. But after watching this sight for five minutes, Naruto's patience wore thin and he amused him self by poking the older boy until he woke up. Sure enough, Naruto was soon face to face with a bleary pissed off Gaara-face. Gaara buried his head into the pillow. Naruto vaguely heard. 

'Piss off Naruto,' and smiled gleefully, glad to have engaged a response out of the now awake boy.

'So you're finally awake coon boy?' Naruto said cheekily. Gaara moaned.

'This is why I never sleep...you have to wake up!'

Naruto bounced up and down lightly on the bed.

'Piercing, piercing, piercing,' he chanted excitedly. He couldn't believe that Gaara had agreed to it. The older boy was usually so protective.

'Yes Naruto, you're getting a piercing, now SHUT UP!' Gaara said groggily. Naruto giggle. Gaara really wasn't a morning person. Naruto leapt up, forgetting his previous injuries and winced slightly. As usual, they didn't hurt nearly as much as yesterday and were now just a dull ache. Naruto could live with that. He grabbed his pile of clothes and set about getting dressed. Once he considered himself decent he gazed critically into the mirror. The pink streak was fading out. He sighed. Naruto had liked his pink streak. Oh well, he thought, looking at his ear. He wanted the cartilage done, not once, but four times. He'd only get one done for now, as Gaara was paying, but he'd pay him back when he got his wallet. And if he didn't accept it, well then Naruto would have to force him with the power of his eyes...literally.

It was funny however you looked at it. Quite ironic, really. How Naruto wanted pain, because of his pain. But he didn't see it as pain. Not as such. He was jolted out of his thoughts by the sudden brake. He blinked. Oh yeah. He was in the car driving to the body piercing parlour. The morning had gone so fast he'd barely noticed it. So when Gaara had arrived he was slightly unprepared.

'Come on Naruto,' Gaara said, stepping out the car. Naruto followed suit and they found themselves outside the shop. They stepped in and the chimes on the door rang. The noise came from a mobile hanging next to the door with silver snakes dancing around the bells. The wind caused it to sway/

'Hey Haku. I'm here for some piercings,' Gaara's voice caused Naruto to swivel his head round. He came face to face with the prettiest boy he'd ever seen. His hair was long and shining and tied back loosely. He was wearing a black shirt and tight jeans, his thumb in the pocket and his hips to one side. Up his arm was a rose; tattooed from his wrist past the sleeve, so Naruto had o idea how much of it was hidden.

'Ah Gaara. I haven't seen you in a long time. Who's the friend?' the boy said, Gaara had called him Haku. Naruto was shocked. Gaara knew these people? When? How? His questions went unanswered though as Gaara continued.

'This is Naruto. He wants a piercing, and I want my lip done,' Gaara said calmly. Naruto looked at him. He did?

'What, snakebites?' Haku asked, walking towards them. Gaara shook his head.

'Nah, just a plain one. What do you want done Naruto?' he asked. Naruto thought.

'I dunno...scaffolding? I think I'll just stick to a plain cartilage piercing,' Naruto said, looking at Haku.

'So no tattoos today then?' he asked. Naruto and Gaara shook their heads.

'Who's first?' Haku said. Gaara looked at Naruto.

'Do you want to go first?' he asked. Naruto shrugged.

'Okay,' he said. Haku beckoned him to follow. Naruto found himself sitting down as Haku assembled the tools.

'Now because this is a cartilage we can't use a gun, so it'll be a needle. That okay?' Hake enquired as he pulled on the tight rubber gloves. Naruto nodded.

'Which one do you want?' Haku said holding out two bars. Naruto chose the thicker one, figuring he'd fit more earrings into it.

'Okay then. Where about do you want it?' Haku asked.

'Here,' Naruto said, pointing to the edge, just above half way on his left ear. Haku got out a pen and uncapped it, then placed a delicate dot on the spot Naruto had just pointed to. He gave Naruto the mirror and Naruto nodded. Haku placed the needle near his ear.

'Okay...take a deep breath,' he said. Naruto breathed in as the needle pierced his ear. An intense stinging occurred.

'Okay nearly done,' Haku said pushing the bar through Naruto's ear and screwing the ball on.

'All done!' Haku said cheerfully. Naruto examined his ear in the mirror as Haku pulled off his gloves and chucked them into the bin. His ear was red, but when it retained it's normal colour it would look good. Smiling, Naruto hopped up and out to where Gaara was waiting. Naruto had decided to spare his friend seeing him in pain, so Gaara had waited outside while Naruto had had his ear done. Gaara gave a small smile.

'It looks good,' he said. Naruto beamed. It ached a bit, but that was all. It'd probably have healed soon anyway knowing Naruto's immune system and his healing abilities.

'Gaara, you ready?' Haku said, popping his head round the doorway, signalling his to come in. Naruto opted to wait out side, and Gaara soon stepped through the door wielding...snakebites!

'Gaara, they look amazing!' Naruto squealed, looking in awe at his friend. Gaara smirked, then winced in pain. But the smirk said it all. He knew he looked good.

'Okay, that's fifteen for the cartilage and thirty for the snakebites,' Haku said. Gaara handed the money over and the two boys left the shop, Naruto giving Haku a quick wave as he walked out.

'See you guys soon,' Haku called as the door swung closed.

Naruto was buzzing.

'We look really great!' he said excitedly. Gaara didn't really say much as his lips were beginning to swell up ['ha you look like a fish!' ' as Naruto kindly commented. But Naruto was happy. Even though he'd been beaten up, he felt great and had spent his time with his best friend. He felt so good, he even forgot about Sasuke...he'd let thoughts of him prey on his mind later. Especially at school the next day...

tbc.

wow :) another chapter...yey! By the way, I'm bringing Neji into the story later on, and I want to know...should I add any pairings? Or would they detract from the overall sasunaru-ness? Any advice? Hope you liked it :)

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.s if you read this I love you :)


	7. Enter Neji

HI! OMG, this is later then I expected…I was going to update three days ago only GCSE's ruined my plans. This is going to be the only update until after Wednesday, as I have a science module exam so….HELP!! I hope it's all alright, and I'm going to take all your advice. But it's so scary xXKawaii-chanXx, we're on the same wave length completely, lol. So…onwards!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I mention on this page (Apart from the plot of course), which includes Naruto and one very smexy Neji...grrr.

Chapter 8:

Naruto was tired. No, beyond tired. He hadn't had his daily intake of coffee, and was paying for it now as he trudged through the packed school corridor. People nudged him and tripped him, but his eyes were barely staying open. Damn Gaara, taking his precious kettle from him. It wasn't his fault that Kyubbi had knocked boiling water all over his fault last Saturday. Sure he _said _it was so that it didn't happen again, but it was more likely a punishment. How could he deny him of his steamy goodness? His precious energy? His coffee beans of pureness?...okay he was going slightly overboard with the coffee, but his brain wasn't functioning right and he was partly incoherent. He was awake however to register when someone barged straight into, causing im to sprawl across the floor. He groaned.

'I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going,' a boys voice came from above him. Looking up he saw a boy that he didn't recognize, and presumed he must be new. He had the longest hair he'd ever seen on a boys, it was past his shoulders and flowed though there was no breeze. It looked like silk and Naruto had the strangest urge to touch it. His eyes, however, were strange. They were a mixture between violet ad grey, and as far as Naruto could see, had no pupil. There were no whites to his eyes and the color spread across the whole surface, giving the eerie effect that he was staring straight through him. He looked around the same age as Gaara, sixteen. Then Naruto noticed that the boy had his hand outstretched to help him up. Naruto felt like an idiot. How long had he been waiting while he examined him? Naruto grabbed the hand sheepishly.

'Er..sorry about that, I zoned out a bit. Didn't have my coffee this morning,' Naruto said, standing up and letting go of his hand, scratching the back of his head and grinning slightly. (Damn. Naruto was shorter then him. Why was he so small!!) The boy gave the smallest, smallest hint of a smile.

'That's quite alright. It was more my fault as I wasn't paying attention,' the boy said. Naruto smiled, holding his hand out.

'Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki,' he said brightly. The boy grabbed his hand and shook it gently.

'I'm Neji Hyuga,' he said.

'Well then Neji, I'm presuming you're new,' Naruto said. Neji cocked his head.

'And why would you presume that?' he asked. For one moment Naruto thought that he was wrong and felt immensely stupid, but realized that Neji sounded slightly amused. He smiled slightly.

'Well, I haven't seen you around and you look slightly lost. Also, you don't look like the type to be late and no offense, but you look like a bit of a punctuality freak...,' Naruto said.

'None taken,' Neji said, sounding amused.

'...so I wouldn't imagine you being purposely late, so the only reason I can think of you being late to lesson is that you don't' know where you're going. Oh and if you're wondering how I know we're late, it's because the corridors are now empty, apart from us, and I also have a watch,' Naruto said cutely, holding up a battered red and orange watch. Neji's eyes widened. He seemed at a loss for what to say.

'Er...sorry if I'm kind of forward but...it's not like I meet new students every day,' Naruto said, covering his tracks. He'd been about to say that he wasn't god with people, but Neji would have surely thought he was a loser.

'It's alright. Would your teacher mind you showing me around?' Neji asked. Naruto thought. Who did he have? Well, it was a Wednesday, period one. He had...art, with Anko. She wouldn't mind. Naruto was so good at art, she let things like this slip. Naruto shook his head.

'No, Anko won't mind,' Naruto said confidently. Neji raised one delicate eyebrow.

'Anko?' he asked.

'Yeah, my art teacher,' Naruto said. They started to walk down the corridor together, Naruto's arm swinging in time to each echoing step. The corridor was sure quiet when the students weren't there.

'You call teachers by first names?' Neji asked.

'Yeah. Miss or Mister is too formal. That way teachers can get on the same wave length as students, and they get less authority,' Naruto said grinning up at the taller boy.

'So tell me about yourself. Why'd ya move schools?,' Naruto said, feeling the need to start a conversation. Neji looked uncomfortable.

'It's okay if you don't want to, I understand!' Naruto said quickly shaking his head. He should have known not to ask, he'd only known the boy for five minutes. Surprisingly, Neji shook his had, smiling slightly.

'No it's okay. For some reason it feels...right to tell you,' Neji said.

'Huh?' Naruto said. He was confused.

'It doesn't matter. Are you sure you'll be allowed to miss lesson to give me a tour?' Neji asked, changing the subject.

'Yup!' Naruto said happily.

'This is the corridor,' Naruto said, vaguely pointing behind him as they walked out of it and down another.

'There's the gym,' he said, waving to the large wooden doors on the left as the made their way.

'Lunch hall,' he said, walking past it, 'but it doubled as a stage for theatre productions,' he said referring to the large red curtains, hiding what lay behind them.

'Naruto!'

'Iruka,' Naruto said pointing at his angry math's teacher and hurrying past. He stopped as he felt Erika's hand on his shoulder.

'Hey Iruka,' he said sheepishly.

'Naruto, what are you doing out of lesson?' he said angrily.

'I'm showing Neji around. He's new here,' Naruto said, protesting.

'Really,' Iruka said dryly. 'Were you appointed this job?'

'Er...yes?' Naruto said.

'Naruto!' Iruka said threateningly.

'Well, I'm missing art, so it's not like it'll make a difference,' Naruto argued. Iruka sighed.

'Does Anko know?' he asked, defeated. Naruto nodded.

'Fine. But don't cause any trouble,' Iruka said. Naruto smiled innocently.

'Oh, and welcome to the school,' Iruka said, his demeanor altering entirely as he addressed Neji.

'Thank you,' Neji said politely. Naruto smiled, then grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him toward the door.

'No trouble Naruto, I mean it,' Iruka called to him as he disappeared through the door. Naruto meanwhile had pulled Neji into an empty music room.

'This is the music room,' Naruto said announcing it. He noticed he hadn't let go of Neji's arm, and hurriedly let go of it, using the piano as an excuse. He headed to it, leaning on it.

'Do you play anything? Neji asked. Naruto shook his head.

'I don't create the music, I just use it,' Naruto said, not really thinking about is answer. Now Neji looked confused. Naruto realised his mistake and laughed.

'Er...I dance,' he said. Shit. Why had he told him? He'd probably tell every one when he was turned against him. But now, he'd probably laugh. Surprisingly, Neji looked interested.

'What style do you do?' he asked. Naruto considered his options. He could lie and say he wasn't very good and only did a bit of jazz or whatever. Or he could tell the truth. Naruto hated lying.

'I do glow stringing, glow sticking, contemporary, break dancing and pole,' he said quickly.

'Pole?' Neji asked. Naruto's heart nearly stopped. He hadn't just told Neji that he could pole dance had he...shit he did. Fuck. He went bright red and hung his head muttering incoherently.

'I...I can, b-but I don't a-actually do it s-so,' he said quickly backtracking. Neji still looked slightly shocked.

'It's alright. I don't think any different of you,' Neji said. Naruto's head snapped up sharply.

'Y-you don't?' he asked almost fearfully. He was leaning on the piano like it was a crutch. Neji shook his head. Naruto smiled. A true smile. A real smile. Like the ones he gave Gaara. It was so bright and beautiful. Then Neji smiled as well. It looked real and sincere. Naruto was so happy. If Neji didn't mind that he could pole dance, didn't think he was a whore (which he wasn't...he was a virgin for gods sake!), then maybe Neji wouldn't listen to the others, to the lies. Maybe...maybe Naruto had made a friend.

(Bit of Neji pov here):

Neji had to admit it. He was lost. The heir to the Hyuga empire was lost. In a school. Surrounded by people who barely spared him a glance, and when they did it was only to look at him gormlessly and wonder who he was. Fools. He continued his way, noticing how the students were filing into classrooms, leaving the corridors semi-empty. During his thought track (Neji didn't daydream, it was too childish) he didn't exactly pay attention to where he was going, which is probably why he walked straight into someone, who fell back onto the hard floor. Neji nearly winced at the sound as he hit, and thought it only right to apologize.

'I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going,' he said, holding out a hand to help the boy. The boy however just continued to look up at him with startlingly blue eyes. Neji noticed how he had blonde hair that seemed to gleam, though there was no light, and looked so soft. He also couldn't help but notice thin whisker-like scars across his cheeks which gave him a fox-like look. And he _still _hadn't taken his hand. Neji began to feel like an idiot, holding his hand out to a boy who obviously didn't want his help. He was about to remove the offer indignantly and walk away, when the boy spoke. His voice was timid and soft, though sounded tired.

'Er...sorry about that, I zoned out a bit. Didn't have my coffee this morning,' . Ah...that would explain it. Neji resisted the urge to run far away from this boy and continue with his friendless life, continue to isolate himself, refuse to show his personality to anyone but his family. But something stopped him. The smaller, and obviously younger boy drew him in and caused him to stop, and actually have a conversation.

Neji gave a small smile.

'That's quite alright. It was more my fault as I wasn't paying attention,' the he said. The blonde smiled, holding his hand out.

'Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki,' he said brightly. Neji tested the name in his head and it decidedly suited the petite boy. He shook the blonde's hand.

'I'm Neji Hyuga,' he said politely.

'Well then Neji, I'm presuming you're new,' Naruto said. Neji cocked his head. How would he know that? He decided to test him.

'And why would you presume that?' he asked. He noticed how the boys face flickered with emotions. First shock, then understanding.

'Well, I haven't seen you around and you look slightly lost. Also, you don't look like the type to be late and no offense, but you look like a bit of a punctuality freak...,' Naruto said.

'None taken,' Neji said. He was shocked. How did the boy before him know so much? Was he that easy to read?

'...so I wouldn't imagine you being purposely late, so the only reason I can think of you being late to lesson is that you don't' know where you're going. Oh and if you're wondering how I know we're late, it's because the corridors are now empty, apart from us, and I also have a watch,' Naruto said cutely, holding up a battered red and orange watch. Neji's eyes widened. What could he say? The boy had got it right, spot on. He'd seen through the mask! This boy was certainly more interesting then he'd first anticipated.

The two shared a conversation, and it was nice. It was almost as if Naruto was Neji's…well…friend. It was all cozy, until Naruto mentioned the school.

'So tell me about yourself. Why'd ya move schools?' Naruto said. Neji was uncomfortable. What should he say? He didn't want to tell Naruto what had happened. How he excluded. About the fight. About his past. The blonde would surely hate him.

'It's okay if you don't want to, I understand!' Naruto said quickly shaking his head. The boy was obviously regretting asking him that. Neji smiled slightly to reassure him.

'No it's okay. For some reason it feels...right to tell you,' Neji said. Naruto's eyes widened in confusion. Shit. He'd said that out loud.

'It doesn't matter…are you sure you're allowed to miss lessons to give me a tour?' Neji said, changing the subject quickly. Naruto didn't seem to notice and instead went on a rant about his art teacher. Neji put his brain on auto pilot and answered the simple questions asked without blinking. Shit. He was doing a shit job at keeping his promise to Hinata. He'd promised to tell no one his past. He was starting anew. If any one knew…it'd be like before. He thought he could trust that boy. But…

They passed a random teacher, Iruka his name was again? Oh well. He'd said hello, polite as always, and they'd headed into a music room.

'Do you play anything?' he'd asked. It was only polite, right?

'I don't' create the music, I just use it,' he'd heard the boy. Neji froze. This caught his attention. Naruto's voice was…dreamy. Like he hadn't realized he's said it. It sounded different to the voice he was hearing before. That voice was quite loud and annoying, this voice was…sexy. Not that Neji was attracted to him or anything. He was way too young, and Neji didn't fancy having a Lolita complex. No, Neji was looking for the right person, preferably his age. Neji zoned out again, after hearing that the boys danced, and only really paid attention when he heard…

'Pole?'

The boy's face…he went white, then red. But Neji was having an inner battle. Was he disgusted at this? Did it change anything? If Neji had asked himself this before meeting Naruto, he'd have said so. He'd have said that he could never be friends with a whore. A slut. But now…

'…I don't a-actually do it,' he heard Naruto mutter. That changed things slightly. If he never actually did it, then it was slightly better…but how could he learn how, without doing it? He swallowed his inner battle and said…

'It's alright, I don't think any different of you,'

'Y-you don't?'

What Naruto did next made it all worthwhile. He smiled. Neji almost gasped at the sincerity of the smile. It was dazzling. In fact, it was so contagious, Neji himself couldn't help but give a grin as well. He hadn't smiled like this since…well for a long time. Hs jaw was actually aching. But he didn't care.

Their happy moment was ruined though with the piercing shriek of the bell. Naruto actually jumped at the sound, and Neji watched as he turned to face him, still smiling.

'What have you got next?' he asked. Neji dove into his bag and pulled out a timetable.

'It says English with Kakashi, room 202,' he read. Naruto grabbed his arm, and Neji allowed himself to be pulled through the crowd of now bustling students and shoved into a class room. Naruto gave a wave then headed off. Oh yeah. Neji forgot, He must be in the year below at least. Neji turned slowly, only to come face to face with about thirty students, all looking at him intently. A man with silver hair and a mask turned to face him lazily.

'Are you the new student?' he asked. Neji nodded.

'Class. He's a new student,' the man shouted over his shoulder, not pausing on his scribbling on the white board.

'For once, there is a new student who arrived later then me,' he said, then leaned towards Neji as he walked past.

'Cheers for that. It makes me look better,' he whispered, then straightened.

'Sit where there's a free seat,' he said. Neji headed past the desks, sitting in a vacant one near the centre of the classroom.

'Talk amongst yourselves, I'm writing some stuff down,' Kakashi called over his shoulder. The class immediately irrupted in sound.

'So you're new?'

'What's your name?'

'What do you use in your hair?'

Neji was nearly overrun by the erratic fangirl screams.

'Eh...hear this!' one boy shouted. 'I heard you were forced to go round with that Uzumaki freak!'

Neji felt a sudden anger bubble inside him, but he heald in check.

'What do you mean Uzumaki freak?' he said, through gritted teeth. The other boy laughed.

'You mean you don't know? Ha, well we'd better warn you,' he said. Neji concentrated on breathing slowly.

'Well, everyone hates him. He's a complete loser and has no friends. Trust me, if you don't want to go to the bottom of the social food chain stay clear of that faggot,' the boy said, completely oblivious to the anger being radiated off Neji; he carried on regardless.

'Did you hear about how his classmates beat him up after school, when was it?' another boy asked.

'Last Wednesday. Ha, apparantly he had to crawl home!' the first boy said laughing. Until he met with Neji's fist.

* * *

Neji sat in the principal's office. Why had he punched he boy? Oh yeah, he'd insulted Naruto. But why had he felt the urge to defnd Naruto? It was just the boy gave off an air of innocence. And Neji liked him. He was his friends. True, he hardly knew him, but he liked him nonetheless. And so, Neji had spent the last hour ten minutes being told off by the head teacher about how his behaviour would get on his permanent record and how he'd never get a job...a load of shit, if you asked him. Of course he'd get a job, he was the heir to the Hyuga corp. one of the largest companies in Europe. That idiot teacher would know if they typed in the name of the bussiness on Google, and his last name was Hyuga for fucks-sake. So he trudged out, trying to look guilty and dejected, butnot quite pulling it off. He hoped Naruto had had a better time in his lesson...especially after what he'd learnt. He needed to ask Naruto about that. He'd practically missed the lunch break now, so couldn't meet with him in the hall. He'd meet the younger boy after school. Maybe they couldn walk home together and Neji could get his answers...

* * *

'Naruto! You're late!' came the agitated voice of Asuma. 

'Yeah...sorry about that,' Naruto said, ignoring the evil glares. His eyes hovered over Sasuke for a moment and Naruto could have sworn that there was an emotion foreign to the stoic boys usual glare that flickered for a second, but Naruto gave it no further thought and sat at the desk behind him on the end row. It had been hppening for a while now, ever since they'd...danced together. Naruto even noticed how the boy seemed to be trying to act...well...nice really (as far as Sasuke can go). Naruto had been having none of it though. He couldn't forgive him for what he'd called him. He'd turned into one of them. He'd called him 'freak'.

Naruto had hoped to see Neji at lunch, but was sadly dissapointed to see the boy no where in sight. He'd even scouted the school for him, but found his gone. A sinking feeling was left in his stomach all lunch, but he ignored it. And so he was in Histroy, learning all about the boring Kings and Queens of England. Joy. It was so boring his eyes nearly closed of their own accord, and he forced them open, only to peer into the eyes of Sasuke, who was staring at him from in front. Sasuke quickly turned roiund to face the front, but Naruto had still seen him. And it was still enough to confuse him. If Sasuke hated him, why was he acting nice-ish? Could it be the great Uchiha was feeling guilty? Either way, it pissed Naruto off no end. He didn't want his pity. Didn't need the pity of someone who denied their only family and caused his suffering throughout school. Yes, Naruto was beginning to see what he had done. He had outcasted him. Caused him isolation.

'Naruto?' Asumas's voice lurked above him. Naruto looked up, not realising his eyes had drifted downwards.

'Are you feeling alright? You look unwell,' he said. Naruto got an idea and grabbed at it. He shook his head.

'I feel kinda sick,' he said, trying to sound meek, holding his stomach for good effect. He was so into the acting that he didn't notice Sasuke turn round in concern to look at him.

'Okay then, I don't want you throwing up over my desk. Head to the nurse,' Asuma said, the words harsh yet said kindly. Naruto nodded, shoving his stuff into his bag and stumbling to his feet for good effect. Surprisingly, he didn't exactly need to fake it. He was already beginning to feel the start of a head ache.

'Can somebody accompany Naruto to the nures,' Asuma asked, glancing round. Naruto was about to protest, but Sasuke had put his hand up before he had the chance. The entire class started at Sasuke, whispering and gasping.

'Thankyou Sasuke,' Asuma said gratefully as Sasuke stood and walked out, calling over his shoulder.

'Come on idiot,'

'Shut up bastard,' Naruto said, weakly, following out afer him. They walked down the corridor, Naruto feeling weaker with every step.

'Hey...are you okay?' Naruto heard Sasuke's voice ask. Funny. It sounded genuinly concerned.

'Yeah. I'm fine,' he said thickly.

'Naruto?' came another voice. Naruto looked up to see Neji.

'Hey Neji,' he said. Neji looked down at him concerned, not noticing the anger radiating of Sasuke.

'Who the fuck are you?' Sasuke asked rudely.

'None of your busiiness,' Neji said angrily. He looked at Naruto.

'Where are you going, are you okay?' he asked, his voice softening.

'He'd going to the nurses office so he's obviously not 'okay' as you put it,' Sasuke said with bite. Naruto saw him glare at Neji, and Neji return the glare. Then they all stopped. They were outside the nurses office.

'I'll come with you Naruto,' Neji said kindly.

'No you wont!' Sasuke shouted, loosing composure. Naruto didn't care what this was about, only his head was KILLING HIM!

'Shutup! You can both come with me, just stop shouting,' he said, lurching into the nurses, closely followed by Sasuke and Neji. the nurse looked up.

'Goodness Naruto, are you alright,' she asked.

'Yeah, I just feel kinda sick,' he said.

'Shall I ring your friend?' she asked. She knew the drill, Naruto was in here often enough. He sat down on the bed, Neji and Sasuke sitting down on the seats. Naruto nodded to the nurse and she set off to ring Gaara. Knowing Gaara he would be able to worm himself out of school no prob. So the three sat there. One was completely oblivious to the actions of the other two, his head hurting too bad. One was confused as to why the other was glaring at him so bad, so glared back. The third one was glaring angrily at the second one for being friendly with the first one, and was very confused as to why he was acting so hostile. Guess which ones which.

They sat like this for about twenty minutes, none of them caring about the school day at all in the slightest, until a thudding was heard coming down the corridor. Naruto snapped his head up, knowing who it was. Bingo.

He saw Gaara skid round the corner and run into the office. Naruto was surprised that he ran into the office as he usually just parked outside and texted Naruto that he was outside the school. The nurse had obviously told Gaara that he looked quite weak and unable to walk. Knowing Gaara he'd probably interpreted this as 'Naruto is dying' and had twisted in his already twisted head.

But anyway, Gaara looked incredibly dissheveled and had obviously ran all the way to the office. He saw Gaara look around, his eyes resting over Neji and Sasuke.

'Who the fuck are you?' he asked venemously. Naruto didn't give him time to spare thought as he leapt up at him weakly.

'Gaara!' he said meekly, wrapping his arms around the red-heads neck. He felt Gaara's arms enclose him, then pull him back.

'What's wrong, are you hurt?' he said hurriedly. Naruto shook his head smiling.

'Nope! I just feel a bit sick,' Naruto said. Gaara sighed and ruffled the small blonde's hair. Then he turned to face Sasuke and Neji, who were both having inner battles for entirely different reasons. Naruto turned to face them smiling.

'Er...this is my best friend Gaara. I've known him since I was like, seven,' he said, poking the redhead. Neji was staring at the red head and Sasuke was glaring at him, but at that moment they both stopped. Neji smiled slightly and said' hi', whereas Sasuke's intence glare subsided slightly.

'Wait...you're not dating?' he asked. Naruto wrinkled his face in disgust.

'No, we're like brothers,' he said, the redhead slinging his arm around him. 'Anyway, what's it to you bastard?' he said. Gaara turned tro glare at him having sensed Naruto's dislike towards him.

(a.n pov changing here...I'll try to make it obvious)

Neji watched as the red-head entered the room and nearly felt his heart stop. He was so...sexy. His red hair framed his face and his eyes were so haunting...they drew him in. His overly large uniform hung from his frame in all the right places and his pale skin gave him an incredibly gothic look. Neji, in short, was immediately besotted with him. His heart skipped when he felt the boy's piercing eyes on him.

'Who the fuck are you?' he asked. Neji almost sighed. His voice matched his personality almost exactly. It was melodic, with a hard edge to it, but it had a hint of softness to it. But who was this boy?

'Er...this is my best friend Gaara. I've known him since I was like seven,'

Ah...well that answered that then. So he was Naruto's best friend. Even still, knowing that he couldn't help the twinge of dissapointment when Gaara swung his arm round Naruto. Why couldn't he do that to him? Neji nearly shook his head. He was acting like a fucking school-girl. But the boy's eyes...

Sasuke felt the anger boil inside him as he saw the one boy he loathed step into the room. Gaara. That bastard. The way he hugged Naruto so easily. He wanted to kill him. Then Naruto explaned who he was. Sasuke felt a glimmer of hope inside him at the news.

'Wait...you're not dating?' he asked. His heart soared as he saw Naruto's face full of disgust.

'No we're like brothers,' he said. In the next few seconds, Sasuke felt so many things. Guilt. He'd assumed things. He had done that to Naruto, said those things for no reason at all. Naruto had gotten hurt because of him. Then he was happy. Naruto was...single? He ahd a chance ith him! But, fuck. He' screwed it up. No. He was a Uchiha. He'd find some way or another to win his blonde back. Wait...his blonde? Fuck he needed to date him soon, he was already claiming him.

'What's it to you anyway bastard?' he heard Naruto say. Sasuke didn't know what made him do it. It was probably all the eotions that ran through him, all the excitement caused by him having actual emotion. But he did it. Thinking back on it it was worth the punch thrown at him by Gaara. It was worth the bruised side of his face. Because he did it. He'd kissed Naruto. It was only a small kiss, a brush between the lips. But he'd done it. And he felt good. At the time. Thinking about it later he weighed the pros and cons. Well, now Naruto knew he liked him right. He did like him. He'd come to the conclusion over the course of the week. He wanted the schools most hated person (which he still didn't know why, and had never thought to ask anyone as oit woudl involve interaction between him and another person...who wasn't Naruto). Another pro was...he'd fucking kissed Naruto! True, it was pathetic, barely even a kiss. But he'd still managed to touch his lips to Naruto's, felt for just a split second the softness of them. And it was then, that he realised his feelings couldn't be locked away by his Uchiha pride. He'd have to go against his heritage. But it was worth it if he could feel those lips again. Oky...the cons of doing it then and there. Well, not only did Gaara hit him, but he'd done it in front of Neji as well. He'd should have done it when Naruto was alone. Also, Naruto may very well hate him right now, he thought, feeling depression creep into the corners of his mind. No...Naruto couldn't hate him. It would hurt too much...

(a.n if you haven't noticed, Sasuke is one screwed up boy..don't worry, he'll sort it all out...eventually hehe)

(Gaaa pov here)

Gaara watched as the Uchiha boy walked, no strutted up to Naruto. The poor boy looked physically afraid, which sent warning bells ringing throughouyt Gaara's mind. Could this boy have hurt Naruto? He felt his fist curl reflexively. Her tried not to look at the boy on the bed, as for some reason, his heart beat faster on looking at him. It was his eyes. They seemed to look right through him. True, the boy was very pretty andhis hair was to die for but his eyes...they entranced him. But matters were at hand and he instinctively tightened his grip on the blonde boy. then, he saw the Uchiha lean down to him, suddenly appearing in front of him and...kiss him?! That sick fuck! Gaara swung his hand round and hit Sasuke on the side of the face. He was furious.

'Don't touch him you fucking bastard,' he said venemously. He was about to kic the shit out of him when a small tug on the sleeves stopped him.

'Gaara,' Naruto said softly. He was standing there, one hand still on his lips, his eyes vacant. 'Can you take me home now?'

It was about this time that the nurse walked in.

'Ah, you've arrived, have...Sasuke Uchiha?' she said noticing the bruise now forming on Sasuke's face.

'I tripped,' he said through gritted teeth. Gaara wondered why he lied, but not for long as he grabbed Naruto and pulled him out.

'Bye Neji...Sasuke,' he heard Naruto say weakly, allowing himslef to get dragged out the small room. As soon as they were out Gaara started talking.

'If he ever does anything like that to you again, you tell me and I'll rip his fucking balls off. Has eh hurt you before?' Gaara said quickly.

'Gaara..It's okay...,' Naruto said. Gaara was confused. Then Naruto turned to face him, eyes bright.

'I understand now,' he said.

tbc.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!and once you've reviewed you may sit and wonder to yourself...'what has young Naruto come to understand?'. or...not LOL

I hope it was okay and not too all over the place. The next chapter's where it's all at, the romance, the friendships and it introduces Hinata and Kiba in more detail...god I sound like i'm advertising it! But expect alot of angsting and confused characters.

Any advice and stuff? There will be more rave coming up as well (squee sexy Naruto :) Oh and the next chapter won't be until after Wednesday due to GCSE's...GRR!!


	8. Friends?

Okay...this is kind of embarrassing but...can someone tell me how to reply to reviews? Only I'm a technophobe and computers confuse me I can't figure it out!!!!!

Well this is the 9nth chapter (to which if someone tells me how i will be replying to the reviews...sorry!!!) Oh yeah, and there's probably oocness from the people in here, but the whole story is pretty ooc...oh well. I just like Sasuke being possessive and Gaara protective...I can't help it lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing on this page except the plot, meaning I don't own Naruto.

er...tada?

Chapter 9:

Naruto understood...it made sense to him now. Well, most of it, but he'd figure the rest out later. Sasuke had kissed him...he could still feel his lips tingling. But why? If Naruto was right (and he hoped he was), then that meant that Sasuke...liked him. Or...it meant he was playing with him, using his feelings against him like a weapon. But somehow it didn't feel like that. When Naruto had felt his soft lips upon his it had felt...right. It hadn't felt fake, and it would make alot of sense. If he didn't like Naruto, the why had he asked of Gaara was his boyfriend...more then once, now he thought about it. And the way Sasuke was acting towards Gaara and Neji. They'd both done nothing wrong to Sasuke. Maybe he was jealous? Naruto contained a girlish school girl squeal at the thought. Sasuke? Liking him? He hoped it was true, he really did. but then why had he said those things to him? At the park? And all those years ago, why had he said those things to him? Naruto felt a pain in his heart at the memory which surfaced from the corners of his mind. He'd tried so hard to forget it. God, he was confused. And there was only one way to sort it out. He'd have to talk to Sasuke.

Shit...he'd forgot about Gaara. The redhead was standing looking at him in concern and Naruto realised he must have been watching Naruto's facial expressions change rapidly.

'Naruto?' he asked. Naruto smiled.

'er...yeah?' he asked. He'd forgotten what he'd last said to the boy. They started to walk again and were soon moving at a rapid pace down the corridor.

'What do you understand?' Gaara asked.

'About Sasuke,' Naruto said. Naruto noticed how Gaara's hands clenched at the mention of the usually stoic boy.

'That sick fuck,' Gaara began.

'Gaara.'

'I'm going to fucking rip his lungs out...'

'Gaara,'

'...I mean it Naruto, if he so much as _looks _at you wrong I'll fucking kill him...,'

'Gaara!'

'...you tell me if he touches you again and I will hunt him down for you Naruto...'

'GAARA!' Naruto shrieked at the muderously-plotting boy. Gaara stopped talking and looked at Naruto in shock.

'I...didn't mind,' Naruto whispered looking down.

'What?' Gaara asked, sounding genuinely shocked.

'I didn't mind it...I...kind of like him,' Naruto said, his cheeks blushing red. Gaara stopped. They both stood in complete silence in the middle of the hall. You could practically hear a pin drop.

'You...like him?' Gaara said. He sounded confused. Naruto shook his head.

'I'm sorry, please don't hate me only I know you don't like him because you just punched him, which obviously means you don't like him , so you don't want me to like him and...'

'Naruto...how long?' Gaara asked.

'Not that long...' Naruto said sheepishly.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Gaara asked.

'I...don't know,' Naruto said sincerely. He actually didn't know why he hadn't told Gaara. Usually he'd tell Gaara everything on the first day it happened only...He used to hate Sasuke. He'd only just started liking him. He was so confused and somehow he didn't think that Gaara would appreciate him liking the boy who had inadvertantly caused him to be mercilessly bullied for the past few years. Only, Naruto had never told the truth on why he was bullied. He'd never told him what Sasuke had said. It had hurt too much to remember.

Gaara shook him head and carried on walking.

'Guess we're even,' he whispered only Naruto couldn't hear. He half jogged to keep up with him and they had just walked out of the building when Naruto heard someone running towards them.

'Naruto!'

It was Neji. He was gracefully running towards the entrance, in perfect timing to the bell, which suddenly let off a shrill shriek. The students piled out of the classrooms moments after. Neji ran to Naruto and Gaara, and Naruto could see him trying to ignore the glare that Gaara was gracing him with...Naruto could see how uncomfortable he was by the fact he was turning red...poor guy. He handed Naruto something, which he recognised to be his bag. He slung it over his shoulder.

'Thanks,' he said brightly

'I just wanted to say bye...' Neji said, smiling slightly. Naruto gave him a small, but true smile and leaned into to give him a hug goodbye, but the moment was ruined by the sudden shouting of a boy. it seemed instead of going to period five, he had better things to do. He walked over to them and Naruto noticed he had a bruised and swollen eye. A few other students followed him out of the school.

'You bastard,' he said. Naruto turned to see who he was looking at, and was surprised to see it was Neji. Naruto also noticed that Gaara's glare had switched to the boy talking.

'You fucking punched me!' the boy said. That would explain the bruise, but why would Neji puch someone on his first day?

'You deserved it,' Neji said with venom. Naruto was shocked at how venomous it really was.

'Why? All I did was tell you about this freak here,' the boy said, jerking his thumb at Naruto. Naruto felt a twinge of pain, but ignored it. Instead he held back a murderous Gaara who had moved at the word 'freak'. Naruto shook his head, and Gaara stopped, but continued to glare at the boy. Naruto could see the boy looking slightly nervous, and Naruto could see why. Gaara was pretty scary at the best of times. But all was halted by Neji grabbing the boy up by the collar and lifting him straight off the ground.

'Didn't you learn before? Naruto isn't a freak. He's a better person then you ever will be without even trying. So if you call him a freak near me again, I warn you, you won't be walking for a week. Got it?' Neji hissed. His voice sounded so angry that Naruto could have easily mistaken it for Gaara. Naruto noticed how Gaara's face resembled on of shock and he was actually looking at Neji in...approval? That was new.

Neji released the boy who swiftly ran in the other direction, and turned to face the small crowd that had gathered. Safe to say they left pretty sharpish.

'Sorry about that Naruto,' Neji said, smiling warmly at Naruto, his demeanour going from menacing to trusting in an instant. Naruto smiled and glomped the long-haired boy, causing him to sag slightly but Naruto felt his arms go around him back after a couple of seconds. They hugged for about twenty seconds, before Naruto leapt off waving erratically.

'Bye Neji! See ya tomorrow!' he said happily. Neji looked slightly shocked, but gave a small wave in return.

'Can I eat lunch with you?' Naruto shouted. the boy nodded and Naruto skipped happily alongside Gaara as they headed home.

'So...that was?' Gaara asked.

'Neji! Didn't I tell you? He's real nice!' Naruto said.

'Neji,' Gaara said. He seemed to be trying the name out, to see how it rolled off his tongue.

'I met him this morning,' Naruto said happily.

'Are you feeling okay?' Gaara asked. Naruto wondered why, then realised he was going home early because he was supposed to be sick.

'Oh yeah. My headache's gone now,' Naruto said.

'Look Naruto...I have something to tell you,' Gaara said. Naruto looked at him, and noticed a hint of guilt across him pale features.

'What?' Naruto asked, timidly.

'I'm moving to your school next week,' Gaara said. Naruto stopped. He was pissed off. Naruto had told Gaara he didn't want him there, hadn't wanted him to get into trouble. Had he listened? Obviously no. And why was he telling him a WEEK before he moved there? It takes at least a month to apply for a school so that must mean...he'd hid it for a month!! He hadn't told him for a month!!! Naruto voiced this to Gaara rather vocally.

'I...was going to. But then I asked you in the park and you'd seemed like you hadn't wanted me to come...' Gaara said.

'That was still only a week ago! Less than!' Naruto shouted.

'Why hadn't you told me about this Sasuke then?' Gaara said, spitting the word 'Sasuke' out like it was some sort of disease.

'I only found out I liked him on Friday! You've known about moving for a month!' Naruto shouted.

'No I hadn't!' Gaara screeched. That alone made Naruto listen.

'Temari applied for me to enter your school a while ago...some sort of surprise,' Gaara said through gritted teeth. 'You obviously don't want me there though, so it didn't work out as she planned.' he went on.

'Gaara...listen,' Naruto shrieked. Gaara lifted his head up from where he'd been staring pointedly at the ground.

'First, lets not argue. Last time we had, it had hurt so can we stop?' Naruto said. He immediately regretted it though as a flitter of guilt passed his friends face; he hadn't meant to guilt trip him. but he continued none the less.

'I don't want you at my school because you'll get in trouble...you'll hurt people trying to protect me. You don't understand...practically everyone hates me. I'm not even joking Gaara, you'd end up hurting the entire school population. So if you did come, you'd have to promise me you wont hurt people,' Naruto said, looking up to the older boy with watery eyes. He could tell Gaara was having an inner battle by the way his eye twitched, but he soon answered.

'Fine. But if they physically hurt you I _will_ step in,' Gaara said. Naruto sighed, knowing this was an argument he'd never win.

'Deal,' he said. He looked up and was surprised to find them standing in front of his home. When had they started walking? Oh well, he thought, unlocking the door and stepping into the small shabby area. He flicked the switch and the lights flickered on. Naruto and Gaara entered and Naruto tossed his bag onto the floor.

'So howdya get out of school this time?' Naruto asked.

'I told them my sister was in hospital,' Gaara said with a shrug. Naruto smiled. Typical Gaara.

'That was low Gaara, very low,' Naruto said. Gaara shrugged again.

'I don't care what I said,' Gaara said.

'Why?' Naruto said, curious.

'You needed me,' Gaara said, looking everywhere but at Naruto. Naruto's face split into a wide grin and he lunged at the taller boy. He looked up.

'I always need you,' he said. He could have swore he saw something flash across the boys face, but it was so quick.

'That was so cheesy,' Gaara said monotone. Naruto leapt from him as if he'd been burnt.

'Way to ruin a moment. You have scorned me!' he said, mock angrily.

'Yeah well,' Gaara said, lying on Naruto's bed next to the smaller boy, who instinctively moved closer.

Naruto sat up and reached under his bed, pulling out his artists sketch book. He flicked through, his gaze resting on the picture of Sasuke he had drawn the week previous. Then he turned to the back and began to continue with his manga. Gaara peered over at his drawing.

'It's good. How far have you got?' Gaara asked. Naruto began to draw, his pencil dancing over the paper, each stroke of the lead adding texture and emotion to the wide-eyed characters.

'It's only just begun,' Naruto said, smiling slightly.

(Most of this is going to be in Naruto's pov, but I'll be adding some Gaara, Neji and Sasuke later on, maybe next chapter...just to let you know...)

* * *

Timeskip

Naruto began to chew his pencil nervously. Just in front of him was...Sasuke. And Naruto was having seconds thoughts. What if he didn't like him? What if the kiss was just to screw him up? Ignoring his inner thoughts, he crumpled the note he'd just written and with surprising accuracy, hit Sasuke squarely on the back o f the head, so the note fell in between him and the chair. Sasuke turned around angrily, but Naruto pointed discreetly to the note and Sasuke's eyes widened in understanding. Naruto vaguely saw his unscramble the note and begin reading. Sure enough, Naruto soon felt a piece of paper hit his head and land neatly on his desk, but when he looked up, Sasuke had turned around. He opened it.

_Meet me outside your locker at break. _

Naruto felt his heart flutter. He himself had sent Sasuke a note saying that they had to talk. And although Sasuke's note hadn't implied whether or not the talk would be good, it gave Naruto a glimmer of hope. Sure enough at break when they met, Sasuke's face held no emotion.

'Follow me,' he said. Naruto complied, feeling the hope dim slightly, but still remain, He was so concentrated on Sasuke that he didn't see the figure following them.

They walked out onto the schools open ground, which were mostly empty around this time of year. Luckily, no Sasuke lovers had followed them, so when they came to stop underneath an old wilting tree, there was supposedly no one around.

Naruto took the stopping as a sign to talk.

'Why?' Naruto asked.

'Why what?' Sasuke replied.

'Why did you kiss me?' Naruto said, cutting straight to the point. There was a moments silence.

'Isn't it obvious?' Sasuke asked. Naruto was getting pissed off. Who answers a question with a question?

'Not to me, no,' Naruto said crossing his arms across his chest. He heard Sasuke sign. He was still averting is eyes.

'I..er...I kind of like you,' Sasuke said. Naruto swore he saw a tinge of red across his cheeks and felt butterflies inside of him. The glimmer of hope lit up, becoming bright. But there were something's to sort out.

'Then why did you say those things?' he asked.

'I saw you with that red-head!' Sasuke suddenly blurted out, his eyes meeting Naruto's. Ah...so that explains that. But...

'So you were jealous?' Naruto asked, grinning. Sasuke looked away again.

'You wish,' he said. Denial, Naruto's inner thoughts screamed. He pushed them back.

'So, you like me?' Naruto asked. Sasuke actually looked sheepish.

'Don't make me say it again,' he said. Naruto took a step towards him and forced Sasuke to look at him. His eyes met Sasuke's for what seemed like an eternity. Then Sasuke leaned in and kissed him. It threw Naruto off slightly, but he let it continue. He felt Sasuke's tongue slowly lick his lips, as if asking for entrance. Naruto couldn't help it, he open his mouth and Sasuke's tongue dove in as Naruto's air rushed out. He could feel Sasuke's tongue stroking every nook and cranny of his mouth and it felt so good his teeth ached. He felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him and he placed his own over his neck. He responded to the kiss and couldn't help but kiss back, each tongue battling for dominance. When Naruto felt he could hold his breath no more, he pulled back. Both boys were panting, Naruto slightly more then Sasuke. Naruto could see someone move out the corner of his eye, but at that moment he didn't care. The kiss had felt so right, so passionate. His lips were still tingling and felt slightly swollen. He could still taste Sasuke in his mouth...so minty; it made him want to brush his teeth, just so he could taste the unique flavour again. Even then it still wouldn't have been so...sweet and yet sour at the same time. He desperately hoped that Sasuke had felt the same about him, wanted him to yearn for his taste.

'Sasuke...do you love me?' he asked. He could have kicked himself at that moment. He held his breath, expecting the boy to throw himself from his and stalk away. Sasuke however looked down at the boy for maybe a minute or two before answering.

'I...don't know,' he sounded so honest. Naruto was sad that he hadn't said yes, but he hadn't said no either. Maybe...just maybe, Naruto could change the boy. Maybe he could make Sasuke love him.

'Sasuke?' he asked.

'What?' Sasuke asked.

'Why did you say those things to me?' Naruto asked.

'I told you,' Sasuke said, sounding confused.

'No...what you said to me those years ago,'

'What?...'

(flashback)

Naruto felt...so sorry for him. Sasuke. He'd just lost his entire family. They whole school knew as it had been in the papers and everything and his brother and him were the only survivors. It was good that he still had his brother but...he looked...so alone. He looked like how Naruto could remember looking before he'd met Gaara, when he'd look in the mirror. He'd seen those eyes every day of his life until the age of seven. So he decide. He was going to help this boy. Help him. Naruto smiled, thinking of it. He'd have helped someone. Maybe he would be his friend like Gaara? Maybe, Gaara would like him too and they'd all be friends? Naruto could picture it now. Him in the middle and Sasuke on his left and Gaara on his right. They'd be the bestest of friends. Keeping that image in his mind he went straight up to where Sasuke was sitting. The boy looked up to him. He looked sick. As he reached the table, he noticed the looks from others in the hall. They were all watching him. Naruto felt the beginnings of second thoughts and pushed them away. He wanted to help.

'Hi! I'm Naruto!' he said brightly, introducing himself. He'd never really paid the boy much attention until now, until he'd decided to help.

The boy didn't answer. Naruto grabbed him by the arm in a moment of bravery and pulled him out the hall. They were now in the corridor, and Sasuke wasn't exactly talking or even looking at Naruto much.

'Look, I heard about your parents, and I just wanted to say that I understand you...how you feel. So if you need a friend...'

'How I feel?' he heard Sasuke say. Naruto could feel the ice coming from the words and took an involuntary step back. Sasuke lifted his head his eyes blazing.

'You know how I feel? No one knows how I feel? You're just a fucking freak who has no friends. Be your friend? I'd rather fucking kill myself then be your friend! In fact, that's what you should do! Just go and fucking kill yourself! It's not like anyone will miss you!' Sasuke screamed. Yes, screamed. The entire school in the hall had heard it. They had heard the most popular boy in school scream at Naruto. So the first thing that Naruto heard when Sasuke shoved him back into the hall was laughter.

He felt humiliated. And upset. Sasuke didn't know how right he was. He was a freak. Tears leaking down his face he ran from the hall. Someone tripped his on the way out, the first time out of many, but Naruto ignored it...He was hated at his last school because of his parents, and now he was hated here as well? For something like that? Maybe he was destined to be alone...

(end flashback)

'Do you know what I fucking did that night?' Naruto shouted at Sasuke. The raven haired boy was standing in shock after hearing Naruto's past, hearing what he had done.

'I grabbed a knife and tried to kill myself...if Gaara hadn't stopped me, I'd be dead,' Naruto screamed. He hadn't noticed that as he told the story, his voice had increased in volume. He didn't notice the fact that tears were dripping down his face, or that Sasuke looked like he wanted to throw up. Because the only thing that he noticed was the fact that Sasuke had his arms round Naruto, and his fingers in his hair. He didn't register what Sasuke was saying...it was too hard to decipher. It sounded like

'OhmygodNarutoI'msosorryIcan'tbelieveIsaidthatIwanttokillmyselfnowohfuckhow

couldIcauseyoutogothroughallthispleasedon'tcryI'msofuckingsorry!?'

Naruto pulled back and looked Sasuke in the eyes.

'Did you mean it?' he asked, his voice now steely and hard. Sasuke shook his head vehemently.

'No! Naruto! I can't even remember saying that!' Sasuke said, sounding frantic.

'What?' Naruto said. Now he was confused.

'I was so doped up on antidepressants that the first few months after my parents...death, are a complete blur to me,' Sasuke said. Naruto didn't miss the pause, but ignored it. He was confused.

'What?' Naruto asked, his face scrunched up.

'Look, I know I'm a bastard, but even I wouldn't tell someone to kills themselves,' Sasuke said. Naruto could feel Sasuke's finger's brush away the tears from his cheek, but he was still confused. Did that mean that Sasuke didn't hate him? He hadn't meant to say those things?

'Naruto...I'm so sorry,' Sasuke said. Naruto could tell he was obviously swallowing his pride in saying that, and was appreciative. He smiled, genuinely. He saw Sasuke's eyes widen in shock at the sight, and he was pulled in for a kiss. This one wasn't as mind-blowing as the first…well second. But it was deep and passionate. It was almost as if Sasuke was trying to apologise through this kiss, and Naruto was gratefully accepting it. They broke apart and Sasuke leaned his head down onto Naruto's.

'We can't tell anyone about this, can we?' Naruto asked sadly, though it was more like a statement. Sasuke shook his head, his eyes full of remorse and sorrow. Sasuke had his reputation to think of. Of course people couldn't know.

'But we can still act like friends, right?' Naruto asked, expecting the answer.

'Yes,' Sasuke replied. Naruto snapped his head up.

'Really?' Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled...actually smiled. It was...beautiful. That was the only word that could describe it. Naruto could see why he didn't smile that often; he'd have even _more_ fan clubs devoted to him. Naruto also felt a strange feeling of pride and happiness. He was the first to ever see the icy boy like this. And it was...good.

'Can we date secretly?' Naruto asked. In answer Sasuke entwined his fingers with Naruto's. They stayed like that, in comfortable silence, for maybe a minute. It seemed like an hour though.

'Naruto...I have to go,' Sasuke said suddenly.

'Why?' Naruto asked, sadly.

'I need to hand in my science homework,' Sasuke said.

'Oh...only the way you said it made it seem like you were dying or something,' Naruto said giggling. Sasuke looked at him incredulously.

'Okay then, hurry up. We've got, ten minutes left or something,' Naruto said, happily.

'Yeah, yeah,' Sasuke said. He gave Naruto one chaste kiss then turned and left.

'Bye bastard,' Naruto said, more out of habit.

'See ya idiot,' Sasuke called over his back, not even turning round. Naruto sat down on the cold grass humming, feeling less complicated and more at peace then ever. True, he would have to keep their a relationship a secret to save Sasuke's reputation and stuff (even though it was Sasuke who had caused him to be the school's loser). But he still felt happy. He looked around cautiously. Good, the coast was clear. He let out a small squeak of excitement. Then he laid back, closing his eyes. Opening them, he found himself facing...Kiba?

His mind filled with flashback:

He looked up, blood dripping from his mouth, and started at the boy, arm poised to strike. It was Kiba. He tried to plead with his eyes, while struggling in the grip. Kiba almost faltered, his expression softening for just a second. Then, it was replaced with a hard and steely glare. He swung his arm back...

Naruto leapt backwards from the boy, taking a defensive stance. The boy in front of him however raised his hands.

'Easy Naruto...' he said. Naruto noticed the tattooed boy looked nervous. His fur hood was astray and he licked his lips anxiously.

'No! This is a trick, you're just going to hurt me again!' Naruto said wildly, yet for some reason he couldn't move, couldn't' run.

'No! Naruto...I'm here to apologise,' Kiba said, his head facing the ground. Naruto stopped panicking.

'Why?' he asked. Kiba looked up, probably wondering why the boy he had beaten mercilessly wasn't angry.

'I was...blackmailed into doing it,' Kiba said quietly. Naruto didn't answer.

'Those other boys...they saw me do something...they know my sister...' Kiba said.

'But...why did they want you to hurt me?' Naruto asked. Kiba shrugged.

'I don't know...I really don't,' he said. Naruto's gaze hardened.

'So instead of facing up to your mistakes, you take them out on me?' Naruto said venomously. Kiba started to protest, but Naruto overtook him.

'You'd rather beat someone to near death, then have your sister find out about some terrible thing you've done? Do you regret doing it that much?' Naruto began.

'Yes!' Kiba suddenly shouted.

'I shouldn't have lead him on...I shouldn't have...' Kiba said angrily. Naruto was confused. Lead who on?

'What?' Naruto asked. Kiba was silent. 'Come on, you owe me the truth at least!'

'Fine...you won't mind anyway,' Kiba said. Naruto was about to ask what he meant, when Kiba started to talk.

'Shino...he...he likes me,' he said with a blush 'and one night he told me. I'm straight! I like girls! But, instead of telling him that I let him kiss me. Hold me. Say...things to me. He says he loves me!' Kiba said in a rush. Then, he looked as though he regretted saying what he did and there was silence.

'And your sister?' Naruto asked.

'Would kill me for leading him on...she'd tell me dad and...he's a homophobe. Really bad homaphobic. He'd disown me...' Kiba said sadly. Naruto looked at him long and hard. Wait...he'd said he knew he wouldn't mind...could that be because...

'Did you see me and Sasuke?' Naruto asked, his face pale. Kiba nodded.

'But I don't care. I won't tell anyone...I just came to apologise,' he added quickly.

'So you're sorry for what you did to me?' Naruto asked.

'Yes! I'm sorry for what I did to you...I shouldn't have done it, even with all of that at stake. I'm really sorry,' Kiba said, looking Naruto straight in the eyes.

'For what?' came an angry voice from behind them. They turned to see Sasuke, who had obviously heard the last part of the conversation. Naruto said nothing, and instead looked at Kiba. He would test him.

Kiba took a deep breath and walked straight up to Sasuke. He was about half an inch smaller then the Uchiha, but looked the same height from where Naruto was standing.

'I beat him up about a week ago as part of a gang,' Kiba said. Naruto's eyes widened. He'd seen them together and known Sasuke's temper, yet had still said that. He'd also left out all the bits which made it less malicious. Naruto ran towards Sasuke, just as he was about to hit the other boy.

'Sasuke stop!' he shouted. Both boys looked at him in surprise.

'Why? He hurt you?' Sasuke said, pointing to Kiba. Naruto shook his head.

'Yes, but he's sorry for doing it...and he was blackmailed into it,' Naruto said in a voice which couldn't be reckoned with.

'But...' Sasuke began angrily.

'You're forgetting that you hurt me too Sasuke,' Naruto said. He hated guilt tripping people, but sometimes it was the only way to stop them. Sasuke looked down guiltily and Naruto had the urge to give him a hug. But Sasuke then raised his head to look straight at Kiba.

'I don't like you. And if you hurt Naruto again I will hunt you down,' Sasuke said. God, him and Gaara were more alike then he'd like to admit.

'Sasuke, shut up. Kiba, I forgive you,' Naruto said, Sasuke looking slightly pissed off ad Kiba looking vaguely happy.

'What? Seriously?' he said. Naruto nodded.

'You know Naruto...you're not bad. I don't really know what everyone's talking about when they say stuff about you,' Kiba says. Naruto smiled sadly.

'Yeah. No one really wants to get to know me though...' he said trailing off.

'Look...Naruto. Do you...wanna eat with us at lunch?' Kiba said, looking sheepish. Naruto knew it was probably because he felt guilty, but didn't really care.

'Really?' he asked, his eyes looking into Kiba's brightly. Any signs of doubt on Kiba's face vanished in an instant.

'Yeah,' Kiba said, grinning toothily.

'Who sits with you?' Naruto asked.

'Er...just me, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Chouji and,' Kiba gulped 'Shino,'

Naruto sagged slightly.

'Sakura and Ino hate me...they think that Sasuke hates me so they automatically hate me as well,' Naruto said, his face drooping.

'Then I'll join you,' Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him in surprise.

'Really?' he asked. Sasuke nodded, a small smile on his face.

'You've said that alot recently,' Sasuke said.

'Really?' Naruto said confused. Sasuke shook his head, amused.

'I need to sort out my mistake...sort this shit out about you Naruto,' Sasuke said. Naruto smiled at him, then turned to Kiba.

'Can my friend Neji join you as well?' he asked. Kiba shrugged.

'Yeah sure,' he said. Naruto suddenly remembered what Neji had asked him when they had met before school.

'Oh, can Neji's...was it sister?' Naruto tried to remember. He shrugged. 'Can she join us? Her name is Hinata,' he said. Kiba looked at him sharply.

'Did you say Hinata? You mean the new girl in our maths class?' Kiba asked. Naruto shrugged.

'I guess so. I was a bit preoccupied, so didn't really notice much. Why? Do you like her or something?' Naruto asked teasingly. By Kiba's red face, he guessed he was correct.

(Timeskip)

Naruto stood next to Sasuke and Kiba nervously. He felt as though every one was watching him, whispering.

'Why's the faggot with Sasuke?'

'Why's Sasuke with the loser?'

Naruto could tell Sasuke's hand was in a fist so looked at him reassuringly. He was used to it. Sasuke obviously wasn't.

But there they were, heading toward the table. Naruto felt every face turn to look at him as he sat down, Sasuke next to him.

'I invited them to join us,' Kiba said, explaining.

'That is wonderful! So many more youthful faces!' Naruto looked to the source of the voice and saw a...frog? No. Was is Gai's son or something? They looked identical!

'Why is _he _sitting here?' Naruto turned to look at a blonde who was glaring at him.

'Why is HE sitting here?' Naruto looked at the person next to her and saw a girl with...pink hair? Naruto couldn't talk though, he'd gone strawberry for a bit. The girl was looking at Sasuke dreamily. Sasuke was staring at her in distaste and at Ino in anger.

'Like I said, I invited them,' Kiba said, gnawing on a sandwich. There was an uncomfortable silence until

'Look,' everyone turned in shock to see Sasuke who was looking angry.

'I never meant anything I said about Naruto. You shouldn't have taken it seriously. What has he ever done to you?' Sasuke said. Naruto glanced around. Everyone was wearing a vaguely guilty face. But no one spoke. Naruto sighed.

'I don't mind. I mean, I'm used to being hated. I can tell you don't really want me here and I don't want you to get hurt for talking to me so I'll just leave...' Naruto said standing up.

'No, Naruto wait,' Naruto turned to see Kiba.

'That's not true. Personally I don't really care what people thinks,' Kiba said.

'So troublesome...but I have to agree. We aren't exactly popular anyway,' the boy Naruto knew as Shikamaru said.

'Hey, speak for yourself...but, I don't mind you sitting here,' came the voice of Sakura. Naruto gave a grin and sat back down. He looked around, and suddenly started waving.

'Hey, Neji! Over here,' he shouted. Everyone turned to see the boy walking, with Hinata by his side. He saw Naruto and smiled. Naruto smiled back.

'I hope you don't mind, I said they could sit here,' he said cutely. It had no effect on Ino however, who glared at him in distaste.

Neji reached the table and sat in the vacant space, Hinata following suit.

'This is Naruto, Hinata. Naruto, this my cousin Hinata,' Neji said.

'H-i N-n-naruto,' the girl said sweetly. Naruto smiled.

'Hi Hinata!' he said happily. The others at the table watched in fascination the interactions between them. Kiba blushed a dark red and kept his head low.

'Oh, Neji I forgot to tell you. Gaara's moving to this school next week,' he said, mouth full of sandwich.

'What?'

What!?'

Came two very different voices, one being Sasuke's pissed off voice and Neji's hopeful one.

'Yeah. I'm a bit pissed off because he only told me yesterday, but it's okay, he promised not to kill anyone,' Naruto said happily.

'Who's Gaara?' Sakura asked. Naruto turned to look at her, shocked she was even talking to him. Ino seemed to seem the same and gave her an incredulous look.

'Oh...he's my best friend. I've known him since I was seven!' Naruto said happily.

'Is he nice?' Sakura asked. Naruto put on a thoughtful expression.

'I think it depends. He's real nice to me, and he likes Neji, but he hates Sasuke,' Naruto said. He didn't notice Neji's blush.

'What do you mean by nice?' came Sasuke's pissed off voice. Naruto nearly laughed at what he was implying.

'Well, he bought me my cat, Kyubbi, so I wouldn't be lonely in my apartment when he went on holiday,' Naruto said. Sakura 'awwed'.

'He seems really nice,' she said smiling.

'Kyubbi?' came the lazy voice of Shikamaru. Naruto nodded.

'I went to a nightclub where they had Kyubbi...pretty good dancer,' Shikamaru said. Naruto paled, but this went unnoticed by everyone but Sasuke and Neji, who had looked at him at the mention of dancing. Everyone else was too busy going on about how Shikamaru was in a nightclub.

'I'd have thought it would be too 'troublesome',' Chouji said smirking.

'Did you dance...oh god tell me you didn't dance,' Kiba said giggling. He wiped an invisible tear from his eye.

'It was Rave Crave...there's an under eighteen night next Saturday,' Shikamaru said.

'What, you going?' Kiba asked. Shikamaru shrugged.

'I say we go! It'll be fun!' Sakura said excitedly.

'Yeah alright,' Kiba said 'but I ain't dancing,' he said defiantly.

'You wanna come?' he said, asking Naruto, Sasuke and Neji (he was pointedly trying not to look at Hinata). Inside Naruto was panicking...he worked that Saturday. But on the outside he said

'Okay! Can I bring Gaara?'

Maybe it was the fact that they were the first people to treat him differently in school (apart from Sasuke and Neji of course, but they were sitting at the table, so were technically included). But he couldn't say no. And now...he was stuck...

'Yeah sure! I want to meet him!' Sakura said, ignoring Ino's glare. And forgetting the fact he had a MAJOR problem, he smiled.

tbc.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW TO REPLY TO REVIEWS AND GIVE ME SOME ADVICE AND LOVE THANKYOU

Okay...another chapter, another dilemma...next chapter I'm having a few guilt trips and more Gaaraness (i love him). I'm also going to go into more depth on the characters…some people hardly have any say in. And I'm sorry if I made them like him too quick only…I want Naruto to be loved!!!! Any pairings for Kiba? Shino or Hinata?

Did I make the characters okay? I was going to make Sakura evil, but it kind of turned into Ino so...were they not too ooc?

aaah!

I love you if you've been reading this :)


	9. relationships

HI! Itsmee again!! Thankyou so much if you reviewed,I found out how to reply, so if you review I'll send you a message coated with love and insiders information (hint hint)!! But seriously review or I'll set my hamster on you...yh. I'm in a weird mood today after an stressfull week full of bitchy friends and depressing conclusions so i hope the chapter's up to scratch :)

Oh by the way, sorry of you wanted the rave in this chapter (believe me, I did too) but i don't like rushing things and kind of like building on relationships and stuff...sorry. But fear not! Rave next chapter (yey!!! does a dance of victory)

Sorry for the shit chapter name..i honestly can't think of one :(

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any bands or random stuff mentioned on this page (apart from the plot...duh!)

* * *

Chapter 10: 

Sasuke couldn't actually believe that he'd heard the blonde boy right. He had just said that he tried to kill himself...that couldn't be right? It was Naruto speaking now? Sasuke felt like he was detatched, he felt like an out of body experience was occuring. How? How could he say those things to Naruto? He'd...he'd fucking told him to kill himself...fuck, he nearly had. Sasuke felt himself grow cold. What if Gaara had never stopped him. Naruto would be...he couldn't even think the word. How could he be so blind? Naruto was suffering and he'd not even noticed the boy was sad. He was...how could he say those things?

Sasuke was sitting in a crosslegged position on the carpet in his bedroom. He had been in the same position for at lest half an hour and didn't look as though moving was on his mind. He had more important things to consider. Like how he could have said those things to Naruto. True, he didn't exactly remember saying them, but the evidence was there and he now understood why the entire school's population disliked the boy. Because of him. It was his fault that Naruto was being beaten up every day. He clenched his fist in anger at him self.

Guilt. It was washing over him, filling every fibre of his body,multiplying until Sasuke was sure that it was the only emotion in him. For that time he honestly couldn't imagine himself happy, the guilt was so intense. It almost made him want to...no. He wouldn't. He could feel his eyes prick uncomfortably, but he held the tears in. He wouldn't lower himself to crying. Not now. He'd have to be strong.

He took a deep breath and held it for thirty seconds before releasing it slowly causing his raven shield of hair to flutter from his eyes. It was a technique he used occasionly. His councilor had taught him it a while back and though Sasuke was begrudged to admit it, it worked quite well. Sasuke could feel his guilt and anger slowly floording from him, leaving him feeling empty. Well, at least he wouldn't punch a wall now. He knew from experience that puching walls hurt (A.N yeah, I have alot of experience in the matter lol) and that the feeling of his hand being crushed only caused him to get more angry. True, it was at the wall for giving him considerable pain, but it was still anger none the less. Now he was (almost) devoid of emotion it gave him time to think.

He had hurt Naruto. He had caused him pain, not directly but in Sasuke's eyes he was the direct source. He pushed the guilt down again. Guilt and contemplating don't often mix and often lead to words such as 'knife' and 'die'. Sasuke almost winced at his thought track, suddenly being reminded of the act which Naruto had almost preformed. Sasuke knew that he'd only just admitted to liking the boy, having feelings for him, but for some reason couldn't imagine life without him. Naruto was...bright. He lightened things. He saw the good in things. He was great at kissing...Sasuke smiled, just slightly, but it was a smile. He remembered their first proper kiss. The younger boy was timid and had a sense of innocence in the way that he had kissed back, cautious at first, the becoming confident. Sasuke had loved his taste: oriental for some reason, like a spice. It was hot! And the noises he'd made, the little purrs and whimpers Sasuke was sure the blonde would deny were...cute. And as Sauke remembered the feel of Naruto's smooth lips on his he felt an exitement. Naruto was...his. It was hard to believe that he was feeling this wasy, the great Sasuke Uchiha, but he was. Sasuke was actually...happy. And so he reasoned with himself. He'd hurt Naruto. So bad. He'd caused him so much pain. And although Naruto had technically forgiven him with the returning of the kiss, Sasuke still felt in debt. He'd made him cry and felt like punching himself for doing so. So at that moment he made a promise. He would take responsibility for his actions and turn them around. If any one (including him) made Naruto cry again...he wouldn't let it happen. He was going to make Naruto so fucking happy that when Naruto cried, it was because he was showing just how fucking happy he was.

Shit...Sasuke actually stopped to think about this. He was feeling proper emotions towards the boy. This was strange. When he dated it was usually one sided love (you can guess who the love was aimed at). Sasuke rarely ever showed emotion. God, this had got to bethe most emotion he'd shown in years since...the accident. Does this mean? Do you love this boy? Sasuke asked himself this. Would he do anything for him? Could he imagine spending his life with him?

Fuck...Sasuke was in love.

With Naruto. Who was at this minute calling him...shit! He took the vibrating object out his pocket.

'Hey Naruto,' he said, trying to sound cool, casual, not like he was having an internal battle moments before.

'Hi!' came the enthusiastic voice from the other side, and yet again, Sasuke had the urge to smile and laugh...Sasuke never laughed. Ever.

'er...I'm sorry if you're busy,' Naruto said nervously. Shit, he must have taken the silence wrong.

'No, I'm not busy at all,' Sasuke said, trying to cover his tracks.

'Oh, okay. Well, I was just calling to you know, test out the number...'

Sasuke remembered how they'd exchanged numbers earlier that day, how cute his Naruto had looked when he went all red...wait...had he just said his?

'Sasuke?' Naruto's voice cut across his thought tracks.

'Yeah?' Sasuke said, angry that he was becoming so distracted lately.

'You zoned out there...,' Naruto said.

'Yeah, well I'm a bit busy,' Sasuke said, covering for his moment of spacing out.

'Oh...I thought you said you weren't busy?' Naruto accused. Sasuke could have banged his head on the table, but that would have meant moving over to his bedside table, and he just couldn't really be bothered.

'Oh...I wasn't. But now I am,' he stated.

'Okaay,' Naruto said, dragging the word out.

'Wait,' Naruto said, sounding confused. Sasuke could actually picture his face, all scrunched up, phone to ear, lying on bed.

'How didya know it was me who called?' Naruto asked. Sasuke was tempted to say what the real reason should have been and said 'caller I.D', but decided for some reason on the truth.

'You're the only one I've given my number to,' he said, honestly.

'Wait, what? Are you telling me that I'm the only person in the world with this number?' Naruto asked.

'Yeah,' Sasuke said simply 'you don't really expect me to hand out my number to hords of girls do you?' Sasuke asked.

'No,' Naruto said uncomfortably, giving away the fact that was exactly what he had thought. Sasuke sighed.

'Idiot,' he said, but it had no bite.

'Watch it bastard,' Naruto replied. Sasuke could have been mistaken, but he could have sworn that 'bastard' was spoken tenderly. But, like said before, he could have been mistaken.

'Hey, Sasuke. Are you going to Rave Crave tomorow?' Naruto asked him. Sasuke should have said no. Should have. But didn't.

'Only if you tell me why you lied about Kyubbi. You are Kyubbi right?' Sasuke asked.

'Yeah...I just...don't you think it's a bit sluttish? Slaggish? You know...' Naruto asked.

'No! You're dancing is amazing,' Sasuke said, the words coming out before he had a chance to even think. Both boys turned bright red.

'So you don't mind the fact that I dance erotically with men and women, sometimes both together, in a nightclub?' Naruto asked. Shit. When he put it like that, Sasuke thought jealously. But he knew it would upset the boy.

'No. You're an artist at what you do. Your canvas is music, that's all,' Sasuke said. Gods that was cheesy. But it seemed to do the trick.

'Thanks Sasuke! So you think I should tell them?' Naruto asked him.

'No...you should show them,' he said. There was a moments comfortable silence.

'Sasuke?' Naruto asked.

'What?' Sasuke replied.

'What are we?' Naruto asked, shyly.

'Aren't we dating?' Sasuke asked, slightly angry that Naruto had led him on.

'Are we? Are we really? I know it's not been long but...it hurts me that we have to hide it,' Naruto said souding so sad that Sasuke had the urge to hug him or something.

'Naruto, you know people can't find out,' Sasuke said.

'Yeah...your reputation,' Naruto said sighing.

'What?' Sasuke asked angrily.

'This isn't about me! What do you think people would do to you if they found out? I've urt you too much already, I can't hurt you anymore. I won't be responsible for your injuries anymore! It's going to stop!' Sasuke shouted. He hadn't reaslised that his voice had gained volume with every word, but he was now practically shouting.

'Sasuke... Naruto said. He sounded so shocked, so unsure.

'Naruto...' Sasuke replied. They stayed like this for a moment, content at hearing the others breath. But it couldn't last.

'Oh...Sasuke I've got to go...Gaara's here,' Naruto said.

'Why?' Sasuke asked, slighty paranoid. But Naruto couldn't hear, and Sasuke strained his ears to hear their conversation.

'Oh hey Gaara,'

'Who are you talking to?' that must be Gaara...sounds pretty pissed off.

'Sasuke,' Naruto replied.

'What? Naruto, how did he get your number!' he sounded angry now.

'Sasuke, I've got to go,' Naruto said, cutting the call. Sasuke felt strangely like he was cutting something else, and the annoying dial tone made him feel quite lonely. He was pissed off at the red head for getting mad at Naruto. What had he done? What had the red head said? He decided to call Naruto in about half an hour. His phone had about 100 put on by his brother, but he never called anyone...well, until now. He took the messy scrawl that was Naruto's number out of his pocket and placed it carefully on the floor by him. He'd just have to wait...

* * *

(A.N few flashback here...hopefully not too disjointed) 

Naruto closed his phone sharply, looking up at his best friend.

'Hey Gaara!' he said brightly, ignoring the ominious glow of promised death that surrounded him.

'Naruto...how did he get your number?' Gaara asked. Naruto had the urge to roll his eyes...this protective stuff was getting beyond a joke now.

'I gave it him,' he said, waving it off.

'Naruto...' Gaara began. He swung the door closed, putting his spare key into his pocket and Naruto could see the living dead doll keyring stick over the top of his faded black jeans. He was so busy looking at the bloody doll that he hardly noticed Kyubbi leap elegantly onto the bed beside him. Gaara sat next to him, the bed shifting slightly under the extra weight.

'Look Gaara...we're dating,' Naruto said, not holding back.

'So...he likes you back?' Gaara said questioningly.

'Is it that hard to believe?' Naruto asked jokingly.

'Yes,' Gaara said, seriously.

'Why?' Naruto said. He was genuingly confused now.

'When I met him, he didn't seem to like you...he took advantage of you when you were sick, stole your first kiss,' Naruto blushed at the memory, but that only seemed to fuel Gaara 'He watched me as I carried you injured, not even mooving to help. He looked almost pleased,' Gaara said, on a roll now. Naruto shook his head.

'I don't care Gaara. That was in the past. If I cared about the past I would be dead,' Naruto said, stressing the word 'dead'. Gaara looked guiltily at the floor.

'Naruto...' he began.

'No! I like him! And I'm going to date him! I don't care if you don't approve, because I'm doing it anyway...but I'd rather you liked him. I thought you'd be happy for me?' Naruto said sadly. Gaara looked real guilty now.

'Naruto, I'm sorry,' he said. Naruto opened his arms, and Gaara enveloped him in a hug.

'It's alright. Hey!' Naruto said, sounding surprisingly bright. 'Can I tell you about my day?' he said. Gaara nodded, and Naruto took a deep breath...

(flashback to earlier that day)

Naruto was surrounded by people. He was sitting at the table he had occupied yesterday, with the same people who had sat here yesterday. And it was strange. Naruto had never really talked to people that didn't outwardly hate him so this was a first. He got the impression that Ino disliked him though...

'Why is that freak sitting here again?'

Okay, really disliked him...

'It's not like anyone wants him here,'

...borderlining on hate.

'Shut the fuck up,'

But having Sasuke there made things slightly more baraeble.

'But Sasuke!' Ino cried, moving towards Sasuke. He leaned out of her touch.

'What has he done to you?' Sasuke asked venemously. Ino batted her eyelids.

'But it's what he's done to you!' Ino said sweetly. Naruto could feel Sasuke getting angry, so lovingly kicked him under the table to tell him to watch it. Sasuke glared at him, but Naruto blinked cutely at him. Of course, this was all done in around ten seconds, so went unnoticed by the rest of the table.

'Oh Ino-pig, shut up! Can't you tell you're annoying Sasuke?' Sakura shouted at the blonde girl. Ino looked at her in distaste before standing up and stalking off. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

'So, when was the last time anyone was drunk?' Kiba asked loudly, changing the subject.

'Last weekend,' came well spoken voice of Neji. Everyone stared at him in shock.

'Whart?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Nothing, it's just you don't seem like the type to get drunk,' Kiba said bluntly.

'And why is that?' Neji asked. No one answered. Naruto decided to break the awkward silence.

'I don't really want to remember the last time I was drunk,' he said. Everyone turned to him.

'Why?' Kiba asked. Naruto considered lying, but decided on the truth.

'Well, I don't know how, but I managed to climb this tree. It was proper high, about twenty-thirty feet. Anyway, don't ask me why, but I decided this would be a gret place to get drunk. So I finished this bottle of vodka and...it gets kinda hazy after that,' he said. Everyone was now concentrating intently on his story.

'What happened?' Neji asked. Naruto went red as he remembered.

'Well first off I fell out the tree and then...' he said trailing off.

'What?' Sasuke asked. Naruto was bright red now.

'I can't remember too much, but when Gaara found me I was apparantly...'

he trailed off again. Why had he started this story again?

'What?' Sasuke repeated.

'...making out with a lamp-post,' he said. Everyone blinked.

'Is that all?' Kiba asked.

'In drag,' Naruto muttered. Kiba's jaw dropped.

'You...you were in...' Kiba spluttered, full on laughing now. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

'Shut up! It wasn't my fault!' he said. This only caused Kiba to laugh even harder, and soon everyone at the table was laughing (even Sasuke and Neji to some degree).

'In...in drag,' Kiba repeated, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

'God...that is legend,' he said, laughing good naturedly. Naruto was confused. He'd presumed they were laughing at him, but...could they have been laughing in a good way? Naruto's face broke into a smile. Even he had to admit it was pretty funny. True, he hadn't told them the full story. How he'd got drunk in the first place to forget what had happened that day, to forget the pain, how he'd broken his ankle falling out the tree and had Gaara pissed off at him for a month because he'd stolen the alcohol and had only started speaking to him when he'd turned up bleeding on his doorstep. But the idea of getting drunk and making out with a lampost was quite funny, and Naruto didn't want every one pitying him. So he let them laugh and laughed along. He looked pretty hilarious, so the laughter wasn't really forced.

'How did you get the clothes?' Kiba asked. Naruto pretented to think for a moment.

'I have absolutely no idea,' he said face completely straight. Kiba and Naruto faced each other for a second, the thought of Naruto in drag making out with a lampost flashing across their minds. They both burst out laughing, earning scornful looks from the other tables, but they ignored it. Kiba leaned over and ruffled Naruto's hair.

'You're alright, you know,' Kiba said, a smile still o his face. Naruto grinned back brightly.

'Oi can you remember when Lee got drunk?' someone said, earning groans from the table.

'What happened,' Naruto asked.

'Well, you've seen Lee without alcohol right?' Kiba said, jerking his thumb to the spandex clad boy who was currently doing a strange energetic swaying dance with his eyes closed while sitting in his chair.

'Well, we spiked his drink one night. Shot of tequila, you know,' Kiba said. Naruto nodded.

'Yeah well...lets just say, can you imagine a frog on speed?' Kiba asked. Naruto processed the image for a moment, before bursting out in laughter. People around him were laughing as well at the image conjored up. Lee himself stopped the dance and looked round at all the 'youthfulness'. Naruto didn't think he was actually listening to the conversation and the bushy eyebrowed boy laughed along with the table.

'Last time I was drunk I can't really remember what I did,' Kiba said, scratching his chin.

'If I can recall, youchased a cat,' Shikamaru said lazily, opening one eye to glance at the boy who was slowly turning red.

'Shut up,' Kiba said sounding embarrassed.

'God, you really are like a dog,' Naruto said laughing.

'Shut up!' Kiba said, sounding angry, but his red face was probably more to do with the fact that Hinata had smiled at him during the table's laughter.

'Do you have a dog?' Naruto asked. No one seemed to noticed Shino's hasty exit as they looked at the shaggy brunette (a.n he is brunette right?).

'Yeah. Akamaru. He's great,' Kiba said, smiling. Naruto returned the smile.

'So Sasuke, are you going to Rave Crave tomorow?' Sakura asked Sasuke sweetly. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, who nodded.

'Yeah,' Sasuke said simply, taking a gulp of his drink. Sakura's eyes lit up.

'I am also going Sakura! One as beautiful as yourself should not go to a club such as 'Rave Crave' alone!' came Lee's exited voice as he looked in awe at Sakura. She gave him a small smile before turning her head to gaze at Sasuke again. Naruto noticed how Lee's eyes drooped for a moment, before becoming bright as ever and recognised the fact that inside the boy was deeply upset by Sakura's ignorance. He'd have to work on that.

'So what time are we all going?' came Neji's voice of silk from next to Hinata. Natuto started to panic inside...he worked the Saturday shift. But he hid it well and smiled slightly at Neji.

'It starts from 7 so we can meet outside it at around quarter to,' Shikamaru said.

'Neji are w-we g-going?' Hinata said timidly. Kiba went three shades of red.

'Do you want to?' Neji asked. Hinata nodded, her eyes hovering over Kibaslightly. Neji noticed this and turned to glare at Kiba who practically 'meeped'as he was gracedwith Neji's evils.

The bell rang, alerting them to the end of lunch and one by one they stood up.Sakura looked atSasuke.

'Do you want to go to Rave Crave as...you know...a couple,' Sakura asked, her facecovered in a blush. Naruto fought down the jealousy and anger at her for asking_his _Sasuke, but hid it with a smile. He noticed how Lee's eyes filled with hatred and anger as he walked away dejectedly. Now Naruto hadn't known them very long, but he could tell that Lee cared for Sakura deeply...if only she'd open her eyes and see it. He felt more anger pour in him as he looked at her blush.

'No,' Sasuke said, deadpan. Naruto could have sighed in relief, but he felt a hand on his arm. Turning he saw it was Sasuke.

'Let's go idiot,' he said and Naruto could have winced at the cold tone. Sasuke released his arm and they made their way to the classroom. Or so Naruto thought until Sasuke grabbed his arm and led him up a flight of stairs.

'Where are we going?' Naruto asked.

'You'll see,' Sasuke said. Naruto was exited. Was Sasuke taking him to see the sunset on the roof? To confess his love? To a janitors office...wait...what?

'This is it?' Naruto said, looking round at the dingy dust covered room.

'Yeah,' Sasuke said smirking, placing his arms round Naruto.

'You know you could have been more romantic,' Naruto said indignantly.

'It's not where you are, it's who you're with,' Sasuke said huskily into Naruto's neck. How did he make those oh-so-cheesy words sound so...sexy? Naruto felt his breath on his neck, tickling it slightly, causing him to shudder.

'Why did you take me here?' Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged, pulling away from Naruto and leaning on an empty desk.

'How can you even get into here?' Naruto asked. Sasuke merely swung a key round his finger.

'Oh...wait. How do you know about this nasty place?' Naruto asked. Sasuke looked slightly offended at the 'nasty' but let it be.

'I come here to think,' he said.

'Oh,' Naruto said. What could he really say to that?

'So why bring me here?' Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged.

'To get your number,' Sasuke said simply. Naruto felt his cheeks go red...he could take that two ways. He could take it as fucked up as he wanted their relationship to be so secret that he went rhough all...this. Or, he could take it as so thoughful that he'd go through all this, just to get his number. He went with the second one for now, and leaned over to peck Sasuke on the cheek. The raven haired boy's face looked slighty flushed and Naruto smirked to himself as he pulled out a pen from his bag. He scribbled it onto Sasuke's hand (which was so soft...did he moisturise?) and was about to put the pen away when Sasuke stopped him. Naruto looked at him questioningly, but all Sasuke did was take the pen from his hand, uncap it and write a number neatly onto Naruto's arm. He capped the pen and thrust it at Naruto who jammed it into his bag, cursing Sasukefor being so...elegant.

They both sat there for a while, comfortable in each other silence...

(end flashback...that was really long wasn't it? Sorry)

Gaara could have sworn that Naruto had little love hearts dancing round in his eyes by the time he'd finished his little...speech (though he'd never say it quite like that...it wouldn' be...hardcore enough and we all know how hardcore Gaara is). Gaara was split. He was happy for Naruto. Really, he was. His little blonde was finally making friends, being accepted. He was happy. Naruto being happy was a reason on it's own for Gaara being happy. The downside was that now Naruto was hanging out with these...people, Gaara would also have to 'hang out' with them. That would require talking to them...actual interaction that didn't involve fists. Gaara felt uncomfortabel at the mere thought. Another thing sprung to mind...who were these people? How did Naruto come to know them? Gaara would have to keepa close eye on them when he came on the Monday. Because if they so much as layed a finger on Naruto, Gaara wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

Gaara was jealous as well...just a bit...okay alot. What if naruto stopped needing him? What if he forgot him? What if he decided that he liked this 'Kiba' or (Gaara gritted his teeth) Sasuke more then him. What is he just cast him aside, what if he...hated him? No, Gaara mentally shook his head. Naruto would never hate him. Would never not need him. He told him himself. Said he needed him. Said he would always need him. Naruto was nothing without his trusty Gaara...okay he sounded like he was describing Robin from Batman there. But the sad fact was it was true. Gaara would always be there for him no matter what. Even if Naruto betrayed him in the worst possible way, he could never brng himself to actually hate him. Naruto was his best friend, his brother, his other half. It may seem strange to others, but to Gaara it was perfectly logical and right, so it continued.

There was one boy that seemed alright. Neji...Neji. His name had a foreign feel on his tongue, a nice ring which had Gaara resising the urge to chant it over and over. The boy's eyes as well...they drew him in with the ghost like paleness and their myserious quialities. But not only that...the boy had defended Naruto, and thatcaused anyone (forgetting the beautiful eyes and sculpture-like looks) in Gaara's good books. But Gaara didn't know why, whenever he looked at the boy, his stomach gave an odd turn. Infact the though of seeing him on Monday made him have a stange feeling he couldn't quite identify.

'Gaara?' Naruto said, startling him out of his thoughts.

'Hmm?' he said, trying to look as though he was listening.

'I was saying, I told them that you'd be coming on Saturday to Rave Crave,' Naruto said. Gaara was confused.

'We work shifts then,' he said, questioningly. Naruto nodded.

'We can still do them...I'll just be dancing with them as well...slightly more,' Naruto said blushing.

'You mean Sasuke,' Gaara said, deadpanning. Naruto, if possible, went even more red.

'Do they know you're Kyubbi?' Gaara asked the boy, who was stroking the other Kyubbi behind the ears. Naruto shook his head.

'It'll be a surprise,' Naruro said. Gaara still felt weary.

'Can you trust them?' Gaara asked. Naruto thought for a moment.

'Yes. I think I can,' he said smiling. Gaara nodded. He'd just have to trust Naruto, despite his inner conflicts.

'Is Neji coming?' Gaara asked, trying to sound casual and like he didn't really care. Naruto looked confused.

'Yeah. Whhhy?' he asked, dragging the word. Gaara shrugged. He didn't know why, but the thought of Neji dancing in the strobing lights made him fell stightly warm down...that area. No one spoke for a few seconds, each to their own thoughts. Then a sudden ringing broughtGaara's attention to Naruto. He's changes his ringtone.

_We are_

_We are the shaken_

_We are the monsters_

_Underneath you bed_

_yeah_

_Believe what you read_

_We are_

_We are Mistaken_

_We are the voices _

_Inside your head_

_Yeah_

_Believe What you see_

Gaara couldn't believe a song was so fitting for a person. It was just so...right. Why hadn'the heard it before? Who was it by again? Oh yeah, Matchbook Romance, Naruto was always raving about them...maybe he should download them...

'Hello? Oh hi Sasuke!' Naruto's happy voice cut across his thoughts. Gaara nearly smiled. Naruto sounded so happy...

* * *

Sasuke dialed the number. He'd waited about half an hour and wanetd to talk to Naruto. Real bad. He didn't know why, but he loved the sound of the blonde's voice. When he wasn't pretending, his voice was so...cute. Sweet. Loud, oh yes very loud, but with a nice quality to it. So when he heard Naruto's: 

'Hello?' Sasuke couldn't help the smile creep onto his face.

'Hi Naruto,' he said.

'Oh hi Sasuke,' Naruto replied cheerily 'why you calling?'

'I just wanted to see if you were alright...that red head sounded pretty mad,' Sasuke said, settling on the truth.

'What, Gaara? Oh, that's just normal. Why do you two hate each other so much?' Naruto asked. Sasuke couldn't very well go and say 'I'm jealous of him' could he?

'I just don't like him,' he said. He heard Naruto huff.

'He's really nice! The bestest friend I could ever want! He's like...the brother I never had, always helping me, protecting me, currently glaring at me for sharing this...'

'Wait, he's still there?' Sasuke asked. Didn't Naruto get embaressed saying this in front of him? Apparantly Naruto could read minds beacusehe sighed and said

'Look...me and Gaara re real close. Other people find it weird how close we are. But if we're dating,' (Sasuke got a thrill to hear Naruto say it) 'then you're gonna have to accept that yeah, we hug and act all close arounf each other. He's all I've ever known practically,' Naruto ended sadly. Sasuke felt he understood it slightly more now...he wasn't happy, but he'd just have to accept it.

'Yeah,' he said, trying not to sound heavy hearted. He could feel the happiness radiating from the phone.

'Really? Yey! Oh, gotta go Sasuke, bye!' and Sasuke was greeted by the dial tone...again.

'Bye,' he whispered into the phone, followed by something which could have been 'I love you' but was too quiet to hear...

* * *

Neji was thinking about him...again. He'd be seeing him again...tomorow. Why did that mere fact cause him to want to squeal into his pillow? He'd have to ask Hinata, she was more into this...feelings crap. But was that what it was? Feelings? Or was it just plain old teenage attraction? What was it about the red head's eyes that made him practically drown in them? Why were they so sad...so surreal. Why was he so fucking hot! Neji sighed dramatically and put his arm over his eyes. 

'Something wrong N-Neji?' came the voice of Hinata from across the room. She didn't stutter as much when they were at home.

'No, nothing,' Neji said dejectedly. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

'T-there was a letter f-from f-father,' Hinata said sadly. Neji's eyes steeled immediately.

'What did he want? he asked venemously. Hinata, he saw, flinched, thought the anger was directed at someone else.

'F-for you to r-return to the m-main house and s-stop this,' Hinata said. She looked like she was going to cry. In a moment of kindness, he opened his arm and she sat on the bed next to him. He gave her a slightly awkward one arm hug, but it did the trick. It showed he cared.

'Don't worry...it'll be sorted out soon,' he said soothingly. Hinata looked up, her eyes watery.

'R-really?' she asked. Neji smiled.

'It's fate,'

tbc.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU! please! If you don't then you won't be able to decide...who should be seme? Gaara or Neji? Have your say or forever hold your peace. Anyway...

Omg! Just had to end on a bit of fate there. Bit of destiny, you know. Oh well. Another chapter gone. Rave coming up...yeyeyeyey!! Hopefully before Wednesday, as I'm on holiday then until next Tuesday...with no internet! NOOO!!!

Any way yeah, like I said, who should be Seme? Gaara? Neji? Should they be equal in their seme/ukeness? Or...not?

Any characters I should be concentrating on/changing?

Should Neji and Gaara 'get it on' at Rave Crave? Or should they develop a relationship...or both?

So many questions!!!

Thankyou for reading, I love you :)


	10. rave part 1: Kyubbi

OMG! RAVE! YEY! Tis finally here! Thank you so much if you have been following my little story here...it makes me so happy! I hope this ones's up to scratch...gets nervous 

Oh and a special thanks to those who bothered to review...I love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sadly) Or anything such as bands I mention on this page...(exept the plot...it's mine growls)

Chapter 11:

Naruto was sitting in Gaara's kitchen, his legs swinging in time to the music blasting from Gaara's iPod speakers. Still Remains were pumping into his ear drums causing him to want to leap up and sing along. In front of him was a bowl of practically milk, as the few cornflakes that were in there were being drowned by vast amounts of semi skimmed. Just at this moment Gaara decided to walk in. Naruto looked up into his eyes, then at his outfit. He was wearing black boots that laced up to his knees, but seemingly disappeared under the tight black trousers embroidered randomly with red tartan and chains. He was wearing a black fishnet top and laced gloves, and Naruto had somehow managed to convince him to wear his pink u.v belt with metal squares trailing across it. His eyes were heavily lidded with kohl and his piercing gave him a look that said 'I'm hot, but you touch me and I'll break you're fingers'. Only Gaara...

'Can I change song?' Naruto asked, swivelling on his chair. Gaara nodded and Naruto ripped the iPod out of the speakers, hastily plugging in his own mp3. 

'I said change song, nod break my iPod,' Gaara said dryly, picking it up and pocketing it.

'Yeah yeah,' Naruto said. He needed a happy song, to get him in a happy mood. Aha...perfect...

_I can get a record player, and a generator, generate the music that makes you feel better_

Naruto started swaying in time to the music, miming the lyrics. He'd listened to this song enough times to know every word...every time he was depressed or in need of happiness...or just when he felt happy, it always made him dance.

_I'm not going to let stuff get me upset, and I wont let the little things get me depressed_

At this Naruto leapt out of the chair and started moving round the small kitchen, abandoning his small bowl in favour of using Gaara as a pole. Gaara smiled slightly before shaking his head and sitting down at the table.

'Come on Gaara! Dance!' Naruto asked. Gaara sighed, and Naruto could see his eyes rest on the breakfast bowl.

'Naruto...why were you having cornflakes now...it's five to six?' Gaara asked him. Naruto shrugged, and carried on twirling.

'I was hungry,' he said simply.

'So you thought...cornflakes?' Gaara asked. Naruto nodded. He danced through the hall and glanced into the mirror on the wall. His eyes were layered in black underneath his eyes, and bright blue over the top. He was wearing black mascara with the tips pink, and he'd added a coat of gloss on his lips, making them look shiny and appealing. He wore a tight fitting T-shirt with zips all over it, and jeans that were loose at the waist, but tight just about everywhere else, which made him look even slimmer and sexy. Each of his nails was painted a different u.v colour and literally shone when he went in the light, and his shoes were just black and pink chequered vans. 

He stopped dancing and settled with swaying, but was brought to an abrupt stop when Kankuro came thundering down the stairs.

'Gaara, can you please turn the music down,' he said loudly, before noticing that Naruto was in his way. Naruto smiled.

'Hey Kankuro!' he said brightly. Kankuro just looked at him before walking past him and out the front door, slamming it slightly and causing the frame to wobble a bit.

'What was that about?' Naruto asked Gaara. Gaara looked like he wanted to say something, but before he could, the iPod speakers dimmed in sound a bit, emitting a humming for a second.

'I think I'm getting a call,' Naruto said. Sure enough Naruto's phone vibrated loudly seconds after.(a.n this really does happen...has happened to me before)Naruto reached inside and pulled it out, flipping it open.

'Hello?' he asked.

'Hi,' came the monotone voice of his secret boyfriend. Naruto couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

'Oh, hi Sasuke!' he said 'why you calling? What's up?' 

'I was just checking the time we were all meeting,' Sasuke said.

'Oh, okay. Well, it's starts at 7, so Kiba said we should meet outside at quarter to...' Naruto said trailing off.

'Oh...okay then. I'll see you there,' Sasuke said. Strange, it sounded like he wanted to say something else as well, but it could have just been Naruto's imagination.

'Yeah. Bye!' Naruto said cheerily, and the call was cut. 

'Are you sure about doing this?' said Gaara from behind Naruto's shoulder, causing him to leap up.

'Jeez Gaara, do you have to do that?' Naruto said, mock angrily.

'Yes,' Gaara said smirking. Naruto hit his head playfully and Gaara ruffled his hair. Naruto huffed.

'Don't do that Gaara, I'm not a little kid,' he said, pouting. 

'No...I'm going to do that in front of all your friends,' Gaara said, smirking evilly.

'Shut up coon-eyes!' Naruto yelled. They both sat opposite on the laminated kitchen chairs in silence for a moment. Naruto was nervous. He'd be seeing Sasuke. He got exited just thinking about it. But..the others. He liked them. Would they think any differently of him? Gaara seemed to read his mind, for he got up and pulled him into a one armed bear hug.

'If they hurt you, I'll kill them,' Gaara said, monotone. Naruto smiled, knowing this was Gaara's way of showing he cared. Naruto glanced at his watch.

'Gaara, it's half six,' he said. Gaara released him (not before ruffling his hair causing him to emit many indignant sounds) and they stood up. Gaara unplugged Naruto's mp3 and handed it to him, before turning the speakers off.

'Temari, we're leaving,' he called up the stairs. There was a non committal sound that came from her room, but nothing more.

'What's up with her?' Naruto quizzed.

'Her fucking bastard of a boyfriend stood her up,' Gaara said angrily 'she won't tell me where he lives, so I can't beat the shit out of him,' he continued. Gaara's solution to everything: beat the shit out of it. But Naruto knew that he was angry because he truly cared about his sister's wellbeing (if only he'd admit it). Naruto wondered if there was anything he could do to help, but after thinking it through...there wasn't really a lot he could do. So they headed out the door and down the street getting a mix of stares and glares from the locals. Surely they'd be used to it by now, they did it most Fridays and Saturdays! The ten minute walk was over in no time and they were soon standing next to the big queue. Some people recognised Naruto and Gaara as the two star dancers and waved, some catcalling. Naruto just grinned at them and he and Gaara made their way to the small crowd that they were meeting.

'Hey Naruto!' Kiba called happily. He was wearing loose jeans and a grey jacket. As he called everyone looked around and stared in shock. Naruto felt himself blush under everyone's scrutinising stares.

'Shit...Naruto...you're hot,' came Sakura's blunt reply. Naruto didn't really know what to say, but mumbled 'thanks' and integrated himself into the circle, pulling Gaara along.

'This is Gaara,' he said, announcing him, and soon everyone's gaze was on the red-head, who merely looked everyone straight in the eye to see their reactions. He looked shocked they weren't running away.

'Hi,' Sakura said cheerfully. Shikamaru raised his head from the wall he was slouching on and his eyes widened in something akin to shock at Naruto's appearance. Then he looked back down quickly. Everyone else soon followed suit in greeting Gaara, and Naruto poked him, 

just to let him know he wasn't alone. It may have seemed strange, but it was what they were used to.

'Who we waiting for?' Naruto said, glancing round and noticing that some people were missing.

'Sasuke, Lee, Neji and Hinata,' Kiba said, blushing at the last bit. Naruto leaned in while everyone was having separate conversations.

'Where's Shino?' he whispered. Kiba looked at him sadly.

'He wouldn't come,' Kiba said. Naruto placed his arm round his shoulders.

'Its alright...tell you what...I'll get you a beer,' Naruto said. Kiba's eyes widened, a smile beginning, replaced with confusion.

'How?' Kiba asked. Naruto merely winked. He unhooked his arm and stood back next to Gaara. Suddenly, like slow motion, Gaara raised his arm. Every one turned to look at his, as this was officially the first movement he had made. Gaara then proceeded to...ruffle Naruto's hair.

Naruto's face went red with anger and he crossed his arms across his chest, looking at Gaara with fire in his eyes.

'Gaara you fucking bastard!' he yelled loudly, causing other people to stare at them. Including Sasuke, Lee, Neji and Hinata, who were making their way across the road to the club. Naruto's jaw dropped. 

Sasuke was wearing leather trousers that left nothing to the imagination (and Naruto had to say he was pretty well endowed) and Naruto couldn't help but wonder if it would actually hurt to get a hard on in them (that's how tight they were...but they were hawt!). He was wearing a black vest that stretched across his chest, his well toned body showing quite clearly. He wore a silver chain around his neck, a cross attached...fuck...he was hot. Naruto actually had to check he wasn't drooling, and he could feel the blush rise to his cheeks as he felt the raven haired boy check him out and give him the once over. He was looking at him with a strange glint in his eyes and Naruto...liked it.

He forced his eyes away from the sex-god before his and nearly stepped back in shock...that was Lee? The frog on speed? Lee? Spandex, bushy eyebrows boy? Fuck! His hair had been gelled up and across, hiding one of his eyes, and he had short layers spiked up at the back. No longer was it shiny, but he had the 'sex hair' messed up look and it even hid his hideous eyebrows (no offence). No longer was he spandex clad, but was wearing a black T-shirt with a hooded top on top, with green swirls that gave it a retro, sexy feel. And..who'd have known those spindly legs would look amazing in well fitting skinny jeans? They seemed to highlight everything good whereas the green-jumpsuit highlighted every fault. Naruto turned swiftly to look at Sakura...she was checking him out. Naruto smirked, feeling happy that something was going right for him.

He looked at Neji, who was in turn staring intently at Gaara..could he maybe...like Gaara? It was perfectly possible, and Neji was giving Gaara the look that Sasuke was giving him. Neji 

was wearing a slimming red top that went just past his hips, and he had a black studded belt on, slightly higher on the left side. Hi hair was the same as usual (but that still pretty sexy) and Naruto saw he was wearing three quarter length black shorts that showed off his slim ankles. Hmmm...who'dve guessed Neji would have wardrobe like that.

Hinata (who Kiba was trying to glance at every five seconds) was wearing a short back skirt with red lace creating multiple corsets across the top, that hung down as bows and ribbon. There were aos chains that hung down from the top and layers of netting underneath. Naruto noticed she had quite nice legs...why was she so shy? She was wearing a plain black vest top and was standing half behind Neji.

'Hi!' Naruto said enthusiastically. He noticed Hinata go bright red as he said this, but chose to ignore it and hoped it was nothing.

'Hi Naruto,' Neji said kindly. He kept glancing at Gaara, and Naruto took the hint. Grabbing Gaara's hand, he led him to the other boy.

'Gaara, this is Neji...remember?' he said intently. Gaara nodded. Naruto noticed with (well hidden) glee that Gaara was avoiding looking at the boy, and was about to help him when

'How much is it to get in again?' Kiba asked. Before anyone could answer Naruto said

'I can get you in free,'

Every one turned to face him in shock.

'How?' Shikamaru said, heaving himself off the wall. Naruto didn't want to tell them just yet, so instead just winked and grabbed Gaara with one hand and Sasuke with the other, leading them to the door and past the queuing (paying) people. He stood in front of the burly man at the entrance of the club.

'Hey Ebisu,' Naruto said cheerfully (don't ask me why I made him a bouncer...it just happened!)

'Oh, hey Naruto, Gaara,' he said, Gaara nodding at him as he walked in. Naruto stayed behind.

'Can my friends get in?' Naruto asked, puppy dog eyes in full throttle. He could feel the older man's will sway, and Naruto soon found himself in the business of the club. Ignoring the questions being screamed at him over the music, and the other incredulous look coming his way he shouted

'I'll be right back,' and ran off through the herds of dancers. He skidded to a stop in front of Jiraiya...the guy was like a father to him, giving him work, advice...

'Where the hell were you?' Jiraiya shouted. Naruto pointed to Gaara, who was already serving drinks. Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, yeah. Anyway it's packed, and I want you to get those women so hot they start to strip and...'

'Yeah I get the picture you old pervert! Now get me a glow stick' Naruto shouted. Jiraiya laughed, leaning over to ruffle Naruto's hair (why does everyone do that?).

'Your line up tonight?' Jiraiya asked, handing him the stik of light. Naruto thought while attaching the string.

'Sandstorm, tarantula, you know...bit of drum and bass can't hurt,' Naruto said grinning.

'You and your jungle,' Jiraiya muttered so Naruto couldn't hear him over the music. Naruto guessed though.

'What do you expect old man? It's a rave!' he said grinning and jumping back through the crowds to his own small, not moving crowd. Kiba grabbed his arm.

'Naruto, what's happing? How do you...' Kiba began, but in a brave, possibly foolish moment Naruto placed his finger over Kiba's lips, stopping him from talking. Then he gave a wicked grin as he heard himself being announced.

'Give it up for Kyubbi!' Jiraiya's voice blasted thought the stereos followed by the shouts and cheers of regulars. Kiba looked in shock, Naruto merely turned to face Sasuke and winked before back flipping in the dance. The music had started now, he couldn't stop. Someone (Gaara probably) threw a glow stick at him, and he twirled, grabbing it by the string. He pulled out his other one then proceeded to swing them round, weaving them round him and moving his hips in time to the music. He glanced at Kiba and the rest of them and grinned. They were standing in still, like in shock. Wrapping the sticks round his hands he made his way to them...he was only doing his job, right? He might as well have some...fun. He strutted past Kiba, dancing against him before moving to Sakura and causing her to sway in time to the music. Then he moved to Ino...the bitch had been ignoring him all night...now she couldn't. Twisting himself round he grabbed her, forcing her to dance, and her body tensed then relaxed and he swung her into the arms of...Shikamaru. He danced seductively against the boys back, his eyes meeting Sasuke's and refusing to leave. Finally he reached him. He grabbed Sasuke and he felt Sasuke arms travel round his back, beckoning him forward. Sasuke then thrust forward, eliminating any space between them and they ground and moved as one. Smoke filled the air, blinding them all, and in this short moment, Sasuke leaned down and claimed a sweet, but passionate kiss, his tongue dabbing and licking slightly, as it merely tasted Naruto's mouth. Then the fog cleared and Naruto had to force himself to pull away, but Sasuke held him closer, resting his head-on his shoulder. his breath tickled his neck and he whispered something that Naruto couldn't hear over the heavy sound of the music.

He glanced around and noticed that Neji was nowhere to be found and Hinata was dancing with Kiba, still slightly timid, but she was slowly gaining confidence. Naruto shoved himself off Sasuke, winking at him. He had decided to help. 

He grabbed Hinata and swung her away from Kiba, who let out a feral growl as Naruto moved against her.

'This is how you dance' Naruto said, ignoring the jealous rage from Sasuke and Kiba. Kiba was close enough to lip read the words and so grabbed Hinata back.

'Oh yeah?' he shouted, and he started to move against Hinata, much like Naruto had just done. Hinata began to respond to his dancing, swaying her hips in time to his moves. Naruto grinned and gave a thumbs up over her head to Kiba, who had a sudden look of understanding on his face and gave Naruto a thankful smile. Naruto smiled back, but he was thrust back into the jungle by the sound of Tarantula playing. He un-swung his glow sticks from his hand and swirled them in time to the music.

_The tarantula_

_time for the massive come sing ya_

_Blad tarantula_

_Don't play with my style I might sting ya_

_Blad tarantula_

_You wanna inject me bacteria_

_And if ya body goin' stiff_

_And your spine goin' numb..._

_Now come fi get some..._

Naruto twirled, swinging the sticks round, his left hand forming a one-handed Butterfly, then swinging it behind him, giving him the impression of a tail of light. Then he turned as the music sped up, increasing the beats and difficulty of the moves. His sticks then formed a buzz saw as he leant back, arching his back. He then wound them in and caught them and proceeded to dance almost robotically, causing every part of his body to almost look disjointed from the rest. it was...amazing And looking at his friends they obviously agreed (apart from Sakura and Lee who were too busy dancing together to notice much else). They were staring at him, admiration almost in their eyes. And Naruto felt giddy with happiness. They liked him. 

As he made his way through the crowd he noticed that Neji and Gaara were getting pretty...close. Neji was leaning over the bar to talk to Gaara who was cleaning out a glass and Gaara looked unusually...happy. Naruto felt glad that his friend was happy, but surprisingly hollow. Would Gaara be needing him? Would he...forget him? Naruto concentrated on the music swirling though his ears to block out such thoughts. He needed Gaara...

Suddenly he felt two arms snake round his waist and pull him close.

'Sasuke...they'll see,' Naruto shouted, half hoping Sasuke wouldn't care.

'Who's Sasuke?' a sleek voice hissed from behind him.

(a.n i could have left it there you know...I really could...but I'm too nice lol)

'Sai, fuck off,' Naruto said, shoving the boy away from him who was currently grinning insanely.

'Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?' Sai said eerily.

'Fucking hell, you are not my boyfriend!' Naruto said shouting. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see an incredibly pissed of Sasuke standing next to an equally pissed off Gaara.

'So are you dating dickless here then?' Sai said to Sasuke, jerking his thumb at Naruto. In answer to this, Sasuke wrapped an arm protectively round Naruto. No one else seemed to notice the mini commotion occurring. They were all too busy laughing, having fun. Sai leaned in towards Sasuke.

'He's a right squealer,' Naruto heard him say, but next thing he knew, Sasuke had punched Sai across the nose and sprawled him on the floor...straight into a mini mosh pit. Sasuke nodded to Gaara (wait a minute...what had happened here?) and walked Naruto outside of the club past Ebisu and onto the cold street. It felt good, the cold breeze mingling with their sweat and the smell of old cigarettes still lingering.

'Who was he?' Sasuke asked.

'Sai...he's like a stalker or something! He goes to that club every weekend and he just pisses me off!' Naruto shouted. Sasuke wrapped his arm round him and Naruto found himself leaning into his touch.

'Can we talk about him later?' Naruto pleaded to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, though looking reluctant. Naruto stood on tiptoes (damn his height) and pecked his cheek, reassuring him that all was well and Sai was definitely _not _competition. But Naruto wanted to know about him...why he wore that fake smile so much...it reminded him of...well, him really. He wanted to see beyond the fake smile and maybe...become friends. Only problems were a jealous boyfriend and the fact that Sai was an outted nymphomaniac. Naruto had expected him to show up (though hoped he wouldn't) especially since he hadn't been last Friday. He wondered why...

Sasuke steered him back into the club, to see that their friends were all still dancing and having fun. Naruto couldn't help the smile that slipped onto his face at seeing Lee and Sakura getting 'cosy' together. Finally Sakura had seen that Lee was a perfect match for her...he adored her. And until now she had ignored him. Until now...

Naruto leaned into Sasuke's touch, hoping that everything would work out in the end...praying for a sign. The small smile that Sasuke gave him was enough.

tbc.

REVIEW! please! It actually makes me want to type quicker ( no joke )

cough...okay. This is only part one of the rave scene, the next chapter (which will sadly be next week at some point...cries) will be from Gaara's pov and all the Nejiness he gets up to...and some Sasuke pov as well. So yeah. It's not as long as the last one (sorry) but i 

promise next one will be longer...I'll try and beat my record and do 7000 word...omg...I'll try anyway (gulp)

any advice or stuff? I hope it was okay...thankyou for reading I love you :)


	11. rave part 2: Shukaku

OKAY

OKAY

OKAY!! YEAH!! Bit of excited ness just to catch you're attention…yup!! YEYE! New chapter...it would have been up sooner if a certain father of mine hadn't insisted that my internet access was an addiction and should be stopped before my addictive personality takes over and I'm onto hard drugs...my dad is pretty weird yeah. So here it is, the Gaaraness and Nejiness...hot!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any bands ect I own on this page...please don't sue me, I'm very poor whimpers

Ch 12

Gaara looked at the people before him. So these were Naruto's friends...

'This is Gaara,' he heard Naruto say and he felt every head turn towards him. He felt uncomfortable almost immediately. This wasn't his style. He hated being looked at, even Naruto annoyed him if he stared at him for an overly prolonged length of time. So...all these faces. He felt slightly closed in and (though he'd never admit it) intimidated. He looked at each one of them individually, hoping they got the drift that if they hurt Naruto, they were going to pay. Surprisingly, none of them backed down, not even the weird one with pink hair. She merely looked back, just as fiercely. Gaara could feel someone glaring back at him though, and his eyes turned to rest on a blonde that stood a little apart from the others. He could feel the anger pouring off her and made a mental note to keep and eye on her, preferably two.

Gaara aso couldn't help but feel...slightly nervous. That boy was coming...Neji. Neji. Neji. His name rang through his head, reverberating off the insides of his skull. Why couldn't he stop thinking about him? Was it because he protected Naruto, did he feel an immediate bond to him? At first that's what Gaara had presumed, but after thinking about it, he decided that he'd still be thinking about him even if he hadn't defended Naruto (it was a big help though in him catching his attention). Gaara was so confused. He'd never been this...obsessed with another person, never mind a boy. Sure, he found him interesting. Very interesting. When he looked into his eyes, he saw a glimmer of something. Just a glimmer, not really noticeable, but it was enough to keep Gaara wanting to stare into those eyes once more. What was he hiding? Neji...there he went again with the 'Neji'. What was it about his name that made his lower regions stir so readily. What was it about him that made him want to touch his hair...to stare into his eyes...it wasn't normal. Gaara had never ever felt this way in his life before and it scared him...just a little, but the fear was there none the less. As far as Gaara could see there was only one solution. Surprisingly it wasn't to beat the shit out of it. No. It was more complicated then that. He had...an urge. To find out about this boy. To know his past, why his eyes had looked so sad. He truly wanted to know. He could have shook his head at the absurdity of all of it. Gaara wanting to be on friendly terms with another human being (other then Naruto of course). He was an island, isolated with no other wants or needs, just Naruto the boat that occasionally passed by to let him know he was needed. But now...he felt different. Something was missing...

Poke. Gaara looked down to see that Naruto had poked him. Too others this may have been strange, but to Gaara it was a sign of affection. Naruto had obviously sensed his unease. Naruto then said something, but Gaara tuned it out. He was thinking. He only caught up with the conversation when he heard...

'...Neji and Hinata,' Gaara's eyes turned swiftly to the one who had spoken. It was that dog boy...Kibar or something. Kiba? Oh well. But why had he mentioned Neji...oh yeah. He was coming. Tonight. Gaara felt a pleasant chill run up his spine at the thought of seeing him in mere moments. Gaara looked at Naruto and almost smiled. Naruto looked so...happy. He suddenly remembered something that he was supposed to do. As Naruto returned to his place by Gaara, he raised his hand and...ruffled his hair. If Gaara had been anyone other then Gaara he would have laughed out loud at the reactions, both from Naruto and his friends. They were staring at him like he was some freak (well he was really, but their faces were still funny) and Naruto crossed his arms cutely, giving Gaara the urge to ruffle his hair again.

'Gaara, you fucking bastard!' Naruto shouted loudly. Gaara nearly winced at the high pitched yell, which caused numerous people to glare at Naruto in disdain. Gaara narrowed his eyes angrily. How dare they glare at Naruto...he ought to...shit.

Neji. Shit...he was...hot. He was wearing a red top that highlighted his slim waist and a black studded belt that hung slightly to the right, almost invitingly. Gaara's eyes drifted over his shorts, noticing how tight they were in...certain areas. He was wearing vans with butterfly skulls on them and Gaara couldn't help but notice that his eyes looked larger and even more mysterious...was he wearing eyeliner. Gaara noticed that while he was taking in Neji's appearance, Neji was giving him looks. Pretty...lustful looks. Funny thing was...Gaara didn't mind. Forcing his eye's away, he could feel the appreciative looks coming from the other boy in his directions and he almost felt a blush creep up. He pushed it down, just in time.

Suddenly he felt a hand enclose his...he turned to face the owner and felt somewhat dissapointed to find that it was Naruto. He then felt guilty. This was Naruto. He shouldn't be dissapointed, he should be elated that his best friend still had time for him. He was so busy having an inner conflict he barely noticed he'd been dragged somewhere till he heard Naruto speaking.

'Gaara, this is Neji remember?' Naruto asked him. Gaara nodded curtly, his expression revealing nothing. He tried his best to avoid the pther boys stares, not knowing why, only that something would happen if he looked into his eyes. And it might not be good. Gaara wasn't willing to take the chance, so avoided all eye contact. He was so busy doing so he tuned out all other noises other then the sound of his own breathing...he was actually amazed at how distracted he was getting. It never usually happened...

Naruto grabbed his hand, his other hand holding Sasuke's (Gaara gritted his teeth...he still didn't like this 'Sasuke' boy. Naruto led them to the entrance and the bouncer Ebisu. Naruto stopped to chat, probably to bribe him to let the others in (which Gaara knew would work...Ebisu, like any normal person, was putty in Naruto's hands when he whipped out the puppy dog eyes). Gaara merely nodded in Ebisu's direction and made his way into the club, being immediately surrounded by the noise, the fog and the people dancing around him. With expert ease he made his way through, glancing back to see Naruto and his friend's arrive. He'd let Naruto explain all this. Meanwhile he had work to do. He mad his way through the bar door and grabbed the fraying apron off the jagged hook. Damn health and safety, that apron was itchy! He turned to see customers already waiting.

'I'll have a Royal Flush' the man on the left shouted over the music. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. It was an under 18's night...the man almost read his mind as he said

'We're mates of Ebisu...,'

Gaara could of killed Ebisu...it was for under 18's not a couple of lushes who obviously had no intention of dancing and had no respect for those who did. But for now Gaara just nodded; he couldn't be bothered to cause trouble with customers tonight. Gaara looked to the man on the right.

'Jus' a beer'll do me mate,' he slurred. Gaara could have sighed...he was already plastered and leanign heavily on his friend. But the customer was always right...well almost always...okay hardly ever, but Gaara was in a relatively good mood.

'I.D,' he said sharply to the first man. Even if Ebisu abused his job Gaara certainly did not. The man looked shocked at the tone of voice, but rummaged through his pockets pulling out his passport. Gaara flipped it open and looked at it. It was legit. He tossed it back, not even bothering to look at the other man; he was obviously in his mid twenties early thirties.

'Sure,' he said, grabbing a shot glass and thunking it on the table. He then almost gracefully grabbed the crown royal, peach schnapps and cranberry juice, shaking and depositing it. The man downed it, grinning happily and Gaara poured the beer out and slid it to the other man. He held out his hand and the man handed him the cash. Gaara shoved it into the front of his apron and watched as the men walked away. He leaned against the bar table, thankful that it wasn't a busy night and turned round to see...Neji? He was sitting by the bar table and leaning over...towards Gaara.

'I would like a drink,' Neji said politely. His voice was so...silky. So commanding, hypnotic even. But Gaara ignored those facts.

'I need to see your I.D,' Gaara said icily. Neji however seemed unaffected and instead raised one elegant eyebrow.

'Did I ask for alcohol?' Neji asked. Gaara didn't answer. It was rhetorical.

'Just a coke,' Neji said, almost sweetly. Gaara went to the fridge and grabbed one near the front, tossing it to Neji who caught it gracefully.

'Wanna join me?' Neji asked. Gaara almost froze.

'Sure,' he said, the words coming out before his head had a time to think. Great. Now he'd dropped himself in it. And he was sitting next to Neji amidst all the music. The fog. The dancing. Gaara didn't hear any of it. Because he had looked. He'd looked into Neji's eyes. And he was hooked.

'Wanna sip?' Neji asked, tilting the coke towards him. Was this a test? Gaara weighed the options...should he take it and have a sip out of it, which would be like accepting something. Or reject him and possible reject something else. Gaara reached out and grabbed the fizzy drink, sipping it and savouring it's flavour. He didn't often like sweet things, but every now and then he had the odd craving.

'Like it?' Neji asked, obviously seeing his reaction. Gaara smirked.

'Yeah. It was sweeet,' Gaara said, drawing out the 'sweet' almost seductively. He saw Neji swallow a non existent lump in his throat and grinned like an idiot inwardly. But Gaara needed to know for sure, needed to engage a reaction out of him. Needed to make sure he liked him.

'Want a refill?' he asked, provocatively. Neji merely nodded and Gaara made his way round the back of the bar, making sure to band when he carefully removed the drink.

'Want a glass?' he asked. He saw that Neji was sweating slightly now.

'Uh...yeah,' Nei said. Gaara grabbed an ice and pulled a bottle opener from his pocket, snapping open the bottle. He poured it into the glass slowly, 'accidentally' spilling some of it onto the hand he was holding the glass with. He lifted his coke covered finger to his mouth and licked it slowly, feeling satisfied when he saw the looks Neji was giving him.

'Ice?' he said, his teeth clanging together giving the appearance that he was biting onto something. Neji merely nodded and soon enough they were both sitting side by side, Gaara feeling incredibly happy at the reactions he'd got from the other boy. When he'd looked into his eye's he'd realised...he wanted him. And he wanted him to want him too...complicated yes, but not to Gaara. To Gaara it was plain sailing

For once he wasn't fully concentrating on his surroundings...mainly because Neji had just stretched causing his top to ride up and show his smooth and flat, slightly toned stomach. That was when Jiraiya's voice came over the speakers, announcing Naruto. Gaara smiled, and pulled a slightly bewildered Neji into the dance floor. He grabbed a glowstick off someone, glaring at them almost daring them to try and take it back. Luckily (for them) they were slightly tipsy, so made no move.

Neji looked at Gaara as if to say 'wtf?' Gaara could understand why, he'd dragged him over to steal a glowstick. Instead of answering, Gaara simply threw the glowstick at a certain blonde who had just back flipped into the dance floor. Naruto caught it by the string and twirled it round. Gaara glanced at Neji who was amazed at Naruto's dancing. Gaara was happy that Neji understood Naruto's talent, but for some reason...slightly jealous. So in an act of spontaneity he grabbed Neji and pulled him into a corner. That was when he started to dance...

(bit of Neji pov here...enjoy)

Neji was...stunned to say the least. This boy...Gaara. He was...amazing. He was cold, distant then suddenly flirtatious? He was a mystery even Neji couldn't unscramble. But there was just something about him, his fiery red hair, his piercing eyes...it drove him wild. He got the shivers every time he looked at him. And now...he was dancing. Against him. His leg was wrapping around his and his arms forcing their way around Neji, forcing him to dance. Then he started to dance...against him. Every movement was pushing against his slowly growing arousal, almost causing him to moan as the music quickened. The song playing, Sandstorm, seemed to suit Gaara so well...he didn't know why but...it just did. Neji's thoughts became incoherent as Gaara leaned forward, and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around his and move with his every push, his every pull.

Neji could feel the other boys erection rub against him and suddenly Gaara had grabbed him towards him then...pushed his away? Neji looked up to see him dancing, every part of his body moving in time to the music, every beat, his eyes closed slightly and Neji was eerily reminded of Naruto who he'd been watching moments before. Then Gaara eyes opened and they were together, arms around each other. Neji was confused, ecstatic...it was happening so fast...to fast almost. That was when it happened.

Gaara forcibly tilted his head towards him and before he knew it, Neji lips were being covered by a Gaara's. Not only that but they were moving against his. Neji did the only thing he could think of and kissed back, his lips being caressed by the red head's. Then Gaara's tongue poked it' way out and found Neji's. Neji could feel his tongue, almost dancing with his, his teeth scraped over it slightly and Neji took that opportunity to bite Gaara's lip. He nibbled it slightly and could feel his hands wandering. Gaara's snakebites added a metallic taste and the mixture of metal and flesh was phenomenal. Then they pulled away, out of breath, each shocked and confused. It had felt so good but...why? Why had it felt so right? Neji walked away, away from Gaara and into the toilets. Why was he confused...this was what he wanted right? And why had the red head tasted so much of...cappuccino??

(Gaara pov...he's back!!)

Gaara walked away from Neji (not knowing that the pther boy had walked away at exactly the same time). And so he stood behind the bar. Thinking. He needed a distraction...aha. Sasuke. Just as Tarantula was playing the raven haired boy walked past the bar. This was good a time as ever to talk to him...about Naruto. Plus he would be distracted from the memory of Neji's lips...

He grabbed Sasuke's shirt, and the boy turned around angrily.

'Get off me,' he said venomously. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

'We need to talk,' Gaara said. He pulled Sasuke into the bar stool and leaned over.

'Do you love him?' he whispered dangerously. Sasuke's eyes widened and Gaara could see he hand't been expecting that. He watched as Sasuke thought for a moment.

'Yes,' he heard him whisper. So the boy was serious. Gaara was pleased about this...if the boy had said no, he would have been forced to hit him...hard, for using Naruto. But...he sounded sincere.

'Will you ever hurt him?' Gaara asked, threateningly. Sasuke's eyes widened in disgust.

'Never,' he said through gritted teeth.

'Betray him?' Gaara asked. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, before he leant over a grabbed Gaara by the collar. Any other man would be dead by now, but Gaara let it slide considering he wanted to know what he had to say and Naruto would be upset if he killed his boyfriend.

'I would never, ever, willingly hurt Naruto. Ever,' Sasuke said, releasing Gaara. Gaara dusted himself and looked up to see Naruto. He gave him a small smile. He was happy. Sasuke seemed pretty serious and Gaara had to admit that he seemed to be good for Naruto...on the other hand, if he hurt Naruto in any way then he'd be on the floor quicker then he could blink. Naruto smiled at him and Gaara felt the familiar happiness when he saw Naruto's true smile...he wondered where Neji was...what had happened? They'd literally just met and then they...kissed. But good god Neji was a good kisser.

He turned to see who had been occupying his thoughts sitting near him. Gaara pulled out a cloth and began to clean a glass absent-mindedly, trying not to look at Neji.

'Hey...look. I apologise for walking away so suddenly,' he heard Neji say. Gaara was confused...hadn't he been the one to walk away? He let it slide and let Neji continue.

'It's just that...I was wondering if...maybe you'd like to...' Neji said, and Gaara had to resist smiling. He looked so funny when he was flustered. Even so Gaara decided to help him out.

'Half Seven next Wednesday, the cinema, Bloodsucking Zombie Werewolves,' Gaara said, all monotone. He looked slyly to the left and noticed with concealed glee that Neji was blushing...badly.

'Yeah...okay...see you then,' Neji said, holding out a hand. Gaara took it, but was surprised to be suddenly yanked forward, his lips being captured by Neji's. He pulled away and Neji smirked up at him from his stool before standing and walking away. Gaara stood still his fingers pushing lightly against his pale lips...that was hot.

Then he saw...him and he momentarily forgot Neji, his thoughts turning murderous...Sai. The pervert who was always stalking Naruto. At first Gaara had found it remotely amusing how Naruto had found an 'admirer'. But that all changed after Sai forced himself onto Naruto a couple of months before...he had just grabbed him and started to kiss him. Gaara had seen red and yanked the boy off him, but what he saw tore at his heart...

(a.n kind of a flashback here...)

Naruto's eyes were unfocused and his gaze blank and devoid of all emotion, save for the tears streaming in two lines down his cheeks, past his bruised and bleeding lips. One look at this was all it took...Sai had been hassling Naruto for a while, but had never been physical in any way...until now.

'You sick fuck!' Gaara shouted, swinging his fist at Sai, who somehow dodged it. Gaara focused his smouldering eyes onto the genuinely confused face of the stalker.

'What? All I did was kiss the bitch,' Sai protested, and Gaara fumed at the 'bitch' comment...Naruto...he looked so broken...Gaara raised his fist...

'Stop, Gaara,' Naruto called to him, resting his hand on the red-head's shoulder. Gaara looked at him confused. Naruto's eyes were no longer blank...

'He's not worth it,' Naruto said quietly before turning and leaving the club. Gaara vaguely noticed there was no crowd around the fight and presumed that no one had seen...respecting Naruto's wish he didn't hit Sai, only glared at him threateningly.

Sai greeted the glare with a smile. It was so twisted and odd, and had the appearance of being so happy...but it was so sad that it contradicted itself giving him a crazed and desperate look that even Gaara had to admit, unerved him.

Gaara had passed Jiraiya and told him what happened; he was like a father or an uncle to Naruto. Jiraiya had told him that Sai deserved what he had got...that time. But in the future unless he physically attacked Naruto Gaara himself wouldn't be able to hit him or else Jiraiya would have no choice but to fire him, no matter how much he didn't want to. Gaara heeded his warning.

Since the incident Sai had never tried to kiss Naruto again, but would always show up and try to dace with him, calling him his 'boyfriend'. But he was a paying customer and unless he physically attacked Naruto Gaara could do nothing. But every time Sai showed up (which he did alot...he was very persistent) Gaara would have to watch him harass Naruto. His fist would ache from being clenched so hard.

Thing was, Naruto forgave him for the kiss...wanted him to stop harassing him, but also wanted him to be his 'friend'. Gaara couldn't understand how one person could be so forgiving and kind and Sai didn't deserve to even be close to Naruto, never mind touch him. So when he saw Sai wrap his arms round Naruto he felt a sudden urge to beat the shit out of him. But he couldn't...but that didn't mean Sasuke couldn't...

(Sasuke pov)

Sasuke felt like he had just been interrogated. Gaara's questions were demeaning...of course he'd never betray Naruto...he loved him. Sure he may sound cheesy and soppy and loads of other incredibly unmanly things, but he really didn't care...it was the ultimate truth.

He felt a hand tap his shoulder and he turned to see smouldering eyes. He thought it was possible dejavu for a second, but realised that Gaara's glare was focused on someone else. Sasuke looked round to see...

Some BASTARD with their MOTHERFUCKING hands wrapped round HIS Naruto!! Sasuke felt the jealously and anger pour in at the image before him. Some Sasuke-look-alike was trying to pull HIS blonde...his hands were wrapped around him, but not protectively, more obsessively, like Naruto was an object...looking at Naruto's face he wasn't too happy about this either. But treating him like he was a toy, a thing...that made Sasuke mad. Not just mad. Oh no, he was fucking furious. He was surprised that steam wasn't pouring from him like in the cartoons he was so angry. And right now he needed to hit something...preferably someone.

He felt someone shove past him and he saw Gaara walk towards the other boy and Sasuke followed suit, pounding each foot against the floor so he wouldn't 'accidentally' kick anyone to vent his anger.

Then he reached his boyfriend and put a hand on his shoulder...thankfully he had pulled out of the other boy's arms. Naruto's eyes shone with relief and Sasuke felt renewed anger at the boy for causing the stress to his blonde.

'So are you dating dickless here then?' the boy asked Sasuke. Sasuke could feel his head pound, the blood rushing to it in his anger. He gritted his teeth, wrapping an arm around Naruto and resting his head on his shoulder in answer to his question. _He's mine, back off bitch!_ his inner thoughts were screaming.

The boy leaned into Sasuke and cupped his mouth, whispering into his ear.

'He's a right squealer,'

That was it. Sasuke drew his fist ack, quick as lightning and released it, puching the boy square on the nose and landing him flat on his back. He started to steer Naruto from the club and nodded at Gaara when he saw his questioning look. Sasuke would take care of him.

When outside Sasuke was fuming. Who was he? What had he wanted...could he possibly be an ex? He needed to know.

'Who was he?' Sasuke asked, venomously, hoping Naruto would know it wasn't directed at him. Naruto either knew or ignored it...

'Sai, he's like a stalker or something! He goes to that club every weekend and it pisses me off!' Naruto shouted, quite loudly. Sasuke could tell he was missing bits out of the explanation but left it at that. He could tell that Naruto was obviously quite stressed and didn't want to worsen the situation. The last thing he wanted was an argument.

So Sasuke wrapped his arm round Naruto to reassure him and he felt satisfied when Naruto leaned back into his touch.

'Can we talk about him later?' Naruto asked, almost pleaded and Sasuke nodded. He was shocked when Naruto leaned up to peck him on the cheeks, a blush visible on his cheeks. He looked so...molestable right then and there.

But they made their way back into the club, the lights flashing, the music pumping. And Sasuke realised. He was lucky. He was so lucky to have Naruto. Naruto looked up at him during these thoughts and Sasuke...he couldn't help but smile...

tbc.

REVIEW!! PLEASE!!ILL LOVE YOU!!

yey! omg...this is much later then i thought, only my dad is EVIL!!

any way, hope it was okay...next chapter's gonna have Gaara going to the school (yey!) and stuff...all the reactions at school of Naruto's friends and fear not, Gaara and Naruto will be dancing sexily together soon enough!!

Er...do you guys want a lemon? Because if you do, they're gonna need to keep building the trust and stuff...I just can't rush into these things!! panics

any hints? recs?? oh and by the way this chap IS longer then last one...but not as long as i'd liked :(


	12. Gaara plus school equals? pain, chaos?

YEY!! Okay new chapter (grins)...I've decided to do a lemon gulp, only it won't be in this chapter and maybe not the next...I can't rush things!! But I hope this is good because...GAARA'S COMING!! Oh yeah!!

thnkyou I f you reviewed to the last chapter...you are AWESOME!!...i haven't used that word in...ages...yey!!

Disclaimer: i think you know by now that i don't own Naruto, mainly because this is FANfiction...i am a fan cries

Oh yeah and I don't own any bands or makes of shoes, or stuff either...(I mention Vans alot, what can I say?)

PEACE!

ChApTeR ThiRteEn woot

It was the day. Monday. Gaara would soon be prowling the halls of his school, his aquamarine eyes gracing the student with his cold hard stare, one could even say glare...but for now he seemed perfectly happy prowling around Naruto's kitchen. Naruto took a sip of his coffee and took in his friends appearance once more.

The boy's hair was messily spiked in every direction, the red hairs at the front framing his slim face and the spikes at the back adding volume. His shirt was slightly tucked in and hanging off his frame, the polyester slightly see though and revealing. His trousers were cotton as well, but were slimming as they went in at the right places (surprisingly) and Naruto had no idea where he'd managed to get them from...Temari probably dragged him shopping at some point, and Naruto had to say she made the right choice. Gaara's school blazer/jacket was tied round his shoulder bag which was adorned with badges and safety pins...Naruto found himself wishing he looked half as good in a school uniform.

He leaned on the counter, Kyubbi gliding past and flicking his leg with his tail. Naruto felt the caffeine run though, into him and he immediately felt more alert and awake.

He kept on remembering...last night. He held back a blush. Sasuke...he'd been so...sweet. Not the normal word to describe the Uchiha, but the way he'd held him, like he was protecting him. The ways his hands had gripped his figure and turned him in time to the upbeat music. The way his lips had caressed his neck, teasing him, reassuring him. The way...

"Oi, Naruto, what time does it start?" Gaara shouted at him from his bed. Naruto sighed, being torn from his memories and dragged back to cruel reality...but wait...that had been reality as well. Naruto couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face at remembering his boyfriend.

He walked into the main room and glanced at Gaara."

Er...quarter to nine, so I leave at...well whenever," Naruto said shrugging. He slouched down next to Gaara, leaning back on his hands.

"Hey, Naruto?" Gaara said. Naruto turned to look at him.

"yeah?" he asked.

"It's your birthday coming up," Gaara stated. Naruto smiled, knowing where this was going. It was a tradition, on Naruto's birthday that they'd go to the beach for the day. to anyone else it would seem childish and silly, but to them...they spent the day by the sea, watching the waves rock back and forth, relaxing in it's tranquil flow. Naruto would bug Gaara to go into the sea, and eventually win by pulling out the puppy do eyes (who can resist them?) and the two boys would step into the sea and swim as far out as they could. They would alternate between the sea and the sand...Gaara had a love of the stuff. He seemed to like to be in control and would take great pleasure in just molding it into castles and destroying them. Whenever Naruto would ask him why he'd just reply 'because I can,' and Naruto would just leave it at that. Naruto had never celebrated his birthday before he met Gaara...Gaara had made it special.

"Yeah," Naruto said smiling in response. Gaara smiled back slightly.

"You up for it again?" Gaara asked. Naruto smiled and nodded, and Gaara leaned over and ruffled his head. Naruto, for once, didn' say anything and instead just let it pass. He glanced at his watch, his eyes widening. He jumped up from the bed.

"Shit, Gaara we have to go!" Naruto shrieked, slamming on his shoes and grabbing his bag.

"Why?" Gaara asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Be-cause, we're gonna be late," he said, grabbing Gaara's arm and attempting to pull him up.

"So?" Gaara said shrugging.

"It's your first day!" Naruto said. Gaara shrugged again. Naruto drooped his head.

"Gaara...please. You have to try this time...try to be good. Don't get into trouble," Naruto said, sounding dejected. He looked up, his blue eyes simmering.

"Please?" he whispered. Gaara looked like he was having an inner battle before sighing.

"Fine," he said, standing up sharply. Naruto glomped his friend.

"Yey!" he screamed. Gaara wrapped his arms round Naruto's back and they stood there for a second. Then Naruto detached himself and walked out the door. He turned just in time to see Gaara shaking his head, amused. Naruto burst down the corridor, to be stopped when a pale hand grabbed him.

"You didn't lock up," Gaara said. Shit, how could he forget that? Naruto hurried back and fished his keys out his bag, locking up and rattling the door a bit to make sure it was locked. He gave Gaara the thumbs up and they headed out.

"Naruto, you really need to stop doing that," Gaara scolded.

"Yeah, I know, but I have such a bad memory," Naruto said sheepishly.

They headed down the street towards Naruto's school and Naruto prepared himself to put his mask in place. He needed to prepare himself for the insults, the laughter, the taunts. When he thought himself mentally prepared he turned to Gaara.

"Gaara, promise one thing," Naruto said. Gaara cocked his head towards him. Naruto took a breath.

"Ignore everything people tell you about me, ignore what they do to me, say to me, how they look at me, how they act around me, don't hit them, talk to them or threaten them and don't beat the shit out of anyone," Naruto said, in one breath.

"Firstly, that was eight things, and secondly...how the fuck am I going to ignore all that?" Gaara asked, sounding incredulous.

"If they insult you, I'm gonna feel insulted, if they hurt you, my body will act on it's own Naruto. Those bastards deserve to die," Gaara said, his angry eyes becoming clouded.

"Gaara...just please don't get in trouble," Naruto pleaded. He looked up. They'd reached the school. He turned back to Gaara, who appeared deep in thought.

"Fine, I promise not to get in trouble," Gaara said sincerely. Naruto felt relief flood into him. Thank god. Gaara had never broken a promise to him...never...but why had he agreed to the promise so...suddenly? Naruto had no time to think as the doors to the building opened and they were swept in to the halls or Naruto's nightmare. They started walking, when Naruto felt a vibration from his pocket (not what you think lol). He plunged his hand into it and brought out his phone. It was a text.

_U in skwl yt?_

It was from Sasuke, and Naruto felt a rush of heat to his face. He could feel the stares on his and Gaara, but he ignored them as he typed in a reply.

_Yh, taekin Gaara 2 reception_

He had nearly added a _xxx _on the end, but didn't have the courage. Almost five seconds later he got a reply.

_Meet u there now_

Naruto didn't know what to think, only he'd be seeing his...boyfriend in a few minutes. Gaara seemed to notice his beaming face and raised his non existent eyebrows...his eyes really...but not really because that would look really weird...Naruto had never really thought thoroughly about his friends eyebrows, but it wasn't really the time. He grabbed Gaara's arm, ignoring the weird looks, and dragged him to the desk that was 'reception'. The lady behind the counter looked at him with a bored and vacant expression.

"Er..hi...this is Gaara and he's a new student so he needs his...,"

"Timetable?" the woman asked, making that one word as demeaning as it possibly could have been.

"Yeah..." Naruto said. The woman started clicking on her computer rapidly and stared at the screen.

"Gaara Sabaku?" she asked in a nasally tone. Gaara nodded. She clicked something and the printer by the computer shot out a sheet of paper, which was then handed to Gaara.

"Your timetable," she said announcing it like it was a trophy she had just won him. Gaara just nodded stiffly and Naruto could tell he was getting pissed of at her.

Truth be told, Naruto was being slightly irked by the fact she was looking at him like he'd been scraped off her shoe. He took the sheet of paper, thanking her, and pulled Gaara away. He glanced at the timetable.

"You've got English first with Kakashi, he's pretty funny, bit of a pervert, then you've got Math's with Iruka then Drama with...wait...you took drama?" Naruto asked, his face scrunching up in confusion. Gaara shrugged and Naruto decided to leave it at that. Then he remembered two things.

"Gaara, I found a new song we can dance to," Naruto said, and Gaara nodded slightly, showing he was listening.

"It's by Tune Up, called Feel Fine...it's really good!" Naruto said excitedly. Then he felt the Earth try to hit his face...that or he'd just been tripped up. Surprisingly he hadn't hit the floor though and twisted his head to see that Gaara had grabbed the back of his shirt and was holding him mere inches above the ground with one hand, the other one was firmly pressed into the neck of the poor boy who had decided it was a good idea to trip the 'freak'. Naruto scrambled up and turned round to look at Gaara...

(pov change here...yey!)

Gaara was fucking furious. Naruto...he'd just been walking. Doing nothing. An some PRICK decided it would be a smart idea to trip him...he'd done NOTHING. Gaara's quick reflexes kicked in and he'd managed to grab his friend before face met floor, but it did nothing to quell the sudden anger Gaara had felt at someone attempting to hurt his friend. As soon as he'd stepped into the school building his Naruto senses started tingling like mad. It was like everyone in this school had it out for his friend...Naruto had told him this, but he'd just presumed he was exagerating...surely not every single person hated him in the school. He was wrong. And this was bad. He'd promised Naruto to stay out of trouble and here he was holding some boy up by his neck...but shit, he deserved it. Gaara was going to have to use so much control...his urge was to actually physically beat the living shit out of everyone in that building (save Naruto of course) and he honestly couldn't say that he wouldn't. When it came to Naruto...nothing else mattered really. If someone hurt Naruto, he wanted to hurt them back...only twice as hard. REAL hard. It was just...he couldn't bare seeing Naruto in pain...on the upper side, he'd now know who had been hurting the blonde. Naruto couldn't fake it off anymore...he'd know. And he would hurt them...he would hit them ten times for each hit that Naruto had taken, beat them into the floor, the concrete...he'd watch as their blood 

flowed beneath his hands...but for now...he leaned in to the boy he was holding up, his back being pressed against the lockers.

"You touch him again and I will slice your throat open while you scream, so when you scream you'll be spraying blood against the walls..." Gaara whispered with such venom that the boy's eyes widened and Gaara was pleased to see he looked...petrified. Gaara wouldn't normally be as sadistic but...he'd wanted to get his point across.

"What did you say to him?" Naruto asked, and Gaara could hear the confusion, and the anxiety. Only the boy had heard what he had said...

"Nothing...just told him to watch where he put his feet," Gaara said monotone. Naruto face split into a grin and Gaara couldn't help but love how naive he could be sometimes...he hated it when his friend thought Gaara was lying or conspiring...the boy was so paranoid.

"Oh, I thought you threatened him or something," Naruto said, sounding relieved.

"No," Gaara said, ignoring the trickle of guilt flowing down his spine. That was exactly what he had done. He suddenly felt Naruto's hand on his arm.

"I'm proud Gaara...I thought you were gonna hurt him or something," Naruto said, smiling. Gaara just shrugged...Naruto didn't need to know how psychotic he'd just sounded a moment ago. So he allowed himself to be dragged back to the office. Why were they here again?

'Sasuke!,' he heard Naruto shout, and he got his answer as he was forced to stand near the stoic boy. He nodded to him and got a nod in return, but there was still tension, even after their discussion on Saturday.

Gaaa turned his thoughts to the one boy that had been preying on his mind all weekend...Neji. That boy...he made his spine shiver whenever their eyes met...not like that had happened a lot on the Saturday...

He amost blushed at the thought of Neji ramming his tongue down his throat and circling his tonsils...almost. Instead he remembered the fact that he had a date on Wednesday...he remembered telling Naruto...the boy was so shocked and happy at the same time and started insisting on helping his choose what to wear and how to act...the blonde was more exited then he was...

Shit...another thought took over him. Naruto hadn't noticed it but...he was pretty sure that he was in Naruto's year...he was being held back a year. Naruto hadn't noticed, as his mind was occupied for some reason but...Temari told him it would likely happen.

He'd missed so much school that it wasn't a big surprise and the only reason he couldn't count how many A's he got exactly...was because he'd never got any. He got a big-fat-F scribbled on in thick red marker pen, seconds from when he'd handed the work in. He remembered one night when he'd spent two hours doing one essay, one paragraph, he'd even got Temari to check through it and make alterations. He tried. He wanted to do well. But he'd still got an F. A failure. He bet the teacher hadn't even read through the work, only glanced at the top and at his name and decided to go with the statistics and continue the pattern...that Gaara Sabaku never tried and succeeded at never trying...

But now...would Neji think he was thick? Illiterate? Would his opinion of his change due to a percentage in a test? Because he tried...he tried so hard. But his best wasn't good enough. Never would be. He'd accepted that. That's why he'd taken drama...more practical for him. Sure, there was written coursework, but the grades that counted came from the performance...and if there was one thing Gaara could give it was a performance...

The ringing of a bell snapped Gaara out of his thoughts and he turned to see Naruto standing by Sasuke, chatting happily, ignoring as the shrill sound of the bell pierced his ear drums. Sasuke however, looked irritated by this and grabbed the blonde by the arm to drag him supposedly to class.

"Wait...I've got to take Gaara to lesson," Naruto said, stopping Sasuke. Gaara watched as they walked towards him...Naruto still hadn't figured it out, had he? Rhetorical question, of course he hadn't. Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him...Gaara noticed how Sasuke glared openly at him. No surprises why.

"You've got English with Kakashi, right?" Naruto asked. Gaara nodded slowly.

"Naruto...don't we have English?" he heard Sasuke ask. Him and Naruto turned to the boy who's brow was slightly scrunched in confusion. Gaara saw the light turn on in Naruto's head.

"Yeah! Gaara...why are you in my class?" Naruto asked. Gaara bowed his head and cleared his throat.

"Being held back," he said, simply.

"Oh," Naruto said, looking uncomfortable and not quite sure of what to say. There was an awkward silence before Naruto seemed to remember that the bell had indeed already gone and he panicked, grabbing both Gaara and Sasuke and pulling them into a classroom...

Gaara noticed the tension, but didn't understand why it was there. Why did they glare at Naruto like that (he quelled the anger)...Naruto had never told him exactly why they hated him, only brushed it off with 'oh the usual' or 'I don't know'. Seeing Naruto shift uncomfortable under there scrutiny (it wasn't particularly obvious, but Gaara knew Naruto long enough to see past his careful mask and fake smile...it pained him to see the smile held so bravely in place). But 'the usual' consisted of people finding out his past and beating him up for something beyond his control. What had happened here? Gaara decided then and there that when he found out who was responsible for this...if someone had done something that had caused this...he was going to kill them. Naruto...he didn't deserve this...he just didn't.

"Yo," a voice called out to them. They stopped and Gaara felt Naruto tense.

"So are you the new student?". Gaara lifted his head up to see a man with silver hair, one leg on his desk, the other on the ground and a book in his hand. But what was really strange about this man was the presence of a mask which hid almost his entire face leaving his eye poking through...said eye was now steadily watching him as if sizing him up. He decided this man must be the one that Naruto occasionally talked about...the one that Naruto thought was an undercover ninja...although Gaara would never admit it, he found himself silently agreeing with Naruto (at least on the basis he _looked _like a ninja).

Gaara nodded in answer to the strange mans question and turned to see Naruto and Sasuke standing with their mouths open.

"You...you're...you're here? Before me!" Naruto shrieked, and Gaara saw it wasn't entirely an act. Naruto seemed genuinely shocked.

"What about the dolphin? Where's your lame excuses!!" Naruto shouted...Gaara noticed that while half the eyes were staring at him, the other half were glaring at Naruto's antics...this fueled his hidden anger quite nicely.

"Well when your dolphin makes you sleep on the couch...I...er...mean...just sit down Naruto!" the man Gaara remembered to be called Kakashi shouted, pointing a lazy finger at the empty desks.

"Sit where you like" Kakashi drawled to Gaara. Gaara swept through the desks and sat next to Naruto. The students turned round and glared...well almost all of them. Gaara recognized a few people from the club...the one with the pink hair and the blonde girl...there was that guy who 'got it on' with Neji's (cue for butterflies to appear) cousin...there were a few that were smiling at Naruto and surprisingly at him...that shocked him as he hadn't exactly been very social on that night...well apart from when he was...yeah...he stopped himself thinking about it as it wasn't the best of things to think about when you're being stared at by twenty students. He returned their stares with an icy glare. He had no intention on becoming friends with them...he had Naruto and genuinely didn't see the need for any more. Sure he'd act friendly around them to be polite, but they would make no difference to his life...they were like flies on a windscreen. They flew towards you and you greeted them with open arms...wasn't your fault they got smushed against a windscreen...wait...what? Gaara stopped his train of thought there (mainly because he realized that he wasn't making much sense) and he turned his attention instead to the lesson...

"As you know, we've been doing Shakespeare and a bit of partner work...but the government is insisting that we do a module on 'poetry' so get ready to learn some limericks," Kakashi said, ignoring the groans emitting from almost every student. He opened a random book that appeared from his desk and cleared his voice.

"Saturday night on the town  
Either partying or clubbing  
The object to get someone into bed

Some sights turn you on  
Some just turn your stomach  
While others turn your head

Long legged fillies  
With a skirt so short  
It's little more than a belt  
Loose gaping blouses  
And breasts unrestrained  
Looking like they've just been felt

When alcohol takes over  
People are then attracted  
To all that comes into view  
The good looking and the fit  
Say they never bed an ugly partner  
But they wake up with a few

Each long slender beauty  
Has a man on her arm  
Or a short dumpy friend  
As alcohol slowly takes its toll  
It's the short dumpy bird  
Gets the bloke in the end,"

(a.n I didn't make this up, I happened to come across it on a website...heehee)

Stunned, confused or blank faces stared at Kakashi and Gaara couldn't help but wonder if it would be like this all the time.

"Like I said, your poem can be about anything at all so get on with it," Kakashi said, his eyes already drifting back to his book. Gaara could have sworn he hadn't said anything like it, but looking to his right he saw Naruto scribbling words down scruffily and quite fast, so Gaara decided he'd begin...

What should he do it about? What could he not stop thinking about...that's when it hit him, and he began to writen each letter elegantly formed with the black ink. He wrote, ad soon it was formed. And he was done, and very bored.

"Gaara, are you done?" he heard Naruto whisper. He nodded and tried to look at Naruto's work. For some reason Naruto pulled it away. This confused Gaara...why wouldn't he want him to read it? Feeling frustrated Gaara ripped the piece of paper from Naruto and stared at it's content...the words were like ice down his spine...

_A glint, a flash,_

_A slit a slash,_

_A jagged edge, _

_Takes the edge off life,_

_A slit, a slide,_

_The scars I hide,_

_I feel the steel,_

_My cuts, my knife..._

Did this mean...had Naruto? Had he been? Had he...? Gaara roughly shoved the paper back at Naruto.

"Why would you write this?" he whispered furiously. Naruto opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it. Then he opened it again...

"I didn't mean for you to read it..." Naruto said, sounding upset...but not upset about what the words implied, upset that Gaara had read them.

"What do you mean...Naruto have you been...?" Gaara asked. Naruto looked confused.

"No...never...it's just a poem Gaara...just a poem...," Naruto said...but Gaara couldn't shake the feeling that something was off..

* * *

(pov change...yey! oh yeah...a.n the poem above was mine made up very randomly on the spot so...yeah)

Naruto felt so guilty. Not only had he just lied to Gaara but he FULL ON lied to Gaara. He hadn't even skirted round the subject or lied indirectly he'd just said 'No never' when he knew full well he had...why had he wrote the fucking poem! The words had just come to him suddenly and he'd felt the pen move almost on it's own...he certainly hadn't meant for Gaara to read them...no. It was not the time to guilt trip or to stress...he'd been so guilty that he'd completely zoned out during math's and couldn't concentrate on anything Iruka had been saying..it didn't matter seen as he understood the concept of surds and all the other complicated mathematical phrasing Iruka had been using, but still it was unlike him to just zone out completely. If he kept it up he'd be going down that route again...he didn't want to ever go down _that_ route again. He needed to think of something else...Gaara's poem. That would work. It made him smile...

_Looking Glass eyes that burn from within,_

_That distort those who glance into there endless beauty,_

_That enchant and ensnare those who happen to glance,_

_Into the pools of silver,_

_You turn to sand, something that can be molded and shaped,_

_To the desires of the eyes owner,_

_And feel yourself shift, shape, change,_

_Until you're entirely different,_

_And you're not you, but someone else..._

Naruto didn't really understand it (which was surprising because it was Gaara who had written it), but he could see it had inner meaning, a depth to it. Oh well...as long as it made sense to Gaara it was fine by him...but Gaara was going to hate him...he'd lied to him. But he couldn't have said he had...he couldn't. Gaara would have taken it all upon himself, blamed himself for not preventing it, taking all the guilt upon himself and Naruto couldn't do that to Gaara...he just couldn't. So he lied.

He was currently sitting in between Gaara and Sasuke in a circle of chairs in the hall where tables were laid out each lunch time. It was break and him and Gaara had drama next...Naruto was actually quite exited about it. He had never seen Gaara act and it would be quite amusing to see the boy with anger issues spurting out Shakespeare...in tights. Naruto couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped at the mental image and Sasuke turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Naruto said, shrugging it off. He decided to concentrate on the conversation going on between his friends...

"...yeah, so I told him if he wanted to be like that then that was fine by me," Kiba said loudly. He looked the same as he had done on Friday with the extra presence of Hinata sitting by him, their hands entwined. Naruto longed for him and Sasuke to do that, but it was too risky...Naruto noticed that Shino was absent and felt a twinge of something...Shino had confessed his love to Kiba so Naruto could tell that seeing him with Hinata was causing him unbearable pain...he decided to talk to him later about it...but now he had drama.

" Come on," he said to Gaara, and Gaara stood up beside him.

"Oi, Kiba, you coming?" he asked. The boy was in the same drama class as him, but the two had never really spoken to one another...until now. Naruto still felt elated knowing he had friends and not only that, friends that respected him some what now. After Saturday they had acted differently around him...they'd all told him how amazed they were at his dancing skills and although Naruto loved the compliments it did feel a bit weird...it had never happened before. He said by to his friends (sharing a 'look' with Sasuke...his heart fluttered) and him, Gaara and Kiba headed to the drama classroom.

"Oh, Gaara, Anko really wants to meet you as well," Naruto said offhandedly to his best friend.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"She wants to meet the boy who features in so many of my paintings" Naruto said brightly. Gaara nodded, indicating he understood, Had they been alone, Gaara would have gone on about how he used him in his school work, but as they were in public Gaara acted more shy and withdrawn...it was a defense mechanism.

They satin the drama classroom having arrived slightly early and watched as students filed in, followed by the teacher.

Naruto watched Gaara's face as Orochimaru entered the room...Naruto had the same expression when he had first seen the teacher.

His long black hair framed his abnormally pale face and his hollowed cheek bones and above averagely long neck gave him a...snake like look. It didn't help that whenever he talked you could see his tongue, which was at least five inches long when fully extended and littered with piercings. His slanted narrow eyes had a beady look upon them like he was processing his prey and sizing them up but what was worse about his was...

"Hello...I am Orochimaru," his voice...it was hard to describe, but it actually sounded like how you would imagine a pedophile's voice to sound. It had a hint of a lisp and he seemed to draw every word out, making the sentence sound lie a sexual innuendo. It was...strange.

" I am of course saying this because we have a new student...freshh meat," he said, drawing out the 'fresh'...Naruto looked at Gaara, who _seemed_ to be outwardly unfazed, but Naruto knew him well enough to know he was pretty creeped out.

" And you are...?" the teacher asked Gaara.

"Gaara," Gaara said bluntly. An end to the conversation. Orochimaru drifted into the middle of the classroom and looked around him. Then he smiled...sadistically.

"Gaara," he said "I wish to know of your acting skills...come," he said indicating to the space next to him. Naruto felt Gaara stiffen beside him, but watched, with every other student in the room, and he stood an walked over to the daunting man. Orochimaru walked behind his desk and grabbed a random script, still grinning maliciously. Her thrust the script into Gaara hands.

"Read it...with feeling," he said. Naruto could tell Gaara was fucking nervous as hell, and felt so proud of him when he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

_"I have lost hundreds, if not thousands of hours sleep because of it. I've tried talking to him and his friend in the dream time and time again but to no avail. I have to get over the crash, someway, somehow I just have to, if I don't find a way soon, I won't be able to function normally like most others ever again. It's almost like a massive hole was blown into my soul the day he died. At the wake I was unable to shed a tear although I wanted to more than anything, I felt like I was heartless. No pills or cigarettes or sleep aids can take it away, I wished more than _

_anything in the entire world, that there is someone out there who can relate to me somehow about all of this, so that maybe I can find a way of digging myself out of this dismal tunnel that has seemingly collapsed all around me..."_

(a.n this is from a play called Eulogy by Joshua Gonzalez...)

Naruto was in a state of shock...Gaara...each word was spoken with feeling, emotion, almost as if this was real...as if Gaara really felt this way...it made Naruto want to hug his friend it was so believable...but how come Gaara could act like that...in all the time he' known him he'd never...Orochimaru looked as shocked as he did and several students looked uncomfortable, like they had witnessed something they shouldn't.

"very...good," Orochimaru said, sounding slightly confused. Gaara joined Naruto again and Kiba mouthed to Naruto from his side of the room something like 'wtf?'. Naruto shrugged in response...he was as shocked as all of them...

* * *

Naruto felt two arms snake around him from behind and he turned to greet his boyfriend in a mind-blowing kiss. They were on the field at lunchtime and enjoying the fact that they were the only ones on the vast field of grass. Naruto sat on the grass leaning into Sasuke touch , whilst snacking on a few select grapes from the bunch that Sasuke had brought with him. He popped one into his mouth delicately, and savored it's sweetness. He'd told Gaara where he was, and thought that Gaara would have a fit that he was going to leave him on his firs day with no clue of where to go, but Gaara seemed quite content to go on a private tour with Neji...meaning Naruto had full access to Sasuke all lunch...but he wished it could last longer...he voiced this to Sasuke.

"Same, but we both know this has to be secret," Sasuke said sadly.

"Why? Why can't we come out into the open?" Naruto said. Did Sasuke's reputation meant that much to him?

" You know why Naruto...," Sasuke said sighing. Naruto's smile drooped a bit. He sighed.

'"yeah," he said looking at Sasuke.

"Idiot," Sasuke said tenderly, holding Naruto's chin and tilting it. Naruto felt his soft lips touch his and his tongue penetrate his mouth and Sasuke's tongue swirling through his mouth in a wave of pleasure that left Naruto breathless.

"Oi, Naruto," Sasuke said, interrupting the comfortable silence that had occurred.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"On Wednesday do you want to...," Sasuke said trailing off. Naruto had an idea of what he was going to ask, but wanted to hear him say it.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You know," Sasuke said coughing (Naruto had the urge to laugh at the sight of Sasuke being awkward) "Go on a date," he finished, and Naruto could swear he saw a blush across the boys cheek bones. Naruto gave a dazzling smile and nodded.

"So now we're official," Naruto said excitedly. Sasuke looked at his strangely.

"We weren't before?" he asked, sounding amused.

"Well...now we're even more official!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke ruffled his hair playfully.

"Idiot," he said, playfully.

"Bastard," Naruto said, taking the bait.

"Moron,"

"Twat,"

"Retard,"

"Sasuke,"

"That's not insulting," Sasuke said, sounding confused.

"Yeah, but you can't deny it," Naruto said grinning. Sasuke shook his head.

"You're weird," he said. Naruto huffed, looking mock offended. Sasuke grabbed him with arm and pulled him close.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto felt such a blush rise, and his heart was beating so hard he was surprised Sasuke couldn't hear it.

"That was so cheesy," he said, covering up for his blush. Sasuke just smirked smugly and released Naruto, standing up. He leaned down and said

"But oh so true," and wandered off, ignoring Naruto's embarrassed shrieks. God, Naruto hated it how he could just melt him with one word, one touch. He hated depending on people...

He walked back through the halls, feeling happy and humming a tuneless tune. Students randomly glared at him now and then, but all was normal until...

thud. He was knocked to the ground, he head just missing the floor. He turned swiftly to look at his attackers and found himself looking at a tall thin boy...

"You've done it now faggot...you've tainted him," he said, kicking Naruto's leg sharply. Naruto ignored the sting.

"You've seduced him to your homosexual ways," the boy said again.

"W...what?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused. The boy leaned down and grabbed Naruto by the collar, lifting to his face.

"Sasuke Uchiha...you've changed him...turned him into a faggot like you...I know. they saw you on he field...," the boy said, dropping Naruto's head sharply to the floor with a thud. Shit...someone had seen them...he'd thought they were alone! He ha no time to think as a foot collided with his ribs and he felt the air leave him. He lay there, unmoving as the boy repeatedly kicked him and stayed lying there even after he had left...why? Why had this happened...it was all going down hill...what had he done?...

tbc.

yey! Longer chapter then last tim!! I'm sorry if you hated it (i didn't think it was up to standard really) and it's a bit slow and uneventful, but I needed to have it to establish the arrival of Gaara and other things...

Next chapter/s: More sasunaruness, nejigaaranejiness, gaara and sasuke react to naruto being beaten up (protectiveness squee!) the secret is let out amongst the school...how will there 'friends' and students react...what will they do? and not to mention the couples both have dates on the wednesday!! EEK!! and will naruto tell sasuke of his hidden past...ooooh!!

anyhints? suggestions? complaints??

PLEASE REVIEW...even if it's just to say 'well done' or 'it was shit'...I don't mind I just really want to know if I'm doing okay...just a little review...please?


	13. Blatantly Chaos

yey! Chapter 14 (omg!) and I need to announce that I will be introducing a character who I have a new found love for (please don't kill me!)!! I don't know how...but he will be appearing shortly woot! By the way if you're reading this then I have to say that I well and truy love you!! yey!! Oh and in this fic I've decided to make Hidan and Kimimaro brothers...don't ask why...oh no, I gave away my character pouts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or anything i mention on this page like bands and places (how can I own a country...not saying I'm going to mention a country, but if i wanted to make Gaara say 'how about France' then I wouldn't own Gaara, or France)...god, do they think we're stupid? How can I own Gaara? I wish I did but... imagines Gaara in compromising positions...

Chapter 14:

* * *

Gaara had seen Neji before the boy had even noticed him. Though, his long sweeping hair is hard to miss, especially when he materialises from around a corner, walking almost in slow motion, his toned body moving enticingly towards him...Gaara knew Neji had spotted him, when their eyes met, Gaara's aquamarine eyes staring into Neji's, the misty quality causing Gaara to feel his throat restrict. Luckily, by the time the boy reached him, he regained his speech as returned the 'hi' that the boy gave him.

"So how's your first day been?" Neji asked, but Gaara could sense something in the way he said the words, like he was nervous or something...why would he be nervous? Gaara shrugged in answer, anyway and Neji glanced sideways at him.

"So...where's Naruto?" Neji asked, and Gaara once again felt comfortable; Naruto was something that he felt happy talking about, provided it was 'all good'. Gaara shrugged again however as he honestly didn't know. The blonde had told him to meet him here, so here he was, standing in the lunch hall getting weird looks off everyone he saw.

"You don't talk much," Neji stated. Gaara looked at him, raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"I talk plenty...when I want to," he said slyly. Neji mimicked Gaara, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"So am I not worthy of your words?" he said mockingly. Inwardly Gaara was screaming 'NOOO you are WORTHY!', but he kept it cool and smiled slightly, leaning into whisper.

"More likely that I am not worthy to speak them to you," and Gaara watched with satisfaction as Neji's eyes widened a fraction. Gaara smirked as he noticed Neji's faint blush, and couldn't help the small feeling of joy knowing that it was he who had caused it. They stood like that for a few moments before Gaara noticed the hyper creature which was Naruto run towards him.

"Gaara! Gaara! Gaa..oh hi Neji...Gaara!" Naruto said. Gaara saw Neji wave weakly, slightly shocked by the blonde's behavoir. Gaara had the urge to ruffle Naruto's hair, but resisted and listened to what he was going to say.

"Gaara...I'm going on the field at lunch..I'm going with Sasuke," he said whispering the last part so only Gaara could hear. Gaara felt a jolt of protectiveness...what was the bastard going to do to Naruto?...alone...on the field. Gaara clenched his fist. Naruto seemed to notice this and hugged his friend who flinched, stiffened, then relaxed into his best friends touch.

"It's okay...we're just gonna talk," Naruto mumbled into Gaara's uniform. Then he looked up, a thoughtful expression on his face. Gaara saw him turn to Neji.

"Neji! Can you give Gaara a tour round the school...you know, like how we met, but you can probably do it better," Naruto said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Sure," Neji said smiling at Naruto kindly, then smiling at Gaara in a completely different way...almost lustfully. Gaara smirked back and Naruto patted them both on the back nodding saying 'great, great,'...it was kind of a mood spoiler, but Gaara couldn't bring himself to think anything of it and hugged Naruto , before following off after Neji...

There was a silence that, although not awkward, for some reason Gaara felt he had to break as he followed the long haired boy.

"Are you not supposed to be iving me a tour?" he asked. Neji stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah," he said odly, almost confused to as why Gaara had asked.

"Well all I'm doing is following you around...a tour guide generally explains where he's going," Gaara said testily, smirking. Neji returned the smirk.

"Well here we have the corridor," he said grandly, rising to the part "and it is often the home to many a student making their way to the meeting grounds, other wise known as the cafeteria," Neji said jokingly. Gaara almost smiled...almost. He didn't know why, but his lip seemed to quirk upwards. Neji seemed to notice this and smiled towards him...his smile...Gaara stopped dead in his tracks...it was so...Gaara couldn't describe it. Neji had a row of straight, sparkling white teeth, that were often masked by the soft pale tempting lips that spread widely across his face, giving his face a softer more friendly look. Gaara felt his heart flutter and he was sure that his mouth had been open, his jaw dropped, for the last minute or so, and he snapped it shut with a small click as his teeth collided. He dared to look at Neji's face...it was still there...the smile...it was so tempting...but not here..others could see. Neji seemed to sense his arousal and grabbed his arm.

"Come on...I haven't been here very long, but I know somewhere we can go," and Gaara found himself being dragged into an empty room. He could hardly look around to see his surroundings before he felt his mouth being attacked quite aggresively by Neji's. It licked his lips for access and Gaara opened his mouth, his hot breath rushing out as Neji's tongue dove inwards, licking and caressing his own...and oh god. Neji found his snake bites and began to swirl his tongue around them causing immense pleasure and Gaara was sure he'd even let out a soft moan...but he decided Neji couldn't have all he fun and he began to kiss back furiously, pushing Neji's head back with the force and mixing his tongue with Neji's , nibbling slightly and letting his teeth graze past it. He heard a satisfied groan from Neji and felt the boys growing arousal press into his thigh, causing Gaara to smirk, even as he was kissing the boy. Then Neji pulled back suddenly, but instead of panting for air, he began to trail soft kisses down Gaara's jaw line, teasing him. Gaara growled as the boy then proceeded to lick his neck, swilrling his tongue round. At the same time, Gaara felt Neji's hand lihtly caress his toned stomach, running pianist fingers expertly up and down...then further down. He felt Neji's hand smilde into his stiff (no pun intended) new school trousers, and hover lightly above his underwear, trailing a finger above it as if asking for permission, for access. Gaara then felt Neji begin to suck tenderly on his neck, biting softly, and Gaara was certain that a hickey would be appearing shortly. Slightly put out , Gaara wrenched the boy's head back and gazed into his lust filled eyes, before slowly tilting his head and biting down. He head Neji moan softly, and his fingers twitched from where they lay in Gaara's trousers, but Gaara continued. Then he bit down hard, at the same time digging his thighs into Neji's erection eliciting a short shout of pleasure. He tasted the coppery essence that was blood, and tenderly licked it away from his neck, kissing it and pulling back to admire the marks on the pale skin of the boy...then he pulled Neji's dainty hand from his crotch with his own painted nailed one, slowly and tenderly. He leaned in towards a panting Neji and whispered roughly.

"Not now...not at school,"...they cold get caught and that would mean expulsion. And Gaara really didn't want to let Naruto down...even when his thoughts turned primitive, his blonde friend was in the back of his mind. And if Gaara let Naruto down...it would hurt him more then it hurt Naruto, because he and Naruto were...the same...he shook his head from thoughts of Naruto...he had a bigger problem and in more ways then one, he thought as his arousal rubbed uncomfortably against the cotton of his underwear. That had been...unexpected...the two had barely spoken then they'd...they'd...Gaara willed himself to forget the arousing thoughts that filled his head and instead looked to the boy...Neji. No one had affected him in this way before...never.

Gaara looked around taking in their surroundings, trying to ignore the boy next to him who was still panting, his face flushed and long hair ruffled, his eyes slightly wider then normal. They were in almost a storage room that was full of papers covered in dust and random lettering. Gaara glanced back to the now composed Neji.

"How did you find this place?" he asked. Neji shrugged.

"Just came across it," he said.

"So you knew there was no chance of getting caught?" Gaara asked. The other boy looked sheepish, so Gaara smirked.

"Well...what's life without a little...risk?" he said huskily, making his way to the door, ignoring Neji's blush and ducking his head round the corner to check the coast was clear. When he was satisfied he put his hands in his pockets and made to leave, only to find Neji's hand had managed to snake it's way round his waist and he found himself bend backwards being held off the ground while Neji briefly kissed his lips. Then he was straightened and watched in shock as a smug Neji waltzed past him, head heald high. There was no mistaking the pink tinge that was on the pale boys face this time...

He followed Neji down the corridor, and Neji seemed to slow down so that he could catch up. They ignored the curious student's looks and continued down. Gaara saw Neji check his watch and wince.

"Bell goes in a few minutes," he said and Gaara's eyes widened slightly...they hadn't been that long had they? He shrugged.

"I have...," Gaara suddenly realised he had no clue as to what lesson he had next, and dove his hand into his bag to retrieve the timetable. His eyes scanned it.

"Chemistry with Deidara..." he said looking to Neji. Neji tiled his head.

"Why are you in the year below me...Naruto had me believe you were of my age?" Neji asked. Gaara felt his stomach churn...would Neji think that he was stupid? That he was a loser? That he was...a failure. What scared Gaara the most was the fact that he truly cared about Neji's opinion...

"I'm...being heald back a year," he said, putting on a mask of indifference.

"Why?" Neji asked simply. Gaara looked him straight in the eyes, but saw only honest curiosity.

"I've missed too much school...didn't do my best in my old one...the teachers hated me," he said shrugging.

"Do they hate you here?" Neji asked. Gaara thought...did they? No...they hadn't reall met him, didn't understand what he was like.

"No," he answered. Neji gave a small smile.

"Good...you'll do well here," he said.

"How do you know?" Gaara asked.

"I just do," Neji said, smiling brightly, but it was short lived and his lips were soon sealed. But Gaara felt elated. Neji said he could do well...Neji sad he could do well! He felt like grinning like an idiot, but stuck to following Neji to his next lesson, a smirk in place.

(pov change woot Sasuke!!)

Sasuke was staring bemusedly out of the window, tapping his pencil lightly on his notebook. He turned as someone came through the door, but saw it was only Gaara and sighed. Where was that idiot? He saw Gaara looking around for him too, but tuned out the greeting between new student and teacher and ignored the fact that Gaara sat on his table and ignored the fact that Deidara was explaining what to do with the chemicals...because he'd just got a text...from Naruto...

_Sasuke...cn u mt me in the toilets? Tell Gaara I'm ok .frm Naruto._

He didn't know why he'd signed it Naruto...Naruto was the only one with his number...still, the fact he did it made Sasuke feel like grinning as he stared at the name on his phone. He looked to Gaara and saw the boy glancing round, looking worried and he got out a pen, sighing.

_Naruto says he'd fine._

He wrote and slid the note across the the redhead. He saw Gaara's eyes scan the paper, and relief appear on his face, but only to be quickly replaced by the stoic mask...Sasuke raised his hands causing every student to turn to him, some of the girls squealing exitedely...he'd raised an arm for god sake!

"Yes Sasuke," the blonde haired teacher said, looking out with bright eyes from behind his plastic goggles. His hair was over one eye and drifting dangerously close to the flame of the bunson burner before Deidara blew it out the way.

"Can I go to the toilets," he said, making the question sound more like a statement. Deidara nodded, his eyes quickly drifting back to the burning flame and the explosion that occured as Sasuke walked out.

He made his way down the corridor, the rubber of his soles squeaking everynow and then, and he sood outside the boys toilets. For some reason he felt he had to knock. When no one answered he peeked his head round the corner, his hair falling across his eyes.

"Naruto?" he asked. He heard a muffled reply from one of the cubicles and the door swung open with a creak. He walked slowly to it.

"Naruto?" he said, surprising himself by how soft his voice was. He reached round and...his heart ached at what he saw. Naruto was sitting on the seat, his legs brought up to rest on it and his head resting down on his knees. But when he looked up...his blue eyes were sparkling with tear that pooled down his buised face adn blood leaked out of the corner of his lip. Sasuke was immediately at his side as he felt the anger pool inside him. But he'd have time to be angry later...right now...Naruto looked so broken.

"Naruto," he said softly, gently cupping the blondes whiskered cheeks.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, his voice breaking.

"Is it so wrong?" he asked. Sasuke didn't know what to say so let him continue.

"Am I so wrong? Am I an abomination? Am I so wrong, such a, freak," he said spitting the word out "that my life must be like this...I can't catch a fucking break!" he said shouting, as more tears fell from his eyes.

"See, this is why I don't believe in God," he said angrily "because if there really was a god, then he must hate me...I can't have another person hate me Sasuke!" he said gripping Sasuke's shirt, his eyes wild "I'd rather he not exist then he hate me...because he must hate me if he exists!" he screamed, releasing Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately wrapped his arms round the boy's small frame, running his fingers through his soft hair.

"Why? Naruto whispered "Is it because of him? My past?" he said, and Sasuke felt is interest peak, but decided to persue it later. He allowed Naruto to cry on him for about a minute, until the cries softened and only the occasional sniffle was present. He pulled Naruto back and looked into his eyes, questioning.

"Naruto...what happened," he asked. He saw Naruto bite his lip before answering.

"They're going to know...about us...someone saw us on the field," Naruto whispered. Sasuke felt dread and anger fill into him once more.

"They did this?" he asked venemously. Naruto nodded slowly.

"Who were they?" Sasuke asked harshly and Naruto flinched at the tone, so Sasuke held him tighter, reassuring him it wasn't aimed at him.

"They had silver hair..." he said. Sasuke tried to remember everyone in the building who had silver hair and could only think of two freaks who possessed it...some boy named Kimimaro who was in the year above him and this guy called Hidan, two years older...he thought they were related. But Sasuke didn't care...he wanted revenge, and he wanted it now. But for now he hugged Naruto to him tightly.

"It's okay Naruto...we can work through this...think of the bright side. We no longer have to hide it," Sasuke said. Naruto frowned.

"It?" he asked with a sniffle. Sasuke bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Us," he said, entwinining his handswith the blondes. He kissed his lips once then made to stand.

"Come on...we'd better get you to the nurses," he said, looping Naruto's arm over his shoulder. Naruto began to shake his head furiously.

"No...no nurse...I'll go to chemistry," he said.

"You sure," Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled at him.

"Yup!" he said, and they headed out of the cramped cubicle (for which Sasuke was glad for...his legs had almost gone to sleep) and out of the toilets at a snail's pace towards science.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied.

"Will you be my science partner?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked down at him.

"Sure idiot," he said.

"Who you calling an idiot, you bastard!"Naruto shrieked. Sasuke smiled, glad that Naruto was acting relatively normal now.

"What would you say if I really was a bastard?" Sasuke asked. Naruto seemed to pause.

"I'd call you a..." Sasuke watched as Naruto struggled to think of a suitable insult.

"A...jellyfish-whore,"

"..."

Sasuke could hardly call himself surprised...he should have expected Naruto would say something like that...he didn't mind though. It was...cute.

"And what if I said I was a jellyfish-whore?" Sasuke said, keeping on a straight face. Naruto stopped limping, just as they were outside the classroom and looked to Sasuke. Sasuke watched as he grinned cheekily.

"I'd say, welcome to the club," and with that he released Sasuke's arm and hopped inside. Well...that was confusing. But Sasuke still had the urge to smile at the banter that had just passed between them...he settled on shaking his head slightly and beginning to step inside...but stopped as a silver haired boy walked past him. Anger fueled him as he crashed head on into the boy. He grabbed the startled boys uniform, noticing strange marking on his forehead...

"Bastard," he said. Th eothe boy looked shocked and tried to shrug him off, but he pulled back his fist and hit him, straight in the jaw. He lifted him up and whispered.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Now you know...touch him again and I'll fucking kill you...you're lucky I don't tell Gaara," Sasuke said, straightening up, leaving the boy panting on the cold floor, looking up. If Sasuke had turned round, he would have seen tears in the boys eyes. If he'd turned around he'd have seen confusion written clearly across his face. If he'd turned around he'd have seen that he had hit the wrong boy. And that he'd made a big-mistake. But he didn't, and instead continued into the science classroom...

He turned to see Naruto sitting next to a very pissed off looking Gaara, and trying to frantically explain wht had happened without their teacher, Deidara noticing. But the teacher was far to engrossed in the concoction he had made, and the explosion that followed causing every student to jump five feet in the air (a.n exept Gaara coz hez is cool like dat! lol).

When Sasuke was seated down he looked across to Naruto and smiled slightly. Naruto noticed the gesture and returned it weakly. By this time tomorow everyine would know about it...them. It would all be different. And Sasuke was determined to see it through, and to beat the shit out of anyone who so much as _looked _at Naruto wrong..he was determined. But Naruto...he looked just so...sad. So unlike Naruto, that Sasuke felt the sudden urge to tap him on the shoulder lightly.

"What?" the blonde whispered. Sasuke opened his mouth, not really thinking it through...

"Do you want to come over to mine after school today?" he asked. He regretted it for a second thinking over how Itachi would react and what they would actually do, but Naruto's breathtaking smile afterwards outweighed the odds and Sasuke felt a warm fuzziness become him. _He _was the one who put that smile on Naruto's face. Him. And it felt...good. To cause someone to smile like that, even after he had caused Naruto so much pain. It just...felt good.

"Sure!" Naruto said, his voice matching his smile, and Sasuke saw him turn to Gaara and tell him of the new plan, smile still in place. On the outside Sasuke was cool...collected. On the inside he was a wreck...

(time skip...)

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!! The bell rang, signaling the end of school, and the beginning of home sweet home...or rather in Sasuke's case, boredom sweet boredom...well more like panic, panic, PANIC! What would Naruto think of his house...it was so cold, so unwelcoming, so vast...a bit like him really. Maybe Naruto would like it...maybe...but what if he didn't? What if he felt uncomfortable? What if he thought Sasuke was spoilt? What if he didn't like Itachi...wait...what if Itachi didn't like him??

Sasuke stood, contemplating his fate as he waited for Naruto to return from his locker. How long did it take? He'd seen Gaara leave moments earlier, giving him a warning glance as if to say 'mess with him, mess with my knife collection'. And Sasuke was confused. Really confused. Why was he feeling this way? It was only Naruto? But...he wanted it to be perfect...he wanted...

"Hi!" he heard Naruto say exitedly. He turned to see him standing, impatiantly by his side like an expectant dog (albeit a very cute one).

"Let's go idiot," he said, turning with a smirk.

"Ok...hey...I thought you'd stopped with the insults...they harm me deeply!" Naruto said, clutching his heart as he walked. Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, yeah," he said absently.

"Well...save for me getting beaten up again I'd say today was pretty good!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke gave him a look.

"What? Gaara did pretty well and didn't threaten or hurt anyone (that's a first) and you asked me to your house and I ate some grapes and science was cool, and Gaara did well in drama I mean who knew he could act that well..." Naruto said.

"Wait...the redhead's taken drama?" Sasuke said, interrupting Naruto's rant.

"Firstly his name's Gaara. Gaa-ra. And secondly, he's fucking amazing at it!" Naruto said, flailing his arms to emphasize his point. Sasuke couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the outburst...Naruto always seemed happier talking about Gaara.

A sudden song interrupted their thoughts.

_This is my reality and it's just the raver's fantasy..._

Naruto flipped his phone open and grinned.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"A text from Gaara see" Naruto said, shoving his phone into Sasuke's face. Sasuke leaned back to avoid being hit by the walkman phone and looked at the text.

_Have fun fox-face...but not too much fun. Gaara._

Sasuke felt the familiar twinge, but pushed it back. _He _was the one dating Naruto after all.

"Yeah...I changed my text tone to this, because it's more happy. More hyper..like how I've been feeling," Naruto said, hopping slightly. Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Yeah...it was very fitting," he said. Truth was, it really was.

"Uhuh," Naruto said nodding. Sasuke looked around and saw that in this time they'd managed to walk almost the full way to his house...he prayed Naruto would like it...

(pov change)

Naruto stared at his insert girly giggle boyfriend. He looked quite happy to be with him and it gave Naruto some sort of hidden energy to see him enjoying his company...the only one to really do so was Gaara. He was so busy admiring Sasuke, the way his hair fell dauntingly over his eye with a flick, the way his lips looked when they were curved with a smile...the way they tasted...

He didn't notice the huge mountain of a home that was the Uchiha Estate, until he was standing outside the collossal gates. He watched in awe how Sasuke typed in a security number in a little electronic box, and the gates opened like magic...like in the movies. It was a mansion! There was a koi pond to the left, surrounded by lillies and willow trees that bowed towards the colourful fish that lay beneath. Naruto couldn't help but notice how romantic it would be to sit under neath there with a picnic and a certain onyx eyed boy...then the house itself. It was massive, pristine white painted bricks piled upon one another to create the basic shape, but ivy that climbed it's way up the walls, like a pattern. The windows were church like, from what he could see and the grass beneath his feet was short and neat...

Safe to say Naruto was _very _impressed...and that was only the outside.

"Come on," Sasuke said, beckoning him n, and Naruto followed in, speechless. As he entered the house, with marble floors and winding staircases, Naruto couldn't help but feel out of place, but none the less appreciative of it's beauty.

"It's not much," he heard Sasuke mumble, obviously misinterpreting his silence for something else.

"Not mch? Not much! It's fucking amazing!!" Naruto shouted, his loud voice reverberating off the walls sending 'fucking amazing' echoing though out the house. He was lucky the house appeared to be empty, he'd be so embarrassed had e sound out someone else was there...he turned to see a certain someone else standing, leaning in the doorway of what appeared to be the kitchen with an amused expression.

Naruto felt his jaw drop open...this man was smexy!! He was wearing VERY low cut jeans, showing silk underwear peaking over the top, just above a studded belt that hung loose...he wore a blood red shirt, half open (stem the nosebleeds people lol) with each toned muscle showing through it's thin material. He wore a gothic cross necklace that hung in between the open shirt and his hair was 'the sex'...it was messily swept to one side, giving him the impression he'd just been...doing something...Naruto could only hazard a guess as to what the man before him had just been...doing...

"Who are you?" he asked politely, but with a slight edge. Naruto found he couldn't speak and was saved by Sasuke.

"He's a...friend," Sasuke said. Naruto felt put out he hadn't said 'boyfriend' but this man was quite obviously his brother and Sasuke quite obviously hadn't told him he was dating someone...let alone a boy. The man raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's answer.

"A...friend?" he asked.

"Yeah, a friend," Sasuake said scowling...Naruto thought it was quite rude, so stepped forward, a bright smile in place showing off his pearly white dazzing teeth.

"Yeah. Hi! I'm Naruto, Sasuke's classmate," he said. He was surprised to see the man before him give a smile, small, but definately there. If Naruto had turned around, he would have seen that Sasuke seemed shocked as well, but he didn't and so carried on smiling. The man heald out a hand.

"Itachi...pleased to make your acquaintance," the man Naruto now knew to be confirmed as 'Itachi' said. Naruto grabbed his hadn and shook it slightly.

"Good to know," he said brightly.

"Naruto..." he heard Sasuke say from behind him, causing him to release Itachi's hand.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, walking towards the stairs. Naruto was confused. Did Sasuke hate his brother _that _much? Surely the hate would have gone by now?

"Aren't you going to offer your friend a drink?" Itachi asked, smoothly.

"No, it's alright, I'm fine. Nice to meet you Itachi!" Naruto said sensing Sasuke's wish to get away and quick. He smiled happily saluted then turned round to follow Sasuke. When they reached the top of the staircase Sasuke turned round to face him.

"_Do _you want a drink?" he asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine," he said, smiling. Sasuke actually looekd sheepish for a moment.

"Sorry...Itachi just..." he began, but Naruto cut across him.

"No it's alright...I'm sure you'll sort it out soon," he said optimistically.

"Yeah," he heard Sasuke mutter, then followed him into his room.

Naruto looked round...everything was...black. He had black silk sheets, black walls, black carpets, even black curtain...it wasn't unexpected but...

"It's a bit...dark, isn't it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged, dumping his bag and slumping onto the bed. Naruto followed suit and sat next to him.

"I like it...it's very...you!" Naruto said. Sasuke turned to him and looked him in the eyes before smiling. Naruto scotted closer and was happy to feel Sasuke's arm wrap round him.

"So what shall we do?" he asked. When no answer came he sighed.

"You didn't think this through, did you?" he asked. He felt the shrug and sighed, reaching into his bag by the bed and pulling out his phone.

"What's that for?" Sasuke asked him.

"Music," Naruto said foxily.

"Music?" Sasuke asked him, incredulously. Naruto nodded.

"I'm teaching you how to dance," he said. Sasuke deadpanned.

"What?" he said, monotone. Naruto just flicked the play button on his phone, threw it onto the bed and grabbed Sasuke by the arm yanking him up with a yelp (it was a dignified yelp though). The music started.

_Can you feel that love is in the air?_

_Can you see them dancing everywhere?_

_Now I know why my heart is blue,_

_I feel fine, fine, fine for you..._

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and wrapped his arms round him, slowly moving his hips in time to the music. He could feel that Sasuke was rigid and not willing to move, so he placed his lips over Sasuke's, feeling Sasuke's arms wrap round his waist and his hips move forward instinctively. Naruto tok that mometn to pull out from the kiss and force Sasuke to move. He started twisting his body round, entwining it with Sasuke's and felt in turn Sasuke pull forward. Then he moved away from Sasuke and began to jerk his body round, like he was at the club, every beat being hit by a part of his body. He was happy to see Sasuke still dancing, still moving, his hips sliding to each side with every beat. The music slowed again.

_Can you feel that love is in the air?_

Sasuke grabbed him, forcing their hips to grind together...

_Can you see them dancing everywhere?_

Sasuke held him as he swung back, his back arching..

_Now I know why my heart is blue.._

He pulled up, back into Sasuke's embrace...

_I feel fine, fine, fine for you..._

He held on as he moved, lifting his leg up...

_I feel fine, fine, fine for you..._

Sasuke's hands roaming his back, reaching under his shirt...

They stopped, both panting heavily. Naruto looked up at Sasuke...

"See...you were good!" he said smiling, then his lips were caught in a mind blowing kiss, Sasuke's tongue having free reign over his willing mouth...

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all...maybe...

tbc.

PLEASE REVIEW! It MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE MORE!! oh and sorry for spelling mistakes, it's a new keyboard which I'm not used to so mistakes happen :(

YEY! I was going to continue it (if you know what i mean) but I refrain from doing so, because I have it all planned out and the lemon should be in the next chapter or the one after that...no sooner or later sigh

I hope it was okay...it took me longer to type then usual, mainly because of a TONNE of revision and coursework...grrr. plus I'm being convinced to meet this horny guy...he had red hair squee, but he's uber horny..not a good mix if you ask me...

DO YOU WANT PAIRING? other then the ones already established do you want any other pairings? and, yes ive made Hidan and Kimimaro brothers...why? similar hair, and I haven't read it being done before...i ask you this, do you want any brotherly love (no incest, sorry)...from any brothers(that includes Itachi).

NEXT CHAPTER: les dates from Neji Gaara Sasuke and Naruto YEY! wink wink. The school finds out about SasuNaru, which includes the 'friends' Sakura andIno...do you want them to stay friends?? tell me in review.

NOTE ON LEMON: in some of the fics i read, fanfiction deletes the lemons...er...why? will it delete my thing? sorry, i'm a technaphobe and technology scares me runs away

yey i love you if you've read this far!!


	14. secrets out

NOTE: SORRY SORRY SORRY IT'S SO LATE I WAS SO BUSY AND HAD WRITERS BLOCK

HIYA!! I'm back (with a vengeance) after many days of being bored out of my mind and out of ideas...a mini writers block...I know where it should go, but I lost all my notes so...grrr. Any ways, thankies again to those who have reviewed, I will love you forever XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any bands, games or merch on this page...so...sue me?...PLEASE don't, I'm very poor!! I take it back!! Grrr...

Chapter 15...omg...is it there already...woah Ive wrote loads so far...cough 65401 words cough...who said that?? looks around

Naruto was happy...not just content, but truly happy. He couldn't even help the genuine smile that plagued his face at that moment in time. He was so happy that even the thoughts of the upcoming day just passed him by...that the whole school would know the truth about him and Sasuke and it was likely he was going to beaten to a pulp by every student in school...but no. None of this could dampen his spirits. He was still suffering the happy wanted feeling that Sasuke had left him from yesterday at his house...he nearly squealed...he was going to Sasuke's again after school. His thoughts turned slightly...he hoped Gaara wouldnt' mind. It was after all going to be the second day tha Naruto had ditched him...he felt bad about doing so but...he'd felt so normal yesterday...so loved. How he'd curled upto Sasuke as the raven haired boy played online on Call Of Duty 4...how he'd felt his warmth seeping though his schol shirt as he nuzzled into watch his boyfriend play...how he'd then thrashed said boyfriend on two player and been rewarded with a deep kiss (though Sasuke didn't seem to mind)...how they'd rocked together on Guitar Hero...how they'd entwined hands while watching T.V...how Sasuke had insised on walking him home...Naruto was still buzzing.

The sudden presense of a furry thing brishing ast his leg jolted him from his memories...which would soon be repeating as he was going over that same day after school...and on Wednesday Sasuke was taking him on a date...he could hardly believe it. THE Sasuke Uchiha was treating him on a date. If Naruto had been a girl he would have squee'd in exitement. Being the manly man he was, he started to dance. He heard the popping sound that alerted him to the fact his toast was done (and slowly but surely turning black). He skidded over and whipped the two slices out, grabbing a knife from the draw beneath the bench. He concentrated on spreading the margerine he had left across it and to definately NOT think of what other uses it could be put to...he'd stopped doing that. He HAD.

The silence was beginning to get to him and as Gaara hadn't arrived yet, he had the urge to talk. He hated silence...it just...reminded him of being alone. The fact that he had no one in fact to talk to. So he did what he normally did...he grabbed his mp3 speakers and jammed his ont it, switching the volume up slightly and flicking down to Papa Roach. He placed it down as the music started and began to sing along softly under his breath as he rumaged around finding jam.

_Cut my life into pieces,_

_This is my last resort,_

_Suffocation,_

_no breathing,_

_don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding._

Naruto absent mindedly moon walked back over to the fridge, singing under his breath. He loved this song and as depressing as it was, it truly did have a meaning to him. It really..was his last resort...but...it as his LAST resort. Meaning he had alot to go through...he still loved the song though.

_'cause I'm losing my sight  
_

_Losing my mind  
_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
_

_Losing my sight  
_

_Losing my mind  
_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
_

He through him self through his kitchen, dancing wildly to the lyrics as they crossed his ears. He didn't even stop dancing when he opened the door to find Gaara standing there a blank expression on his face.

"Naruto...have you had coffee?" he asked, deadpan. Naruto smiled at him.

"When have I not?" he asked grinning. Gaara sighed and walked in, his expression changing as he heard the song playing. Naruto knew he loved this song...

"Come on Gaara...have a mini rave with me?" he asked, doing 'big-fish little-fish cardboard box' in Gaara's face. Gaara slapped his hands away.

"No...It's too early to dance," he said in a voice that was final. Naruto ignored this and grabbed his friend by the hand, dragging him into the kitchen.

"Come on," he said happily, grinding into his leg, pivoting round him.

"Naruto," Gaara said, his eye visibly twitching.

"Please??" Naruto begged, pouting. Gaara sighed, and grabbed Naruto, yanking him completely upright and turing him around. He then began moving his hips left and right in time to the music, each beat being hit with a jerk. At the same time, Naruto grabbed his head with his hands, tossing and head banging, his blonde hair shimmering to each fluid movement. Gaara, Naruto could see, had lifted his hands to his head also and both boy were furiously miming and singing to the song.

_Cut my life into pieces _

_This is my last resort_

_Suffocation_

_No breathing_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

_Would it be wrong_

_Would it be right_

_If I took my life tonight_

_Chances are that I might_

_Mutilation outta sight_

_And I'm contemplating suicide_

Naruto then fell backwards, his arm flying over his head, and his body forming a perfect arch before his kicked off and flipped, his legs landing gracefully apart. He straightened as the song ended, breathing heavily. Naruto could see that Gaara was panting slightly as well, but the older boy always hid it more. He smiled slightly.

"See...I told you you'd enjoy it," Naruto said smiling at the red head.

"No you didn't," Gaara said. Naruto looked thoughtful.

"Hmm...you're right, I didn't. But you did!" he said grinning. Gaara looked slightly disgruntled, but Naruto could see the small smile that indicated he was a VERY happy redhead...who had just sighed.

"Great...now we're all sweaty and we still have to get to school," Gaara muttered. Naruto stretched his arms over his heads.

"Have a shower then," he said.

"Can't...no time," Gaara replied. Naruto tilted his head, as if he remembered something, and saw Gaara's eyes widen in question. Naruto snickered.

"It's just...can you imagine Neji moshing?" Naruto asked. His answer was Gaara looking slightly bemused. Naruto began to laugh.

"His hair would fly everywhere!" he said smiling. He saw Gaara's smile indicating he was also amused, and Naruto's own smile became a full on grin.

"We have to get him to mosh!" Naruto said, leaning upwards standing on his toes slightly, hanging his arm round Gaara's neck. Gaara shrugged.

"Aw..come on Gaara!" Naruto begged. He heard Gaara sigh.

"Fine...I'll help you get Neji to mosh...you freak," Gaara said, ruffling Naruto's hair affectionately (to Naruto's annoyance..."Why do you always do that??")

Naruto could have sworn he heard Gaara mutter something about Neji, but pushed it to the back of his mind, as other thoughts over took...he felt strangely guilty for not telling Gaara about the attack...but he knew how Gaara would react...he'd go mad..crazy. He'd beat up every single guy who looked even vaguelly like the one tht had hurt Naruto...so Narut hadn't told him. He felt grateful that Sasuke hadn't told him either...that would have cused problems...major problems. He'd thought Sasuke would, he'd sounded so angry, looked so concerned (a flash of warmth flowed though him...Sasuke cared!). But...he couldn't shake the guilt...so he chose to ignore it. He shoved the toast into his mouth, chomping through the thick layer of jam. Gaara walked casually out of the small bathroom, shaking his head. Naruto swallowed.

"I see you decided to wash," Naruto said, grinning at Gaara's wet hair. Gaara merely glared at him. Anyone else would have gotten a chill dwn their spine, the hairs on the back of their necks raising at the sight of Gaara's furious glare. Naruto just laughed and threw him a tea towel. Gaara caught it absently and rubbed his hair. Naruto walked past, reaching up ad messing his hair.

"See...now you have the 'sex hair'," Naruto said happily.

"'Sex hair'?" ...only Gaara could make a question sound so much like a statement. Naruto nodded.

"Yup...you now have sex hair," he said.

"So what is this 'Sex hair'?" Gaara asked, dead pan. Naruto cocked his head to the left slightly smiling.

"Well...there are many ways to desribe 'le sex hair'...it could mean your hair is just...the sex. Or, it could mean it looks like you have just had...the sex...either way it eans oh so very sexy...in more ways then one," Naruto said winking. Gaara sighed.

"What have you beeen smoking?" Gaara asked, deadpan.

"Weed, and lots of it," Naruto said, straight faced. Gaara searched his face.

"Seriously?" the red head asked, sounding serious himself. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No...who would I get it off..." Naruto said, innocently.

"Naruto.." Gaara began, looking stern.

"Yeah yeah, I know...I promise to never take drugs," he said, his hand over his heart.

"Even though weed is hardly..." he muttered.

"Naruto..."

"...a very dangerous drug which is a gateway to harder drugs," Naruto said quickly, looking sheepish.

"Shut up," Gaara said, shoving Naruto out the way playfully. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. Naruto checked his watch...

"Shit...we'd better go..." Naruto said...the feeling of dread hit him...everyone would know...they'd...know. About him and Sasuke...they'd know. Fuck they were going to hate him even more then they did now...

The whole way to school he was on pilot...talking to Gaara the same as he would normally but never fully concentrating...he couldn't stop thinking about how people would react...he knew he shouldn't care. But...even when people say they don't care...they really do. They _really_ do. And Naruto couldn't help but care the most when he walked into the school...

The door swung open and as people saw who it was, they nudged the people near him. Conversation stopped, and all eyes wee on him, each one glring openly at him with anger and...was that disgust? With each step he took, the watched him. Then someone giggled. Pointed at him and whispered something to the other. Then they both laughed. He saw a crowd of boys...as he walked past them, his hands sweaty and is breath quickening he heard them...the whispers.

"Freak,"

"Faggot,"

"Gay-boy,"

As he walked past them he was tripped by one in the middle. He was quite tall, and lanky, but Naruto could make ou the faint outlines of well toned muscles beneath his shirt meaning this boy could certainly pack a punch. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder, forcing him to stop. The student in the hall waited with exitement for the 'blood bath'...they wanted to see the freak bleed, Naruto thought biterly. The boy leaned forward...

Naruto heard Gaara growl (yes growl), and grab Naruto's other shoulder. Naruto didn't want to imagine the glare that he was blessing the boy with...

"Get off him," he Gaara spat, venom seeping from each word.

The boy grinned.

"Easy now...I just want to have a word with the gay-boy here...don't deny it...we all know about you..." the boy said, leering at Naruto. In a moment of stupidity Naruto decided to speak.

"And what is it that you 'know about me'" Naruto said sarcastically...it had to be the coffee...Naruto wouldn't normally talk bac to someone two feet taller then him...

"About how you managed to turn Sasuke...," Naruto bit his lip "That's right," the boy said to the other students "This fag has turned Sasuke...it's fucking wrong...,"

That was as far as he got before Gaara leapt forward...only Naruto held him back, his face down and holding onto Gaara's shirt with his sleeve...he felt tears fill his eyes, but he didn't blink...he just held onto Gaara's shirt. Gaara wasn't moving forward and Naruto had the impression that he was most likely watching him with concern as to why he was standing there, not moving, his head down. Then Naruto felt he couldn't take it...he hated not fighting back. but...he felt the pain taht they caused...the bruises...the cuts...and he knew that he would never be able to inflict it on another...he just couldn't. That's why he took it...turn the other cheek and all that...he wasn't religeous but he had his morals.

So he smiled. He lifted his head to look into the boys shocked eyes and he smiled. He had let go of Gaara by this point. He must have looked at this boy for thirty seconds, before his smile became a grin and he held up is hand to the boys face. His fingers formed a peace sign.

"Peace," he said, grinning lopsidely. Then he walked, though the shocked hall...

"I'll get you later you fucking faggot...," he heard teh boy shout back at him, but Naruto didn't care. He carried on walking, igoring Gaara's questions. He took out is phone from his bag, flipped it open and began to text.

"Naruto" he heard Gaara ask. Naruto walked out into the empty quad and leaned against the wall near the door.

"Naruto," he heard, this time full of concern.

_Sasuke...they all no...just like we thort...i no i shudnt care but theyre bein so...liek B4 but worse...were fkn scrwd..._

He typed, clicking send.

"Naruto!"

"Yes," he said answering Gaara calmly. He looked up to see his best friend's eyes full of concern.

"Naruto...how do they know?" Gaar asked...shit! Shit, Naruto couldn't tell him about being beaten up...

"er...we were seen on the field by someone..." Naruto lied, feeling incredibly guilty for doing so...

"Naruto...you didn't fall down the stairs yesterday did you," Gaara said. It wasn't a question. Naruto could practically feel the heat coming from his friend. He didn't answer. He felt Gaara move, and grabbed his arm.

"Naruto...let me go..." Gaara hissed. Naruto shook his head.

_This is my reality and it's just the raver's fantasy..._

He ignored his text tone as he looked at Gaara.

"You don't even know who did it..." Naruto said, glaring. Gaara grabbed his arm, leaning inwards.

"Who did it?" he asked threateningly.

"It won't do anything...violence never helps...it never does," Naruto babbled. For a second Gaara looked confused. The he dropped Naruto's arm wth a sigh.

"You always think that of me don't you?" he asked, sounding slightly...sad...

"Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"That I'll just run in a beat them up...that I'm violent..." Gaara said, his head down. Naruto could see where this was going so reached up and pulled his friend into a tight hug. He felt Gaara stiffen, then relax, his arms encircling the blonde.

"Gaara..." he began.

"I was going to report them," Gaara said, sounding almost ashamed. He even the hint of a blush...

"You...were" Naruto asked, sounding shocked. Gaara shrugged his friend off, looking offended.

"Am I really that violent?" Gaara asked. He sounded serious. Naruto didn't answer.

"Am I?" Gaara asked.

"Well...you have to admit...you do get into fights alot..." Narto said. Gaara's face changed, as though he had just realised his ways...his 'beat-the-shit-out-of-everything' kind of way. Sensing his inner distress Naruto quickly back-tracked.

"Not that I mind," he said, holdoing his hands up.

"You're always fighting for me...I don't mind that at all...it...you know...show's you care...I just hate seeing _you _get into trouble because of this..." Naruto said. He looked up at Gaara to show he meant it, and saw Gaara visibly relax. Gaara leaned next to him, on the wall, and they stayed there for a few minutes...

"Didn't someone call?" Gaara asked...shit! Naruto had compleely forgotten about the text... He reched into his bag and tore his phone open...

_Shit...are you ok? If theyve hurt u ill fkn kill them. im gettin a lift from itachi (joy) so ill meet u by the office...xx_

Naruto felt chills of happiness run through him...Sasuke was concerned...he put three x's!! But...what did that mean? Was it some sort of code...Naruto began to panic slightly. Did it man anything? Was he looking into it too much? But...he gave a happy sigh...he felt so happy...and son he would be enveloped inside his warm arms...his touch his...

"Naruto?" Gaara's voice cut across his thoughts. Naruto elt a blush rising.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you just sigh dreamily?" ...Naruto never thought he would hear Gaara say that. He started to walk towards the office.

"Er...no reason..." he said, waving it off. A thought struck him...he had been meaning to ask ever since the night at Rave Crave, but it just left his mind...

"Gaara?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gaara replied.

"Is there something going on with you and Neji...?" he asked. He saw Gaara visibly tense out of the corner of his eye. Naruto smiled.

"Aha!" he said turning round and grinning.

"Naruto..." Gaara said warningly.

"I knew it!" Naruto said pointing.

"Naruto, drop it..." Gaara said angrily.

"You and...oh my god! This is legend!" Naruto said giggling. He heard Gaara sigh. Naruto must have laughed for at least three minutes before slowing down...

"Thankyou Naruto...that really helps my self-esteem," Gaara said sarcastically. Naruto grabbed his best friends arm.

"Aww, come on Gaara...you know I was kidding...it's just...you and Neji...," he began to giggle, and rammed his hand over his mouth.

"Wht's so funny?" Gaara said, sounding joking, but Naruto knew he was quite serious. Naruto stopped and looked at Gaara, putting his fingers into an 'L' under his chin (you know...like he was thinking...can't decribe itXD)

"Hmmm. well iit may be because I've known you for so long and it's kindo of hard to imagine you with anyone...that and the fact that neither of you fit the correct criteria..." Naruto said.

"What?" Gaara said, sounding slightly incredulous.

"Well...you don't exactly fit into the uke category, or the seme category...neither does Neji..."

"Naruto..."

"Er...yes?"

"You've been reading to much yaoi," Gaara said, straightface.

"Actually, I think you'll find I have been writing my very own shonen-ai!" Naruto said. And it was true. Naruto had one day decided to draw his own manga...he had designed his own characters, plot, and everything was drawn by him. He'd read so much of the stuff, but couldn't halp but feel most of it was too...'conveniant'...people didn't just meet on a bus, drawn together by 'fate' and fall in love immediately...that was Naruto's own opinion...true it was changing slightly since he'd met Sasuke...but...

"You mean that comic?" ...why did Gaara always interrupt his thoughts? Naruto gathered himself.

"Yeah...and it's a manga...," he said, slightly offended by the term 'comic'...it made it seem like it was...for kids or something.

"What...that japanese thing?" Gaara said. Naruto sighed, and began to drag his friend by the arm again in the direction of the office. Naruto sighed...

"I don't understand how you can get the concept of 'uke' and 'seme', and not know what a manga is!" Naruto said. Gaara just shrugged.

"It's just fancy words for who pitches and who catches,"

Naruto sighed.

"You're so..." he couldn't even think of a word. The he thought of something...he grinned evilly.

"So Gaara...who pitches and cathes with you and Neji," he asked. Gaara age him a 'look'.

"Fine fine...you can tell me later when I get you drunk..." Naruto joked.

"You...get me drunk? If you haven't forgotten Naruto I'm a part time bar-tender," Gaara said, sounding amused.

"Doesn't mean you can hold your alcohol," Naruto said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah yeah," Gaar said offhandedly. As they left the quad, Naruto released his friends arm...he didn't want to draw anymore attention to himself.

"Gaara...were you really just going to report that boy?" Naruto found himself asking.

"Naruto...drop it," Gaara said. Naruto sighed, but complied none the less.

"Naruto...where are we going?" the red head asked. Naruto had been leading him around and now felt quite stupid for not telling him where they were even going.

"Oh...we're meeting Sasuke," he said. Naruto swore he heard Gaara muter something that sounded alot like 'figures' but decided to leave it.

He spotted his (giggle) boy-friend slouching against the office counter, ignoring the woman at the desks many advances. He wore a slightly concerned face (could it be for Naruto) and had abandoned his jumper...meaning all he wore was a shirt...

(pov change and changes time...it's before school now)

Sasuke couldn't be bothered to were his jumper to school...it was hot, and he was lazy...the perfect combo excuse to not go down and take it out the drier. Instead, as he sat on his bed, his thoughts wandered to the dream he had had last night of Naruto. It was so...hot. He tried not to think of it. Everytime he remembered his body seemed determined to give him a hard-on. And straight before school? Not a good idea. He lay back on his bed...Naruto would be coming overafter school. And..he couldn't help but be...exited. He enjoyed his company so much...yes. A Uchiha admitting they enjoyed anothers company. But it was true. Naruto did things to him that no one else could and it was so...undescribable. But one thing was sure...he...Sasuke Uchiha was in love. A month ago Sasuke would have sat at the very suggestion, let alone being in love with a boy, that boy being the biggest loser in school...but he he was. Besotted by the blonde, and being exited by his mere presense in his room. And on Wednesday...they had a date...where would they go? Sasuke was certain that Naruto wouldn't enjoy a fancy restaurant...he'd probably feel awkward...but he wouldn't...not even that...he couldn't physically bring himself to take his boyfriend (blush) to a burger bar...McDonald's was OUT of the question.

"Sasuke...get down here," the voice of Itcahi floated from beneath him in the kitchen. Sasuke chose to ignore it.

"Sasuke...pancakes...!" ...okay, taht he could not ignore. He dragged himself upwards, checking himself in the mirror casually as he walked past, and slowly walked down the staircase. He was greeted by the intoxicating smell of fresh-baked-pancakes, and he had to refrain from going 'uuurrrggg' in pleasure. He drifted over to the table and sat down.

"Naruto's coming over later," he announced.

"Oh the cute blonde..." Itachi said. Sasuke could _hear _the smirk.

"I've always liked blonde's.." Itachi continued, almost dreamily. Sasuke shuddered at the mental images conjured by those few words.

"Well leave this blonde alone," he said angrily. Itachi spun round to face him...wearing a new apron. It was silk and black, with red gems encrusted along the edge and the cheesy 'this cook is hotter then the food' written in red across it...damn Itachi, Sasuke thought. How can someone look...amazing, while wearing an apron? More specifcally,_ that_ apron.

"Why? Is he your boyfriend?" Itachi asked, obviously expecting the denial to follow. What he recieved wa no answer. Sasuke saw his brow furrow, so concentrated on eacting his pancakes, cutting each one into four quarters, dipping it in lemon juice then eating it slowly.

"Hmm...anyway, I already have a blonde in mind so you needn't worry," Itachi said, before leaning in "Too much,"

Sasuke gave him the finger, to which Itachi smoothly returned before removing his apron and drifting to the living room. Sasuke hated it when Itachi was sadistic like that...almost as much as when he was overprotective. Sasuke scraped the remains into the bin before placing his dish into the shiny dishwasher, and walked over to grab a glass of orange juice...if only Itachi had alcohol where Sasuke could reach it. It was all stored in the basement under lock and key, vintage wines and home brew...Sasuke just wanted vodka and coke, cheap and easy.

He felt a sudden vibration from his pocket, and took out his phone to find Naruto had texted him...he read it quickly...

_Sasuke...they all no...just like we thort...i no i shudnt care but theyre bein so...liek B4 but worse...were fkn scrwd..._

Shit...he'd forgotten about that...he didn't mind about his popularity, but Naruto would get hurt because of this...no...he wouldnt'...Sasuke would have to be there to stop it...everytime...

"Itachi!" he shouted, sounding very ooc. He heard a thud, nd Itachi was suddenly skidding into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes.

"I need a lift," he said. Itachi's woried face changed rapidly, adopting the familiar smirk.

"All you had to do is ask," he said.

"I just did," Sasuke dead-panned. Itachi ignored him, instead turning and grabbing the keys off the table.

Sasuke sighed.

"Let me get my bag," he said, walking up the stairs and grabbing his vans checkered ruck-sack, and slinging it over his shoulder. He waslked downstairs, to be greeted by the open front door. Sighing, he walked out, shut it and made his way to the car. It was a porshe GT3 RSR and looked brand new. It wasn't surprising seen as Itachi had people see to it , clean it and a garage check it every odd week...money wasn't an issue (obviously). Sasuke didn't really care about cars...sure he admired the handiwork and all that, but to him it was still all just machinery. Itachi on the other hand had a steadily building collection of cars, old and new, different models and some he said he would never drive...only look at and admire...Sasuke thought he was pretty weird when it came to cars.

He got into the car anyway sending a reply to Naruto. He did the seatbelt, though it really wasn't neccesary. Itachi drove so slow, it was a wonder he didn't get pulled over...

"Can we hurry up? Going over ten miles an hour won't suddenly break the car!" Sasuke said, finally losing his cool afer five minutes of supposed not moving...

"Don't jinx it," Itachi said, through gritted teeth. Instead Sasuke gave a dignified groan and slouched into the seat, crossing his arms, ignoring the weird glances he was getting off Itachi.

When they were nearlly there, Sasuke had had enough.

"Look... I'll walk the rest," he said , undoing his seat belt and openeing the door.

"Wait until I've stopped the car!" he aheard Itachi yell. He turned round.

"I thought you had," he said, sounding confused, before jumping out, slamming the door and making his way into the school.

First thing he noticed were the looks...the looks like he was an animal in a cage...some of disgust...some of pity...then the whispering...he couldn't hear what they were saying as it was all merged into one buzzing noise, but he could tell it wan't good. Ignoring it, he quickly walked towards the office.

He arrived and slouched onto the desk...

"Hey...need any help?" the woman behind the desk asked him. He turned round, seeing her for the first time...he hadn't even noticed her.

"No thanks," he said politely, but showing he had no interest.

"Are you sure?" she persisted, obviously lacking all common sense. He was saved an answer though by the sight of Naruto veering round the corner next to Gaara (he ignored the jealousy twinge)..

"Hey Sasuke!" was all he heard, before he was surrounded by the blonde, his head under his chin. Sasuke leaned down inadvertly sniffing his hair. It smelt...pretty good.

"What does?" Naruto asked, looking up. Shit...he'd said that out loud?

"Er...nothing," he said, ignoring the blush. Then he remembered what he'd meant to say.

"Naruto...we need to talk," he said, sounding seriously. Naruto nodded then turned to Gaara. He whispered something in Gaara's ear and the red-head smiled slightly, nodded and walked away with a small wave. Naruto saluted him back.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him towards the empty corridor that he'd just past, afraid that he might get even more...dare he say 'cute'.

"Naruto...what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked him, when the coast was clear. Naruto looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Do we hide it...or let it out? They already know, so do we deny it?" Sasuke said simply. Naruto looked confused, before his face set defiantly.

"I don't want to hide it any more," Naruto said, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel slightly relieved...hiding it would be even harder...

"But our friends..." Naruto said. Sasuke wrapped his arms round the smaller boy and whispered.

"If they're really our friends, they won't care...if they do then...they weren't really our friends,"

Naruto nodded, looking slightly less anxious...the first they'd see them would be at lunch...

(pov change and time skip to lunch)

Naruto found it harder to ignore as the day went along. The whispers, the glares...they'd doubled. Though he had to admit, their expressions when Sasuke had grabbed his hand in the middle of the lockers was priceless. They looked like they wanted to faint, attack them or both...and because Sasuke was there, no one dared to shout anything.

But here he was, walking, his arm looped through Sasuke's toward their normal table, all eyes locked onto them.

Naruto sat down. And looked up.

"So you two are really?" he heard Sakura ask. Naruto barely dared to look at her, but he did and nodded. He saw her swallow. And breath deeply as though she was counting.

"I'm...I'm not homophobic," she said at long last and Naruto felt a flicker of hope "but...why Sasuke?" she asked. Naruto didn't know whether she was asking him or Sasuke. Sasuke answered anyway.

"I didn't choose it," he said slowly and Naruto felt the flicker of hurt "but I wouldn't have it any other way," he said defiantly and Naruto felt elated.

"If anyone has a problem here on this table then just tell us...we'll leave...or better let, you leave," Sasuke said angrily. Naruto looked around. Kiba (who already knew) gave him the thumbs up and a grin. Naruto smiled back. Sakura didn't smile, but didn't object either.

"The youthful power of love must prevail!" Lee said, giving a peace sign to Naruto and snaking his arm round Sakura's...well he seemed happy enough. He looked at Neji (who was sitting next to Gaara) and couldn't resist winking at the long haired boy them motioning to Gaara. He was happy to see a blush on both boys faces. Hinata gave Naruto a small smile...everything was great...

"You faggots...you're wrong," a voice cried out...it was Ino...she looked..demented.

"Its' wrong..you can't love a member of our own sex...it shouldn't be done...its' not right...it's disgusting," she continued, standing up. Funny...she looked like she wanted to cry.

_Slap_

Ino...had just been bitch slapped. By Sakura.

"Look...I know you like Sasuke...but to say those things...its' not right what _you _just said Ino...I can't believe it!" Sakua said, holding her hand with her other hand and ignoring the shocked looks around them. Ino looked like she wanted to say something, before her face had such an expression of hurt on it...Naruto felt sorry for her. Then she stod and ran off, out of the hall.

There was silence for a few minutes, before it was broken by Gaara...surprisingly.

"Shikamaru..." he said monotone. Shikamaru actually looked quite scared...this was the first time Gaara had spoken to him.

"Do you know Temari?" Gaara asked. A look of recognition flickered across his face...along with something else.

"Yes...I do recall her...why?" Shikamaru asked suspisiously.

"She talks about you," Gaara said, unfazed by the strange looks. Naruto saw Shikamaru's face show something, but it was soon replaced by the lazy expression.

"Does she?" he asked lazily. Was that a blush working it's way up his neck?

"Yes. All the time," Gaara continued. A light flickered on in Naruto's head as he recalled Temari discussing her 'clever yet lazy' younger partner in chess...that was Shikamaru? Anotehr bulb flashed as he remembered Gaara's angry comments on her boyfriend...he decided to take over.

"What Gaara's trying to say is, we think she likes you," Naruto said, overtaking Gaara. Gaara gave him a 'wtf?' look and Naruto returned a 'trust me' look.

"She..she does? How troublesome," Shikamaru returned, but the 'troublesome' couldn't hide the blush or the slight cracking of the voice, all of which Naruto picked up on, assuring him he was doing the best.

"Yeah...I was thinking that..." he beckoned for Shikamaru to come closer. When that failed (lazy boy) he scooted round and leapt inbetween him and Kiba, giving Kiba a sly wink.

"well..I think you should ask her out," Naruto whispered. Shikamaru looked shocked, then promptly turned red.

"She," he coughed then whispered "she has a boyfriend,"

"Does he deserve her?" Naruto asked.

"No!" Shikamaru cried, before looking slightly embarassed to have got the attention of everyone else.

Naruto leaned in.

"She's not dating him anymore...Gaara saw to that," Naruto whispered.

"Wait...how do you know her? How does Gaara know her?" Shikamaru whispered.

"He's her brother," Naruto said simply. Shikamaru opened him mouth and closed it.

"I'd hurry if I were you...she's really pretty," Naruto whispered, before leaning out and sitting in his original place, looking around as if to say 'what? I haven't done anything'.

"Oi..." there was a voice behind them. Naruto turned to see the boy who had beaten him up that day before...glaring at Sasuke.

"You..." he said, angrily.

"Me," Sasuke replied.

"I'm gonna kill you," the boy said.

"I don't even know you..." Sasuke replied.

"I thought you were had so much talent...you're rich and great...just tainted by the faggot next to you..," he spat looking at Naruto.

"I saw you on the fiel doing...unspeakable things..." recognition flowed onto Sasuke face, along with something else.

"But I didnt blame you...but you beat up my brother..."

Shit...rewind. What had just happened. When had Sasuke beaten someone up...his brother? Naruto looked around...Gaara looked furious...as did Neji...as did everyone else actually.

"I thought it was you...and don't you dare speak to him like that..from what I've seen of you your brother deserved it..." Sasuke began, before he was lifted up and off the ground by his collar.

"Don't you dare speak about my brother thats way...you don't know what he's been though," the boy said lifting Sasuke to him. Sasuke shoved him and he let go.

"I'll be back," he said...Naruto couldn't help but think 'terminator' at that...and the boy vanished through the crowd that had appeared...Sasuke glared at them and they scuttled off, and Sasuke sat back down.

"Explain," Naruto said simply. Sasuke sighed.

"I got the wrong guy...you told me what he looked like...and I attacked his brother..." Sasuke said.

"Wait..what?" Sakura said, sounding cofused. Naruto had almost forgotten they were still there.

"That prick beat Naruto up yesterday after seeing us on the field together...he's the one who spread the information on 'us'...I beat his brother up thinking it was him...aparantly..." Sasuke said, addresing the table.

"Who was he?" Kiba asked.

"Hidan," everyone turned to see who had spoken..wit was Shikamaru...he looked pissed.

"He's a complete bastard...'friend' of the family..seen him once or twice at new years...he's a prick...completely prejudice...and troublesome," he added at the end.

"His brothers actually...the complete opposite...he used to be a twat but he's alright now...Kimimarou..." Shikamaru continued. Sasuke put his head into his hands.

"Shit...I just beat up some sadistic guys kid brother who had done nothing wrong..." he said, sounding muffled. Naruto patted his head awkwardly. When that failed he leaned in to whisper something (he does that alotXD)

"Hey...forget it...think of tonight,"

Sasuke looked up, and Naruto could have sworn he smiled, but it could have been a trick of the light...

(time skip to after school)

"Well that was a boring day," Naruto said, walking beside Sasuke his hands behind his head.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Glad you agree...but we're doing Citizienship in drama...its' pretty good...and accurate," Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked lookin sideways at him. Naruto smiled.

"Well, the main character Tom is a 'gee', a right gangster..."

"I agree...completely accurate,"

"Shut up...anyway, he thinks he may be gay...but he's in denial...Gaara get's to play Tom,"

"Really?" Sasuke asked, genuinly interested.

"Yeah...I told you before..he's an amazing actor!" Naruto said.

"I thought you were joking," Sasuke said, sounding truthful.

"Yeah well...he really is," Naruto said, sounding proud of his friend. As they entered the Uchiha estate, Naruto couldn't help the happy feeling that followed. He was at Sasuke's! With Sasuke!

They entered the house and Sasuke walked into the kitchen, Naruto follwing him. The sight before him: Itachi in an apron looking HOT and speaking on the phone. So Naruto lingered in the doorway...watching, while Sasuke grabbed some cans of coke from the fridge. He passed one to Naruto, their hands brushing against one another briefly (causing the blonde to blush) and Naruto followed him upstairs into his room.

"Guitar Hero?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask," he said cheekily. Sasuke turned on his T.V and plugged in his PS3...he turned on the guitar's and passed one to Naruto. He had a experimental push of the buttons and nodded, standing up.

"Let's do it," he said, sounding serious. Sasuke chose 'Ready 2 Rokk' and switched it to expert mode...

"Shit...Sasuke...," he said. He was going to fail miserably...he could hardly do 'Miss Murder' on easy! sasuke just winked at him (Naruto blushed) and the music started.

_hey, pretty boy, it's time to wake up  
_

_i__t's already after 10 o'clock__  
_

_hey pretty boy, put on your make-up  
_

_it's time to leave, it's time to get ready to rock  
_

Sasuke played with ease, strumming the plastic guitar with such enthusiasm that Naruto could almost believe it was a real guitar. Naruto just watched, enthralled by Sasuke's passion, his own guitar lying forotten and strewn across the bed. He didn't care if he lost if he could watch Sasuke like this...it was...hot!

_hey, pretty boy, i can't wait no more  
_

_it shouldn't come as such a shock  
_

_hey, pretty boy, i'm out the door  
_

_it's time to leave, it's time to get ready to rock  
_

Naruto felt his jaw drop as he watched Sasuke play the fast part like a pro, not missing a single note. Needless to say, when the song was over he was very dissapointed, not to mention he lost. Badly.

"Shit...that was amazing!" he said as Sasuke sat down on the bed.

"Not really.."

"Fuck yes! How do you play so well!" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked abashed, and seemed to be avoidng eye contact.

"I...play guitar," he said...what? Why hadn't he told him? Naruto voiced this...loudly.

"Ouch...lower the volume..." Sasuke said jokingly.

"No! Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked.

"Er...it never really came up," Sasuke said, shrugging. Naruto crossed his arms.

"That's it...for that you have to play me something!" Naruto said, huffing. Sasuke shrugged and walked over casually to his wardrobe...

"You keep your guitar in you wardrobe?" Naruto asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Yeah, so?" Sasuke said, pulling the intstrument out. Naruto looked at it. It was black and green, the two metalic colours mixing into one, and light shining off it. Sasuke slung the strap over his shoulder and tested each string, tuning the, slightly. Naruto watched this, refraining from drooling at the smexy sight before him. Sasuke, in a shirt, tuning a guitar looking...fucking smexy!!

"What do you want me to play?" Sasuke asked. Naruto thought.

"Er...Enter Shikari?" he said, on a whim.

"Which one?" Sasuke asked, holding the plectrum up the the light, then blowing on it to remove the dust.

"Sorry You're Not A Winner?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Not enough guitar really to dance to...you do want to dance right?" Sasuke asked suggestively. Nartuto slank(is that a word?) towards him, hips swaying slightly before stopping, his lips inches away.

"Do you want me to?" Naruto asked huskily. He heard Sasuke gulp.

"Play me...Little Sister," he said...he'd always like the guitar from it..it was catchy.

"Queens Of The Stone Age?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"I thought you'd choose something more...'rave'" Sasuke said. Naruto looked mock offended.

"Just because I spread the PLUR doesn't mean I can like Queens Of The Stone Age," Naruto said huffing.

"PLUR?" Sasuke asked.

"Peace, Love, Unity, Respect...that or Please Let Us Rave!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke shook his head.

"You are a freak," he said, sounding amused. Sasuke plugged his guitar into the amp and turned the volume down so it wouldn't deafen them.

"Why thankyou, now play!" Naruto commanded. Sasuke gave a mock salute and a 'yes sir' befor begginning to play the chords. Naruto swayed in time to the music, moving across the room and dancing around Sasuke (and his eager eyes). He wrapped his arms round Sasuke, distractingly, and began to dance into him, to move his leg up Sasuke's. Then he leapt off his boyfriend and went all out, moving left then right, his arms and legs in sync, pirouetting and turning. He smiled as Sasuke reached his favourite part, but stopped when he heard a loud crash and felt two arms reach around him and pull him into a mind blowing kiss.

As their tongues tangled with one another, and Naruto tasted the distinct flavour theat was, Sasuke, he couldn't have been happier. As they pulled apart Naruto looked Sasuke in the eye.

"I hope you haven't forgotten our date," he teased. Sasuke kissed his forehead.

"Never," he said...

tbc.

OMG!! IM SO SORRY IT WAS SO LATE!! next chapter will be up sooner...next chapter: lemon!! woot! the dates!! YEY!

any recs? Problems?

oh and by the way the reviews arent matching upto the alerts and favourite...coincidence? i think not! lol...please review!! if you love it let me know! if you hate it...let me know!!

I LOVE YOU!!


	15. SasuNaruplusDateplus alcohol equals SEX!

OKay then...here it is...the chapter which inclued (drumroll please)...the lemon...for this purpose I am not including the school day...only after it as they prepare...then the date and...hehe...what follows (wink wink)...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any bands, brands or merch on this page...I'm just borrowing them...I'm cool with that (peace people, peace)

Chapter...15? or 16? IMPORTANT NOTE!! I am editing the first two chapters and merging them together because I've lost alot of people through them and it was recomended to me in a review...I honour al suggestions and the new-ish chapter/s will be up after this one...YEY!

* * *

Naruto was literally tingling with the anticipation of it...Sasuke. And him. Together. On a...date...together!! On a date! Naruto couldn't help but repeat the words in his head over and over, almost afraid that if he stopped he'd jinx it. Sure he'd been dating Sasuke before this but this...this officialy sealed the deal. No going back kind of thing...at least that was how Naruto saw it. And he was nervous.

Gaara was at his own house getting ready for something or other (Naruto suspected it was a date with Neji, but Gaara was keeping tight lipped about the whole thing) so Naruto, for the first time ever, had no consultant as to how he looked...and Naruto had no idea how to dress! He had no idea where they were actually going so had no idea of what to wear...would he need to dress fancy? As in a suit? Naruto didn't actually own a suit so that would be a problem...

He decided on jeans...jeans would work. They were casual and perfect for almost every occasion...true they were skin tight and orange, but they were jeans non-the less. Naruto loved how they hugged his legs, showing off his slim lower half and flattering is ankles...well he didn't love them speciafically because of that, he loved them because they were bright and cheerful and good to dance in...but what to wear on the top half?

He decided on a black shirt that was tight in all the right places. It showed off his toned stomache and if he happened to reach up, it pulled showing of a hint of tanned skin...Kyubbi brushed past his leg as he was 'admiring' himself and Naruto stepped over him to reach under his bed...he pulled out some boots, white with orange and black laces...he didn't bother tying them, but that was beside the point...they were oh-so-cool...in his opinion. WAlking over to his drawers he pulled out his studded belts and attactched one under the loops, placing the other one over the top, just resting it on his hips. He swung a beaded necklace over his neck and voila!...should he wear make up? He thought critically about it before grabbing some eyeliner and lightly outlining his eyes so they looked ever larer then before...

Sasuke was coming at eight. It was half seven. He was bored. Pulling out his phone he dialed a familiar number...

"Hello?" the surly voice answered on the other line. Naruto grinned.

"Howdy raccoon-eyes," he said grinning. He could practically hear the frustration on the other line.

"Shut up fox-face," Gaara muttered. Naruto's grin grew.

"You know, my nickname is blatantly better then yours because unlike raccoons, fox can be taken as 'foxy'," Naruto said, matter of factly.

"Don't be discriminate of my eyeliner," Gaara said back, playing along.

"You know if you didn't wear it, you wouldn't be known as 'raccoon eyes'...you'd be...er...," Naruto struggled to think of an insult.

"Ginger," he said finally.

"Ginger?" Gaara asked back. Naruto nodded, then reaslied his best friend couldm not in fact see him, so nodding was...pretty useless.

"Yes, ginger my red-headed friend," Naruto said confidently, lounging back onto his bed. This usual banter was calming him down...

"But...I'm not ginger," Gaara said, dead-pan. Naruto laughed.

"Don't deny what's inside," he said giggling. He smashed his hand into his mouth to stop his girlish laugh...

"Did you just...giggle?" Gaara asked...never...never Naruto thought he'd see (or hear) the day that Gaara said 'giggle' in perfectly normal dead-pan voice.

"Er...no," he said stifling his laughter. He heard Gara sigh, but knew he was smiling.

"Anyway...why did you call?" Gaara asked. Naruto composed himself enough to answer without bursting into laughter.

"Well...I'm kinda bored...waiting for Sasuke..."

"Ah...so that's the real reason," Gaara said smugly.

"No!...well...kinda...I'm pretty nervous," Naruto said truthfully. He heard Gaara sigh.

"Don't be," Gaara said confidently.

"Yeah," Naruto said, absent mindedly scratching the back of his head.

"Wait...where are you going tonight?" he asked, rememberding Gaara's skirting around of the subject. He heard Gaara cough.

"Er...well,"

"Oh my god you're stuttering!"

"Naruto,"

"This has got to be good!"

"Naruto,"

"Quick, pass me the guinnes book of records, coz this is gonna wipe the floor!"

"Naruto!"

"Er...yeah?" Naruto said, hearing the frustration in his friend's voice.

"I'm going on a date...with Neji," Gaara said, sounding as though he was blushing...he probably was.

"Wait...you...didn't tell me?" Naruto shouted, feeling offended.

"Wait, Naruto...I knew you'd take the piss..." Gaara mumbled, trailing off at the end.

"Gaara...if you like him you know I'd stop...it's only a joke," Naruto said seriously...he couldn't have his friend keeping secrets becaus he thought...that!

"Yeah," he heard Gaara reply. There was an almost awkward silence, which Naruto felt determined to break. He looked at his watch...7.53...shit! Sasuke would be here soon! He voiced this out loud.

"Calm down," he heard Gaara say "it's only a date...," though Gaara himself sounded unsure about this part, almost seeming like he was telling himself.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said reassuring himself.

"Good luck," Gaara said, attempting to sound cheerful. Naruto smiled, knowing the things Gaara did for him.

"Yeah...you too...use protection!" he said jokingly.

"Shut up...wait...Naruto...if Sasuke...does anything to you, you can tell me okay. If he does the slightest thing you don't like..." Gaara said menacingly, reverting immediately into 'protect-Naruto-mode'.

"Yeah yeah..." Naruto said waving it off "Bye!!"

"Bye," he heard Gaara mumble before a click and dial tone.

Naruto grabbed his bag off the bed and slipped his phone into the zipped compartment. He swung it over his shoulder and checked himself once more in the mirror, ruffling his hair to the right slightly, then shaking it to give it the 'sex hair' look. Then he heard it...the knock. Three raps on his door then silence. He grabbed his kermit-the-frog rucksack and, ignoring his butterflies, felt himself filling with exitementas he rushed to the door opening it with a swing to reveal...fuck...so hot...

Sasuke had done something to his hair...he was sure of it...he had straightened the front part straght down and sprayed them giving them a manga-risque look. He'd gelled the back part upwards in spikes, and the whole ensemble looked...hot. It highlightened his creamy complexion and dark, piercing eyes, giving enough shadows across his cheekbones to appear mysterious. Around his neck he wore a studded choker and beneath that a blood red shirt (the top few buttons envitingly open) with foreign words strewn across it in black. And to top it off he was wearing the same leather-trousers that made everything seem sexy yet unbearably tight. It was...smexy. Oh and not to mention the newly polished black nails and fingerless gloves that was just the icing on the delicious emo-cake that was Sasuke.

"Hi," Naruto said meekly (and although he didn't know it, quite cutely). Sasuke gave a sexy smile and held his arm out for Naruto to take. Naruto smiled happily, taking it.

"Hi...," Sasuke said to him, leaning in to peck his lips and whispering...

"You look hot..."

Naruto felt the blush rise across his neck and cheeks, and looked anywear but at Sasuke. That was quite hard considering his boyfriend was trying to lick his cheek...

"Sasuke..," he said, gently shoving him off. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question.

"Where are we going?" Naruto said, looking up with overly large eyes. Sasuke seemed taken aback, but answered immediately.

"It's a surprise," he said. Naruto pouted.

"Whenever anyone says that I get suspicious," Naruto said suspiciously (go figure).

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Naruto felt himself get led out of the house and he quickly turned to lock it, hastily shoving his keys inside his bag.

"Continue," Naruto said smiling up at Sasuke.

"Er...you were the one talking..."

"Oh right," Naruto said sheepishly. They reached the area outside Naruto's home and Naruto looked around.

"How we getting there?" he asked confused. Sasuke smirked down at him.

"Walking," he said smugly.

"Oh," Naruto said. They walked, their hands and fingers entwined Sasuke leading the way, for about three minutes...

"Sasuke..?'

"Yeah?" Sasuke said. Naruto watched him turn his head to him.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Has the word 'surprise' escaped your vocubulary?" Sasuke said smirking. Naruto scowled.

"Shut up bastard...but seriously," he said, looking up with big...blue...captivating eyes...

"No...wait until we at least get there...you'l recognise it soon enough," Sasuke said, pulling him along. Naruto winced slightly...his muscles were aching slightly from when he'd danced earlier...he'd been trying to perfect this move, to get it looking right...

"Sasuke..." he asked.

"No," Sasuke said dryly.

"Er...I was going to as if I could have a piggyback," Naruto said pouting.

"A...piggyback?" Sasuke said, as if the word was foreign to him...though knowing Sasuke it probably was.

"Yeah...my legs ache..." Naruto said looking down...well they did! A bit...but he really just wanted to know if Sasuke _would _give him a piggyback, wanted to spark a reaction...he knew that Sasuke would say no but...

"Alright..." he heard Sasuke say whilst sighing and he felt his fingers untwine.

"What?" Naruto asked, sounding slightly incredulous.

"You said you wanted a piggyback? Well get on quick before anybody sees..." was that he faint line of a blush adorning the Uchiha's neck and cheeks?

"Why?" Naruto said, sounding slightly suspicious...why did he agree? Sasuke muttered something...

"What?" Naruto asked, sounding confused.

"You said your legs were aching? So get on...maybe this was a bad idea..." Sasuke said mumbling at the end.

"What? No!" Naruto said, waving his hands.

"No I mean where we're going," Sasuke said, looking slightly sheepish.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, incredibly interested now. Sasuke just pointed to the building that was across the street...

"The ice-rink?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned away.

"Can you ice-skate?" the blonde asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Thought you'd like to go...but if you're in pain...?"

"No, no! It's fine...my legs aren't really aching that much anyway," Naruto said, reassuring his boyfriend. Sasuke still looked unsure so he grabbed the stoic boy's hand and dragged him across the road quickly.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said as they reached the building. Naruto just turned to smile at him, bearing his white-dazzling teeth, and linked their hands, pulling the through the shiny reflective doors of the ice-stadium.

They walked through the mostly empty area till they came to the ticketing office. Naruto reahed into his kermit bag and begn to pull out his wallet when Sasuke's hand gripped his wrist.

"This is a date Naruto," Sasuke said, as if Naruto was stupid and didn't understand the fundemental rules of 'a date'. Naruto scowled.

" I know that...I can still pay though," he said. Sasuke's hand remained.

"It's rude for a guy to make a girl pay," he said smirking. Naruto yanked his hand back, blushing crimson.

"Bastard," he muttered, but allowed Sasuke to go ahead and pay, ignoring the strange looks from the woman selling them.

Then they headed down he stairs to the mostly empty rink...Naruto headed to the side only to be pulled in the opposite direction.

"You need skates..." Sasuke said, pointing at the short queue. Naruto scratched his head.

"I knew that..." he said. Sasuke gave him a 'look'.

"_Sure _you did," he said, obviously not believing a single word. Naruto huffed.

"Shuttup," he said, but queued next to his boyfriend anyway. They reached the front of the queue and slipped their footwear off, holding it casually in one hand.

"Size 7," Sasuke said, leaning forward onto the desk passing his vans across. The woman blushed slightly before retreating to collect the size. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke.

"You're a size 7?" he asked. Sasuke looked at him oddly.

"Yeah?" he said, drawing it out.

"You've got massive feet," Naruto said, laughing evilly.

"Naruto...two things," Sasuke said, looking quite amused.

"What?" Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"One," Sasuke said, holding up one finger "size 7 really isn't that big, and two" he held his fingers up in a peace sign before leaning in and whispering seductively "you know what they say about big feet,"

"But...you just said size seven wasn't that big?" Naruto said confused. There was silence...

"Aha! I got you there...no comeback ay bastard?" Naruto said laughing. Sauke just pointed at the woman waiting patiently for Naruto. Naruto blushed slightly and leaned in handing her his shoes. The woman looked at him strangely, but allowed herself to be beckoned forward. Her eyes widened then she smiled winking and walking behind to get the skates, just as the other woman (so many women!) arrived with Sasuke's.

"Naruto...what was that?" Sasuke asked looking half pissed off.

"Er...nothing?" Naruto said looking sheepish. Sasuke blessed him with an angry glare.

"It's my shoe size," Naruto said, looking at the ground. Naruto could feel Sasuke's eyes travel to his feet.

"What size are you?" Sasuke asked him, sounding quite amused. Naruto felt his face heat up.

"Four..." he whispered. Sasuke seemed to hear it and gave him a semi-incredulous look.

"Are you serious? You're feet are that small?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked around, anywhere but at Sasuke.

"Shuttup," he said. This was a tender subject for him. He felt an arm loop round his shoulders.

"Hmm...whoud've guessed you had a feet-complex?" Sasuke said smugly. Naruto looked at him, mouth open.

"Whaa?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Nothing..."

It was at this moment that the woman appeared with Naruto's small skates...she smiled at him.

"Size isn't everything hon," she said sweetly, and Naruto had to resist the urge to leap over the desk like a ninja and STRANGLE that bith for implying he was anything but well indowed...

Sasuke seemed to sense this because he quickly grabbed Naruto's skates and sat them both down on the low bench. Naruto pulled his skates on with a heave (god they were small) and began the mystery that was skate-shoes-laces. There were two sets, and some IDIOT had tied them together...it was bad enough they were bright red and so worn out in the middle you could see the plastic stickng though, but to have them knotted was the final straw. Naruto was on his third attempt at undoing them and yanking on them so hard his fingers had rope burn when he heard...

"Idiot," and felt Sasuke's hands yank his hands away and undo the knots with ease.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged and stood up. Naruto could see him wobble slightly but something kept him upright...probably the Uchiha pride knowing Sasuke. Not wanting to be out done, Naruto leapt upwards expecting to fall right back down again. Surprisingly he found he could keep quite good balance in them and began to teeter around on them, his ankle's bending at odd angles to accomodate his weight. He smiled at Sasuke.

"Ha...see...I can balance better then you," he said sticking his tongue out. Sasuke just glared and walked straight past him, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the ice. Two things happened at that moment. Naruto learnt he could have been an ice skater...he also learnt that Sasuke was quite heavy as the taller boy dragged him down as he fell and rolled ontop of him.

No one moved for a few seconds...

"Let's just skate round the edge?" Naruto suggested from beneath Sasuke, sounding vaguelly (and literally) crushed. Sasuke nodded from on top of him and rolled off Naruto who stood, wobbled slightly and caught his balance. He reached down and pulled Sasuke up (teh other boy was blushing...Naruto nearly 'squee-d') adn they both 'skated' to the edge of the rink...well if Sasuke moving his legs forwad and backwards was skating. Narutoon the other hands had the beginnings of a technique...he'd been roller-blading before and although they were very different, the general movement was the same.

Naruto's ears picked up a familiar song and he began to sing under his breath slightly to it...

_The road I walk is paved in gold_

_To glorify my platinum soul_

_I'll buy my way to talk to God_

_So he can live with what I'm not._

_"_What are you doing?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke smiling.

"I love this song," he said. He saw Sasuke stop his shuffling around the rink and listen to it.

"Is this that one always playing on Scuzz?" Sasuke asked. Naruto screwed his face up.

"Scuzz?" Naruto asked.

"Music channel?" Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head.

"I don't have a T.V," he said.

"You don't?" Sasuke said...he looked quite shocked. Naruto nodded leaning on the side of the rink.

"Yeah...can't afford it..." he said before grinning to Sasuke.

"I'd rather spend money on my Ipod...or the laptop I am going to get soon..." Naruto said, making sure Sasuke knew he wasn't poverty stricken...speaking of the laptop...could Gaara really afford it? He'd been hinting at it for a few days and knew that Naruto desperately wanted one.

"You're getting a new-laptop?" Sasue asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No...it'll be my first," Naruto said happily...

"When?" Sasuke asked him.Naruto thought.

"My birthday probably," he said shrugging. He really didn't want Gaara to spend all that money on him...he'd owe him back come HIS birthday though...he'd buy him a new ipod or something...if he saved from now until then...

"When's your birthday?" Sasuke asked, cutting across his thoughts.

"Coule of weeks," he said. He saw Sasuke stiffen.

"What? It's in two weeks?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked looking hurt and angry...at himself.

"ER..it never really came up," Naruto said shrugging. Sasuke seemed to be thinking.

"What do you want?" he suddenly asked. Naruto shook his hands.

"No it's alright, you don't have to spend money on me!" Naruto said, eyes wide. Sasuke turned to look at him sharply.

"And what if I want to? Are you insulting me? Sasying I can't buy my boyfriend a gift?" Sasuke said dangerously.

"No!" Naruto said, waving wildly "That's not what I meant," he said desperately. Sasuke seemed to notice because he pushed himself lightly off the rink and into Naruto.

"Calm down," he said, running a hand trough Naruto's hair...it felt so...nice...calm...peaceful, and Naruto felt himself relax, closing his eyes silghtly. He opened them again...

"What time is it?" he asked. He saw Sasuke raise a wrist.

"7...they close in fifteen minutes," Sasuke said...sure enough, they were the only two standning there, the other couples having left. It was eery...to quiet, like when you're at school alone...there's no noise. In this case only 'Don't Stop' was playing through the speakers.

_This is entertainment_

_Lives are entertainment_

_You are down on your knees_

_Begging me for more._

"So...shall we skate?" Sasuke said, offering his hand. Naruto took it, though looking skeptical.

"You can't skate bastard," he said, one eyebrow raised.

"Neither can you idiot," Sasuke said softly. Naruto leaned into his touch, one of Sasuke's arms round his back pulling his head into the crook of his shoulder and the other steadying the using the outside of the rink. Naruto leaned up and touched his lips softly to Sasuke's, feeling Sasuke deepen the kiss and felt Sasuke's tongue break inside of his mouth, delve past his lips and lighty paint his tongue like a picasso picture...Naruto was in heaven...then they pulled back, breathing slightly more heavily and slightly red.

"Naruto...shall we go back to mine?" Sasuke asked. He sounded nervous. Naruto knew what he was implying...but didn't care. No...he did care. But not in a bad way...he wanted this...he was aching for it. So he nodded and saw Sasuke's face light up for a second, before feeling himself be pulled to the exit of the rink. They both stumble to the bench and Naruto watched as Sasuke ripped his own skates of before untying Naruto's and dragging him to the women who were about to close desk...he handed them both over, and Naruto grabbed his small boots and yanked them on. Sasuke was already ready and Naruto grabbed him boyfriends hand, practically feeling the exitement roll off him.

Was this a good idea? Should he do it? God knows he wanted it...he wasn't too sure how it worked with two men, but it was meant to be good...and Sasuke fitted the usual description of a guy you want...

You trust yourself around them, aren't afraid to act goofy or stupi...god knows how many times Naruto did that. And...more then that...Naruto loved him.Really loved him. Not just some teenage crush and fling...he full on loved the bastard.

They were walking out the door and Naruto noticed the sky darkening...he also felt Sasuke's protective arm across his back and he automatically leaned into the touch, breathing in the scent that was uniquely 'Sasuke'.

"Naruto?" he heard Sasuke ask, and he twisted his head to look up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked. He saw Sasuke smiking down at him.

"You still want that piggyback?"

LINELINELINELINE...NOTWORKING

(WAARNING: LEMON PEOPLE...IN THE LAST BIT...ALL LEADS TO IT...If ya don't like, then it ends here people...sorry..but..please read my lemon...twas my first XD )

(Time skip to arriving at Sasuke's)

They walked in though the front door and Naruto marveled yet again at the sheer size of it...he heard a lock and saw Sasuke placing some keys on the table by the door.

"Itachi's out," he said. Naruto nodded. They stood there for a few seconds.

"Naruto...do you want alcohol?" Sasuke asked. Natuto turned to face him...should he? He remembered last time and nearly shook his head, but also remembered that...the first time (he nearly blushed like the virgin he was) really hurt...he wouldn't have to much...just enough to dull the pain.

"Yeah...what do you have?" Nauto asked. Sasuke walked across into the kitchen, Naruto following him. The sounds of bottles chinking reached his ears.

"Er...few beers, wine, malibu, vodka,some er...white-rum...some WKD's?" Sasuke said. Naruto thought.

"Any pinapple juice?" Naruto asked. Sasuke checked.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto smirked.

"Pina colada," he said grinning, grabbing the white rum and the pinapple juice.

"You really should have some coconut and cream and other stuff, but we can make do," he said. He walked over to the fridge and looked for the filter, choosing crushed ice and walked over grabbing a glass and filling it with ice...Sasuke gave him a look.

"What? Rave Crave's a bar as well you know," Naruto said indignantly. He knew how to make and shake, but not how to take.(hehe rhmes)

He continued to mix the ingredients. Sasuke reached into te fridge pulling out the rum and vodka.

"Grab a few WKD's as well...they're only what? 4?" Naruto said, handing Sasuke the drink. He watched as Sasuke sipped it his face suspicious, before changing into one of happiness as he chugged it down.

Naruto caught the WKD he was thrust and the bottle opener that was thrown at him and undid it, downing half quickly...he was so light weight he could feel the effects workng already, and felt his confidence boost in an instant. He opened the vodka bottle that Sasuke had left on the side and knocked it back...it felt good...warm...nice...

He saw Sasuke throw his empty WKD in the trash and grab a beer, cracking it open and drinking it, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Naruto siddled up to him.

"Naughty Sasuke," he said wagging his finger to the taken aback Sasuke...his head was so light..."mixing drinks is baaad,"

Sasuke just continued to down the beer before crushing the can and throwing on the bench...next thing Naruto felt was Sasuke, pressed against him, his arousal apparent and his tongue gliding across his neck. Naruto panted as Sasuke licked his neck, trailing his tongue up and down.

"Sasuke...bedroom," he said, panting. He had enough sense to know that he didn't want to lose his virginity on a kitchen floor or bench. Sasuke grabbed the rum from the bench then grabbed Naruto using his other hand and pulled him up the stairs. They stumbled into the first bedroom they could see. It had a double bed...good enough. Naruto saw Sasuke clumsily turn the light switch on and a dim light befell them. Naruto walked over unsteadily to the bed and sat down. Sasuke was looking at him...

Sasuke watched Naruto in his semi-drunken sitting on the bed looking so...molestable...so innocent, so adorable...so fuckable...he felt his arousal grow as he watched Naruto rumadge round in his green-frog rucksack...idiot hadn't taken it off until now.Sasuke watched as Naruto pulled out...a glowstick? He watched as Naruto unwarpped it slowly, slightly awkwardly, but sexily none the less.

He watched as the blonde haired boy the wrapper to the floor and snapped it...with his teeth...he could hardly breath as his angelic sex-god walked towards him, his hips swaying until he just leaned against Sasuke...then began licking the glowstick...yes..licking it...up and down, his tongue glowing an eerie pink and it carressed the glowing plastic, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's.

Sasuke licked his lips at the sight...and when Naruto then began trailing said glowstick across him...across his collar bone while grining into Sasuke...Sasuke's arousal grew almost painful as he watched the other boy and he pulled him towards him quickly, his tongue seeking refuge in the younger boy's mouth. He tasted of alcohol, strong and sweet, and pushed him towards the bed till they were bot lying on it, their bodies entwining, theur hands fisted in each others hair as their tongues sparred with each other. They broke apart and Sasuke could feel teh blonde's arousal almost as strong as his own. He took one look at the lustful blue eyes and wasted no time in undoing the boys shirt. His finger fumbled a bit, but that was because of the drink...speaking of which he leaned of the bed and took a swig of vodka, and felt his head grew pleasurable lighter...the lust increased, especially as he saw Naruto undoing his tight orange jeans. Sasuke quickly slide out of his own and stumlbed across the room quickly into the bathroom...looked like Itachi's...he opened the drawer and rumaged around until he saw what he wanted...lube...chocolate flavour...for the first time he thanked his brother for being a gay nymphomaniac.

He grabbed it and saw Naruto waiting patiently on the bed, breathing heavily. Sasuke leapt onto the bed and pulled his loved into a hot fiery kis...Naruto pulled back.

"Wait..need, music fromphone," Naruto said, his words slurring slightly, from the drink or the lust who knows. Sasuke ignored him and grabed his lips again but Naruto shook his head.

"Mussic," he said, almost pleading. Sasuke sighed and reached down to grab the kermit the frog bag, pulling out Naruto's phone. Being slightly drunk and technically retarded, sasuke proceeded to push everybutton till at last music poured from it.

_Fer sure maybe_

_Fer sure not_

_Fer sure eh'_

_Fer sure bomb_

Naruto seemed happy with the choice and pulled Sasuke in for another heated kiss. While this was happening Sasuke reached down and slowly tugged away at the other boys boxers. He felt Naruto move so that he could remove them then he pulledhis own off, not once breaking the kiss.

"S-Sasuke," he heard Naruto mewl into his mouth, and he pulled back to prepare himself and Naruto. He kissed Naruto chastely.

"This will hurt," he said, softly, only slurring sightly. He saw Naruto nod and unscrewed the lube, aplying some to his hands. He saw Naruto turn, showing he knew the general idea. Sasuke had the general idea...he'd researched it once he was gay...but doing it...he took a deep breath and plunged his coated finger into Naruto's hole, hoping he as doing it right.

He nearly stopped at the pained sound Naruto made, but Naruto twisted round, nodding for his to continue. He inserted another finger, ignoring the gast of pain. Carefully, he moved them apart, scissoring them across. Naruto made a pained sound and Sasuke twisted oddly, ignoring his muscles protests to kiss the blonde. While Naruto was distracted he pushed his third finger in, shoving them forward...he obviously did something right as Naruto bucked, his back arching, his pained sound turing to one of please. Sasuke removed his finger and quickly covered his length before slipping it in.

_So fuck me in the back-seat_

_fuck me in the back seat_

He began to move up and down in time to the music, feeling the pleasure as he pulled in and out. At the same time he reached round and wraped his hand around Naruto's member...

Naruto felt the pleasure...somuc pleasure...he almost forgot the pain when Sasuke's touch had brushed that one spot that made his vision fuzz and see stars. He felt his mouth open and began panting automatically, saying the one name that was causing him so much heat...

"Sasuke...please...f-faster" he slurred in a whispered lust filled voice and felt Sasuke speed up, felt him move up and down faster, sweat beginning to form, and began to stroke Naruto's length faster causing Naruto to buck and arch his back.

"Shit, shit, shit" he heard Sasuke whisper over and over, as he kept on hitting the spot that made Naruto want to scream, to do something. Then he felt it...the climax...

_Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard_

_look at the mess we made tonight..._

"Shit...S-sasuke...I'm gonna..." he whispered, sweat dripping from his brow and down his red face. Everything was so hot, the pain was mixing with the pleasure causing the heat and friction inside of him and outside of him to explode. He felt himself release into Sasuke's hand, arching his back as every muscle in his body seemed to stretch and spasm uncontrollably...his mouth opened in a silent scream when he felt Sasuke come intside of him, fillng him to the brim with the warm substance, slide in and out as the orgasm wracked his body. He felt full...he felt release...

"N-Naruto," whispered as he felt Naruto's muscles contract through the orgasm,pushing him over the edge as he reached back his head, his eyes seeing nothing as he came into Naruto. He slid out, seaman dripping onto the silk bed covers, but he didn't care. He was hot, he was sweaty and he was very content. He collasped next to Naruto, pulling the smaller boy to him. He was sticky with cum, but couldn't care less...they'd managed to defile his brother's silk bed... but he didn't care...he was happy...

"Guess the thing they say about feet sizes isn't true," he said hoarsley, panting slightly. He couldn't tell if Naruto was blushing his face was so red anyway, is blonde hair sticking slightly to his face. He pulled Naruto closer to him and felt the younger boy curl up against his bare chest, the tones muscles gleaming with sweat. They stayed like that for ten minutes before Sasuke heard gentle breathing...looking down he saw Naruto, asleep. If he wasn't so tired, he would hve ravished the cut eblonde then and there, but like said before...he was knackered. So instead he leant down and kissed the blonde on the forehead.

"Love ya," he whispered, a blush forming as he closed his eyes. Had he kept them open, he would have seen Naruto's tired face break into a smile.

tbc.

YEY!! OMG! MY FIRST LEMON! looks proud was it any good?

R&R people...I BEG YOU!!

er...n your review can you tell me if you want next chapter to be...

A: the aftermath from SASUNARU point of view..hehe itachi's gonna be pissed XD

B: NEJIGAANEJI dateness and lemon that follows??

C: anything you want to really lol...they're both gonna be included, just what do the people want first lol XD


	16. aftermath et les date

Hola! Look, before you have a go at me for not updating in ages, just listen...you want to blame someone blame my fucking parents for being sadistic bitches who think I am addicted to the internet. Did you know how hard it is to type hot manxman action when your parents are in the same room so that you cant off yourself in the confines of your own bedroom? I'm NOT GOING TO KILL MYSELF!! Fucking hell...sorry XD bit of a rant there...yeah...on with the chapter :)

Okay, because of reviews (thankyou for those reviews by the way...omg over 20 heehee) I'm going to include the date with Neji and Gaara and the reaction of Itachi...hehe XD

Chapter...? Omg...I have officially forgotten hehe...I have checked and it's 16

The first thing that Sasuke noticed as he entered the world of the living was the smell...sex...sex and sweat mixed with alcohol...and Naruto. He peeled his eyes open, his eyes focusing in on the thing before him, or should he say person. Naruto. Curled up against his bare chest, his cheeks flushed, his eyes shut, a serene expression upon his face. He looked, in one word...fuckable. Sasuke smirked to himself as he remembered the night before, and he slowly propped himself up on his elbows.

Hmm. He yawned. There was alcohol bottles on the floor by the bed. Oh well...he sat up and rubbed his eyes, his head throbbing slightly...at least he hadn't got a full blown hangover. He'd still take some aspirin any way though. He'd need a shower first, he thought as he noticed the dry cum streaked across his silk bed...funny that...his bed was black. Why was his bed now silky red? Only Itachi had red bed covers...oh. Shit. Shit...no...shit...fucking shit! Sasuke leapt out of the bed suddenly, his eyes darting around the room...shit...this wasn't his room...it was Itachi's...

He heard a soft groan and turned to stare into Naruto's eyes, wide open staring owlishly at him. There was a soft smile on his face and Sasuke (had he not been A) a Uchiha and B) panicking, would have melted at the adorable sight before him).

"Hey Sasuke," he heard Naruto say, and watced as the blonde pulled the sheets over him...Itachi's sheets. Shit.

"Naruto!" he said stumbling over to the bed and shaking his boyrfriend lightly. Naruto raised a hand and weakly watted his face like a fly.

"Wha?" he said. Sasuke grabbed his arm and shook him.

"Naruto, you need to get up," he said, panic lacing it's way into his voice...this alone made Naruto stare up at him in question.

"Wha? Why?" Naruto said, obviously disgruntled at being woken up this way...shit...Sasuke looked around...there was alcohol on the carpet, giz on the bed, discarded glowsticks...the room stank of sex! He grabbed the alarm clock by the side of the bed, ignoring the thudding headache he was now beginning to get and stared at it in shock...shit...6.56...Itachi usually arrived back from...well wherever he went at nights (hint hint) for seven. That meant they had...

"Naruto...listen to me...we have four minuted until Itachi gets in," Sasuke said, his heart beating...Itachi was going to fucking kill him!

"Oh...is that it?" Naruto said. Sasuke watched with dismay as the blonde slumped back onto his _brother's _pillow and closed his eyes.

"Naruto," he said seriously "this is Itachi's room,"

There was a moments silence before Naruto shot up and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders...

"What did you say?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"This," Sasuke said pointing to the bed "is my brother's bed,"

Naruto just stared at him. Then looked to the bed...then at Sasuke again. Sasuke watched as his brow furrowed.

"Why?"

Sasuke could have screamed, but kept his composure...

"That's not the problem! Well...it is...but the problem is,"

SLAM.

Oh...shit.

That sounded like the door opening...the front door...that meant Itachi was home...according to the usual Itachi routine, he would be heading up to his room to change...shit.

That sounded alot like someone climbing up the stairs...and reaching the top of the stairs...that sounded like someone opening the door to Itachi's bedroom...come to think of it...it looked alot like Itachi too...well shit.

Sasuke felt Naruto grab the sheets and wrap them around himself with a squeak, but Sasuke was too busy lookking at his brother's expression...

Itachi was actually wearing a facial expression other then the smug grin or general indifference he normaly wore..funny...it looked alot like one of complete and utter shock.

Sasuke ried to find his voice, but all that came out was a high pitched

"I can explain!"

He watched as Itachi nodded, almost to himself and close his eyes...shit...bad sign...that meant he was counting...in his head...to ten. Sasuke knew from experience that when he got to ten, bad things happened.

Itachi's eyes snaped open.

"So," Sasuke heard his brother say. Sasuke didn't answer. Itachi took a deep breath and continued.

"Care to tell me why you and your...'friend' are lying naked...in _my _bed hmm?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Itachi stalked towards the bed...Sasuke felt Naruto wrap himself tighter into the sheets. He watched as Itachi stepped on the empty bottle of vodka that spun off under the bed. He watched as Itachi got his footing and looked at the spot where it vanished.

"Sasuke...you were drinking vodka, weren't you?"

Had Sasuke not been scared shitless the answer would have been 'er...no shit sherlock'...however, he was and kept quiet.

"Sauske you...you used my fucking lube!" Itachi shrieked as he noticed it lying on the bed. Sasuke watched as he snatched the semi empty tube and stared at it as if it would refill if he glared at it long enough.

"Do you know how much this fucking cost me?" Itachi asked. Rhetorical question.

"I had to order this from fucking japan! It's hypoallergenic!" Itachi said.

Itachi wheeled round, his eyes glaring (Sasuke definately _didn't _jump...yeah...right). Sasuke heard Naruto whimper and had the urge to wrap his arms around him, but they wouldn't move...his brother was pissed...beyond belief. He only ever seen him like this when he was five and had decided it would be a great idea to tell his parents about Itachi's video collection...

"Sasuke...you know your gonna clean this up right?" Itachi said. Sasuke nodded.

"And your going to buy me some more lube?" Itachi said, grinning evilly. Sasuke nodded again.

"From Japan?"

He nodded.

Then Itachi's smirk vanished and something akin to dissapointment appeared

"We'll talk later," Itachi said. Sasuke was _definately _looking forward to that (sarcasm anyone?)

...he watched as his brother looked at him, the floor and at Naruto, then shook his head and walked out. Well...that was weird. For some reason, seeing his brother look that dissapointed in his...it really got under his skin...

"Sasuke?" he heard Naruto ask. He looked over at his boyfriend and saw him looking slightly...shaken up.

Sasuke reached over and put his arm around his boyfriends shoulders, a silent comfort.

"Well that was embarassing," Naruto said, a blush streaked across his face.

"No shit," Sasuke said running a hand through his hair.

"Fuck," Naruto said, still looking slightly shocked.

"We just did," Sasuke said smirking.

"Shuddup," Naruto said, whacking Sasuke lightly across the arm and turning to hide his ever growing blush.

"Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke looked at him.

"What?"

"Er...why did we do it in here?"

Sasuke thought.

"The heat of the moment? The alcohol?" he said shrugging. He leaned over and nuzzled the blondes neck.

"It was good though," he said, his voice muffled against Naruto's neck. Naruto shoved his off.

"Shuttup!...but seriously...why did we drink?" Naruto asked him. He shrugged again...why did they drink?

"To dull the pain?"

He watched as Naruto scratched his head absently...

"Yeah...it did hurt alot," he said...Sasuke's eyes widened...

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked anxiously. Naruto smiled at him and shook his head.

"I just ache a little that's all...hey...can I have a shower?" Naruto asked...Sasuke saw him looking slightly nervous at leaving the room and who could blame him with what had just happened...

"Yeah sure," Sasuke said smiling.

"Yey!" Naruto said, punching the air and wincing. Sasuke looked at him concerned.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, quietly. Naruto looked sheepish.

"Kinda?" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and leaned over to lift him up...Naruto scuttled back.

"Woah, what are ya doing?" he asked him, looking at him like he'd grown another head. Sasuke sighed again.

"Helping you to the shower...though I somehow doubt you can stand..." Sasuke said, leaving it hanging. Naruto seemed to realise his predicament and pouted, corssing his arms across his chest.

"Fine then...I guess I'll _have _to have a bath," he said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Did I mention a bath?" he asked, smirking.

"You implied it," Naruto said. Sasuke chuckled and reached over to grab Naruto. He placed one hand behind his shoulders and the other under his knees being carefull not to bend him any more then neccessary. And so Naruto was carrried to the bathroom by a naked Sasuke, sheet and all...

(pov change)

Naruto let out a sigh as he felt the hot water on his skin, washing away the remnents of their sexual activity. He couldn't help the gasp as he was lifted into the bath...the hot water felt good, but the pain from his backside was agonising...but here he was with the steam gently filling the windows and Sasuke gently sponging his back...it felt good. He layed back, resting his head on the side suddenly realising something...

"Sasuke...why aren't you showering?" he saw Sasuke roll his eyes.

"I'll shower afterwards idiot," Sasuke said. Naruto closed his eyes muttering a small "shuttup bastard". He heard Sasuke uncap something and looked up to see Sasuke opening a shampoo bottle...

"Hey, I can wash my hair my self!" Naruto cried. Sasuke just grinned.

"I know," he said. Naruto huffed.

"Then why are you washing my hair?" he said as Sasuke poured a decent amount into his slim hands. Ssuke shrugged.

"I want to,"...damn...no arguing with that. He relaxed into the touch of Sasuke lathering shampoo into his blonde hair, almost massaging his scalp with expert touch.

"Wait...I don't want it rinsed in this water!" Naruto cried, suddenly remembering the sweat grime and...other substances that were undoubtedly floating in it. Sasuke just continued to massage his hair.

"Shower, idiot,"

Oh...well that solved that...Naruto let his thoughts wander to...other things...last night...it was so good...the mix of scent and touch and...oh god the feeling of Sasuke on top of him, doing things that made his see stars...the way Sasuke made him move...Naruto would have thought his voice would have been raw from all the sounds that came from it, from the shrieks and screams that he now felt quite embarrassed to have made...but it just felt so good...so good. He became connected to Sasuke...literally...he had never felt so close to another individual...the slight headache he had now was worth the pleasure and love he felt last night. He wanted to scream it 'I love Sasuke Uchiha'. Scream it to everyone...when he was being beaten up, when he was in class...he wanted everyone to know how much he loved the otehr boy...he felt Sasuke begin to rinse his hair with the shower and felt the suds cascade across his tanned back.

He knew what he wanted now...he wanted to do it again, sober, while screaming his love...he wanted romance, all the cliche shit in the world that romance films all seemed to possess...no...he didn't...he wanted Sasuke...anything Sasuke did for him would be worth gold...anything Sasuke said...

"What's with the grin idiot?" he heard Sasuke ask. Grin? Shit...he was sitting grinning like an idiot.

"Oh...just thought of something funny that's all," he said, playing it all off.

"Hn...yeah," he heard Sasuke say, obviously not believing a word he said. The shower was turned off and Naruto felt something soft get flung in his face. After clearing his eyes of water, he saw it was a towel.

"Dry your hair," Sasuke said to him, reaching over and unplugging the bath. The annoying sound of water (and god knows what) being driven down the plug hole filled Naruto's ears as Sasuke reached over and lifted him out...he could feel the blush as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. He noticed that Sasuke was _still _naked and the blush intensified.

"Can you stand up?" Sasuke asked him. He nodded and Sasuke gently lowered him to his feet. He winced slightly, but covered it up quick with a grateful smile.

"Thanks," he said. Was that a small blush on Sasuke's face?

"Whatever," he heard him mutter, lobbing something at Naruto's face. On closer inspection Naruto saw it to be a dressing gown, a navy blue robe with Uchiha engraved in gold thread across the pocket.

"Put it on..." Sasuke muttered at him, and Naruto eased it over his shoulders while his boyfriend rinsed out the bath. Naruto tested his footing and, after a few seconds, found he could walk, albeit slowly.

"Hey, Sasuke...I'll meet you in your room, okay?" he said, pulling the slipping robe over his wet shoulders...it was about three times too big for him, considering Sasuke's broad shoulders and tall stature. The sleeves hung over past his hands!

Sasuke nodded to him and he trudged out, peeking round the door to check for one pissed off brother, and limped into Sasuke's dark and gloomy room. It seriously needed some ultra violet neon colours instead of the boring black...he wasn't about to tell Sasuke that though. Naruto sat down on the black silk bed and hummed slightly...shit...his bag was in (gulp) Itachi's room.

After one incredibly ninja like moment, Naruto sat back on the bed, clasping his bag to his chest...that was scary...god...who knew Itachi could freak someone out so bad? Well...now Naruto knew...

He was rumaging through his bag when his boyfriend entered...toweling his hair...water droplets cascading down his pale-toned-creamy torso...Naruto could have drooled...seriously...the way his wet hair clung to the sides of his face...the way the towel slipped slightly, showing an inch of what lay beneath the fluffy surface of the fading towel...the way...

"Er...Naruto?"

"Yeah..?" shit...he'd been too busy staring too listen.

"So do you?" Sasuke asked him, looking slightly pissed off at having to repeat himself. Naruto scratched his wet hair sheepishly...

"Er...can you repeat the question?" he asked, grinning unsurey. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair...more water droplets flying...Naruto forced his eyes from the sight.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered. Naruto huffed.

"Shuttup bastard...not all of us have perfect hearing like you," he said, pouting.

"Random much?" Sasuke asked, walking towards his wardrobe. Naruto saw him dig around, then throw something at him...Naruto, being the manly man he was shrieked loudly and attempted to karate chop it ninja style out of the air...failing that he looked to see what it was and found some three quarter length shorts and a plain black T-shirt. He looked up at Sasuke, confused.

"Your clothes are in the wash," he said in answer. Naruto mouthed 'oh' and pulled the robe off so it wraped aound his legs, before pulling the T-shirt over his head...it hung loose.

"Shit Naruto...that's smallest size," Sasuke said incredulously. Naruto smiled, shrugging.

"What can I say?" he said.

Naruto then realised something...

"Hey...Sasuke?" he asked...he could feel a blush spreading...

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied, walking out fully dressed from behind his wardrobe mirror...skinny jeans, tight T-shirt, swept over hair...

"Can I er...borrow some underwear?" Naruto asked, looking everywhere but at Sasuke.

"So you wanna get in..."

"Don't even finish that sentence bastard," Naruto said angrily. Sasuke chuckled and reached into the wardrobe before flinging a pair of boxers with surprising accuracy at Naruto's head.

"Fucking hell, what's with you and throwing clothes?" Naruto asked as he examined the briefs. They were black with red swirls across them...they looked like they'd fit...he pulled them over his ankles and hitched them up. They actually fit (yey!) so he pulled the three quarter lenths over them and hey ho!

He examined himself in the mirror...the jeans hung loosly over his hips, showing the top of the boxers...he looked nice...very nice...but...wasn't it school? He asked Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, joining him on the bed.

"So...why aren't we there?" Naruto said, waving his hands to emphasize the point. Sasuke smirked.

"Because we're ill today," Sasuke said smugly.

"Oh...I get it..." Naruto said smiling...what was one day away from maths? But...he felt kinda bad to be leaving Gaara alone...shit...Gaara! He called past his house every day at...shit...he scrambled through his bag from his phone and pulled it out noticing at once the time and the fifteen missed calls from a certain red-head.

"Shit," he said. Sasuke leaned over and Naruto saw his eyes glance over the missed calls.

"So? Just call them back," Sasuke said, brushing it off like it as no big deal.

"Sasuke...its' Gaara..."

"...ah..."

* * *

(and so we go back in time to Gaara who is preparing for his very own date with Neji...hehe)

Gaara was staring intently into his own reflection, his liquid eyeliner trailng a thick path around his eyes. He didn't realy need a mirror, he'd sone it so many times, but as tonight was...different...he didn't want to take any risks. Ah...perfect...his eyes were nnow entirely symetrical and three times as big as normal...he smirked putting the cap back on and reaching for his black eyeshadow, adding a light trail across his eyelids...there. Perfect.

He considered what he was wearing...loose jeans that hung slightly with messy rips in them across the knees...there was a skulls hand across both back pockets giving the impression he was being groped by a skeleton, and and black T-shirt imprinted with stars...deciding to enhance the whole 'goth' look tonight, he was wearing a red hoodie with a black corset at the back...so what if it was girly...it suited him and he liked it so he was wearing it, just like that.

He found his silence broken by his ringtone piercing his ears..

_With the absence of eye, I can start to bleed again..._

_With the color of hearts it seems like you wear right thin_

_And as it falls from your mouth, it seems like you needed it more_

_Well I can still ask for more, I will still ask for more..._

Slit wrist theory...good for when you wanted to scream along, he thought smirking...he answered the cell quickly and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked...three guessess who answered.

"Howdy raccoon eyes," came the cheerful voice of Naruto from the other line.

"Shut up fox-face," Gaara muttered feeling slightly self conscious...he traced his eyes with a finger...had he put too much on? He could almost see Naruto's grin.

"You know, my nickname is blatantly better then yours because unlike raccoons, fox can be taken as 'foxy'," he heard Naruto say, matter of factly.

"Don't be discriminate of my eyeliner," Gaara said back, half joking...he found it so annoying when Naruto took the piss at every given moment...

"You know if you didn't wear it, you wouldn't be known as 'raccoon eyes'...you'd be...er...," Gaara listened with slight amusement as Naruto tried to think of a suitable insult.

"Ginger," he heard him say finally...well that was a new one.

"Ginger?" Gaara asked back. There was silence for a few seconds...Naruto probably nodded being the blonde idiot he really was, Gaara thought, feeling a tinge of guilt at thinking so but...it was so true.

"Yes, ginger my red-headed friend," he heard Naruto say back.

"But...I'm not ginger," Gaara said, dead-pan. Truth was...he wasn't...he was red headed...literally. Blood red. Not (he shuddered) ginger...he honsetly couldn't picture imself with ginger hair...he wouldn't suit it.

"Don't deny what's inside," he heard Naruto giggle. Wait...giggle? His (as he keeps telling him day after day) manlier then man man-friend, just...giggled?

"Did you just...giggle?" Gaara asked.

"Er...no," he heard, followed by stifled laughter. He sighed...where was this going?

"Anyway...why did you call?" Gaara asked.

"Well...I'm kinda bored...waiting for Sasuke..."

"Ah...so that's the real reason," Gaara said smugly. He knew it would have something to do with the raven haired bastard...figures.

"No!...well...kinda...I'm pretty nervous," and he sounded it. Gaara sighed, knowing that his friend needed some prep-talk...that or a hug, which was clearly impossible.

"Don't be," Gaara said in what he hoped was a confident voice.

"Yeah," Naruto said, Gaara could tell he wasn't convinced.

"Wait...where are you going tonight?" he asked. Oh shit...he'd _really _wanted to avoid this little talk...he coughed

"Er...well,"

"Oh my god you're stuttering!"

"Naruto,"

"This has got to be good!"

"Naruto," Gaara said, getting slightly more pissed off...does the idiot never shut up?

"Quick, pass me the guinnes book of records, coz this is gonna wipe the floor!"

"Naruto!" Gaara finally shouted at the phone.

"Er...yeah?" Naruto said, hearing the frustration in his friend's voice.

"I'm going on a date...with Neji," Gaara said...shit...he could feel the blush appear on his face and he ddn't like it...it destroyed his careful pale vampiric complexion.

"Wait...you...didn't tell me?" Naruto shouted, sounding offended...here it comes...Gaara felt guilty for not telling him, but he really wanted to go on this date and Naruto taking the piss would definately not help his...slightly shaking nerves.

"Wait, Naruto...I knew you'd take the piss..." Gaara mumbled, trailing off at the end.

"Gaara...if you like him you know I'd stop...it's only a joke," Naruto said sounding so serious it made Gaara ache slightly with guilt...why didn't he tell him?

"Yeah," he replied.

"Sasuke's gonna be here soon," he heard Naruto say, almost in a panicked trance.

"Calm down," Gaara said, half talking to himself "it's only a date...," yeah...only a date...it wasn't like the end of the world or something...they were just seeing a film...a film...

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said sounding reassuring...had he realised Gaara had been talking to himself?

"Good luck," Gaara said, attempting to sound cheerful. He had to be strong for his friend...

"Yeah...you too...use protection!" he heard Naruto say jokingly...shit...another subject he hadn't thought about.

"Shut up...wait...Naruto...if Sasuke...does anything to you, you can tell me okay. If he does the slightest thing you don't like..." Gaara said menacingly, reverting immediately into 'protect-Naruto-mode'. He could imagine his friend lying drugged on a bed...tears pooling from his eyes as that bastard did..

"Yeah yeah..." Naruto said waving it off, obvioulsy not caring he coul dbe raped "Bye!!"

"Bye," Gaara mumbled, his head still full of murderous thoughts on how to castrate the Uchiha...

What film was he seeing again? Oh yeah...he licked his lips...Bloodsucking Zombie Werewolves...a guaranteed blood fest...he fought down the urge to laigh insanely and instead looked at the watch...7.29...Neji should be here in one minute. Trust him to be exactly on time...but...did he get lost? Gaara glanced at his watch...he'd given him the right adress...

DING

The sound of his boring front door bell alerted him to stand up and walk casually downstairs...why couldn't they have the Adam's Family as the ringing sound? So much more interesting then DING...any way...he opened the door to reveal his date looking...pretty hot.

His hair was shining slightly and even more poker straight then usual...had he straightened it? He was wearing a dark blue Enter Shikari T-shirt with their album cover outlined in white, and bright neon green and black studded belt over dark skinny jeans...he looked...edible.

"Hey," Neji's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hope I'm not early," he said, sounding genuinely concerned that he was. Frankly...looking like that...it wouldn't have mattered if he'd shown up five hours early.

"No...come in," Gaara said, beckoning his date in. Neji followed him into thge house and Gaara heard him shut the door silently.

"I'm just grabing some money," Gaara called, heading into the kitchen.

"There's no need...I can pay," he heard Neji say and he turned to face him sharply.

"I'm not a girl," he said, dead-pan. Neji seemed to roll his eyes.

"I think I know that..." Neji said. Gaara shrugged and headed over to the kitchen counter, grabbing his shoulder bad that was by the radio and swinging it over his shoulders. He heard the door creak slightly and turned to see Temari walking into the kitchen looking...well...quite pretty. He raised an eyebrow.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, crossing his arms. Was that a blush on his sister's cheeks?

"Er..yeah," Temari said...she seemed quite shy...quite un-Temari-ish, Gaara thought suspisiously.

"A...date?" Gaara asked, a smug grin in place. If the blush was anything to go by...

"Yeah," Temari said, obviously avoiding eye contact...

"Shikamaru asked me out on Monday evening...during chess...he just had me in checkmate then asked me out," Temari said, a definite blush across her pale neck.

Had Gaara been the opposite of Gaara...Naruto maybe,he would have punched the air...he'd have to thank Naruto later on for goading Shikamaru into tking action...literally. So...instead of punching the air, Gaara smiled...just a small bit, but Temari saw, and enveloped him in a one armed hug.

"If he hurts you I'll break him," Gaara whispered lightly in her ear. Temari looked torn whether to thank him for the support of hit him for thinkign violently. She settled for flicking him on the head.

"See ya," she said, running quickly out the door and past a bewildered Neji...he hadn't even been noticed by her. Gaara, satisfied that he had money, grabbed the bewildered boy by the arm and dragged him out the house, not even bothering to shout a BYE to Kankuro...not that he did normally, just that he was still pissed off at him for saying what he had about Naruto...how dare he? Naruto was his best friend, his first friend, his soul mate his...he stopped himself there. There was no point in getting riled up for nothing. He forced his thoughts elsewhere, and they landed on Neji...his date.

So...he was on a date...now what? Gara presumed they would be making out at some point during the night, but Gaara was...lets just say, not particulary romantic. What was it that couples did? They held hands right? Gaara tested this by grabbing Neji's hand...it was smooth and soft...(did he moisturise?) and the action alone caused Neji to blush. This made Gaara smirk. He liked it when the other boy blushed...it gave him the sudden urge to attack the brunnettes mouth with his tongue. Hm...would a pierced tongue taste nice? Maybe he could convince Neji to get it done...

"So what are we seeing again?" Neji's voice shattered his thoughts of piercings.

"Bloodsucking Zombie Werewolves," Gaara replied dead pan. They were walking side by side at a leisurly pace. It was...nice.

"Let me guess...a bloodbath guaranteed?" Neji asked. Gaara turned his head left to face him.

"Yeah...two whole hours watching people have their limbs dismantled one by one," Gaara said smirking...this film seemed better then he first thought.

"So I take it you like horror?" Neji asked him, smirking. Gaara gave him a 'wtf' look.

"Was that a neccessary question?" Gaara asked him, smiling slightly. Finally...another person enjoyed the wonders of horror...finally someone who could watch the exorcist with him and not seriously believe that they were possessed (cough cough Naruto cough)...someone who would sit through hours of endless pointless violence and not find it disgusting...maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

They walked in silence until they reached the cinema, the bright doors sliding open to allow them access. They walked in and over the blue carpet, past all the emo's sitting on the floor against the walls watching as they walked past and up to the ticket booth.

"Yeah...two for Bloodsucking Zombie Werewolves," Neji asked handing a tenner over, just before Gaara had the chance. Gaara scowled at him.

"How old are you?" the man behind the counter drawled lazily.

"Eighteen," Gaara said gruffly, cutting over Neji's innocent reply of '16'. The man gave them a piercing look, then handed them the tickets and their change.

"Your in the screen eleven upstairs," he said, glaring once more. They began their walk to the escalators.

"How come he didn't check I.D?" Neji asked.

"He couldn't be bothered...are you complaining?," Gaara asked, also knowing the feeling. Working at the bar needed a certain eye to see those who were under eighteen, but everynow and then he let it slide...he was in the same position after all.

"I'm not complaining...just a bit weird," Neji said. Gaara shrugged.

"Whatever," he said.

"Yeah," Neji said. Gaara noticed that his hand was getting slightly sweaty, but for some reason didn't really want to retract his hand. He was strangely comfy.

They stepped off the escalator and walked though into the cinema...

(Skip to midway through film)

Gaara was intently staring at the film, the gory effects of the blood splattering on the camera causing him to grin. He would have carried on like this for the whole film had his date not decided to grope him halfway though...

He felt Neji's hand trail up his leg, just a light touch. He looked at Neji's face that was impassive as if he didn't even notice him doing it. Gaara smirked, the film forgotten momentarily as he decided to play back. He placed his hand on Neji's knee lightly, leaving it there fora few seconds...then he began to trail it, much like Neji's, only he didn't just stop at the thigh...he trailed even further, delighting in the gasp he elicited from the other boy. Slowly, he fingered the zip, twisting it before leaning in and kissing Neji on the lips, nibbling and teasing with his tongue. He felt Neji tense...he was quite glad that they'd decided to sit at the back, furthest from the other people...the loud surround sound of the murderfest would no doubt drown out any noises the boy would elicit...

He felt his hands run over the other boys back, under his shirt, when he was suddenly pushed back. He saw the other boy bite his lip, stand up and begin walking from the isle to the exit. Dread hit Gaara like lead...had he been to fast? To sudden? Too soon? He was regretting it now.

Following Neji he saw him head into the boys toilets, and he headed in afterwards, the door swinging shut behind him. He looked around for Neji...he'd have to swallow his pride and apologise...the other boy clearly didn't want it and...

Gaara felt himself grabbed and bent backward so far he was seeing upside down, and feeling a soft pair of familiar lips on his he looked up to see Neji's cloudy eyes gazing into his aquamarine ones...daring him to stop. He felt Neji's tongue swirl inside his mouth, painting his tonsils and tesing his lips as he nibbled lightly on his tongue sucking on it and causing a sudden groan that just couldn't be helped.

They broke apart...

Awkward...

Just..awkward...

"Gaara," he heard Neji ask, timidly almost.

"What?" he asked, finding his voice also shamefully weak. There was a moments silence.

"What are we?" Neji asked. Gaara thought. What were they? Hot? Yes, but...together? He...he actually liked the other boy but...was it just lust? Gaara just shrugged. There was silence.

"Do you wanna date?" Neji asked looking everywhere but at Gaara...oh yes how romantic. Then again he couldn't talk. He was as romantic as a tea bag. Not very.

"Sure..." Gaara said...there was that awkward silence again. He felt...it was his duty almost to break it.

"So your my boyfriend now?" Gaara asked. Neji nodded. Well...that was nice. He was now taken. He felt like smiling...aww what the hell. He smiled at Neji, his straight white teeth against his pink slightly swollen lips. Neji leaned into him...they were so close...

(time skip)

Gaara arrived home...that was...pretty nice actually. After the awkwardness in the toilets, they were alot more relaxed around each other...Neji wasn't good with exhibition and kissing in public places felt weird to him...funny...he'd been fine in Rave Crave...maybe it was heat of the moment?

Anyway, Gaara was currently lying on his bed, a stupid grin on his face as he thought of his boyfriend...yes.S..boyfriend. He'd never thought that _he _would get a boyfriend...funny...now he had one he wanted to take it slow...for the first time he actually wanted to get to know another individual...he wanted to know about them...him...Neji...the fact he was an amazing kisser was merely a perk...a fucking great perk but a perk none the less...could it be that he was feeling...feelings for him?? God he was confused...he needed some advice.

Rolling over he grabbed his bag by his bed and snatched his phone from it flicking it open and hitting speed dial. He needed Naruto's advise...

RING

RING

RING

'I'm sorry the person you've called is unavailable...please try again later...if you want to leave a message...'

Shit...Naruto wasn't picking up...he wasn't answering...

Gaara forced his fear down, remembering he was on a date...Naruto probably had it on vibrate...the image of Naruto crying, lying drugged on a bed flashed into his mind and he pushed it down...no...Naruto was just fine...he'd ring later just to check...he'd have to answer once, right?

tcb.

please review...it makes me type faster XD

REVIEW!! advice? please be nice...I'm real nervous about this chapter XD

omg..

that took ages

meaning im sorry if you hated it :(

I hope you didn't

anyway...coming in later chapters is:

Gaara pissed at Naruto and Sasuke...

Gaara and Neji further relationship

more rave

some nice SasuNaruness XD and Naruto's birthday's coming up...what if both Gaara and Sasuke have plans for it??

oh yeah...also there will be some more angst...not much really in these chapters...almost too happy...grrr...need balance!

If you have any angsty ideas please tell me!

And please don't go on about it being late...i've had alot of family problems getting in the way and five exams and coursework XD

oh well...I LOVE YOU FOR READING!


End file.
